<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chastise me not for my boredom, but for my unwillingness to deal with it by Dizzy_Lizzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631341">Chastise me not for my boredom, but for my unwillingness to deal with it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy_Lizzy/pseuds/Dizzy_Lizzy'>Dizzy_Lizzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Biting, Canon Related, Comedy Elements, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I'm so sorry this is such a change from what i usually write, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oral, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, heated sexual scenes, my guy is an idiot, smut chapters will be labelled!, smut is technically skippable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy_Lizzy/pseuds/Dizzy_Lizzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gust admits to himself that: yes, maybe he is in a rut. Does he want to do anything about it? Absolutely not. Ginger, on the other hand, is adamant she'll see him settled down. The new builder in town seems a good target, but can Gust get over his social anxiety enough to even attempt to woo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia), Gust/Female Builder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic, so I apologise if it's kind of appalling!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gust awoke at the usual time as he always did. He blinked his eyes, rubbing them wearily, as he sat up in bed. The summer sun was already obligingly in the sky, seeping in through the thick curtains  - his own personal wake up call. He sat in bed for only a few minutes longer, perhaps debating the colour of the sky, perhaps just wishing it was still dark out.<br/>
Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched as he stood. The morning light gave the room a soft glow, emitting all over a surreal feeling of peace that Gust profoundly ignored. He completely disregarded the beauty of the morning gracing his room and instead strolled across to the bathroom to freshen up.<br/>
His morning routine took him less than twenty minutes, with the majority being spent putting his unruly hair into place. He hadn’t cut it for a while, the soft, flaxen locks fell to the middle of his back. It had its own natural wave which, mixed with the length, gave him an elegant and graceful aspect to his face. Although its length was more a product of laziness and indifference than it was vanity. Admittedly, there had been a time in his youth where he’d cut it to almost a crew cut, but the rate his hair grew made the upkeep of it unbearable. Now he’d just braid half of it back in a messy mutiny against it, and let the rest of it do what it may.  He scrubbed his face clean and gazed at himself in the slightly foggy mirror. The green eyes that stared back at him had a seemingly permanent state of boredom. He stared at himself for only a few minutes more, his disdainful expression refusing to change, before sighing and heading back into his room.<br/>
Said room was spacious but sparse in furniture; he had only his own necessities, such as his bed, his dresser, and a wardrobe. The only piece of note in his room that Gust actually enjoyed was the large drawing desk on the back wall. It was covered in notes and drawings, meticulous sketches that covered the walls, taped and stuck to the paint like a montage of sheer perfectionism, or a shrine of indecisiveness - most of the drawings were of the same project depicted a hundred different ways, styles, expressions, and diction. Had Gust put anymore thought to it, he perhaps would have wondered at what point in his life he’d become such a minimalist, yet such an obsessive; the scene of his messy drawing table pulled all the attention from the stylish, antique furniture that shied in the smaller corners of his room.<br/>
Gust idly approached his wardrobe and pulled the doors open. Inside was a great luxury of clothing, mostly gifts from relatives and friends. Bright reds and yellows, soft greens, and bold blues stared out at him. He had cashmere, silks, rich cotton, and lush velvet. The sheer decadence of it all illustrated a life lived in luxury. Of course, Gust ignored all of it and reached for his usual style of soft blue suit. He turned his back on the trove of clothing without even a second glance. </p><p>Once dressed, he walked at his usual pace, according to his usual routine down to the dining room where his breakfast awaited him. His household was lucky enough to be able to employ a wonderful chef capable of extravagant meals. Gust sat down at the table - a great expanse of dark mahogany - and gazed with disinterest at the food laid out before him. There were plates of freshly baked croissants, English muffins, bread rolls, small bowls of fresh cut fruit flown in from all over the continent. Lavish meats took centre stage; differently spiced hams, bacon, and eggs cooked three different ways. The end of the table housed jugs of different juices and hot drinks. Jams and jellies, tea cakes, and hot cross buns sat in their own corner towards the other side of the table. Perhaps any normal person would be in awe at such a repast - or at least grateful for such a daily occurrence. Gust, however, made it evident that he couldn’t care less - if he felt like caring at all, which he didn’t - and partook in his usual usual black coffee and buttered toast.<br/>
His dear little sister, Ginger, sat across from him, her hair a darker honey colour and as long and unruly as his, if not a little bit more so. She, having spent the last few years putting up with it, was used and unfazed by her brother’s oblivious antics. She merely focused on her own meal whilst browsing the very limited spread of the daily Portia Times. Ginger chewed slowly on her pastry, gazing at her brother through her eyelashes, and Gust, in turn, pretended not to notice. </p><p>“Did you sleep well, Gust?” She asked politely. Gust merely grunted and sipped his coffee. She mimicked him, taking a hesitant sip of her barley water, she tried not to flinch at the flavour she would never get used to nor learn to love. </p><p>“I had the oddest dream last night about that new builder who lives just outside the town walls.” Ginger tested him wearily, but he didn’t so much as imply he’d even heard her. </p><p>“Elizabeth, I think her name is?” Gust looked up at his sister at the mention of the name but still said nothing. After a quiet few seconds, he raised his eyebrows at her - an indication to go on. </p><p>“She kept bringing me shells to make necklaces out of. Just buckets and buckets of shells. I was quite overwhelmed, really.” Ginger’s tone implied a nonchalance but her uneasy smile tilted her ruse on its side. She methodically spread jam onto a muffin as she spoke, avoiding eye contact but gazing up timidly at her brother to gauge his reaction. Gust only stared blankly at her the whole while. He was obviously refusing to bite, so she sighed and carefully placed the muffin onto her plate. </p><p>“I’m trying to say, Gust, she’s a nice girl.” Still nothing. “You’ll have to pursue someone one day! Dad wants grandchildren and I’m not the one for it!” Small tethers of frustration leaked out of her voice. Gust felt himself soften but still rolled his eyes. She got like this at least once a month. There was almost no consoling her when she got the idea that time was running out (which it most definitely was not) and he refused to promise her that he would begin courting if he had no intention of it - it hardly seemed fair. He instead finished his toast and smiled sweetly at her. </p><p>“Sounds to me like you just want more seashells. I’ll grab you some after I do my painting tonight.” Gust hid a smile as her face turned upside down in annoyance. Before she could bite back at him, their father, the mayor of Portia, hurried into the room. </p><p>“Good morning, good morning, children. I hope you both slept well and had pleasant dreams.” Gust scoffed into his coffee, not looking at his sister. “I would so love to sit and chat with my wonderful family but I’ve several things to do at the office today. You know how it goes - not enough hours in the day!” And all within one breath, he was in, loaded his pockets with bagels, and was out the door again. They heard the door slam behind him as he left for work. Gust looked at his watch, three minutes to eight. Taking that as his cue, he stood to leave. Ginger looked like she had a few choice things to say to him - her cheeks puffing up the way they’d always done when she was upset or about to have a tantrum. Before she could decide the best comment to start with, he kissed her on the forehead and wished her a good day. He didn’t stop to let her catch up to him before he was out of the house and onto the quiet street, leaving Ginger’s emotions and chidings at the door. </p><p>It was already fairly warm as he walked to his own place of work. He could feel the heat on his face and on his back through the thick fabric of his suit. He knew most people thought him odd for wearing the style all year round, especially when it got so hot in the summer afternoons. But he didn’t care, he’d learned long ago that caring what people think of you only gets you so far in life. He held his hands in his pockets and strolled down to his shop in Peach Plaza. As he walked, he took in the views of his home town. Portia was such a pretty place, slightly smaller than a city but full of people who lived close knit like a village. The bright green scenery blended well with the beautiful blue mountains in the distance. The early morning sun made the place seem ethereal and calming. The people were always cheerful and unproblematic - the place knew nothing of a scandal. Portia was where Gust had grown up. The town was his home and the townspeople were his family. He tried not to dwell on how trapped it all made him feel, however. He loved the place but it always struck him as primitive; as an architect, he found it charming but lacklustre and boring. He’d made it out once before, when he was young. He’d managed to get a scholarship in the closest city, Atara. But when Ginger had fallen ill, he came straight back. As such, not that he’d ever admit it, he’d fallen into a rut. The same thing, day in, day out. He wouldn’t have called himself unhappy, just… unoccupied. Unchallenged, even. Not that any of it mattered; he refused to dwell on any of it - he was scared doing so might lead to him having to accept certain things about himself. Or worse, he’d feel sorry for himself and start moping around. He’d done that once before and his ego and his pride had made a pact; never again. </p><p>By the time it was almost twenty minutes past eight, Gust had made it down to A&amp;G Construction, opened up, and sat down at his workstation with his back to the door at the far end of the shop. It was only ten minutes after that that the door clicked open. Gust didn’t have to turn around to know that it was his business partner and best friend, Albert. </p><p>“Morning, Gust! How’s your mood this fine day? Customer worthy, I hope.” His cheerful tones lit up the room from behind Gust. Gust turned his head slightly so the side of his face was facing the man who smiled gleefully at him whilst putting his stuff on his own desk. Giving him a side-eyed stare, Gust inclined his head slightly and shrugged, but said nothing. </p><p>“A good mood as usual then!” There was no sarcasm in his tone, Albert was one of the only people who understood all of Gust’s mannerisms - thus the reason he spent most of his time around him.<br/>
They’d met whilst studying in Atara together, both were young men with wildly different ideas of the world. If anyone had asked either of them how they came to be such good friends, neither would have an answer they fully believed. Nonetheless, they clicked almost immediately. It wasn’t long before they devised a plan to set up their own business, A&amp;G Construction, with Gust in charge of the designs and Albert in control of the business side of it. They’d set up shop a few years ago in Portia, and had been nothing short of successful since. They had clients both within the town and further out into the smaller cities and surrounding towns. Most of Gust’s day was spent working on plans on his drawing table at the back of the small office, and Albert was the one who handled the customers - just the way they both liked it. </p><p>Silence filled the room for a good fifteen minutes, the only noise being Gust’s pencil as he continued his plans for the Azula project, and Albert’s calculator as he sat and did the invoices. </p><p>“Ginger’s trying to goad me into settling down again.” Gust said without looking up. He heard Albert chuckle slightly behind him. </p><p>“You’re lucky she hasn’t put out an ad in the Portia Times, you know.” The thought of it chilled Gust to the bone - it sounded just like the cheap shots Ginger would pull. He turned around in his chair, and gave Albert a long stare. A wide grin stretched across Albert’s face as he threw his hands behind his head and leaned back against his own chair. </p><p>“Just imagine. ‘Wanted: sister in law, must be young and with the patience of a saint. Worn out flings need not apply.” Albert burst out laughing at his own wit before skilfully dodging an eraser projectile. </p><p>“More like ‘fertile applicants only’. All she wants is a continued blood line and grandchildren for dad.” Gust scoffed but didn’t return to his sketches. He felt a small knot in his stomach but refused to acknowledge it. Albert stood and walked to Gust’s desk. He placed the eraser gently on the desk and his hand firmly on his friend's shoulder. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have said that. She cares deeply about you. You’re obviously not happy, Gust. You haven’t seemed happy since we left Atara.” Albert’s soft tones were undoubtedly meant to seem sympathetic, but leaned dangerously towards pity. Gust only scoffed again. He wasn’t unhappy though, he told himself. He was perfectly fine as he was. He wanted for nothing in life, and he had his good health and good looks. However when he voiced this to Albert, his friend looked at him as if it was the only answer he’d have expected from him. </p><p>“That’s not what I said, Gust. Just because you aren’t unhappy doesn’t mean you are happy.” Albert could tell from the dismissive way that Gust looked down at his work that he wouldn’t be getting any more conversation out of him. Albert sighed quietly to himself and went and sat back down at his desk, resuming the invoices. </p><p>They were quiet again for a little while. Albert snuck only quick glances at Gust but it was hard to read his body language when his back was to him. He could tell, however, from the lack of movement from his pencil, that Gust was deep in thought.<br/>
“It was that builder, Elizabeth. I think she’s running out of options of who to pair me up with - I’ve barely met her.” Gust’s voice was offhand but leaked tones of irritation. Albert leaned back in his chair again, this time to stare thoughtfully at the ceiling.<br/>
“Yeah, I can see that. Although she’s practically the polar opposite of you. Still, makes a change from Ginger trying to set you up with girls you’ve practically grown up with.” This time it was Gust who stood up and walked over to Albert’s desk. It was the centre stage of the whole room, designed to be the first thing customers see when they first walked in.<br/>
“I can honestly say I’ve never given much thought to the girl.” Gust said as he leaned against the light wooden desk. Albert stopped staring at the ceiling and gave the man a very fixed look before rolling his eyes.<br/>
“Yeah, and that’s your issue.” He said dismissively, Gust only looked back at him, a confused expression tugging at his face. “She’s not a girl, she’s a woman which I guess you’d only see if ever you looked past that nose of yours.” Albert punched the fair haired man playfully on the arm. Gust opened his mouth to retaliate but, as if on cue, the door opened. The small bell above the door signalled the entrance of the lady of the minute. Both men stood and turned towards her. </p><p>She wasn’t a very large woman, probably only came to Gust’s shoulder or so, but what she lacked in height, she more than made up for in muscle. He supposed it wouldn’t make much sense for someone who moved as many heavy materials and operated such large machinery to be scrawny. No one would have called her a bodybuilder, but Gust couldn’t stop himself from noticing the toned definition in her arms. He thought mildly that he wouldn’t much like his chances against her in an arm wrestling match. </p><p>“Morning, guys! Are we well today?” Her lively tone matched her bright face, Gust bet she’d been out of bed long before himself or anyone else in town, as busy as she always was. Albert immediately took the lead and put on his best ‘neighbourly businessman’ persona and went right into asking her about her morning, and what service A&amp;G Construction could provide for her today. Gust took the opportunity of their chitchat to actually look at the woman. Her work trousers, a fitted, but obviously worn, pair of denim cargos were muddy around the knees and had oil slicked across the top part of her right thigh. The colour was a faded brown - not one Gust would have picked out for someone who practically works with stains for a living. Said trousers were tucked tightly into a pair of black leather work boots that were also scuffed and well used, and laced tight to avoid the hems pulling out. She wore only a white tank top on her upper body, leaving her bare on the arms and shoulders. Not that he could blame her - it was looking like a particularly hot day. Probably, Gust mused, the reason she was without her usual orange bomber jacket. Elizabeth was always one to carry all her equipment with her regardless of whether she needed it; her tool belt was still loosely strapped to her waist, the gadget and gizmos being, perhaps, the most well attended part about her. Anything she wore, Gust usually would disprove on anyone else, but she seemed so confident just standing there that he couldn’t offer any criticism to her. His eyes wandered up to her face where her skin was light enough to show the spattering of freckles across her nose, but dark enough to show that she worked outside for a living. He wondered absently to himself if she’d had those freckles before she moved to Portia or if they were purely the product of Portia’s unforgiving summer sun. Her long, maple coloured hair - almost blonde from the sun - was tied up as it normally was. He reckoned it would be longer than his was, should she ever wear it down. Instead, the length of the single ponytail fell to just between her shoulder blades, swept habitually over her left shoulder. No fringe framed her face. Instead, there was a full view of arched eyebrows above large, dark eyes. Eyes so dark, a small voice in the back of his head whispered, they probably got deeper the longer you looked into them. Gust was unfortunately sluggish to realise that the eyes that he was currently gazing into from across the room, were also staring right back at him. She and Albert had halted in their conversation, standing awkwardly silent for goodness knew how long before Gust had noticed. </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Gust could feel his cheeks heating up; Elizabeth was looking directly at him, Albert looked between the two of them with mild amusement. Her expression was completely unreadable to Gust, but he wasn’t going to assume it was good. At a loss for words, he put an impassive expression on his face and just shrugged at her. He retreated back to his desk with a gait he hoped looked nonchalant. With his back turned to them, he did his best to return to his sketching but couldn’t help eavesdropping on the rest of Albert and Elizabeth’s conversation. It was mostly niceties; Albert had ordered some materials from her and, like the competent woman she was, she was delivering them in good time. There was a small change in Elizabeth’s voice but Gust told himself he was blameless of any effect on her. However, there was a knot in his stomach that would vouch otherwise. </p><p>A good ten minutes worth of talking later, she finally said her goodbyes. As the bell made a small, almost depressed clink, and the door clicked softly shut, Gust could feel the tension release from his shoulders - not that he’d ever admit to himself that he’d been on edge. He was finally getting back to his work when he heard soft footfalls behind him. They stopped just before his desk. Gust promptly ignored his friend, if he wasn’t bent over pretending to be meticulously measuring a sketch line, he’d have had his nose in the air in defiance of doing anything wrong. </p><p>“You can’t just stand and stare at someone, Gust. It’s pretty unsettling. I mean, that’s ‘normal human behaviour’ 101.” Albert probably wanted to sound serious but the smile on his face leaked through his voice. Gust turned fully in his chair to face his friend who stood across from him with his arms folded across his chest. </p><p>“I didn’t realise I was staring. I was simply paying her more mind. Not that it’s any of your business, but she’s too… working class for me.” Gust put on his best 'privileged child who grew up in the biggest house in town’ arrogance, but the haughtiness only came off as defensive. Albert just rolled his eyes at him, a sarcastic smile pasted across his face.</p><p>“You don’t strike me as the type to care for that kind of stuff. You just don’t want to admit she’s pretty.” Albert walked back to his desk and sat down. “Whatever, I’m sure regardless of how you feel about her, staring at her in such a lewd way probably killed off all chances.” Gust threw his eraser projectile at him again, only this time with more of a grudge. </p><p>“It wasn’t lewd!” He half yelled across the room, his voice strained with embarrassment. Albert laughed roarously, and didn’t stop laughing for a good fifteen minutes, going from belly laughs to small giggles, all the time muttering “it was definitely lewd” under his breath. Gust vowed to make extra efforts to ignore him for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Okay... So she's fiesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for tuning in again!<br/>I apologise if the plot is moving a little slow, I'm terrible at fast paced plot!<br/>Also, I'm always very welcome to constructive criticism for my work!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was later in the afternoon when Gust finally left the office. Albert had left a few hours prior, no doubt to chase a flame that would only end in him getting slapped. He stretched as he stood up, reaching fully upwards he could almost touch the ceiling. In Atara he was considered tall, but in Portia he was practically a giant. His father only came up to his shoulder, with most of the other townspeople either being the same or just a bit taller than the mayor. It wasn’t very often that he could make level eye contact with a person. His mother, he thought sadly, would probably be delighted at how tall he was - she always commented on how he always grew like a weed, “But the pretty ones, like the dandelions” she’d tell him, kissing him on the forehead. Gust shook his head, refusing to expel emotions at work. He walked over to the far corner where he kept his painting materials in a fabric bag. He checked everything was up to order and ready for the next day’s work before leaving and locking up.<br/>
He’d missed lunch with his sister earlier that day, which he felt bad about. But he knew he was going to bring her back some shells from the beach so he side lined the guilt and started his walk through the Peach Plaza and out of the old stone town gate. The air was fresh but it was still warm. A typical Portia day, there were no clouds in the sky, just an endless sea of blue. The prettiness of the town was what he’d missed the most when he’d been studying in Atara. The old buildings rarely got any upgrade, the outdated designs gave the town a rural and classic look. It was picturesque in its simplicity. Atara, like most cities, was in constant remodelling; nothing ever stayed the same for long. But the town of Portia was, it seemed, the only constant in Gust’s life that didn’t change no matter how long he left it.<br/>
He strolled down the cobbled path that formed the road out of town and past the surrounding fields. Rolling hills spread out before him, a stunning green in the summer season, fresh flowers dotted all over the grass, the wind rushing through, making patterns across the hillsides. No one would ever catch Gust sighing at beauty, so when he did, he was always absolutely certain no one else was around. The majority of the western fields were owned by Sophie, and her granddaughter, Emily was off in the distance feeding the chickens - her work in the field was done for the day. The only other house for miles was just a few feet after the large stone arch that signalled the end of the town proper and the countryside that surrounded the outer walls of Portia.<br/>
The house was of a considerable size but was still humble in capacity. It was almost hodge podge in design; a small cottage that had had several upgrades attached to it - a bigger ground floor built into it, the layout of the extension being more modern than the building it was attached to. It wasn’t quite two floors - a wrap around staircase was attached to the porch, leading up to a balcony which overlooked the views of Portia’s beautiful landscape. Everytime Gust had to walk past it, he would shudder to himself; although he didn’t doubt the structural integrity of the building, the layout and the design was just horrible, and absolute eyesore to him. He wasn’t being snobbish, he was just being realistic. Had he had any input, he could have put a stop to the whole thing. But he didn’t, so he had to simply turn his head the other way and pretend the whole building didn’t exist.<br/>
On any other day, he would have quickly walked past the whole lot, pretending not to be judging. But, unfortunately, said lot and horrific architecture, belonged to no other than the particular builder he’d encountered (if anyone would call it that) that very morning. Gust felt his stomach tighten slightly at the sound of her machines whirring and clanking, no doubt in a non-stop fashion. Gust willed himself to keep walking, perhaps if he walked quickly enough, she wouldn’t stop to call out to him. Although she wasn’t known to be confrontational, she was known to bite back; many a times she’d had verbal combat with Higgins, the impudent builder who’d been dethroned from top builder when Elizabeth had arrived all those months ago. He told himself as he walked past that he wasn’t intimidated, and that he’d done no wrong that morning, but he still felt hesitant.<br/>
She was tinkering at her worktable when he approached. He couldn’t help but stop, curious as to what she was working on. Normally she was hauling great amounts of materials around her work space, heaving metal from one side of the yard to another, or slinging heavy gear over her shoulder and carrying it to and fro. But now, she was simply leaning over her bench, barely moving except for her hands. He let himself get closer; her work table was almost right next to her low, wooden fence in the top corner of her garden, allowing anyone who walked by to peek over her shoulder at what she was doing. She was just finishing a small necklace, the design was simple but Elizabeth was obviously taking great care in her work. Her hands, daintier and more gentle than Gust would have imagined, worked delicately, threading the jewel through the thin, expertly braided rope that made up the chain of the jewelry. Gust was somewhat taken aback by her precision and attention to detail; he was used to seeing her building bridges and smelting metals. She hummed slightly as she worked, it was no particular tune, but soft and slow. He couldn’t see her face, but a quick image of the young woman sticking her tongue out of her corner of her mouth in a form of concentration made Gust snort out loud.<br/>
She jumped slightly, but didn’t turn around immediately. If he hadn’t been stood frozen to where he was out of chilled apprehension, he might have considered turning and walking away before she could face him. Instead, he had to stand and watch as she carefully put down the necklace and turned her head towards him. </p>
<p>“So, do you just make a habit of staring at people, or have you just never met someone from Barnarock before?” She faced him completely, leaning back on her work bench with her arms folded across her chest. Her tone sounded annoyed, but there was a small smile breaching the corners of her mouth. Gust was at a loss for words - again. But he refused to walk away this time. He resisted the urge to throw his nose in the air, and looked directly at her dark, amused eyes. </p>
<p>“I was just being curious, you’re usually so noisy, I couldn’t fathom what you could be doing that wasn’t either an earsore, or an eyesore.” Gust made an off hand motion towards her home as he talked. She side-eyed her patchwork house and laughed. </p>
<p>“I know, I know. It’s not the prettiest of buildings, and surely not up to your standards. However, my standards are more towards immediate and timely outcomes. I notice you’re always working on blueprints, but nothing ever seems to change around here.” She clearly thought his comment was a challenge for a battle of wits. If Gust was known for one thing it was definitely his sarcasm. </p>
<p>“No doubt, I’m sure it’s hard for you Barnarock type to comprehend having customers outside of town. I do hear it’s rather a… recluse city.” Gust grinned smugly at her, she blinked at him once, then threw her head back and laughed loudly. </p>
<p>“And what, pray tell, would you know about work?” She snorted, “It’s barely four o’clock, and here you are strolling down to the river like you’ve been at work since six this morning.” Elizabeth looked behind her at the large clock hung on the wall of her work table, Gust wondered to himself how many watches she went through before she put that clock up. </p>
<p>“I can afford to stop working halfway through the day. You have to allow for hobbies, you know. Keeps you sane.” He put his cloth bag down near his feet and leaned against the fence. “Just because you want to work like a dog doesn’t mean everyone else will.” She raised her eyebrows at him, and Gust worried for a second that he’d stepped over a line. She snorted again, shook her head and turned her back to him. </p>
<p>“Hobbies, huh?” Her tone didn’t sound upset nor annoyed, it was flat and nonchalant. “What makes you think I don’t have hobbies, then?” She fiddled with the necklace on the bench in front of her, adding finishing touches, and putting it into a delicate box. </p>
<p>“I’ve only ever seen you working, why should I assume you do anything else?” Gust backed down slightly, he stopped leaning against the fence and stood to his full height. Elizabeth chuckled and turned back towards him. Her expression was pleased as she held out the box towards him, obviously wanting him to take it. It was Gust’s turn to blink at her, he looked dumbly at her pleasant smile, his eyes going from her face to the box and back to her face again, hoping she’d give him some kind of clue. Sensing his confusion, she laughed, the motion of it wriggled it’s way through her body until her shoulders were shaking and her eyes were scrunched up. It was an oddly charming thing to watch, he thought. </p>
<p>“It’s for Ginger. It’s a coral necklace, made from Starlight coral. I was wondering, since you’re not busy anymore, if you could hand it to her for me.” Her voice was melodious in it’s lack of sarcasm and wit. The gesture of it shocked Gust enough to take the box, not taking his eyes off her face. He placed it in his pocket, and she smiled dazzlingly, the view of it drummed an unfamiliar beat in his chest. He mentally shook himself and averted his eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m sure I can find some time to deliver it to her. Thank you, anyways. I assume she ordered it?” He pretended to rearrange his brushes in his bag, bending down to further avoid her gaze. From above him, he heard her walk up to the fence, this time it was she who was leaning on it. </p>
<p>“Nope, I’m always receiving necklaces off of her, I thought she might like to get one herself for a change.” Elizabeth’s voice was calm and thoughtful, “It’s a hobby, you see. Working on delicate stuff keeps me sane.” Although he couldn’t see her face, he could hear the smile. Unable to stall any longer, he stood up. At his full height once again, he looked down at the builder, promptly ignoring the closeness as she leaned over her fence. However, he couldn’t avoid her eye contact, looking once again deeply into the dark pools. She blinked once, slowly, and his chest made another thump sensation. </p>
<p>“That’s… very kind of you. I’ll be sure she sends you a thank you note. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go.” He kept his voice steady and broke eye contact once again. Gust picked his cloth bag up and slung it onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Ha, okay. Have fun painting after your long day of drawing, slacker.” she grinned at him again, but Gust only turned his back and walked down towards the river, waving a hand behind him in a dismissive goodbye.<br/>
It wasn’t until he was a couple minutes down the path that he chanced a glance back at the small, feisty builder, but she was already gone, no doubt working on her other projects, operating machines out of his line of sight. He told himself that she probably didn’t watch him walk away, and ignored the voice in his head that hoped that she had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We all say things we shouldn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark by the time Gust finished his painting. The full moon reflected beautifully in the large expanse of the river, its image marred occasionally by the wind moving the water. It was an imperfection that only made it more beautiful. It made the celestial body seem more mysterious, and more alluring, as though the water itself was forbidding him from looking directly at the nights own mistress.<br/>
Gust turned his face upwards, amiss to the remonstrations of the river. The brightness of the moon made all the stars surrounding it seem like fairy lights in comparison. It’s dominance of the sky was a scene he would never tire of. It was only when Gust was fully alone, kept company only by the warm breeze, and whispering trees, that he felt truly at peace. He took a deep breath of the sweet night air, and released it into a sigh of content.<br/>
And at that point, with his painting finished, and nothing left to distract him, Elizabeth crept back into his thoughts. His hand subconsciously went to his breast pocket where the necklace for his sister was stored. He retrieved it and eyed the box. It was simple in design, the size of it barely larger than his hand. Both the box and it’s contents were very light; if he hadn’t seen her place it in, he would have thought the box was empty.<br/>
Curiously, he opened it to reveal the necklace. It was lovely, not jeweller quality, but the obvious amount of love and tenderness put into making it gave it a prettiness of its own. The light of the moon shone on the pillars of starlight coral, making them sparkle and shine. It almost glowed in the darkness, giving it a sense of magic. Gust could only stare at it, his mouth ever so slightly agape.<br/>
He never would have pinned Elizabeth as kind hearted. Thinking about it, Gust realised he wasn’t sure what he would have pinned her as to begin with. The small talk and trivial greetings painted a much different picture of the woman he had encountered that day. He looked towards the sky once more. The darkness of the sky reminded him of her eyes, and how deeply he could feel himself falling into them. An image of her dazzling smile raced through his mind, the loveliness of it brought a small blush to his cheeks. He pocketed the box again and glared down at the grass.</p>
<p>“That’s enough of that.” he whispered out loud to no one. Had anyone been there to hear him say it, he would have refused to acknowledge what he was referring to; even in his own private thoughts, the idea that he actually was, or could become, attracted to Elizabeth was preposterous.<br/>
He packed all of his things away, checked and checked again perhaps two or three times more that the necklace was still in his pocket and started back towards his home. For a small moment he considered walking east across the fields and into the town the back way, taking a shortcut through the market. The simple thought of altering the way he walked home dropped a small stone into his stomach; the route would add an extra twenty minutes to his journey. Gust looked across the fields to the way he’d come those hours ago, a small silhouette stood against the walls of the city in the distance, it would be cowardice to avoid walking that way, he thought to himself. Walking home another way was as close to admittance as he dared get. So instead, Gust shouldered his bag once more and started walking.<br/>
It was a tense ten minutes of silence between Gust and himself before he was at the edge of Elizabeth’s property again. Given the hour, Gust presumed she was asleep in bed by now. Her machines were making a blurring white noise in the darkness, never resting. He stopped and gazed at her home, no lights were on, it’s shape was only a large shadow in the twilight. He wondered, only briefly, how long she’d stayed up, if she went to bed thinking about the next days tasks the same as him. Or if she simply let herself fall into her dreams, leaving the workload of tomorrow to the woman of tomorrow. It was a thought, he figured, that would only stay a thought, a question that would stay unanswered.<br/>
He couldn’t decide if he was pleased or not that she wasn’t there to see him walk home. A small voice in the back of his head whispered conspiringly that the other route home only actually took an extra five minutes, if any at all. Gust shook his head and told himself that he hadn’t come this way on purpose, that it was quicker and more direct. The voice only replied that the extra time it would have taken him to get home, he’d only spent staring at Elizabeth’s house. The thought made him feel perverted. He turned and carried on his way, never even considering looking back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got home in almost record time. He was tired, and all he wanted was to sleep. He rushed through the door, his mind a mess, the voice in his head mocking him in shrill tones. He felt like dunking his head in cold water. Even when he did get to lay in bed, how would he fall asleep now? How could he let his mind rest? </p>
<p>“Gust?” A small and concerned voice came from just ahead of him. The front door of his home that he shared with his father and his sister opened up into the main room of the house, the living room. Ginger was sat elegantly on the handsome sette placed in the middle of the room with a worried expression on her face. On the coffee table in front of her was the usual materials she used to make her shell necklaces. His stomach sank once more as he realised that in his own personal turmoil, he’d forgotten to pick more shells for her from the riverbed. He didn’t realise he was leaning in a drained manner against the door. He straightened himself and walked over to her, he moved some of the shells and small snatches of twine out of the way and placed himself gingerly on the coffee table so he was sat facing her. </p>
<p>“I completely forgot about the shells, Ginger. I’m very sorry, I’ll get you some tomorrow.” He was welcome to the distraction, secretly hoping she would be upset or put out, the guilt of letting her down being an excuse to not think about certain other things. She placed the shell she was polishing down on the seat next to her and gave her brother a small, weak smile. </p>
<p>“That’s fine, Gust. I’m not in any desperate need for new ones, anyways. Are you alright though? You look like you’ve been chased all the way home.” Her concern deepened perhaps, Gust would guess, because of how unusual it was for him to forget to do any favour or task for his sister. Gust then, immediately, remembered the box in his pocket. He retrieved the box from where it was tucked away and held it in both hands. Her concerned features melted into curiosity at the sight of it. There was a small, unsure amount of hesitation before he handed it to her. </p>
<p>“Elizabeth sends her regards.” He said in a low tone. Ginger took the box from him, her confusion seeping back into her delicate features. Her weak fingers struggled slightly with the box, but when she finally opened it her hand went straight to her mouth clasping it as though to catch the loud and adoring gasp that fell out. </p>
<p>“It’s so beautiful! You commissioned this? Oh Gust I -” He cut off her breathy tones by putting a single hand in the air in front of her.</p>
<p>“I am only the courier. She said to me that she loved how you made all of those necklaces for others. She wanted to do something nice for you for a change.” Gust tried to make himself sound impassive, although he wasn’t actually convinced Ginger was listening to him; she was looking lovingly at the necklace, tracing a finger over the delicate coral. He sighed slightly, silently, at the happiness in her eyes and the way they sparkled whilst looking at the gift.<br/>
She looked up at him suddenly, her expression changing. </p>
<p>“So you’ve been talking to Elizabeth? I told you she was a nice girl. Worth pursuing, don’t you think?” Her voice was hopeful and optimistic. Gust just looked at her, the corners of his mouth turning down slightly. Sucking his teeth, he looked to the ceiling as if for patience. </p>
<p>“Why is that the only thing that matters to you? Why can’t you just leave me to it? She stopped me on my way down to the river. It… it was barely five words between us.” He felt a small sense of guilt lying to his sister, and shame for feeling that he had to. But he knew that if he told her the truth then she would blow it wildly out of proportion, and probably start picking out wedding flowers.<br/>
Ginger looked at him with indignant eyes, her lips pursed. She turned her gaze down towards the box and snapped it shut. </p>
<p>“You’re a terrible liar, oh brother of mine.” The smallest of smiles grazed her lips, if Gust had been looking closer, he might have said it was slightly sad. “I’ve only ever pushed you to find someone because I think it would do you some good to have something else to dote on. How fulfilling could life possibly be if you only spend it either in that office or on that river bank? I’m just trying to do right by you, even if it means being a pestering little sister.” Her tone was soft but accusatory, and somewhat piteous. Her ill put sympathy only made Gust annoyed. She looked up at him just in time to see the remnants of the glare that he tried to hide. He took a breath in to steady himself. Leaning backwards on the table he sat on, face upwards towards the ceiling, Gust let the breath out in an exasperated groan. He stayed like that for a couple seconds before leaning forwards, head in his hands. </p>
<p>“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m fine! I don’t need help, I don’t need fixing. You’re all just trying to put your noses into my business! It’s not fair!” He felt like a child raising his voice, but he didn’t care. He was fed up and it was coming to a point. Ginger looked shocked, aghast that Gust would speak to her like that. She was speechless for a few seconds, and he boiled over. He stood so that he loomed over her. Ginger sat back on the couch and crossed her arms at him. Her ignorance and unwillingness to admit to her wrong only escalated his anger. He huffed out through gritted teeth at her, shaking from the sudden onslaught of rage. He didn’t know how or where to direct it, only that he needed to get it out. </p>
<p>“And while we’re on the topic of meddling; if you insist on trying to set me up with someone, perhaps choose someone better? What want do I have for a country bumpkin who can’t even dress like she has a life other than her steam pot garden?” He hated himself as soon as the words left his mouth. If Ginger looked shocked before then she looked appalled now. Her face turned to one of disgust and Gust’s stomach sank to below his knees. He started to say something, anything, but Ginger didn’t give him the chance. She stood up, reaching her full height, her eyes coming to his chin, she was less than a breaths width away, her eyes a picture of hate.</p>
<p>“You go too far, Gust. What a perfectly horrendous way to speak about a person. You should be ashamed of yourself.” her tone was low and deadly, almost a whisper. And he did feel ashamed. Not just because Ginger was upset, but because he knew he didn’t mean it, and if he’d been in a calmer mindset, the thought of the words would be more akin to an intrusive thought and than any actual opinion he held. He tried once more to say something but Ginger had had enough. She pushed him away and made for the stairs. He wanted to call her back but didn’t dare. </p>
<p>And so he stood alone in his empty living room. The disgust in himself coiled tightly like a spring in his stomach. He thought about the conversation he’d had with Elizabeth earlier that day, how she’d smiled at him. His cheeks flushed once again at the view of her lovely smile. But it wasn’t right. She wasn’t right. Although he’d never say another bad word against her, she would still remain just the builder with the pretty smile. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, exhausted. He’d had a long day - lord knows he didn’t need to extend it any further by standing on his own, marinating in regret. It wasn’t how he expected his day to go when he’d woken up that morning, but such things happen.<br/>
He turned towards the stairs where Ginger had stormed off and walked up to his bedroom. The room was cold and unwelcoming; the walls covered in projects looked like one whole rejection of himself. He barely bothered to get undressed, falling wearily into bed. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep. And when he did, he barely dreamt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Thank you for being patient with me! I'm super busy at work but writing in my notepad all the while, sorry the last two chapters have been short, the first one was about a months work all typed up onto a google docs page, hopefully I'll be able to get more content on each new chapter soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why doesn't Portia Times have a weather forecast?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t closed his curtains the night before. The sun blinded him awake through sheer spite. He rolled over in bed away from the rays, but it was too late; he was awake. He guessed it was earlier than usual given how low the sun still was in the morning sky. He didn’t particularly want to get out of bed, but he knew there was no point in just lying there, and there was only so much staring he could do at the wall. </p>
<p>He got out of bed slowly, his stomach twisting as the memories of last night and his row with Ginger flooded back to him. Gust didn’t want to do anything that day that had anything to do with either Ginger or Elizabeth. He figured to himself his best bet was to simply get on with his day. However, even as he stood in the shower, forehead leaning against the wall, water running down his back, he couldn’t stop thinking about any of it. It’d been a while since he’d lost his temper like that with anyone, especially his sister. He couldn’t even justify it. He knew, above all, it wasn’t right. There was a small temptation to just stay in the shower all day, but his own failings wouldn’t ever be a good enough excuse to leave Albert alone in the office. Instead, he turned off the shower, and stepped out into the steamy bathroom.</p>
<p>Not much longer after that, he was dressed and ready for his day, and although it was still very early in the morning, he made to go down to the dining room.<br/>
He’d, perhaps, only made it halfway down the stairs when it became apparent to him that Ginger was already in the dining room. He could see the back of her head, leaning on one hand while she read through the morning newspaper. His stomach twisted, and his appetite depleted. Even if he had wanted breakfast, the idea of having to face Ginger’s lashings or even her silence was unpleasant. A quick and snap judgement made him finish his way down the stairs and straight out the front door without a glance behind him. The door snapped shut behind him and Gust was exposed to the early morning air. It was a lot more chilled than what he was used to on his morning commute, the air still slightly damp from the apparent rain that had fallen in the night. But the day was bright and the sky was clear, no doubt it would warm up and dry out in a matter of hours.<br/>
He walked slowly down to Peach Plaza, failing again to not think about his outburst and how he could repent to his sister for showing her such anger. Even at his slowest pace, he still turned up outside the office over an hour before he needed to be there. He froze with his key in the lock, his eyes that were originally fixed on the door handle looked up and around the square behind him. </p>
<p>Peach Plaza was the most western part of the town and was, as such, mostly covered in the morning shadow. In the middle of the paved square was a large and elegant fountain with the figure of Peach stood in the middle, posed heroically as he had been for decades. The water display surrounding the statue was bubbling happily, the clear water flowing in it’s white noise rhythm. Gust approached the fountain and looked into the pool of water. Small pennies lingered at the bottom, thrown there by little children for the wishes, and older people for the novelty luck. Gust was starting to think maybe he ought to start believing in novelty luck, for all the good that not believing in it had done him so far. He snorted to himself and turned away from the fountain. As he did, something flashed in his peripherals. He turned and looked down the direction of Main Street. In the small avenue that linked up the Peach Plaza to the Central Plaza, there stood Alice’s Flower Shop. It was only really a small cart planted outside her front door, but it was still a thriving business of it’s own. Something on it was shining in the sun, a small sparkle from across the street. </p>
<p>An idea hit Gust all at once, the plan of it racing through his head suddenly and ferociously. Before he could stop himself, he was walking towards the flower stand. Alice wasn’t there - all the better - no doubt she was still out picking her fresh flowers for the day. He patted himself down in search of a pad and pen, eventually finding a small sketchpad in one of his inside pockets. He quickly wrote out a note to Alice, asking for a bunch of flowers to be sent to both Ginger and Elizabeth, as fancy as she could make them. He purposefully didn’t leave a name - the better to be anonymous when it came to the gossips in town, he wasn’t about to explain why he would be sending the builder flowers. He hesitated, though, when it came to leaving payment. He’d never bought flowers before, even when he was back in Atara, it was a completely forgein purchase to him. How much did flowers cost? How much did Alice charge? He stood contemplating for a few minutes before deciding overcharging was better than under. He left a large sum on top of the note and hoped for the best. Feeling satisfied, he turned and headed back to A&amp;G Construction.<br/>
He’d managed to set himself up and was working for a good hour before Albert turned up. Deep in concentration, he didn’t hear his friend come up behind him. </p>
<p>“Gust? Gust, are you there?” He jumped when the man put his hand on his shoulder. Disgruntled, he said his usual morning greetings and lamented that he’d rather just get back on with his work. It seemed like normal behaviour enough to Albert, so he was left to himself for most of the morning.<br/>
If anyone else had come in after that, Gust sure wasn’t aware of it - he only looked up from his sketches to either check the time or sign a form Albert stuck under his nose. He’d had such a good and productive morning, that he’d barely even thought about Elizabeth or Ginger, happy and amused at his quick thinking solution. No doubt he would be praised this evening when he told Ginger of his well thought out plan. However, with the whole thing out of his mind, he was snapped back into reality quite quickly by the arrival of Sonia. </p>
<p>The small woman who worked at the Round Table had popped her head into the office as a favour to Django, who needed new chairs, or tables, or something along those lines. Gust hadn’t paid her any attention before, thinking mostly of her as a frivolous woman who liked to talk more than work. She was engaging with Albert in the usual small town gossip, no doubt going through the mental notes she’d made while overhearing the conversations of the people who’d had breakfast at her place of work earlier that morning. </p>
<p>“And I heard from Emily, who’d heard from Antoine, who’d heard from Alice that Elizabeth has a secret admirer!” Her voice cut straight through Gust’s thoughts. He stopped what he was doing midline. He didn’t dare react, and only prayed Albert would be intrigued enough to keep the conversation going. </p>
<p>“A secret admirer? That isn’t entirely surprising news, she is a very pretty girl afterall.” The small tidbit had piqued Alberts interests, and Gust sat back in his chair, trying to not make it obvious he was listening. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Alice apparently found a very soggy note this morning asking her to make a very large bouquet of flowers for her, apparently the money that was left was a small fortune. She had to use most of her morning’s pick just to get a product to match the price. We’re all very jealous.” Gust’s stomach dropped. It had rained again and ruined the note, he hadn’t even noticed the downpour even though he sat directly in front of a window. Alice had misread the note and only sent a bouquet of flowers to Elizabeth - anonymously. He resisted the great urge to put his head in his hands and groan. </p>
<p>“That’s pretty excessive for a secret admirer, don’t you think?” Albert’s voice was thoughtful, but not as doubtful as it should have been. Sonia snorted, a dainty and amused sound.</p>
<p>“Whoever it was, either is head over heels, or doesn’t know what too much is. What do you think, Gust? Would you spend a small fortune to impress a lady with flowers?” He turned to look at the two conspirators behind him. Albert was sitting at his desk doing whatever it was that he did, and Sonia was leant against said desk. Both were looking at him, waiting for his answer. </p>
<p>“I’ve never bought a woman flowers before, I wouldn’t know where to start in terms of price.” At least only one part of what he said was a lie, the other part the complete truth. Sonia scoffed once again and made it clear that she thought that much was true regardless. Maybe, he thought to himself, he was such a recluse, it couldn’t ever be traced back to him. The small thought was only vaguely comforting, knowing that Ginger was sitting at home obviously still upset with him. His whole genius plan was a misfire from start to finish - what a horrific outcome, and there wasn’t any way to fix it. His way to solve one predicament only created another - it hadn’t even fixed the first problem.<br/>
Sonia obviously lost interest in anything Gust had to say, or maybe it was obvious that he wasn’t going to comment any further. She stood up and left, leaving Gust and Albert alone. At least she didn’t try to speculate who would have enough money to burn on flowers; Portia wasn’t the richest town and the list would be very narrow. Thankfully, any list that would arise, Gust would probably be straight on the bottom of it, it was almost a happy thought but the connotations of his character weren’t flattering.<br/>
The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Gust trying his best to get back to his work, his stress induced productivity all but derailed. Albert would chuckle to himself every so often, his typewriter clicking away. After about twenty minutes of no talking, Gust could feel eyes on the back of his head. He turned in his chair to make eye contact with Albert who had an almost smug look on his face. He tried to not look panicked - sending flowers was so out of character for Gust that it shouldn’t even be an issue of suspicion. </p>
<p>“Guess you missed your window with the lovely builder then.” His smug tone definitely didn’t match his words. All Gust could do was send off a confused expression, because that’s what he was: confused. </p>
<p>“There was no window to be had. She isn’t my type.” Gust shut him down immediately, he wasn’t in any mood to discuss her or anything related to her. Albert leaned forward on his elbows and wiggled his eyebrows at him. </p>
<p>“If that’s the case, then why were you ogling at her yesterday? You looked so lovelorn.” Albert’s tone was sardonic and mocking. Gust frowned at his friend and decided it wasn’t worth answering. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be going out for some lunch date by now? Surely some girl is missing you by their side.” He changed the topic of conversation in hopes of leading Albert away from lurid ideas about him and the builder. It was Albert’s turn to look confused, he peered down at his watch, startled by the time, he jumped up as if to grab his coat but seemingly remembered something else and sat back down at his desk again. </p>
<p>“I’ve been bowled over, she told me this morning she doesn’t want to meet for lunch today. Guess I’ll have to sit here and be miserable with you, like you have been all morning. Why aren’t you going home for lunch today? That’s two days in a row and surely that beautiful sister of yours doesn’t deserve to be so mistreated by her older brother.” He sounded like he was trying to be aloof, but Gust knew from the expression he had on his face that he was genuinely concerned. And he was right, Gust was avoiding his sister. He couldn’t stand the idea of going home only to be told Ginger doesn’t want to see him. He hated that he was being cowardly and selfish, but he couldn’t get the image of Ginger’s expression out of his mind. He sighed loudly and slouched in his chair. Albert stood once again and went to his friend’s side, leaning against the drawing desk. </p>
<p>“We fell out last night. I hated that she was trying to set me up all the time and I said some things I shouldn’t have. She just got so upset with me. I can’t stand the idea of her still being mad at me, I just don’t want to go home now.” He felt pathetic; like he was a child again, acting petulant and naive. Albert didn’t speak for a few moments, perhaps thinking of something to say, perhaps deciding if he should say anything at all. Gust looked towards him, his expression was thoughtful and, most importantly, unpitying. </p>
<p>“It’s not like you two to be mad at eachother. Whenever I was upset with my brother, we’d always take a minute to calm down, then we’d sit and talk about it. Sometimes it worked, other times it made it worse - but you know adolescent boys.” Albert looked wistful before gaining ahold of himself again. “You and Ginger are far closer than my brother and I ever were, and you’re older now too. I think if you go home and talk to her, everything will be alright. I reckon she’s probably sat wondering where you are right now. Just go speak to her, what’s the worst that could happen? My mother always used to say to me: you will not be punished for your anger, you will be punished by your anger.” Gust had to admit: it was sound advice and he was making a good point. He still didn’t feel good about seeing Ginger, but he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t. Plus, he’d have to go home eventually. His thoughts ran vividly back to his childhood and how he was with Ginger back then. How he’d treated her, and how she’d always only wanted his approval, his love. He felt sick just thinking about how much time he’d wasted being angry at her already, all those years, yet she’d still always tried to have a good relationship with him, her only brother - her only sibling. And here he was, when she was mad at him, keeping his distance and cowering. Suddenly it was himself he was mad with, upset and angry at how he was behaving.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the advice, I’ll take my lunch break now.” Gust stood and smiled at Albert, feeling better already. Albert smiled back and put a comforting hand on Gust’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.</p>
<p>Gust was still feeling good on his walk home. He would only be about ten minutes later than he normally was. The air was moist, definitely the outcome of heavy rain. He kicked himself again for not even knowing that it had rained. He wondered how long the note had been there before it got wet, and how Elizabeth’s name had managed to stay intact and Ginger’s apparently got too wet to be comprehensible. It was something he was sure he’d laugh about some day in the (very) distant future.<br/>
He was almost in a good mood when he arrived on his doorstep. But Gust was hesitant, holding onto the door handle for longer than he should, the sinking feeling returning to his stomach. He swallowed painfully and went inside. </p>
<p>Ginger was sitting on the sofa in the middle of the bright living room like she always was. She looked up from her needle point as he came in, her face was hard to read but it wasn’t angry. She mouthed his name, threw her hobby to the side and rushed to him. She pulled him into a tight hug. Gust pulled her closer and sighed; he’d obviously worried her. She pulled away from him sooner than she’d pulled him close, though, batting at his chest with balled up hands. </p>
<p>“You. Made. Me. Worried!” Each word was another wap at his chest. “Just leaving this morning without so much as a word! The audacity! You call yourself an older brother, but you’re barely a younger sister!” Her angry tones were only superficial. She stopped hitting him and went back to the sofa, huffing the whole time. Gust followed her and sat tenderly on the edge next to her. He took one of her pale hands in his and tried his best to look as guilty as he felt. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Ginger. It was out of order for me to act like that. I was childish. Especially this morning - I’d preferred just leaving the house over having to sit across from you while you were angry at me. It was never my intention to see you upset, nor to worry you. Can you forgive your idiodic older brother?” He implored her, she looked very much like she wanted to start hitting him again, but obviously thought otherwise. Her hard glare softened and she looked down at her feet. </p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry, Gust. I took it too far last night. All you did was bring me a gift from a friend, and I tried to put a spin on it. I just want to see you happy. I don’t like how repetitive your routine is. Mine is repetitive, but only because of how ill I am. You, on the other hand, you have the world at your feet and you do the same three things all the time! I just don’t want you to get depressed like you used to be all those years ago. I guess it came off as nagging and obsessive for the wrong reasons. Maybe I should have just suggested a new hobby, like knitting or something.” She looked as though she was actually sorry and regretful. He sighed again and sat back into the sofa, relieved. </p>
<p>“I still shouldn’t have said those things. Elizabeth is a nice girl and she doesn’t deserve to be dragged into any of this. Regardless of how angry I got, it had nothing to do with her, and it was her I took it out on.” He still felt guilt over saying those things, regardless of how bad Ginger felt herself. Ginger, who had picked her needle point back up, looked up at him, then thoughtfully back down to her fabric. </p>
<p>“I suppose we’ll just keep it between us. I can understand your anger, even if I can’t understand the way you choose to lash out. It doesn’t matter anymore, anyways. She’s already got another admirer.” She shrugged and went back to her work. This time Gust did put his head in his hands and groan. </p>
<p>“Pray tell, sister, how did you come to hear of this large bouquet of flowers?” Even without looking at her, he could sense her confusion. </p>
<p>“She came to see me today, I sent round for her. She was in all a tizzy about it. Alice won’t even say who it’s from because she doesn’t know herself. It’s a real mystery around town. Whoever it was, they really made their want known.” She was obviously amused by it all, which only made it worse, because she didn’t even know she was laughing at him. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Gust? You look like you could use a restorative.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s funny you should say that.” Gust looked over at his sister, took a deep breath, and retold the whole story.<br/>
He sat there glumly as Ginger laughed herself silly. She had to stop every few minutes just to catch her breath, but she’d go straight back into the relentless giggles as soon as she was able. She was practically slapping her knee, it was that funny to her. </p>
<p>“Yes, I get it; I’m an idiot. I don’t know what to do now. How do you get back from that? How do you unsend flowers?” He felt actually helpless, and somewhat desperate. Ginger finally got hold of herself, and tried to look as serious as she could. </p>
<p>“Well from the looks of what I’ve heard, she has no idea it was you, and has no reason to think it was. It’s not like you’ve made any kind of move towards her. Far as I can tell, you’ve not even had a conversation past ‘hello’. I think you’re okay here.” Her reasoning was sound, except for the way he acted yesterday. Staring at her, then having a full conversation with her, her giving him the necklace, and then she receiving a massive bouquet the very next morning. It was suspect, and could definitely be linked. But he figured, and prayed, that it probably wouldn’t be. Afterall, he was the standoffish one. No one would suspect him of giving out flowers. He just had to act like he knew nothing of it. He didn’t like the idea of lying, but if he wasn’t asked about it, he might never have to. All he had to do was avoid Elizabeth like the plague. He could do that, surely?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Roses are red, violets are blue... Mind your business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since the infamous flower incident. It was hot news in the town for only two days; everyone had gone wild about the drama of a secret admirer, but with no one knowing who it was, and with Elizabeth not seeming all that bothered to find out, the lack of leads made it soon fizzle out. Everyone got on with their lives, secretly hoping that someone would come forward, but there wasn’t much faith in the mystery suitor showing up. Gust, however, was just happy that no fingers were ever pointed at him. He figured that even if someone had ever mentioned his name, it would be immediately disputed. His plan to avoid Elizabeth was working perfectly. He’d barely seen her at all in the last week, and if he did, it was only in passing and never long enough for a conversation past small talk. He wouldn’t ever admit to himself that seeing her so little gave him mixed emotions; he was adamant with himself that he was relieved, and that it was a good thing. So when Ginger stuck her head into A&amp;G Construction that miserable Friday morning and invited him to lunch at the Round Table, he was in a relatively good mood. </p>
<p>He left his office just after one, his trusty umbrella clasped in his hand. It hadn’t stopped raining all week, the downpour bringing in the new season with the end of the hot summers, and dragging forth the windy and wet season of autumn. He was grateful for his thick cotton blazer, although was mournful of how wet it would get from the small stroll from his door to the restaurant just across the way. It was barely a two minute walk and he was soaked through almost immediately, the wind cutting straight through him. He would have to fish out his jacket from the wardrobe if it carried on the way it was.    </p>
<p>The Round Table was the main eatery in Portia, with there not being many other choices other than the bakery. As such, it was full, crowded, and noisy when he arrived. He was graced with the ability to see over most people’s heads, being so tall, and quickly spotted ginger in a corner with a table. He thought absently that she must have booked, or just sweet talked Django, the owner of the place. He waved at his sister and she beckoned him over.<br/>
It wasn’t until he was a few feet away from the table that he realised Ginger wasn’t alone. A small figure sat on the bench next to her, a certain petite but well built figure. He groaned internally when he saw Elizabeth gazing idly through the menu. He managed to shoot Ginger a meaningful look - which she promptly ignored - before he sat across from the two women. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Ginger, Elizabeth.” he greeted them in the blandest tone he could muster. Ginger simply smiled at him and greeted him in turn. Elizabeth, however, looked up from the menu and flashed him a wide grin. </p>
<p>“Hey, Gust. What’s new? Sorry for barging in on your lunch date with your sister, but in my defense, she did invite me.” Her tone was pleasant and forthcoming and her smile so genuine that Gust couldn’t help but give her a small smile back in return much to his own shock. He ignored himself and turned to his own menu. </p>
<p>“He doesn’t mind. I was just thanking Elizabeth for my necklace, I offered to buy her lunch as a sign of how grateful I am.” Ginger chimed, obviously pleased with herself. Gust tried to give her another pointed look, and she continued to disregard it. He was about to say something when Sonia walked up to their table. </p>
<p>“Hey, guys! What can I get for ya’?” Her bright expression sized up the three of them, probably making mental notes about their lunch date. Her piercing eyes made him slightly uncomfortable, he focused on his menu in a bid to avoid her gaze. He told himself he had no reason to be self conscious about being seen in public with Elizabeth - she was Ginger’s friend of course. </p>
<p>They all ordered and Sonia left without a word to any of them. They sat together in almost silence for a couple minutes, before Ginger started the conversation again.<br/>
“So what projects are you working on now, Liz?” She began, her own smile returning - His sister seemed just as perturbed by the smile that had been plastered on the waitress’ face. The long haired builder smiled back at her and sat back into the bench she shared with Ginger, making herself comfortable, she didn’t even react to the use of a nickname. ‘Maybe they’re closer than I thought’, Gust thought to himself. </p>
<p>“Oh just the usual. I barely have to go to the Commerce Guild these days, people always seem to come straight to me. Usually while I’m in the middle of something else.” She grinned widely at them both, obviously satisfied by how popular she’d managed to make herself in the few months she’d been in the City. </p>
<p>“Oh, you should say no more often if people are going to be bothering you while you’re working.” Ginger sounded concerned, if Gust had to guess, then he’d figure it was only because she felt she needed to sound concerned; everyone knew how much of a workaholic she was. Elizabeth waved her off with a small notion of her hand before confirming what they both knew. </p>
<p>“I like the work. It keeps me out of trouble.” She beamed and her face lit up completely with her smile the way it had done the other night. Gust felt the need to avert his eyes, but the thought of her noticing made him feel guilty which in turn caused an odd feeling to rise in his chest. Instead, he snorted and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“What trouble could you possibly get yourself into? I find it hard to believe that you’re even capable of looking up from your work table nor your various smelting pots.” He used his haughtiest tone of voice, the nose stuck up in the air was purely implied. She turned her eyes on him, staring straight into his, and waggled her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“And consider that a blessing. I’m a wild card when left to my own devices and nothing to keep me entertained.” Her expression was amused and playful, the joy reached up to her eyes and she seemingly refused to break eye contact with him. He could feel his face going red and only prayed it wasn’t showing. If she had noticed it, she didn’t mention it. Ginger was only looking between the two of them, obviously entertained by the spectacle of them speaking. She looked like she was going to say something to them but was cut off by the food brought to them by Sonia.</p>
<p>With the meal in front of them, they all sat in silence while they enjoyed their food. Gust merely had a fish roll and a cup of coffee, while his two lunch companions each had a vegetable salad and a tea. It was a filling lunch maybe for Ginger, but Gust guessed a worker like Elizabeth would need more sustenance. He wondered absently if she was merely ordering food out of a need to satisfy Ginger than any actual hunger. </p>
<p>He was able to successfully use his food as an excuse to look anywhere but at the woman in front of him, however he occasionally sent subtle glares towards his sister who was, coincidentally, using her food to avoid looking at him also.<br/>
Gust was halfway through his meal - subpar if anyone would have asked him - when he stole a glance at Elizabeth. She looked towards him just as he looked at her. She smiled softly as their eyes locked. Even a smile so small was charming on her, he thought to himself - an act that stunned him; who was he to notice charming smiles? However, in the usual fashion he seemed to bear these days and that only she seemed to instil in him, he failed to react to her friendly gesture. He knew purely from others telling him that he hosted a prominent ‘resting bitch face’ with extra contempt on the side. Elizabeth’s smile faded into a look of puzzlement at what, Gust assumed, was a barefaced glare in her direction. Before he could even attempt to smile back, or at least soften his undoubtedly harsh expression, she was looking back down at her meal. Gust instead hid himself in his mug of coffee, taking a long drink of the hot beverage and hoping she didn’t think ill of him, not that he cared either way, obviously. </p>
<p>Ginger, at last, finished her meal and instigated conversation again, much to Gust’s disgust. “So, Elizabeth.” Her tone made the hairs on the back of his neck stand slightly on end - an omen no doubt. “Tell us about this suitor of yours.” This time Ginger looked directly at Gust, shooting him a knowing look even before he could have reacted, regardless that he was already occupied in attempting to not choke on his coffee. Elizabeth only looked up again, barely missing the look between the siblings. She seemed vaguely uncomfortable about the question, with a small knot forming between her eyebrows. Gust would have guessed embarrassment if it wasn’t so out of character of the nonchalant builder. </p>
<p>“What’s to tell? It’s been over a week, and I’ve had nothing since. It was a wonderful surprise, it really made my day, or week I guess. I’m extremely flattered.” She looked almost sad; the corners of her mouth that were usually turned upwards on the regular were ever so tilted down, giving her a slight frown. Had it been anyone else, Gust would have brushed it off. But he felt he’d looked into her eyes enough (although accidentally) to know when they changed, the usual brightness was slightly less bright. The view of it put a minute ache in Gust’s chest that he couldn’t - and wouldn’t - name. He felt immediately guilty; his stupid mistake had given her a hope for something that wouldn’t play out. He felt as though he’d played a mean trick on her. Her expression alone, a look that seemed as though she was hiding real insecurities, almost made him want to blurt out an apology right there to her in the middle of the busy restaurant. Emphasis on the ‘almost’. </p>
<p>“But..” She started but trailed off again as though losing her train of thought. Or maybe it actually was embarrassment? “But I’m guessing it wasn’t anything serious. I can’t really wrap my head around a motive or the outcome this person was expecting. But either way, I’ve no idea who it was from. And there’s no way for us to know; not even Alice has an inkling as to who it was. So what can I do?” She seemed to pull herself together, the usual quirk returning to her mouth. Ginger made small, concerned noises in response to her. Gust assumed his sister also picked up on the tiny trace of sadness that had brushed across her friend’s face. She tried to shoot Gust a glare, but this time it was he who actively avoided her gaze, he took another meaningful sip of his coffee. </p>
<p>Ginger reached over and held one of Elizabeth’s hands in hers. “Oh don’t be silly. That bouquet was huge. It must have cost a lot of money. Surely whoever sent it to you was just trying to impress you. Maybe they just don’t know where to go from there. I wouldn’t be so down on it anyways. I bet they feel just as happy knowing you were so pleased to get something like that.” Ginger used her best sympathetic voice on her friend. Elizabeth didn’t react for a second or two, before huffing out a small laugh. Gust’s laugh, however, was far sharper and closer to an amused grunt. He put his cup down, crossed his arms, and leant back into his chair in defiance. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t listen to Miss Life-Coach over there. She’s always trying to see a brightside. She once tried to tell me that getting sick was just the universe exercising our immune systems. If you ask me, this guy’s spent all his earnings on one blowout gesture. I wouldn’t expect anymore if I were you.” Gust tried for his haughtiest tone. The last thing he needed was Ginger blowing positive bubbles into Elizabeth’s head that would only end up in expectations he wasn’t willing to fulfill; he knew what game she was trying to play. Ginger looked like she would very much like to bite back at him. Before she could even think of any wit, however, Elizabeth burst out laughing. She was so obviously entertained by Gust’s hauteur that the two were silent for the best part of a minute while she chuckled away to herself. She stopped suddenly and fixed Gust with a playful smile. </p>
<p>“That arrogance can only equate to envy, my dear Gust.” She wagged a finger at him as though she were telling off a child. Gust was too taken aback to even respond. “Why should I take advice from someone who obviously has zero lovelife.” He was too dumbfounded by the sentence to even notice her challenge of wit at first. The best he could do for a small moment was sit and splutter at her, much to the amusement of the two ladies before him. </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that my lovelife is none of your business. All I’m saying is that no one has come forward so obviously no one will. I’m just trying to save you some heartbreak and you’re very welcome for it.” He didn’t try to change his tone and he most likely came off more desperate for wit than blase than he’d hoped. Ginger tittered but offered nothing in her brother’s defense. Elizabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. </p>
<p>“You’re clearly just jealous that I’m the pretty one that gets flowers and you’re the pretty sour one that gets side glares.” Her tone was teasing, but Gust still riled slightly at the word ‘sour’ and ignored the word ‘pretty’ altogether. Ginger had her hand ever so slightly against her mouth, her eyes darting between the two, very obviously enjoying herself immensely. </p>
<p>“I am not jealous! I am trying to make you feel better. I guess my wisdom is best saved for a plumber, or an electrician rather than a builder who doesn’t know the difference between interior design and interior demolition. My mistake, obviously.” He turned his nose up at her, but peeked out at her from one eye to see her try to quell her reaction. He had to admit that the banter was good fun, even if it was with an oddly alluring woman who was barely his age and barely his height.  </p>
<p>“Oh please, and I suppose you’re any better? You can’t step like you know interior design. Such nuances can only be learned from divulging in other people’s ideas. Neither of which you clearly have a high opinion on; other people, nor talking to them.” Elizabeth smirked teasingly at Gust. He feigned shock and playfully slapped his hand on the table.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that I am very well known in my field and my opinions are very sought after. Thank you very much.” He put as much emphasis on the ‘much’ as he could without sounding childish. This time he was treated to a full mouthed grin that showed off a lovely set of very straight, very white teeth. ‘Great’ he thought to himself, ‘now I’m admiring her dental work.’ He chose not to react to her smile, but to merely sniff in her general direction. She huffed out a laugh again before sitting back on her chair, she had no apparent reply for him. It wasn’t until she looked up at the wall near the front of the restaurant where the till and the bar was that her smile faded from her face. She gave the time a small glower before looking between the two siblings in front of her. </p>
<p>“Thank you for lunch, it’s been a blast.” She looked at Gust and winked, “I mean it.” Gust couldn’t decide how to react so he just raised two eyebrows at her. “But I gotta head off. Lots to do, little time to do it. Have a good day!” And with one last thank you to Ginger for paying, she was gone, leaving Gust and Ginger as alone as they could be in such a crowded place. </p>
<p>He didn’t look at his sister for a moment, only stared pitifully at his now empty coffee cup. When he finally did direct his attention to her, however, she was sitting smugly, looking as though butter wouldn’t melt. He only sighed and rubbed his eyes with two fingers. </p>
<p>“I thought you said you were going to cut this out.” He wasn’t angry, if anyone were to pester him about it, he might - through gritted teeth - admit that he’d had a good time talking to Elizabeth. Ginger only shrugged and held her hands up to him.</p>
<p>“In my defense, I barely did any talking at all. You guys did all the work.” Her smug expression wouldn’t shift. He pulled a face at her while she sipped the dregs of her tea. </p>
<p>“Only because she pestered me. Sour, indeed? She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Ginger only rolled her eyes at her incorrigible brother. </p>
<p>“You have to admit, you’ve got chemistry.” Gust went to say something with a shocked and appalled expression plastered on his face but Ginger put her hand up to silence him, a no nonsense look lingering in her eyes. “I get it. You’re not interested. But you looked like you were having fun. I haven’t seen you in such verbal combat since you came back. That was years ago, Gust. Just admit you like talking to her. It’s not a love confession to find someone else entertaining or good company.” Gust didn’t say anything at all and only gave her a thoughtful look. “I’ll admit; I was overbearing. My behaviour was unacceptable. But that kind of interaction is what I’ve been hoping for. I’m willing to accept that you need to find time to grow enamoured with someone. It doesn’t have to be Elizabeth, it doesn’t have to be anyone you’ve met yet.” Her face was soft, Gust’s expression mirrored hers and he listened more to what she was saying rather than trying to find ways to dispute it. She took a shaky breath in. “If you don’t want to pursue Elizabeth as a romantic partner, then pursue her as a friend. It can’t hurt to open up to new people. You might find it good for the soul. Think about it.” Ginger stood up, kissed her brother on the forehead and walked to pay her bill before leaving. </p>
<p>Gust only sat and watched her leave. He was almost dumbfounded by his sister’s sudden change of heart, but was relieved and grateful. Perhaps, he thought, she had a point. He wasn’t so stubborn as to completely disregard good advice because it went against what he was used to. It just figured that it would be a complete stranger to bump her way into Gust’s life without his permission, winning the complete approval of those closest to him seemingly without effort. He huffed out a laugh to himself and got up to leave. He bid goodbye in his usual half hearted way to Django and Sonia on his way out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sunny again, but with a small drizzle coating Gust in little droplets of water. The Summer/Autumn hybrid created a rainbow across the sky. Gust breathed in the humid air and decided that he’d had more than enough drama for one day. His only plans now involved other plans that had been commissioned of him. He figured, after avoiding it for the better part of the week, to make an effort to go down to the riverbank and try to catch the sunset before it disappeared below the horizon. </p>
<p>Walking across the plaza, he spotted Elizabeth talking leisurely with Arlo, the City’s head of Militia. It didn’t seem to be a conversation of import, but Gust gazed at them regardless. Arlo’s back was to him, with Elizabeth standing directly opposite him, facing Gust. She had one delicate hand on her hip, and was in the middle of laughing at something Alro had said when she spotted him. This time, he decided, he would react first. He gave her a relaxed half smile and sent her a small wave. She smiled genuinely at him, as though he was an actual bright spot in her day before turning her attention back to Alro. The small notion, which he guessed he’d refer to as friendship, put a light and unfamiliar but not unwelcome feeling into his chest. He kept smiling all the way into his office, and all the way to his desk. He wouldn’t admit it openly, but he probably smiled for the rest of the day as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sunday, not-so-funday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm so super sorry about how long it's been since I've updated. Things have been so hectic recently, I've either had no time or no energy.<br/>The next chapter is all mapped out plot wise, I just have to write it. Hopefully it won't be such a long gap between!<br/>Either way, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost disgustingly tempting to just stay in bed. Gust had left his windows open in the night, causing the cool morning air to drip heavily into the room. Curled up under his covers, the thought of getting up was painful. ‘The floor will be cold’ he thought to himself, ‘and it’s an awfully long walk across the bedroom to the bathroom’ he carried on. Besides, it was only a Sunday, and Sundays were - objectively - the worst day of the week. A small shade of resentment passed across his face when he realised he’d have to be social tonight.<br/>
Sunday’s were the one day a week where he was forced out of the house and into the arms and whims of the Portia public. At the end of every week, Django opened the doors of the Round Table to everyone in town for one large celebration. It started early and ended late with most of the residents of Portia attending at some point. To most, it was a wonderful kind hearted gesture, with all the drinks and food heavily discounted. It was a great way to keep the townspeople close to each other, enjoying each other’s company, drinking, laughing, and playing games.<br/>
Gust hated it. He hated having to be friendly with people he liked, and have them be friendly back to him. He didn’t know why it upset him so much, only that it upset him greatly. It made him feel fake; like a fraud, and he felt as though everyone around him could tell, and although they resented him for it, they played along regardless. If he had it his way, he’d spend his Sunday evenings in the comfort of his own home, reading on architecture or making necklaces with Ginger. Or anywhere away from anyone that reminded him of the worst parts of himself.<br/>
Ginger loved the event. She said it was the one night a week she could come out and be with everybody. She was an ill girl, and had to spend most of her days indoors due to the sun being her poison. So being able to sit in the Round Table, with her feet up, watching everyone in town get together to act silly and love one another was her perfect night. It was what she looked forward to every week.<br/>
He would never admit to her that he hated it; saying it even in passing to her could make her feel guilty enough to not want to go. Because she was so prone to episodes of fainting, she wasn’t allowed to go without a chaperone. Cue Gust. Their dad, Gale, would attend every week as well, but due to how much work he had, he didn’t usually show up till later. So, the sun being forgiving, they attended from the start till the finish, assuming Ginger didn’t burn out before. And he did it all with a smile, because Ginger enjoying herself was worth more to him than a night in on his own. The very idea of Ginger missing out on one of her favourite things because of his selfishness made his heart hurt.</p>
<p>He turned onto his right to face the small and elegant bedside table that housed his alarm clock. It was half nine in the morning. Everyone else in the house - and in the town -  would be awake right now. ‘Elizabeth’s probably been out of bed for hours by now’ a small voice said in the back of his mind. He shook his head and sat up, resting his forehead in one hand. Who cared about the builder’s daily routine? He sure didn’t. It was a Sunday and he didn’t have to go to the office today. What did it matter what time he got out of bed? It was no one’s business.<br/>
As though she could hear his thoughts, there was a small knocking on the door. </p>
<p>“Gust? Are you awake? You’re missing breakfast.” His sister’s voice rang through the thick wood of his door. Gust grunted and told her he’d be down shortly. The sound of her retreating footsteps caused him to swing his feet off his bed and onto the floor. He winced as he realised he’d been right earlier; the floor was freezing. </p>
<p>He didn’t bother to get dressed to go downstairs. The last day of the weekend was supposed to be the laziest. He strolled slowly down the stairs in the blue and white striped pajamas he always wore with his slippers barely on his feet.<br/>
There was almost nothing left of the breakfast that was usually laid out, likely because this was the latest Gust had slept past seven in months. He sat down across from his sister and slouched in his chair.<br/>
Ginger had already finished her meal and was browsing the newspaper. When he’d sat down, she’d looked up and gave him an almost cutting look, no doubt due to his posture and his pajamas. Gust wasn’t in the mood to argue so he promptly ignored it, like he did with most of her sour looks. He instead focused on his breakfast. Or rather, he focused on what he could scavenge. </p>
<p>“Had you been up early, you could have had your pick of repast.” She said before taking a long and meaningful sip of her tea. Gust merely grabbed his own cup and poured himself coffee. </p>
<p>“Very presumptuous of you, Ginger, to assume I wanted breakfast to begin with.” He took his own long and meaningful sip of coffee. His point would have been put across better if he hadn’t gagged on the almost cold drink. Ginger put down her cup and laughed at her older brother, her small giggles were enough indication that she’d at least forgiven his lateness. She laughed at him long enough for Gust to sit and pretend to sulk. Once she’d gotten over herself, she gave Gust one of her small smiles.  </p>
<p> “So what are your plans for today then, Gust?” She resumed her browsing of her paper, but left her cup on the table, presumably because her tea had also gone cold. It was a question he was used to and one he always had a ready answer for. </p>
<p>“It’s a Sunday, I’m going down to the river to paint again. And this time, I promise to bring back your shells.” He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. It was still messy and tousled from the night prior - he did fidget a lot in his sleep. “I will be eventually, anyways.” He’d somehow managed to get a finger caught in one of the knots in his hair. Ginger rolled her eyes at him and nodded as he attempted to wrestle his finger free. </p>
<p>“Just don’t be back too late. It’s the party tonight, remember?” A large smile spread across her face, her delight at the prospect of being social was sweet on her pale face. Gust sighed quietly and nodded back at her, his finger finally free.<br/>
Any hunger he’d had in his stomach was replaced by the dread of seeing people that evening. He failed to see the point in sitting and glossing over empty plates and cold coffee so he stood, kissed her on her forehead as he usually did and left the dining room to retreat back up the stairs to try and tackle his hair.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said hair was adamant it wasn’t going to behave itself. It took him the better part of an hour to tame the mess. He eventually gave up when he was finally able to simply braid it back. His curls were a frizzy mess but he’d put about as much effort into smoothing them as he was willing. Time was wasting and he wanted to get to the river before dinner.<br/>
He dressed himself finally in his usual suit, but left off his tie - what customers did he have to look professional for today? It took him only a few more minutes to pack up his painting means and finally he was ready to leave. In the far corner of Gust’s room, stood an old full length mirror, he caught his reflection in it as he was walking to his door. He fussed with his fringe once more before leaving his room completely, leaving behind any hair related stress - it was out of his hands now.<br/>
He trailed down the stairs once again, this time fully washed and fully dressed, to find Ginger sat on the settee with their father, Gale, sat next to her. His sister was doing her needle point, and their father was leaning forward to do paper work on the small table in front of them. They didn’t seem to notice him at first, both talking to each other in small tones. He stood in front of them and cleared his throat. Whatever they’d been talking about, it definitely wasn’t something that they thought involved him. Ginger smiled and went back to her needle point, and Gale looked innocently up at his eldest child. </p>
<p>“Gust, my boy! Are you off out? Don’t forget that you’re escorting Ginger tonight to Django’s!” His father’s ever-present cheery tones and bright smile shared nothing of what they had been talking about, although there was a small gleam in his eye. He figured it was probably none of his business, but a small strain of paranoia tensed in his mind. </p>
<p>“I’ve got my eye on the time, no worries. I’ve no intention of being late home.” Gust shouldered his bag and went to leave. </p>
<p>“If you were wondering what your sister and I were conspiring about, then I’ll be happy to tell you. It most certainly wasn’t about you, my boy.” The emphasis in his voice only made the statement more suspect. “We’ve a surprise for the residents this evening! It took me a while to procure, and I simply couldn’t keep it to myself. I was just talking to Ginger about it!” Gale burst out, clearly unable to hide any excitement. Gust smiled slightly at his father and his enthusiasm. It was always such a close comparison between his father and his sister, any paranoia he’d had melted away at the sight and sound of it. Gust turned back to the two of them. With his arms crossed, he gave clear indication that they had his full attention.<br/>
Gale obviously couldn’t keep it to himself any longer; he was practically shaking where he sat. Ginger had since put her hobby down and was smiling quietly between the two of them, clearly amused at their father’s excitement.</p>
<p>“I have gifted a karaoke machine to Django! He intends to debut it tonight!” Gale jumped up and threw his hands out as he exclaimed. Ginger clapped lightly, her smile remaining small and quiet. Gust had to stop himself from groaning out loud. Just what he needed; another implement of torture for his aching nerves. Instead, he forced a smile and tried to keep his expression from looking pained. </p>
<p>“Sounds like a good time.” He said through gritted teeth. Whether Gale picked up on his tone or not, he made no indication. Ginger, however, gave her brother a dour look. He rolled his eyes at her, and adjusted his bag. </p>
<p>“Can’t wait to see how rowdy it gets people tonight. Really looking forward to it.” He purposefully kept his tone bland, turning and waving to his family behind him. Again, had Gale noticed his son’s lack of enthusiasm, it wasn’t obvious. He waved Gust off happily, perhaps even after the door clicked softly shut behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weather had been changing slowly and abruptly all at once throughout the course of the past week. However, today it was cool and sunny, not at all like the heavy rain that had graced Portia the day before. Had he thought about it more, he might have taken a coat with him, but his suit was thick enough and the walk down to the river would keep him warm regardless. He was simply keen to get to the river bank so he could paint again. The rampant rainfall meant he’d been all but quarantined indoors, whether in his office, or at home. Now the sun was out, he was desperate for the fresh air.<br/>
It was almost noon by the time he made it to the edge of the town. He hadn’t realised how much of his day he’d spent either sleeping, or preening over his hair. Now that he had less of a day to do what he loved most - being alone, painting the horizon - he was endlessly bitter about how long he’d let himself sleep. However, he noted, no one else seemed to be about in town. He’d walked from his townhouse down into Peach Plaza, and then out the walls of the city, and he’d seen not a single resident. Admittedly, by now he’d usually already be down by the river, it never occurred to him that the whole town wouldn’t be busy nearing midday on a Sunday.<br/>
Gust left little thought to the productivity of the town behind once he left the gates. He’d expected to see Elizabeth in her garden, tinkering away, he knew for a fact that she wasn’t one to conform to the ideals of lazy Sundays. However, even from the top of the road that went past her house, he could see that she wasn’t there. He guessed she was down in the mines, or collecting some other form of materials elsewhere. He was only vaguely disheartened to not see her. He was convinced that she wouldn’t have looked up from what she was doing if he had passed by, and he wasn’t sure if he would have stopped to try and gain her attention. A small feeling grew in the pit of his stomach at the idea of him trying to get her attention and she simply ignoring him, or giving the impression that she had better things to do than talk to him. ‘I wouldn’t want her thinking I was interested in her recognition anyways’ he thought to himself. He immediately chastised himself however, given it would be counterproductive to his whole new ‘try to be friends’ adenda. Although even the word ‘agenda’ sounded off, as though it was a mission rather than an out reach of friendship. The feeling in his stomach gave a sharp twist.<br/>
A silly idea is what it was. It was preposterous to think that he or Elizabeth would ever be friends. The more he thought about it, the idea of him just trying to start a friendship with her out of the blue, almost demanding it, seemed creepy and desperate. Besides, what did he have to offer in the way of friendship? A sarcastic comment? Lack of actual humour? A robust conversation about architecture? There was no way someone as well liked as Elizabeth would be companionable with him. Not companionable, and not compatible. He could reach out to her all he wanted but all he’d ever get would be… rejection. The small feeling in his stomach ballooned into full bloomed anxiety.<br/>
Gust didn’t have even a moment to comprehend this new onslaught of emotion before he spotted them. Elizabeth and Arlo were walking up the path towards him. He could see from even a distance that they were laughing and joking. Gust stopped walking and just watched them.<br/>
Arlo said something and Elizabeth laughed, pushing him away playfully. They were both covered in dirt, their clothes messy and torn in places, Arlo was even limping slightly. Gust had never noticed how close they were, although he supposed he’d never have noticed before he noticed Elizabeth.<br/>
She looked away from Arlo and noticed him. Her smile changed when she saw him. He couldn’t decide what kind of smile it was, and he refused to put any more thought to it than was necessary. The anxiety in his stomach tightened, but he refused to show it on his face. Instead, he pulled his most uninterested and ruefully bored expression. He started walking again, and met them in the middle, just before her gate. </p>
<p>“Well, good morning, Gust. On your way to the river for your usual wind down?” Her voice was chirpy but not teasing as he would have expected, and she came to a stop just before him with Arlo slightly behind her. Gust nodded to Alro, who nodded back. The feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn’t budge, he feared it would show on his face, his expression feeling strained to him. </p>
<p>“I use my Sunday’s in the most productive way that I can.” The urge to be haughty was hard to resist, he only prayed his voice didn’t falter, nor that the state of his hair gave any indication to how he’d actually spent his morning.<br/>
He eyed her clothes; her usual work trousers were swapped for a leather pair that was scratched in places, her top was torn down the side and her knees and boots were caked in mud. It seemed as if she’d been rolling around the fields - the both of them with Arlo looking no better, if not slightly muddier. With the recent rain, the grass would probably be closer to a puddle than anything else. She obviously noticed his eyes roaming as she pulled at the hem of her neckline as though self conscious.</p>
<p>“Heh, we’ve been fighting a swarm of Jump Dancers just East of Amber Island. Arlo came to me this morning, asked if I could help.” She looked worn out, but satisfied with herself as she turned and exchanged a smile with the red head behind her.. As if remembering it was there, she grabbed behind her and removed a sword strapped to her back that he hadn’t noticed before. The metal of the blade shone in the light of the now early afternoon sun. The hilt was bound in leather, held in her right hand - the only hand protected by a fingerless glove which was also made of dark leather. Gust swallowed painfully at the sight of it. She placed it down with a heavy thud so that it was leaning against her fence. The devilishly sharp tip sank almost an inch into the grass just below it, showcasing how heavy it was. Illusions of the builder, sturdy for her craft, swinging a sword above her head, blood thirsty and violent, charged another emotion through him, almost overtaking the anxiety. It was an odd mix between fear and something he couldn’t put his finger on.</p>
<p>“Why… but why would you do something so dangerous? That’s what Arlo has his crew for. You’re just a builder, you shouldn’t be out killing things.” His tone was exasperated; it wasn’t a role he would have ever thought she would play - not such a small woman like her, with a pretty face and a kind disposition. The idea of her putting herself in danger seemingly for the fun of it caused awe in Gust - and not the good kind; he was shocked to say the least. Her nonchalance was startling, he’d had small encounters with the creatures surrounding the lands of Portia before, and they were nasty work. It wasn’t a situation Elizabeth should be putting herself in, nor taking so lightly. She only huffed out air in a way that could have been a scoff.<br/>
“I did it because I wanted to. Wouldn’t you help out if you could? I’m good at other things besides just crafting stuff. I’m not ‘just a builder’. Not that you’d be aware, given you hardly look at people beyond your drawing desk.” He recoiled slightly at her tone, the harshness around the edges made him feel bad for his comment; it wasn’t an observation on her ability - she clearly still stood tall - it just wasn’t an image he was fond of. Had he the ability to kick himself, perhaps he would have done so in front of her. Her expression had changed from happy to see him, to vaguely annoyed. His stomach reared in ugly riot, the emotion he was trying to ignore grasping at the reins of his consciousness, fighting for control.</p>
<p>Arlo, who had been standing awkwardly to the side, cleared his throat. “She actually saved my life. It would have been a sunk mission without her. Beth, here, is probably one of the toughest gals I know. It’s likely odd to think about if it’s a side to her you wouldn’t have any need to deal with.” The man was clearly trying to defuse the situation. Gust figured that was just the way Arlo was, and he should have been grateful.<br/>
Except he wasn’t.<br/>
He couldn’t get over the idea of him so blatantly using a pet name for Elizabeth. It was uncomely and it riled Gust up in a way he didn’t like. He didn’t like the way the familiarity of their relationship made him the outsider. Or the way Arlo diffused the situation made him the bad guy, regardless of his actual intent. He especially didn’t like the way his stomach was cramping, nor the way Elizabeth was still almost glaring at him. He wanted to say something, anything that would make the situation better. He wanted to say how he didn’t think she was just a builder, how he didn’t doubt her skill, nor her ability to take care of herself. There was a lot of stuff he wanted to say but he couldn’t find the words. Anytime he’d think of something he’d open his mouth to say it but would immediately rethink it. His mouth flapped open and shut like a flabbergasted fish. Elizabeth was clearly running out of any patience she had, and Arlo just looked more and more uncomfortable.<br/>
In the end, Gust resorted back to what he knew - willful disregard. He crossed his arms and shrugged at the pair. Elizabeth huffed out another breath and rolled her eyes. She picked her sword back up and hoisted it onto her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’ve a lot to do before tonight, so I’ll bid you gentlemen adieu. Have a good afternoon… the both of you.” If Gust would have ever accused Elizabeth of masking emotion, now would definitely be the time to put forth the allegation. A great feeling of defeat rushed through him as she walked to her gate and into her home. She didn’t look back at either of them as she did.<br/>
Arlo looked very much as though he would have liked to have been anywhere else for that whole exchange. Now he simply smiled at Gust and sucked breath in through his teeth. </p>
<p>“You don’t change, do you, Gust? You and your silver tongue?” There was no malice in his voice, it was only edged with pity and very mild amusement. Gust considered the man for a moment. Gust had never had an ill thought about him, but that was mostly because he’d never had much of an opinion on Arlo to begin with. As the leader of the Civil Corps - the diligent protectors of the lands of Portia - Gust had always considered him an important member of the Portia community, but not much more than that. He’d never had much of a conversation with him but that would be the result of how vastly different their inner circles were. In fact, he figured that they’d have no mutual friends whatsoever if Portia didn’t have such a low population count. Gust had very little gauge on what his actual character was composed of. Mind, no one had said a bad word about him to him, and that meant something given how much of a gossip his sister had turned into over these past couple of years.<br/>
All of that together counted for only a neutral opinion of the man. However, Gust was no fool. He remembered Arlo in his youth, and how quickly he’d risen to the position he was in now. For Arlo -  the man most revered for his strength and fighting style - to say that Elizabeth was competent, and to even seek her out to aid him in clearing a threat, he must really trust her ability.<br/>
The realisation of what he said hit him like a brick. He felt queasy - a sour mix with the rampant anxiety. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. </p>
<p>“I am trying.” He mumbled to the man in front of him. Arlo nodded his head and patted Gust on the shoulder before making his own departure.<br/>
And just like that, he was on his own again. He readjusted his bag and started walking again. Guilt swelled in him as he walked. An argument was taking place in his head, one side justifying his words, the other reprimanding him for it. An image of Elizabeth, beaten and blue, broken sword in her hand, the danger of some beast above her shot into his head. Fear spread through him, making his stomach twist once more. The image left as soon as it had appeared, replaced immediately with an image of Elizabeth fighting hard against any and every opponent, supported by the Civil Corps. It didn’t fill him with joy, but it took an edge off of the fear and anxiety. Gust was grateful mostly that Arlo had been correct; it was a side of her he’d, hopefully, never encounter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Starry skies, teary eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I appreciate that it's very tough times that we're living in, and it makes me so happy to read your comments about how my story is brightening your day, and I just want to thank every person that's read the fic so far. You guys give me motivation to keep writing.<br/>I hope you're all taking good care of yourselves and keeping healthy.<br/>This is a scene/chapter that I've had in my head for a while, I apologise if it seems a bit hodgepodge in detail. Also, I'll put my hands up and admit that it's been a couple months since I've played the game, so a lot of the layout of the land I've gotten from the wiki, so if it seems slightly off then sorry!<br/>I've basically spent the last few days key smashing out this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! (It's approx 8k)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gust had been staring at his canvas for the better part of ten minutes. The day was clear and bright, just the way he liked it when he did his paintings. It was weather like this when he could start on his canvas and not stop until the light was gone. Today, however, there didn’t seem to be a starting point for him. There was nothing in front of him that seemed to catch his imagination. He stood with his arms crossed, cradling his chin in one hand, his pencil in the other. The great lake was spread out before him. The horizon painted blue and bordered with the mountains in the distance. The colour scheme alone was breathtaking, and put together with the sharp shapes of the mountains and the trees contrasting with the soft edges of the clouds, all above a rippling body of water, it was pure natural beauty. It was the reason he always strived to capture the artistry of it. It was a view he could - and did - spend hours staring at. But not today. There was no spark of inspiration. No excitement from the scene of the empty canvas in front of an endless sea  - well, lake - of opportunity in front of him. Nothing. It would have been infuriating and worrying if he didn’t have an obvious answer for his lack of motivation; try as he might, he couldn’t get Elizabeth out of his head. He’d gone over the event in his head numerous times already; the things he would do differently, things he’d say, things he definitely wouldn’t say. It was blocking his creativity.<br/>
With a sigh of exasperation, he gave up. He sat down on the grass, pulled his knees up to his chest and sulked. He felt as though it was all something he just had to get off his chest. As though he needed to shed and purge himself of it somehow. He knew himself enough, and for as long as he knew himself, there was only one outlet that actually worked for him.<br/>
He looked ruefully over to the cloth bag that he packed all of his painting media in. It was an old thing, but it was well used. He reached towards it and pulled out an old sketchbook. He didn’t ordinarily need a sketchbook when he took his canvas out to paint, but he always liked to bring one along with him - just in case. Today it would, perhaps, be a saving grace. He sat with his legs crossed and the pad of paper across his knees. With pencil in hand, he started drawing the image in his mind. Like magic, his creative senses returned tenfold. The outline of the image flowed gracefully onto the empty spread of the blank sheet. He would have considered it a miracle if he’d had the spare thought for it, but all of his concentration was channelled through his pencil.<br/>
It was a few hours later that he finally looked up from his work. It was getting darker and the damp grass had no doubt left a questionable stain on his backside, but he felt a certain sense of satisfaction by what he’d managed in the short space of the afternoon. He felt vaguely as though a weight had been lifted off of him, although he was still fully aware of the mess he’d put himself into with Elizabeth. He vowed to himself to apologise to her the next time he saw her. Even he was able to admit when he was wrong - stubborn as he was - and he was loath to leave things as they were. Any anxiety or self doubt he’d had before had since been washed away during the hours he’d been sketching.<br/>
He leaned back and stretched, his back creaking and his joints complaining. He looked over his sketch once more. It was a scene of a battlefield, a long stretch of grass filled with beasts of various natures. In the middle of it all was a woman, her long hair flowed freely behind her as she stood mid swing with her sword above her head. It was a vicious spectacle, with blood smeared across her cheek and murder in the eyes of the enemies surrounding her. But the heroine in the middle of the page seemed unconcerned. Her face was stoic and calm, her expression letting the audience know only one thing - she was sure and confident of her abilities and no monster alive could strike an ounce of fear in her. She was the embodiment of courage and bravery. If anyone was able to take care of themselves, it was her.<br/>
He wasn’t scared to admit that he’d modelled his heroine after Elizabeth. From the hair to the complexion, even the facial features. It wasn’t exact, but if he could spend more time touching it up, it would be perfect. It was only a sketch, after all. He would have given the woman in the sketch a more brutal expression, however when it had come to it, he’d deduced to himself that he couldn’t ever picture a negative expression on Elizabeth’s face. The image of her face earlier that day slipped back into his mind and his stomach dropped. He never would have guessed someone being upset with him would stick so terribly to him. It wasn’t something familiar to him and he didn’t know how to deal with it. So he did what he did best - ignored the issue. Contented with his day’s work, he cleared away his brushes and his paints, picked up the blank canvas and went to leave. However, when he turned, a small reflection of light on the sand caught his attention. Turning back, he noticed a white shell half buried in the sand. It took him aback how easily he'd managed, once again, to forget a favour to his sister. He immediately put his things back down and gathered three or four handfuls of shells. He had a separate bag in his cloth bag that he kept separate specifically for the shells (it stopped sand getting into his paints - a once common occurrence). Finally satisfied, he left to head home. </p>
<p>He walked back via his normal route, not even considering avoiding the builder’s home. Not that it mattered; she wasn’t in her garden when he walked past. He didn’t have to tell himself he was relieved - he already knew. As much as he wanted to apologise to her, he wanted to get his words clear in his head first. It would be awkward and disjointed otherwise. He would make amends, just not that very minute. Her house was dark and quiet when he walked by, not even her machines were running in their laid back manner. The lack of sound didn’t make the surrounding area seem eerie as such, but if Gust had to pinpoint a word, lonely would be top of his list. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally arrived home, his walk back seeming almost endless. He’d looked towards The Round Table as he walked near it, but if Elizabeth had been in there already, it was hard to tell. He must have had some tell tale expression on his face because Ginger jumped him with questions the second he’d closed the door behind him. He was more overwhelmed than he’d realised. The only thing he could do was sit with his sister and pour it all out of himself.<br/>
Ginger, not surprisingly, was very understanding; no one knew him like his sister. She soothed him and promised him that he wasn’t a lost cause, nor a bad person. It was simply a case of miscommunication. She did, however, reprimand him for not doing anything about it then and there, but hindsight was a fickle thing. It was agreed between them that he must apologise to her at the next possible opportunity.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth,” Ginger said very autocratically, “is a wonderful woman, I’ve no doubt she’ll forgive your social faux pas immediately. In fact, I dare say she’s already forgiven you, and is simply waiting for you to admit you were wrong.” Gust opened his mouth to say something but Ginger shushed him before he could, “If not admitting you were wrong, then more apologising for your misgivings.” she corrected herself.<br/>
Gust sat back and looked around the room. He hadn’t told Ginger about his doubts about himself. He wasn’t doing it purposefully, only when he tried to talk about it, the words wouldn’t come out. He’d sat there with his mouth half open for the better part of five minutes, willing himself to say it. To say ‘I don’t feel confident in my abilities to make new friends’ or even just ‘I’m having trouble with my self confidence’. Instead, he gave up and only told her about his lack of forethought and his ever present foot-in-mouth syndrome. It only made him seem vaguely thoughtless, which, realistically, wasn’t far off the mark. Had he put more in depth thought into himself and his behaviour, then he might have accused himself of putting on a showy facade. Playing himself off as an uncaring man with no whims nor needs to please those around him in a bid to hide his true feelings of doubt and even, maybe, self hate. His nonchalance and cold exterior was only a means to keep people away. And it worked. It worked very well indeed. Only, it was successful to the point that he didn’t notice he was doing it anymore. He’d opened his mouth in a fit of concern for Elizabeth - truly caring that she would get herself hurt - and it only manifested a situation that characterised him as unfaithful in her abilities. Abilities he never even knew she had! He went over and over again the different ways he could have possibly worded his concern that wouldn’t translate terribly. But all he could come up with were meaningless words and sentences that wouldn’t give, or wouldn’t be a ‘Gust’ thing to say.<br/>
He sighed in exasperation, ready to give up all together. Ginger placed a hand on his shoulder in solidarity to his emotions but offered him no words. He stood and went to walk towards the stairs. Ginger let him leave, knowing that anything she could say or do at that moment was likely a moot point. Gust only had a thought towards his sister regarding the shells in his bag. He dutifully handed them over to her, and she dutifully took them in a grateful manner. And with that, he retreated up to his room to be alone with himself. He did feel better, but he couldn’t linger on it any longer, he had to get ready. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in his room, he flung his bag and canvas onto his bed just near the window. The sketchbook fell out and onto the floor with a soft thud sound. He stared at it for a small second before going and picking it up. It opened almost instinctively onto the sketch he’d been working on down by the river. He smiled lightly at it. It wasn’t something he was used to drawing; his usual was sketches of building designs, even the river scene he normally painted was closer to that than it was to this sketch. Still, he was oddly proud of it. He placed it delicately back onto the bed, still open. He walked over to his wardrobe and flung it open. There, in the back, was an old easel that used to belong to his mother. It looked old, but was still serviceable. He set it up next to his drawing desk and placed a fresh canvas on top of it. Tomorrow, he decided, he’d do it properly. With that all set up, he looked over to his mirror, and  - must to his horror - discovered his hair was almost worse than it had been earlier. With disgust, he turned to his bathroom and decided that a more tactical assault was required for his hair.<br/>
It only took him the better part of forty five minutes to soothe his curls back down to their usual half hearted tameness. With that done, he called himself ready, with there being very little else he could do to his appearance. He trailed back down the stairs for the third time that day, willing himself - and his face - to seem at least partially excited to be attending The Round Table that evening. Ginger was already down and waiting for him. She was dressed in her best and was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement. Gust rolled his eyes at her and smiled softly. He proffered his arm to her and she took it and practically dragged him out the door. </p>
<p>They arrived at the Round Table just before half past six. It was already in full swing. The music was almost as loud as the crowd of people all squeezed into the restaurant. Gust would have been worried about where they were going to sit - all of the tables and booths were full up already - except Django, saint of a man that he was, always reserved a table for Ginger and company. He knew how much she enjoyed the experience, and how sickly and weak she could be. And as such, he always made sure she'd have somewhere to sit.<br/>
So they took their seats at the usual table which was more or less centre stage. People could come and go as they pleased without Ginger ever having to leave her seat. And they did. Ginger was a much beloved soul in the town, Gust couldn’t think of a single resident that didn’t have a love for his sister. People loved him, also, they couldn’t not with him being a doting brother and a loving son. They mostly kept their distance from him, however. Which is how he liked it. Not to mention, they could see Gust whenever they wanted - his office was right in the middle of the town. Ginger, however, had to be much more recluse due to her ill health. Seeing Ginger within the week was a lot more difficult than seeing Gust was. As such, whenever people would come and greet them, they’d have a small conversation with Gust before turning all of their attention to Ginger. Gust spent most of his evening listening politely to what was being said. He didn’t drink, so he was bored for the majority of the time. Had it been polite to do so, he would have a book in his hand. He’d tried it once, but Ginger had almost had a fit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour after they’d arrived, Gale turned up. He came happily over to his children, stressed from the day but ready to unwind with his people. Before he could sit down, however, Django looped his arm under the mayors and half dragged, half led him near to the entrance, close to the bar, where there was a makeshift stage built. Django cleared his throat and garnered the attention of everyone in the building.<br/>
Everything went quiet as the owner of the establishment made an announcement. He boomed to the crowd around him that the Mayor had gifted the town and the people within a gift of a karaoke machine. As expected, everyone went mad. They all stood in excitement, clapping exclaiming in glee. Ginger was almost as excited as everyone else, clapping the same as the others. Gust only groaned again, although he’d never admit to anyone how proud he was of his father, and how happy he was for the reaction of the town. Everyone hushed down after a couple minutes when Gale made it clear he would like to say some words.<br/>
He talked for only a few moments about how proud he was of the little city he ran, and how excited he was for what Portia had for its future. He told them all that all he wanted out of tonight was not their thanks, but their happiness and enjoyment of the night in each other’s company. Gust thought it was all a bit much - it was only a karaoke machine - but the rest of the crowd all clapped and cheered for him.<br/>
It didn’t take long at all for it to be set up, and soon enough, everyone was taking turns to sing dramatically into the microphone. Some were better than others - he never would have guessed Remington to be able to sing so passionately, although Paulie’s surprisingly high pitched tones were a shock to the system.<br/>
Gust spent most of his night gazing around for signs of Elizabeth. He’d seen her a few times wandering around the tables, but she was never on her own. The option of talking to her while she was surrounded by others was one he refused to consider. He didn’t know which outlook was worse; him spilling everything in front of an audience, or him asking her sheepishly if he could talk to her in private. He shuddered at the thought of it. Instead, he eyed her every so often and hoped he could catch her on her own at some point in the evening.<br/>
Ginger kept nudging him meaningfully throughout the night and when he’d look towards the builder, she was just leaving her current conversation. He’d go to stand, or to catch her attention, but she’d be approached by someone else as soon as she was seen on her own. He pitied her, he was sat relatively on his own with either Ginger and her conversation partner, or their father, and he was feeling suffocated with all the people around him, to be constantly around others, without a break, must be exhausting. He sat and watched her for a while, he gazed at her while she laughed and joked with the people around her - her friends. As much as he pitied her, he was also envious; to be that easy going and popular, perhaps the polar opposite of himself. It’s not that being alone all the time didn’t have it’s merits; he didn’t have to step on eggshells when he spoke. But being in a situation like this one definitely put him on edge, and produced a want for better people skills.<br/>
Still, it was fun to sit and watch the people he’d grown up with have a good time making fools of themselves. Albert came and sat with them during a very upbeat rendition of a very sad song being sung by Emily and Antoine. Albert set his drink down on the table and lounged back into his chair. A big smile was spread across his face. He clapped Gust on the back, almost making him spit his own drink out. </p>
<p>“Your father is a wonderful man! So ingenious! He really knows what makes this town tick!” Gust lamented that he’s always known what an amazing man his father is. Where did he think he got it from? Gust smiled at his best friend, and sat back into his own chair. Albert, content in seeing his friend more relaxed, smiled quietly to himself. “Not going to grab the mic yourself? You were such a hoot in the karaoke bars back in Atara.” Albert teased, there was a small tint of alcohol to his voice. Gust had prominent and painful flashbacks to the Atara nightlife that Albert would drag him out to. He gave the grinning man a very dour look indeed. </p>
<p>“You’re remembering it wrong. You were the one who picked all the cheesy songs, I never once picked up that mic. I was always in the corner, holding your drink.” Gust spoke into his drink. He hoped Albert wouldn’t bring up the few occasions that Gust had been coerced to drink more than he normally would which always resulted in very… colourful and blurry memories. The other man just smiled at him conspiringly and waggled his eyebrows. Ginger giggled and Gust rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“I think you’ve gotten boring in your old age, Gust. We need to go back to Atara on a weekend trip and relive old lives. Ignite new memories. Chase new skirts.” Gust flushed bright red at that and pushed Albert playfully. </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that I never chased any skirts!” He exclaimed, hoping his face wouldn’t go any brighter than it already was. </p>
<p>“That is very true.” Albert agreed thoughtfully, a teasing expression then spread across his face. “I believe it was the skirts that were chasing you. If I remember it correctly, you were running for your life!” Albert and Ginger burst out into peals of laughter. Gust supposed he’d be more embarrassed if there’d been more of an audience. He supposed it was true, whilst he’d gone to Atara to seek a better education and refine his skills in architecture, some of his classmates of the female persuasion were seeking something very different. </p>
<p>“And it showed in their coursework and their grades.” He mumbled out loud to himself. Ginger laughed behind her hand, which turned into a spluttering cough. Both Gust and Albert - who’d been quietly arguing whether or not Gust would be more ‘fuelled for action’ now as opposed to when they were younger - stopped what they were doing and passed drinks to her. Gust patted her softly on the back and made soothing noises to her. She raised her hand to him and gave him a ‘I’m not a child’ look. She coughed once more, before giving a wheezy laugh. </p>
<p>“I think she may need to get home.” Gust was concerned for his sister, they’d been out for most of the evening, and apparently it had been too much. Ginger batted at the arm he’d put around her. </p>
<p>“She has a name!” Ginger grumbled at him. “But you’re right. I am very tired. Would you come with me and say goodbye to everyone?” Gust nodded at her and helped her to her feet. They bid goodbye to Albert and made their rounds.<br/>
Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen, Gust assumed she’d either slipped off in the crowd, or she’d gone home. She was, of course, the least of his worries. He’d have to catch her at home the next day - or whenever she next came into the office. Everyone was sad to see Ginger go, but they always understood when she’d had enough. Arm in arm, they bid the place goodnight and left.        </p>
<p>They’d made it halfway across the plaza when they both spotted Elizabeth. She was sat alone on the fontain’s edge, she was looking up at the stars. Gust hesitated for only a moment. She looked lonely but peaceful at the same time. She didn't notice them from across the way. Gust considered calling out to her, but Ginger was starting to lean more into him as they walked. So he left it and told himself he’d try and get to her before she left.<br/>
He let Ginger walk at her own pace. He wouldn’t let his own problem affect his sister. He’d speak to her tonight, or he’d speak to her tomorrow. It wasn’t that much of an issue to rush his ill sister for.<br/>
It took them only ten minutes to walk back to their home. Gale had already returned home, he wasn’t much of a party person himself  - Gust always mused that that was where he got it from. Gust opened the door for his sister and beckoned her in. She went through the door but stopped short of giving Gust the room to enter the house behind her. She turned her small frame and smiled at him weakly. </p>
<p>“Go speak to Elizabeth. I know you want to.” Gust started to say something but she put her hand out, pointing outwards back the way they’d come. “Now, Gust. You’ve done your part for me; I’m home. Go now before someone else gets there first.” Her tone was absolute and not up for discussion. He supposed she was where she needed to be, so he kissed her forehead, and turned and made his way back down to the Peach Plaza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wouldn’t ever admit to running for anything, but he hated the idea of getting his hopes up about getting things with Elizabeth all straightened out only for her to be either gone, or sat with someone else. As a result, he walked as quickly as he could - without running - down to the fountain in the plaza.<br/>
He stood at the top of the square near A&amp;G Construction, and gazed at the fountain where Elizabeth still sat. She was exactly as he’d left her; staring up towards the sky. He steadied his breathing - from the fast walking, he definitely hadn’t been running - and approached her.<br/>
If she’d heard him behind her, she didn’t make it obvious. Although, given the type of skillset she’d recently made him aware of, he bet she was aware of a lot more than she let on. </p>
<p>“Can I sit down?” He asked her in a voice that almost registered as shy. She turned and gave him a cheeky smile. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, can you?” There was no malice in her voice - which he'd almost expected - she seemed almost amused at his question. She patted the stone next to her and he sat down.<br/>
A small worry of his was that she’d be slightly, or completely intoxicated. And that talking to her would only result in nonsensical conversation, or would spread ungentlemanly rumours about him. He was secretly pleased to note that it seemed she hadn’t drank anything that night.</p>
<p>“Were you not enjoying the evening?” He asked, ducking out of any other kind of conversation. She turned and gave him a thoughtful look. </p>
<p>“I always enjoy it. It’s a real treasure to see people so relaxed.” She said almost whispering. “It was something you never really got in Barnarock.” </p>
<p>“Are people not normally relaxed around you?” </p>
<p>“It’s a different kind of relaxed. When people see me during the week, it’s usually either them commissioning something, or me dropping off something. It’s all business.” She sounded almost sad. “Here, they never talk to me about anything work related. It’s on these Sundays that I feel truly a part of the Portia Family. Not a stranger from Barnarock.” Her voice was quiet and calm as she talked, as though she was tired. Gust considered what she said. He never would have thought someone as confident and friendly as Elizabeth would ever feel like a spare part anywhere. She always seemed to fit perfectly into every room she entered. </p>
<p>“Portia is like one big family. It’s different to the big cities I’ve visited, where it’s easy to get lost in a crowd of unfamiliar faces. In Portia, at least, you’re always seen. Whether you like it or not.” He said the last part with a breathy laugh, with vague memories of when he was young and up to no good in someone’s garden. She exhaled through her nose in a snort of laughter but said nothing in response. She did, however, look towards him and meet his gaze, she gave him an odd appraising look before looking back towards the sky again.<br/>
They sat in silence together for a few moments while Gust willed himself to speak again. She didn’t seem perturbed by the silence and kept gazing wistfully at the night sky. After a while, she sighed deeply through her nose. Gust, who’d been staring down near his feet, looked up towards her face. It was soft in the moonlight. </p>
<p>“The stars are really bright tonight.” She said dreamily, her voice full of awe. Gust finally looked up towards where she was gazing. She was right; the stars were extremely bright and the night sky was extremely clear. He never would have thought of Elizabeth as a star gazer, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. That wrap around balcony above her first floor suddenly made more sense. But the middle of the Peach Plaza, surrounded by the street lights, was most definitely not the best way to view the stars.<br/>
He made a snap decision and stood up. He was well aware of how one certain other decision hadn’t fared out the way he’d wanted it to, but this one didn’t seem to have a consequence. Elizabeth turned a confused face to him at his sudden movement. Gust offered his hand out to her to help her up. She stared in bewilderment for a second, before accepting it and getting to her feet. Her hand was soft but she gripped his tightly. The feeling of hers in his was comforting and he almost regretted her letting it go when she was stood up. </p>
<p>“I know the best place in the whole of Portia to star gaze.” He answered the question her look had given him. She smiled softly and notioned for him to lead the way. He started walking, with her next to him, towards the ruins. They walked in silence for only a moment. </p>
<p>“You don’t sing karaoke?” He inquired, looking towards her with, what he hoped, was a cheeky smile of his own. She looked towards him and quirked an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Do you?” she flipped the question back on him. He thought back to the unfortunate conversation between Albert and him that, miraculously, Elizabeth hadn’t been a part of. </p>
<p>“I have a firm belief that we’re all given one skill we’re brilliant and masterful at.” He said slowly, grinning at her. She matched his grin and shrugged her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Speak for yourself, Architect.” she smirked. Gust chuckled and tipped his head to her in acknowledgement that she definitely had more than one skill she was brilliant at. “Although I’ll admit; I am a terrible singer. I’m happier to watch others make a fool of themselves than do it myself.” She continued. Gust couldn’t imagine her being a bad singer. It was unlikely that he’d ever hear her sing, but if he thought about it, the voice he imagined wouldn’t be one that wailed. </p>
<p>“Speaking of which.” He started, seeing his opening for his apology, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Elizabeth looked at him while she walked, giving him her full attention. “I wanted to… say sorry for earlier today.” He looked at her from the side to gauge her reaction, but whatever she was feeling, it didn’t show on her face. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to pin you down as just one thing. I know you’re a brilliant builder, and I’ve no doubt that you can take care of yourself. It just took me by surprise to think of you swinging about a sword. I didn’t mean to cause offence, I was just concerned.” He finished and he felt better for getting his side across. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his chest. After a moment of cold silence, Elizabeth punched his arm playfully and laughed. Confused, Gust stopped walking and looked at her. </p>
<p>“I knew you were a softy!” she exclaimed, a different smile spread across her face this time, it was kinder and happier than he’d previously seen it. He riled slightly at her comment though. </p>
<p>“I absolutely am not a softy!” He bristled to her. She chuckled slightly under her breath, and shrugged at him, arms out in defiance. </p>
<p>“I can tell these things. I’m just good at reading people. You’ve no idea the information you can get from people just by watching how they act and react around each other. I’ve never seen anyone as devoted to their family as you are. It’s sweet, and shows you’re not nearly as heartless as you try to make out. No matter how adamant you are about it.” She spoke softly towards him, her words were almost teasing, but Gust had a feeling she wasn't.<br/>
Gust's stomach sank, she had such confidence and conviction that he was a good person. She might think she knew him, but she was farther from the truth than she realised. He was about to turn and tell her but they’d arrived near where Gust was taking them. They’d traversed up the hill, walking up the path that led to the Church of the Light. </p>
<p>“I’ve never been up here before.” She said almost to herself, she seemed curious and not put out about being so far up and out of the town proper so late at night with only Gust for company. </p>
<p>“Not a religious person?” He asked as they continued up the hill. The only reason Gust would come up here himself was because the Church was up here, and only the Church - well, the Church and his star gazing spot. She shrugged her shoulders at him in a blase way but didn’t actually answer him.<br/>
They finally reached the perfect spot. It was a bench on the side of the hill, a little after the Church. He motioned for Elizabeth to sit and he took the seat next to her so he sat to her left. This close to her, he could smell the mixed fragrance of oil and flowers, the sweet mixed with the machinery. He kind of liked it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole Portia countryside was laid out below them. It was breathtaking in the day, when the sun soaked the hills and the sky was a sapphire canvas. But when it was the middle of the night, and the stars had come out on a beautifully clear night, like the one they were experiencing, it was next level awe inspiring. Every star could be seen, along with the outline of the Milky Way. Elizabeth gasped at the beauty of it, and Gust was secretly pleased. </p>
<p>“It’s so beautiful. You can see everything. What a blessing this view is.” Her hand was above her heart, never taking her eyes off the sky before her. In the moonlight, her eyes sparkled like the stars above them. Gust caught himself looking more at the woman next to him rather than the sky before him. He felt his cheeks flush, and was grateful for the darkness. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I used to come here with my mother when I was younger.” He almost whispered to her. She took her eyes off the sky and turned her gaze to him, her expression unchanged, she practically dazzled him. But once she met his gaze, her expression softened to one of sympathy. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, I heard about your mother. I’m very sorry. If it makes you feel any better; my mother also died when I was young.” Her voice was soft to match his. For once, he didn’t feel any contempt in the sympathetic gaze of another when talking about his mother. He could sense that she really did feel sorry for him; because she really did know what he’d experienced. He had not, however, realised that she’d had such a similar experience growing up. </p>
<p>“At least you had such a wonderful father to raise you.” She continued in her same, soft voice. The wording of it reminded Gust of Elizabeth’s father - or what little he could remember of him - and the obvious truth that the first time she’d ever stepped foot in Portia was after her father had left. He nodded his understanding. </p>
<p>“Your father was not the same?” He asked only because he felt he had to; her tone implied she might wish to indulge with him. </p>
<p>“Does a good man leave his child?” It was obviously a rhetoric question, but it wasn’t a reply filled with hate, only melancholy. </p>
<p>“He must have been partly good, to have produced such a talented builder as yourself.” Gust knew he was testing the waters a bit, but he didn’t want the conversation to get too depressing. Elizabeth scoffed at him and gave him a sarcastic look. </p>
<p>“If we must go into the details; I’m actually a carpenter, not a builder. The builder aspect was just a title I gained from inheriting the house and the machinery.” Her tone was teasing, but still had that hint of melancholy. Gust just stared at her for half a second. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I had no idea.”</p>
<p>“Well, no one’s ever actually asked. I’m also very good at it, in case you were wondering. I learned from the best.”</p>
<p>“But… your house.” The words fell out before he could stop them. He slowly pressed a palm to his mouth as he looked over to Elizabeth. She had a shocked expression on her face, but it was quickly replaced by one of her smiles. She leaned back into the bench and chuckled  quietly to herself. </p>
<p>“You’ve got a very good point. However, should you ever go into my house, you’ll see all of the furniture is lovingly handmade and beautifully hand carved. The exterior is just an anomaly.” She didn’t seem upset, mostly amused at his brash statement. </p>
<p>“Well, why take up a builder’s post then?” He asked, poking again. He had to admit, it was an odd concept for her to just show up almost unannounced and so readily take up her father’s position. In fact, he’d only really discovered she was his daughter almost a month after she’d arrived. She looked at him thoughtfully and then back towards the sky. After a moment of what looked like debate, she shrugged her shoulders at him again and smiled. </p>
<p>“Maybe I wanted to leave home, maybe I wanted to see what was so good about Portia to abandon your child. Maybe I’m just that easy going. We may never know.” Her tone came across jokingly, but she seemed to be hiding real hurt. “It doesn’t matter either way, dad left this place years before I came here. Any trace of him is gone." She smiled sweetly and turned to him. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, perhaps there wasn’t anything to say. He simply nodded at her and kept his face even. He couldn’t fathom the hurt of being left by two parents. One was bad enough for him. She could obviously sense his awkwardness, and nudged him with her shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s not all doom and gloom. I like this place. I’m definitely going to stay a while, at least. Heaven knows you don’t get views like this in Barnarock.” She changed the subject for his benefit. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I agree. I’ve never seen the sky so clear, the way it is in Portia.” He said lovingly, “It’s what I missed most when I was in Atara.” </p>
<p>“How long were you in Atara for?” She inquired, her interests obviously piqued. </p>
<p>“A few years. I attended an Architecture school, then lived in Atara for a couple years after.” He said nonchalantly, although he had a feeling the conversation would take a darker turn again. </p>
<p>“And here you are back in Portia. Did you miss the place that much? I hear Atara is a beautiful city.” She added the last statement almost as though she already knew the answer. Gust breathed in heavily and turned to look at her. Elizabeth showed no sign of judgement nor pity, her expression was solely that of comfort. He calculated an answer in his head, he knew eventually she’d come to realise that he wasn’t a perfect brother, nor the wonderful son she wanted to paint him as. And besides, she was so disgustingly easy to talk to. </p>
<p>“I came back because of my sister. She fell ill and… and they didn’t know if she would make it.” His breath was on the verge of shuddering; it had been a while since he’d openly talked about life pre A&amp;G Construction. “I’d spent so much time in Atara, that I’d barely visit home. I think the whole time I was out there, I’d returned here maybe… three times?” He didn’t want to meet her gaze and looked down to his feet, but he could feel her looking at him. </p>
<p>“You still came back though. As soon as you heard of her illness. It’s not selfish to spend time on your own, bettering yourself.” She sounded sympathetic again, almost as if she could sense there was more to the story.<br/>
He supposed that she’d revealed much about herself that it was only fair to do the same. So he told her much more. He told her about how soon his mother had died after Ginger had been born. How he treated her when they were growing up, how he’d never gotten over it. And how he’d left for Atara not just for the school, but to get away from Portia. Elizabeth sat and listened to it all. She didn’t say anything for a long time. Gust was sure he’d managed to sway her opinion against him now. At least now, he wouldn’t be lying about what he was really like. If she still wanted to be friends, at least she’d know the whole story and not the willingly omitted version. </p>
<p>“You put too much pressure on yourself, Gust.” She said slowly after a while. She’d been looking back at the stars while she’d been thinking, but now she met him fully in the eyes. Her expression was one of unwavering conviction. He didn’t know exactly what to say, so he just stared back at her. </p>
<p>“I’ve always had a strong belief that you shouldn’t judge someone by the person they were, only the person they are.” She wasn’t blinking as she talked, and when she paused, Gust still couldn’t find any words, so she continued “And you, Gust, are a wonderful person now, even if you don’t think you were before. I’ve never seen a person dote on family the way you do. You’re a good older brother who’s there for his little sister, not out of guilt, but out of love. Nothing is ever bare minimum with you, I can tell. When you give, you give everything.” Her tone was loving and matter of fact. Gust sat back on the bench, he wanted to break eye contact with the builder but couldn’t bring himself to. He could feel himself getting emotional and, once again, was grateful for the darkness. </p>
<p>“I know what pain losing a parent can bring. It just manifested itself into hate, you were young. If you’d tried to justify it, or to brush it under the carpet, then it would be worse. Trying to do better than your past self will never be selfish, or bad.” She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. The weight of it was comforting, and he knew she meant what she said, and wasn’t just trying to make him feel better. </p>
<p>“Go easy on yourself.” She almost whispered it whilst she shook his shoulder. He could feel his expression changing, he hadn’t realised he’d been clenching his jaw. He smiled softly at her, and she returned the smile.<br/>
They sat there for a moment, looking at each other, with Elizabeth’s hand still squeezing Gust’s shoulder. Gust couldn’t think of anything other than how the stars behind him reflected in her eyes. He’d been right that day in the office, when he’d guessed that the longer he stared into her large dark eyes, the deeper they got. He couldn’t stop his eyes roaming downwards to her mouth. Even in the harsh light, he could see it was a lovely mouth; a lovely mouth to go with her lovely eyes. He looked back up to her eyes, her gaze still unwavering. Gust suddenly felt himself… leaning? Leaning to what? To do what? He couldn’t place it - whatever it was - and stopped himself immediately. He broke eye contact with Elizabeth and sat back into the bench, looking up towards the night sky again, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. She let go of his shoulder and put both of her hands in her lap. </p>
<p>Gust had no idea how long they’d sat there together on the bench. But after a while, Elizabeth cleared her throat and stood up.<br/>
“It’s been a long night. I think we should head back.” Her voice was quiet, almost as though she was scared to speak in anything but a whisper. Gust stood as well, and was almost shocked to find how cold it had dropped. He put his hands in his pockets and followed the path Elizabeth had started to go down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked in silence most of the way down the hill. It was only after sneaking a couple glances at her that he noticed how often she rubbed her arms, and how shaky her breath was. She wasn’t wearing her bomber jacket, given how nice the day had been, she’d probably given it up in the early hours of the day, hadn’t bothered to wear it to the Round Table, and simply hadn’t expected to be out this late. She must be freezing, he thought, for he was chilly, and he had two layers on, and she only had a tank top. He stopped, and she did also, looking at him quizzically.<br/>
Not even thinking about it, he slid his blazer off his shoulders and went to put it over hers. She put a hand up to stop him, but he only rolled his eyes at her.</p>
<p>“I insist.” Was all he said, and apparently all he needed to say. She let him drape his blazer over her shoulders, it was incredibly long on her, to say it was tailored for him. But her shoulders were wide enough that it didn’t bury her. She gave him a dour look, but smiled eventually. Giving him her thanks, they carried on walking.<br/>
Once they got to the Plaza, Elizabeth turned, slipped off the blazer and handed it to Gust. He took it, but she didn’t let go. He looked towards her face, but she was looking off in the direction of Gust’s home.</p>
<p>“I can make my own way back from here. Thank you for a lovely night. I guess… I’ll see you when I see you.” She barely looked him in the eye when she said it, and let go of the blazer, her hand falling limply to her side. Before he could argue with her, she turned on her heel and started marching across the piazza. Gust figured that, even if he did call out to her, she wouldn’t have stopped. Stubborn woman, he thought to himself, but he guessed they had that in common. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returned home to darkness, with everyone being asleep by that hour. He walked quietly to his room and closed the door behind him. He thought about the evening as he undressed.<br/>
He didn’t realise how emotionally raw he was until he put an ounce of thought into it. He got into bed with silent tears streaking his face.<br/>
It had never occurred to him that someone would ever make him feel okay about his past. But it wasn’t meant to be; he couldn't shake the fact that he was a horrible person for the way he’d treated his sister, and he’d spend the rest of her life doing what he could to make it up to her - not that it would ever be enough.<br/>
But there had been something blissful and serene, sitting there with Elizabeth. He’d felt as though he’d really gotten close to her. He’d certainly never shared with anyone the way he had with her - even Albert, his best friend. It had felt freeing to be able to share as much as he had. And it felt refreshing to have someone vent back to him, as if he were a reliable ear. It was a connection he hadn’t experienced in a long time. It had been a long time since anyone had reached out to him at all.<br/>
So he lay in bed that night, with his curtains open, staring once more at the stars that sat sentinel above the city. And for the first time in a very long time, he openly cried. Missing his mother, missing his youth and the things he’d have done differently, and wondering of the life he’d been living if he’d had just loved more. Eventually, he fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of star studded skies and the scent of oil and flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flirting? In my office? It's more common than you think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience with this chapter!<br/>It went in a completely different direction than I planned! I actually lifted inspiration for this scene from my other 'first draft' fanfic  - it's an absolute trainwreck of a fic, but it's got some good scenes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gust awoke the next morning with a terrible headache and sore eyes. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He refused to spend any time thinking about the events of the night previous before he got up and dressed, or he may never get out of bed at all.<br/>
It took him less than an hour to be washed and dressed - his hair seemed to be cooperative today - and he was the first down to breakfast.<br/>
Ginger joined him soon after as did, surprisingly, their father.<br/>
They all exchanged their morning pleasantries. Gale looked more tired than normal, and perhaps suffering slightly from the night at The Round Table. Gust smiled to himself, remembering the scenes of Gale and Presley, arm in arm, singing drunkenly on the karaoke machine. He sipped his coffee quietly and offered no aid to his father in reliving the experience.<br/>
Ginger looked slightly tired herself, as she normally did on a monday, but seemed well rested regardless. She gazed up to her brother as he absentmindedly spread jam on his toast.<br/>
“Preservatives? You must be in a very good mood today, Gust.” She tried to sound nonchalant but was obviously curious about his evening  after he'd dropped her off home.<br/>
Gust slowly finished what he was doing before gracing her with a look. He put his toast down on his plate and shrugged.<br/>
“Maybe I am, maybe I’m just in a jam mood.” He said in a mock defensive tone. Ginger scoffed at him and gave him a boorish look.<br/>
“How was your night last night? You got home pretty late.” Gust froze with his toast halfway to his mouth. He looked across to his sister and slowly closed his mouth, which had been wide open. He'd managed to avoid any kind of thought on his venture up the hill with Elizabeth all morning, and Ginger’s mention of it brought it crashing back into his head.<br/>
He normally would have gone into great detail about all of it with his sister. However, given the topic of conversation, he couldn’t bring himself to mention any small detail about it. A small voice told him that, regardless, it was an encounter he wanted to keep purely to himself; something between just Elizabeth and him.<br/>
“I went and watched the stars after speaking with Elizabeth last night.” He calmly replied to her. It wasn’t technically a lie, just a half truth. She nodded as if understanding and went back to her own meal, obviously not needing to press any further, he figured she would be able to discern if the encounter had been unsuccessful.<br/>
Their father looked between the two of them in a confused manner. “Are you, uh, chummy with Elizabeth, Gust?” He quizzed, his tone enquiring. Gust levelled a look at his father.<br/>
He had a good relationship with Gale, even after he’d been gone for so long, they were quite close. Not close enough, how ever, that he would feel comfortable retelling a close and secret conversation between the builder and him.<br/>
“We’re… acquainted. I simply had to offer an apology to her last night. I accidentally misspoke.” was all the information he offered before returning to his breakfast.<br/>
Gale looked close to surprised at the statement and sat back in his chair.<br/>
“Well, I should hope you’re making amends with the builder; she’s a valuable asset to our community.” He was obviously trying to sound stern, but in all his years of being a single father, he’d never quite cracked it.<br/>
Something in the way Gale spoke made Gust think back to the conversation he’d had with Elizabeth the night before.<br/>
“Yes, perhaps. But would you consider instead, father, that I apologised to her not because she's a valuable worker, but because she’s a kind woman who deserves respect?” Gust said absently, Gale looked more than taken aback, but voiced his agreement almost immediately.<br/>
Ginger didn’t say anything, nor did she look up from her newspaper, but she did raise her eyebrows.<br/>
They sat in silence for a long while; Ginger browsing her newspaper, Gale seemingly nursing a sore head, and Gust contemplating the commissions he had waiting for him at the office. It was a comfortable silence, and a nod to normalcy Gust appreciated so much in his life.<br/>
After a while, Gale stood up, said his goodbyes to his children, and left to start his day. The quietness between the siblings continued, with Gust chewing soundlessly, and Ginger silently reciting every word that she was reading.<br/>
“You can ask now, if you like.” Gust said in barely a whisper to her. She looked up vaguely, as if barely interested in anything beyond her teacup and shrugged at her older brother.<br/>
“I won’t ask for the details. I’m just glad you’re friends again.” Was the only reply she gave before making her own exit.<br/>
Gust could only sit and contemplate the word ‘friend’. Surely it wasn’t so easy? It had taken him months to get used to Albert, and he was the only person outside of his family that Gust would even compare to a friend. Obviously, Albert was his best friend, and a dear companion - he’d never deny nor doubt that - but that was only really established after years of working and studying together.<br/>
He couldn’t fathom someone classing him as a friend after just a few encounters, and vise-versa. Gust was well aware of his faults, and that it took hard analysis to define anything about his character beyond his sarcasm and cutting remarks.<br/>
He highly doubted he and Elizabeth were at that stage just yet. Although, he thought to himself, given last night, they might be a damn sight closer than they were before. He figured that, given how happy she always seemed, her insecurities weren’t an easy thing to talk about. Although, she seemed more than happy to vent to him - perhaps because she never had an occasion to vent before - and he felt the same about his own insecurities. So, perhaps, they were closer now, if only due to their need to talk about their problems.<br/>
Gust figured he was okay with that.<br/>
But he wasn’t hasty enough to consider that as solid proof of friendship - not yet, at least. </p>
<p>Gust finished his breakfast and went to leave. However, upon patting his pocket and finding his key missing, he delayed his exit to trapse back up the stairs to retrieve it.<br/>
He was halfway to leaving his room once again before he spotted it.<br/>
In his desperation to get into bed last night, he hadn’t turned on the light, and this morning, he’d barely glanced around his room as he’d gotten ready. But in the corner, near the end of his bed, stood his mother’s easel.<br/>
He’d completely forgotten about both his sketch and his plan to do it properly.<br/>
He approached the stand and looked down at the drawing once again. It  seemed sloppy in the morning light - although he thought that about a lot of his work the next day - but still a doable project.<br/>
It almost surprised him to realise that he was itching to start the painting now - instead of going to work. A very rare occurrence indeed. But, he supposed, it’s less of an outlier if it’s to start a project like this.<br/>
He was still mostly baffled by himself, and almost confused. It also occurred to him how dull and bleak his usual stuff was, given his raw motivation to start it; the scene by the river seemed boring and overdone in comparison. </p>
<p>He left home and made for A&amp;G Construction slightly later than usual that morning. He decided he’d need a whole new palette of paints for his work. The process of determining which colours would best suit took far longer than he anticipated. He settled to figuring it all out at his desk when he had a spare minute.<br/>
Albert didn’t hide his surprise to see Gust arrive at the same time as he did.<br/>
“Did you sleep in?” He asked, a note of concern in his voice. Gust made a flippant excuse about having to sort something before the left, but gave his friend no details. Albert didn’t press the matter, and they both entered the shop at the same time. </p>
<p>The day was uneventful for the most part. Gust spent the majority of it bent over his desk, leaving any customers to Albert. He did his best to concentrate on his commissions, and refused to stray onto anything that wasn’t business related.<br/>
Their company was busy as always, and he had a lot of designs to get through. He looked up only once or twice, usually to answer a question asked by Albert, or to sign a form pushed under his nose. He successfully kept himself centered for the whole of the day.<br/>
By the early afternoon, he was a considerable way through his typical Monday workload. </p>
<p>It was usual, on Mondays, that he and Albert spend their lunch together, catching up on the outlier of work built up over the weekend.<br/>
However, Albert had managed to pace himself through most of it without Gust’s help.<br/>
Because there was no business to discuss, they both sat and enjoyed each other's company instead. Albert talked about his newest romantic endeavour, and Gust sat and listened politely but offered very little comment to his friend’s fickle lifestyle.<br/>
Albert mentioned once again the idea of returning to Atara for a weekend sometime soon.<br/>
“Come on!” He pleaded, “We only ever go back for business. It’ll be good to see that side of Atara again! I’ve never been to a city with a night life that compares.” Albert tried to reason with Gust who was having absolutely none of it.<br/>
“It’s too expensive.” Was his first argument, but it was immediately shot down by the obvious fact that, not only were they able to afford it as students back then, but they were much better off now as adults than they were as teenagers.<br/>
“We never have the time.” Was next in his verbal armoury, however that too was nullified when Albert pointed out that they were literally their own bosses.<br/>
“I can’t leave Ginger on her own.” It was a low blow, one that Albert couldn’t, in good consciousness, argue. He gave Gust an annoyed look and dropped the issue. Although he was relieved, he knew that all it would take would be for Albert to go to Ginger with the issue and his last case would be ripped to shreds with the assertion that Ginger would absolutely refuse to be used as an argument and would completely insist on him going with Albert to Atara. Gust was certain she would likely do it out of spite more than anything else.<br/>
The conversation moved quickly back to Albert’s amorous exploits by way of Sonia sticking her head into the office and demanding that she speak to Albert after he finishes work - sooner rather than later. Through gritted teeth, he agrees and promises to leave work at his earliest convenience.<br/>
As such, Gust was left entirely on his own in the office by mid afternoon after promising Albert that he’ll lock up on his own. Finally alone and with the vast majority of his work done, he was able to sort out the finer details of what material he’d need for the painting.<br/>
By the time he’d finished, he’d found himself doodling the finer details of the work in progress.<br/>
It was silent calm in his little alcove near the back of the office; there was only the quiet scratching of pencil on paper. No background noise, no tip-tap of Albert’s typewriter, Albert wasn’t even there to mumble quietly to himself as he worked.  Gust would have called it bliss - just pure, uninterrupted silence.<br/>
“I always had an image of you humming as you worked.” A voice said from behind him.<br/>
Gust practically jumped out of his chair. He smacked a hand down onto his paper, covering the small Bandirat that he’d been doodling. He turned an impassive scowl to the petite builder just behind him who looked rather obviously pleased with herself. He was slightly nervous to see her so suddenly, and so soon after their last encounter - he hadn’t had any time to properly contemplate all that had happened.<br/>
“Now who’s the one staring?” He shot back at her, trying his best to make it seem as though he wasn’t hiding anything from her.<br/>
“I wasn’t staring at you.” She grinned back at him.<br/>
“Fine. But you did sneak up on me, which is just as bad as staring.” He argued. He spun around completely in his chair so that his back was to his desk, blocking out any view Elizabeth had of the paper he’d been drawing on. She seemed to sense he was up to something and mockingly stood on her toes as if to get a look over his shoulder.<br/>
“What’cha doodling, Gust?” She asked teasingly. He refused to falter and simply stuck his nose in the air.<br/>
“It’s not a doodle. It’s very important, and confidential work. Not for just anyone.” He said haughtily.<br/>
Elizabeth smirked at him, but stopped trying to see over his shoulder. Relieved, he relaxed a little in his chair.<br/>
“Did you need something? I’m very busy.” He asked in his mock polite dealing-with-customers voice.<br/>
“Ha! Clearly.” Was her only reply, she put her hands behind her back and walked over to Albert’s work area and leaned against the desk there. She smiled softly at him causing Gust to flush slightly. “I came to speak to Albert. I want to order some parts from him.” She answered his original question, her teasing tone was back as she traced her hands over the wood of the desk absentmindedly.<br/>
Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the till adjacent to Albert’s typewriter. It was obvious she wasn’t going to mention the night before, and didn’t seem all that intent on treating him differently based on the level of emotion they’d shared last night. He was, in his own way, grateful for the normality she was offering him.<br/>
“What do you need? I’ll try and get a price for you.” He kept his tone level - he wanted to get back to what he’d been doing. Elizabeth only threw another grin in his direction.<br/>
“No thanks. I think I’ll wait for Albert to get back.” That stung somewhat, but he brushed it away given there was no trace of malice nor harshness in her tone. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at her.<br/>
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I wasn’t good enough.” He said tersely. “I do own this place as well. I’ll have you know I can serve you just as well as Albert can.” Gust heard it just as he said it and cursed his wording, she barely contained a snort as she clapped her hand to her mouth.<br/>
“What can I say? Albert just has a better way with customers than you do” She said while clearly trying her hardest not to crack. She smiled teasingly then stood and roamed around the room, taking in all the wall hangings, mildly acting as if she found them more interesting than him. “Besides, you’re busy, remember?” She turned her head slightly towards him with a different and dazzling smile spread across her face, gauging his reaction to her words.<br/>
The view of her gazing over her shoulder at him reminded him completely of how she looked in the moonlight the night before. He didn’t speak for a small moment while he looked at her. He swallowed and found his mouth had gone completely dry.<br/>
“Yes, I am busy. Very busy. You should take it as a compliment that I’m even standing here talking to you. Now if you wouldn’t mind, I have a lot of work to do.” He waved his hand briefly over the till in front of him and put his hands on his hips. He had to admit, he was almost enjoying the back and forth, welcoming the lack of awkwardness between them.<br/>
Elizabeth pretended to be shocked.<br/>
“What a way to speak to a customer! No wonder Albert sticks you in the back of the shop - what shocking interpersonal skills!” She feigned hysteria, every so often cracking a smile trying to keep up her demeanor.<br/>
Gust smiled wickedly at her.<br/>
“You’re lucky I’m kept at the back of the shop. You only see me as a friend, because trust me - you couldn’t handle my business style.” Gust leaned against the counter folding his arms again, he gave the builder a smug smile.<br/>
Elizabeth, who had been pretending to be oblivious to his expression, turning back to the wall decor, spun quickly to look at him and almost stamped her way across the office space. She stopped just before him and stood almost flush against him, her neck craned all the way back so she was looking up at him as he was looking down at her. He caught the scent of oil and flowers again, and his stomach twisted.<br/>
“Just try me.” She whispered to him, he could feel her breath tickling his neck. “I think you’ll find that I can handle you in any situation.” Gust could feel himself going red as her expression turned from teasing to coy.<br/>
He took back what he’d said earlier; he wasn’t having fun anymore. It was a different kind of emotion entirely that made him… not uncomfortable but not far off of it. He was suddenly scared of the direction the conversation had taken, his heart beat a painful and unfamiliar rhythm in his chest.<br/>
“I…” He stammered out at a loss for words. Elizabeth blinked once before huffing out a laugh, but still didn’t move from their close proximity. He broke eye contact, looking to the side towards his drawing desk as though some aid could be gotten from there.<br/>
Like a saving grace, the door to the office opened and Albert came ambling in.  Elizabeth took a quick step back the same time Gust did. As another gift from a guardian angel, Albert still had his back to both of them, no doubt enthusiastically waving goodbye to Sonia and saw neither the close proximity nor the sheepish reaction from two people caught at it. He finally turned and looked at the two, who stood several feet apart near the till. There was an odd and awkward kind of silence, one that neither Gust nor Elizabeth seemed willing to break.<br/>
“Sorry, Gust, I forgot my -” His words were cut off as soon as he sensed the tension in the room. “Is… everything okay?” He asked in a concerned tone. His eyes darted between the two, both of whom seemed to have other things to be looking at. Gust crossed his arms and merely grunted, grateful for the interruption, his heart still pounding and his face undoubtedly still red.<br/>
“I was just wanting to order some stuff from you guys is all.” Elizabeth replied in a nonchalant tone that, Gust sense, only sounded forced to him.<br/>
Obviously sensing there was no danger, Albert immediately brightened up.<br/>
“Oh wonderful! I must have good timing then! You almost had Gust serve you - that would have been ugly, believe me.” He joked, winking at Gust. Gust clenched his jaw at just how close to the truth his friend had gotten. He snuck a glance at Elizabeth but her expression was unreadable, there was however, a noticeable flush to her cheeks.<br/>
“I’m actually kind of late for something else, actually. I’ll have to come back another time.” There was a small hint of a tremble in her voice, and she left without another word leaving the two men completely on their own.<br/>
They both stood and stared at the door the builder had just made her sudden exit through in silence. After about a minute, Albert turned accusing eyes towards Gust.<br/>
“What on earth did you say to her?” he asked sternly. Gust made an effort to look affronted.<br/>
“I didn’t say anything at all. It was she who was saying she was waiting for you to come back. I was completely unproblematic.” He huffed at his friend. Albert scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.<br/>
Gust refused to take any more interrogation and went back to his desk. He could still feel the flush in his cheeks.<br/>
It took him a couple more minutes of calming himself down before the reality set in of his own words versus hers. ‘Couldn’t handle me’ indeed. He couldn’t fathom his own audacity speaking to someone like that. But he’d gotten so caught up in the moment talking to Elizabeth. And herself as well, expressing that she could 'handle him in any situation'. What did that even mean?<br/>
Gust flushed again thinking about the implications of her words. He was having a hard time comprehending the idea of flirting.<br/>
He turned towards Albert who was, surprisingly, still there.<br/>
“Can two friends flirt with each other and it not be from attraction? Is that a thing?” He asked his friend. Albert could only give him a gobsmacked expression, but offer no words nor answer to his question. He sat back into his chair and eyed Gust suspiciously.<br/>
“What are you talking about? Were you harassing the builder?”<br/>
“I absolutely was not. She started it.” Gust refused to offer any more defense. “Are you going to answer my question or not?” He pestered. Albert still had a definitive ‘o’ shape to his mouth, seemingly unable to comprehend the words coming out of his friend's mouth.<br/>
After a while, he spread a cheeky grin across his face.<br/>
“I’ve never flirted with anyone without the express intention of at least getting their contact details.” He sounded almost smug. “Since when did you and Elizabeth become friends, anyways?” Albert nosed the conversation into a different direction.<br/>
Gust riled slightly at the tone of his friend’s voice but realised suddenly that he had been referring to Elizabeth as a friend for the past hour. He supposed at this point he’d have to think of the builder as a friend. He’d certainly never be comfortable enough to speak to any acquaintance like that, he shuddered at the very thought of it.<br/>
“We’re…” He searched for the right way to word it, but came up blank.<br/>
“It's okay, Gust. You take your time with it.” Albert mocked his friend, Gust threw one of his trusty eraser projectiles at the man.<br/>
“My relationship with Elizabeth is none of your business.” He huffed finally, Albert laughed but said nothing in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Gust got home later that afternoon, he immediately returned to his room, still excited about his new project.<br/>
He set his sketchbook on the bed and sat down next to it. There were little gaps in the drawing he’d conveniently left when he’d first drawn it that he now used to add notes about extra details, types of shading, specific colours etc.<br/>
He sat and worked on it long into the evening, leaving it only briefly to go down for his dinner. Finally ironing out the details, he let himself rest.<br/>
He laid in bed trying to sleep but his mind kept wandering back to the builder. He kept replaying the encounter back to himself in excruciating detail, from her snarky replies, to how she was so close to him he could feel her breath. The thought of it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.<br/>
He couldn’t fathom it.<br/>
No one had ever had this affect on him. Sure, he’d had some small flings when he was in Atara, but it was mostly out of curiosity more than anything. There was never any awkwardness or… spluttering. Only slight disdain, barely any interest.<br/>
But there was something very alluring about Elizabeth. He’d never talked so easily about himself to anyone the way he had on the hill under the stars. And he’d certainly never been in a situation like today with another person. Even people he didn’t like, such as that regretful Higgins, couldn’t get him to slap back answers. Something about her fired up his blood big time. He didn’t like it one bit. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He supposed maybe there was some…<br/>
Absolutely not. Gust cut that thought off before it started.<br/>
“What is happening to me?” He asked out loud. He glared up at the ceiling as though it was hiding all of his secrets from him.<br/>
He sighed and put his hands to his eyes. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A matter of ladder safety. No, I'm being serious.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were surprisingly uneventful.<br/>
Gust was pleased with the friendship he’d developed with Elizabeth. Neither of them mentioned the incident in the office, and both seemed content with pretending it hadn’t happened at all. They’d seemed to have gained a better understanding of each other. Elizabeth acknowledged that Gust usually spoke before he thought, and that disdain was simply one of his personality traits and that it was never anything personal. Similarly, Gust was beginning to comprehend that there was much more to the young woman than just her bulldog work ethic and her stubborn demeanor.<br/>
Gust actually found himself looking forward to seeing her. He always made time for her when she was in the office - unless he was deep in his work, in which case Elizabeth always made the effort to tap him on the shoulder. She’d since thrown a vague apology for startling him, but maintained the view that it was extremely funny to see him jump like that.<br/>
In the weeks that he’d been working on his painting, he’d decided that doing it in the privacy of his room was a waste of fresh air and the last of the year’s good weather. He’d since decided instead to wrap the canvas up and cart it down to the river where he normally painted.<br/>
He wouldn’t admit to himself that he was making all the effort to pack up his things, lug them down to the river for the few hours of sunlight that remained -  and then lug it all back again - just so that he could walk past Elizabeth’s home. Mostly because the idea was preposterous; he thought of Elizabeth as a friend, but he certainly wouldn’t go out of his way to see Albert like that. </p>
<p>Gust had nothing to complain about really; he was keeping his sister happy, he’d regained a passion for his art, and - most of all - he’d developed a friendship with someone he never thought he’d be more than acquaintances with. And it was a friendship he cherished, in his own way.<br/>
He’d grown more in the past few weeks than he had in the past few years. He supposed he was proud of himself, in a lowkey kind of way. It wasn’t that he was becoming a better person - just a more open person.<br/>
But.<br/>
He couldn’t comprehend why he felt almost… unsatisfied with his friendship with Elizabeth. The only time they ever seemed to interact was either at his desk or over her fence. Something about it felt restricted, or held back. It was never a planned visit - Elizabeth would only see him when she needed something from A&amp;G Construction, and he would only see her when he was on his way somewhere else - it was only ever in passing. There always seemed to be an invisible time limit; something else they had to get on with. Although he was pleased, he wanted more.<br/>
It was incredibly frustrating. </p>
<p>Gust spent a large chunk of his free time going over it in his head. His biggest issue was whether or not Elizabeth felt the same way. How could he know? Not for the first time, he begrudged himself for being such an introverted person. Perhaps if he was more of a people person, he’d be able to tell what others want. Or maybe tell them what he wanted? The thought only made him queasy; rejection was something he worked hard to avoid.<br/>
He knew he wanted more with Elizabeth, but he didn’t want to push her into it. He’d have ideations of her being completely content with how they were currently, and that Gust asking for any more would make it awkward. They seemed to be at the same level of chumminess as she and most of the other residents were. Maybe this was her idea of friendship and it was exactly how she wanted it to stay. Everytime the thought came into his head, he’d experience an odd twisting in his chest.<br/>
But then Gust would be slapped with the memory of her revealing to him how much of an outsider she felt normally, and he’d be sunk with guilt. Maybe she does want more. Perhaps she revealed that to him in hopes he would try to make more effort. But then he’d only see her on his way to do other things. He was as bad as everyone else. She had divulged a secret to him and he seemingly ignored it. This train of thought welcomed a second twisting sensation, but this time in his stomach.<br/>
The whole situation caused him nothing but discomfort. But it was all he could think about.<br/>
He wanted badly to talk to Ginger about it all, but everytime he tried, he felt the same inability to say anything at all. He couldn’t fathom if he was embarrassed, or if he simply wanted to keep it all to himself. </p>
<p>These very same thoughts lingered in Gust’s mind as he applied delicate strokes of colour to his newest obsession in life: the scene of a strong warrior woman slaying all her enemies in one sitting.<br/>
Gust had woken up a lot earlier that morning than he usually did. He’d figured that instead of spending time watching the sun rise, he might as well get more work time done on the canvas. As such, with his mind mostly blank and with the inspiration being none other, he thought about Elizabeth again.<br/>
How could he move up from leaning over a fence to speak, to them both taking time out of their day to see each other? It seemed an impossible question. Or, at the very least, one he couldn’t figure out on his own.<br/>
He’d been avoiding it, but it was becoming painfully clear that his only real option was to let Albert into his little predicament. He supposed he could count on Albert to at least give him some kind of advice; Gust also decided he could choose at the time whether it was credible advice or not. Albert would at the very least keep his teasing to a minimum - maybe.<br/>
Gust stepped back from the canvas and eyed the work he’d managed that morning. The painting was much more intricate than he’d first imagined it would be. He’d really gone in with his research of the dangerous creatures of Portia, down to the different patterns of the male and females of the species. He’d also researched armour that would do the most justice against attack. He’d been secretly pleased to discover that leather was one of the better tier materials for the job.<br/>
He was proud of what he’d done so far. It was almost finished, too. Just a couple more hours worth of work and it would be complete.<br/>
Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he put down his brushes and moved towards his bathroom to start his morning ritual. He’d started noticing recently that the bored green eyes that would stare back at him in the mirror were now less bored, and much more animated and charged, even in the early morning. He wondered absently if his demeanor had changed more as well, or if it was simply his expression. Something about having more to do in his day seemed to give more energy to his face - or maybe he was just happier to wake up in the morning.<br/>
Gust wondered as he got dressed if he would see Elizabeth that day, or maybe he could duck out of work early to come back and finish his painting. The thought of Elizabeth seeing the painting snuck it’s way into his head as it had done several times before. He couldn’t decide how obvious it would be that he’d modelled the woman after her. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to see herself in someone else’s art. Although the hair was a dead give away; long, almost blonde hair all pulled up into a ponytail, dead give away for Elizabeth. How easy, he wondered to himself, would it be to -<br/>
He had a button loose. He looked away from the painting and down to where his hands had stopped mid-buttoning. With two fingers, he wiggled the loose ivory coloured button on his white shirt and frowned. Gust wore a lot of the same styles. Because of this, he had a lot of the same clothes. He didn’t buy new clothes very often - he figured he might as well wear what he had until the end of its life, shirts included. It also helped that Ginger was very adept with a needle, meaning any issues he had with any of his garments would be quickly amended. A quick run through of all the other buttons confirmed that it seemed to be a garment wide issue.<br/>
Gust, in his barest form, was a rather lazy guy. So when he discovered that a shirt that he was already wearing needed mending, he did little more than shrug and carry on with his day. It wasn’t as though there was any strain on the buttons, and it wasn’t like Gust did anything strenuous during the day that would cause his shirt to rip open. Besides, as was said before: he was already wearing it.<br/>
Gust finished dressing, buttoning his blazer over his shirt, pulled on his shoes, and went down to breakfast.<br/>
Ginger sent him her usual look of disdain when he told her that the shirt he was currently wearing needed mending, but held back her lecture about going out in torn clothes - perhaps because her logic followed his in that there wasn’t much that could go wrong with a shirt with loose buttons. </p>
<p>His morning was unremarkable, he merely sat in his small alcove at the back of the shop, working on his many blueprints. He and Albert sat in silence for the majority of the morning, the most sound being Albert humming as he worked.<br/>
Gust thought in excited silence about how he would most likely get the painting done that night, he almost started humming himself.<br/>
“Are you attracted to her yet?” Albert asked out of the blue. Gust stopped what he was doing and turned around completely in his chair to face his friend, who was sat leaning against his hands, a wide smile plastered on his face.<br/>
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gust replied innocently, not biting.<br/>
“Oh please, you’ve both obviously got the hots for each other.” He teased. Gust riled slightly but still refused to bite.<br/>
“If it’s Elizabeth you’re referring to in such a garish way, then no. We don’t have the hots for each other.” Albert only scoffed at his friend and shook his head in disbelief as though he refused to believe it<br/>
“I refuse to believe it.” He confirmed. “You can’t convince me that something isn’t going on when Elizabeth is coming to and fro at almost twice the amount she normally does.” Albert crossed his arms, his smile almost seemed to get bigger - if that was possible.<br/>
“Maybe she’s just a lot busier recently. How should I know?” Gust stuck his nose in the air and feigned ignorance which only rewarded another scoff.<br/>
“And those times she comes in just to talk?” Albert asked smugly.<br/>
“I can’t account for those times. It’s not like she’s wasting our time, so what’s the issue?” Gust shot back, although it probably sounded much more defensive than he’d meant it to.<br/>
“I’ve no issue, you know that. I just think it’s… funny, is all. I’ve never seen you give this much attention to anyone before, you don’t even seem put out when she distracts you from your work - even I’m not that special.” Albert seemed to try to choose his words wisely but Gust only raised his eyebrows.<br/>
“So my friendships are funny now? You’re starting to seem jealous, Albert.”  It was Gust’s turn to sound smug. But his friend only looked justified in his noseying.<br/>
“So you admit you’re friends? What happened to her being too working class for you?”<br/>
“I - ” Gust started, taken aback by Albert’s quick rebuttal, “Well she…” He trailed off, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to admit he’d been wrong. He sat back in his chair and scowled at his friend. Albert laughed in an extremely exaggerated - and crass, if Gust had any opinion on it - way, a look of triumph on his face.<br/>
“Who knew the untemptable Gust would have his head turned?” Albert taunted his friend. Gust felt his face burn red, and his scowl turned into a glare.<br/>
“We’re just friends. If you can call it that.” He mumbled. He supposed Albert only teased him in good nature, and it wouldn’t be fair to actually get upset over it.<br/>
“I would definitely call it that. You obviously get on well together.” Albert smiled at his friend, clearly showing support rather than mocking. Gust saw it as the perfect opportunity to ask Albert for his, perhaps, ill founded advice. He took a deep breath and divulged everything he’d been thinking for the past few weeks to Albert.<br/>
Albert, to his credit, listened well and let Gust get everything out before he said a word. He didn’t laugh at his friend like some small part of Gust expected him to. Instead he sat back in his chair as if deeply debating what to say to him. He laced his fingers together and placed them atop his head while he thought.<br/>
Gust waited patiently, looking at his friend as he thought of a solution to his problem for him, grateful to him that he would aid him rather than ridicule him.<br/>
“Have you considered just going and visiting her?”<br/>
“Come again?”<br/>
“Just go to her house and see her.”<br/>
“No, I don’t understand.”<br/>
Albert looked like he very much wanted to laugh, he covered his eyes with his still laced fingers and tried to stop himself grinning.<br/>
Gust couldn’t fathom just going to Elizabeth’s house without a reason.<br/>
“What, just show up?” He asked doubtfully. Albert nodded, still trying not to smile, “I can’t just do that. What would I even say to her?”<br/>
“You just gotta word it something like this,” Albert sat up again and cleared his throat, Gust rolled his eyes when he realised what he was going to do. “Hello, Elizabeth.” Albert started, his voice slow and his tone haughty - for as long as they’ve known each other, Albert had taken every opportunity to do a terrible rendition of Gust’s ‘posh’ way of speaking. He continued, “I was just in the neighbourhood, because I live there, and I thought I’d pop by and see you. Would it be too much to ask to browse your selection of coffee?” Albert had started guffawing before he could even finish the last of the sentence. Gust only gave him a weary expression.<br/>
“Are you finished?” He asked, his tone bored. Albert continued laughing for a few seconds more, wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye. He stopped laughing suddenly and cleared his throat, he sat up straight with a calm expression, his face still red.<br/>
“Yes, I think I’m done now.” He said almost solemnly. Gust crossed his arms again and sighed in exasperation at this best friend, maybe this had been a mistake.<br/>
Seeming to sense his thoughts, Albert gave him a meaningful look.<br/>
“I’m being serious, Gust. Just go visit her, make a social call. Be a normal person.” He said tenderly, his lips tilting upward slightly.<br/>
“Is it really that easy?” Gust was doubtful again; surely if it was that easy he would have done so by now. But, the thought had never occurred to him that he could just go round there with no other reason than to just see her. It actually sounded like something he would enjoy doing. But the queasy feeling came back; it seemed too forced. He voiced this to Albert, who didn’t hide his scoff.<br/>
“You’re too uptight, Gust. Forced is the wrong word, try genuine instead. You’re genuinely wanting a better friendship. Sounds better, right?” He supposed it did sound better, and it did make sense. Afterall, people came to see Ginger for no other reason than to see her.<br/>
Gust swallowed and nodded to his friend. He turned back to his work and started sketching again.<br/>
“Thank you.” He said quietly to the man behind him, Albert chuckled slightly but said nothing more on the subject. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they’d both finished what they were doing, it was late in the afternoon. Gust wasn’t sure why he’d taken so long to draw up the initial plans for their new client, but he did know that there wasn’t enough sunlight left to justify going to the river to paint.<br/>
As he locked up and said his goodbyes to Albert, he looked over towards the stone gates and the rolling fields beyond them.<br/>
The sun might be low in the sky, but the weather was still good. It had been getting colder as it neared the middle of Autumn, with the wind picking up and the colours of the scenery starting to change. Today it was slightly chillier than usual, but it bothered Gust very little given his thick blazer. The sky was clear and the day was still pretty. It would be a waste, he thought, to spend the rest of the day indoors.<br/>
Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards the town gate. He only got a couple of feet away from the office before he stopped. Elizabeth would be busy at work, he shouldn’t bother her. He turned to go home but once again stopped himself. She was always busy, it would never be different and he was just making excuses to not go.<br/>
He looked at his watch; it was almost five. Would she even be home? The least he could do would be to take a leisurely stroll down to the river, if she was at home, he could stop by - no, that was the opposite of what he was supposed to be doing. He’d go and see if she was home, if not he’d turn on his heel and walk back home.<br/>
Gathering his will, he set off back towards the town gate once again and through to the road leading to Elizabeth's home.<br/>
Once he got to the cusp of the corner of her land, he could hear noises that definitely signalled she was there. He saw her house first, it being the closest to the North of her domain, the rest of her garden being south of the house, and blocked off from his view.<br/>
The sounds became much louder the closer Gust got to the corner of her house. Whatever it was she was working on, it sounded very much like it was getting the better of her. Every so often there’d be a loud banging, accompanied shortly after by a few cut off swear words. It was amusing to listen to, with Gust stopping just before she was in his line of sight to listen in entertained silence. It was only when the loud banging and swearing was followed by a ‘woah!’ and a crash that Gust quickly turned the corner to the full view of the garden.<br/>
Fearing the worst, he expected Elizabeth to be in a mess on the floor, hurt or broken in some way. Instead, she was atop a rather tall ladder - tall for her anyway - that rested against a tall pillar of steel that was in the middle of her assembly station at the other end of her garden, near the east most fence. She was strapped onto said ladder, supposedly so she didn’t fall off of it, and was half leaning against and half leaning over the side of it, gazing in mixed frustration at the ground. It seemed that she’d been trying to attach a lamp fixture to the side of it. Said lamp fixture was on the floor, several feet away from the builder, no doubt she’d managed to drop it somehow. Gust’s panic faded quickly away at the sight of her being less harmed and more inconvenienced. He put his weight against the fence and let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.<br/>
Elizabeth, still oblivious to Gust’s presence, started on the seemingly complicated task of untying herself from where she was. Gust watched her do it, thinking mildly that being strapped to anything similar to a ladder probably isn’t a very good idea.<br/>
Once she was safely back on the ground - she descended the ladder very gingerly - she finally spotted him. Her face went into a small ‘o’ shape, her expression filled with shock.<br/>
“How are you just gonna stand there and watch me do all that and not even offer to help?” She asked, throwing her arm behind her at the whole contraption. On closer inspection, it did seem to be rather makeshift. The strap, that was now hanging loosely around her waist, was made of thick white rope and strips of leather, it looked half sewn and half glued together to make the form of a diaper esque shape that she attached to another set of metal restraints on the ladder via barrel clasps. The whole thing put together probably had the effect of keeping her hanging onto the ladder should there be any reason she accidentally fell off of it. But, in his very limited experience of ladders, it’s more at risk of falling than you are, and it’s not something you want to be attached to when it does.<br/>
“I can’t imagine that’s a very good idea. I mean, I’m aware that you’re technically the expert here. But I’ve never seen someone actually strap themselves to a ladder before.” He said, standing up straight again and crossing his arms across his chest.<br/>
“Yeah, I bet you’ve never seen someone fall off of a ladder either. It sucks.” She batted back to him, cearly in no need of a lecture. Gust opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Elizabeth moved to inspect the lamp and tsked when she picked it up, clearly she’d managed to damage it when she’d dropped it.<br/>
“Still, a gentleman would have at least asked if I needed assistance.” She said in a passive aggressive tone at him as she worked on the damaged kit. Gust leaned back on the gate, but stopped himself. He bit his lip as he looked at Elizabeth’s back - turned to him while she repaired the lamp at her work table. He walked slowly to the gate, just next to him and let himself into the garden, if she’d heard him come in then she didn’t show it.<br/>
“I didn’t want to offend you.” He replied passively while debating mentally how close he should stand, she only offered him a doubtful look over her shoulder. Upon seeing him actually in her garden as opposed to leaning over the gate, a small and confused expression passed very quickly over her features but still said nothing, her face quickly returning to impassive.<br/>
“I find that hard to believe. You’re just allergic to any kind of laborious work, Mr ‘draws for a living’.” She smirked and winked at him. Gust settled for leaning against the fence as he usually did, and crossed his arms again and feigned offence.<br/>
“I’ve told you before, my work is just as strenuous as yours. At least I don’t have to make a sham harness out of fear of falling off my desk.” He made his tone as haughty as he could, rewarding him with a giggle from her. Seeming to finish her repairs, she held the lamp up to the fading light as though admiring it.<br/>
“Can’t do this with a pencil.” She mocked.<br/>
“Can’t do that without a diagram.” He teased. She turned fully to him and gave him an amused look. She nodded her approval of his wit, she grinned widely, her eyes crinkling in the corners. Gust gave her a small smile in return, happy that she’d so far not expelled him from her yard, nor seemed to take offence that he was there in the first place.<br/>
Satisfied with her work, she returned to the ladder and started attempting to strap herself up again.<br/>
“If I help you, will you leave that death trap off?” He offered to her, raising an eyebrow to match the dubious expression she gave him. She stopped mid shimmy and looked at him as though debating.<br/>
“Fine.” She said after a short while. “But you have to promise to catch me if I fall.” She winked at him again. Gust smiled properly and started taking his blazer off - the shirt might have been worse for wear but the blazer was still nice - and after a second thought he took his tie off too, unbuttoning the top button as he did. Elizabeth let out a low wolf whistle, causing him to blush slightly.<br/>
“Just because all of your clothes are one big stain doesn’t mean I have to join you.” He said as he approached the tall metal contraption she was working on, Elizabeth huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes.<br/>
After a couple minutes of explaining how he could be of best use, she was back up the ladder, the rope and leather diaper hybrid was left abandoned on the floor. Gust held the lamp up above his head while she used a powerful hand drill to secure it to the top side of the tall pillar of steel. It was, she told him after he prodded her about it, a bridge tower. Even as high as she was, she still had to reach upwards to gain the position she needed. Gust stood just to the right of the ladder, eye level with her torso. His eyes widened slightly when he realised that as she stretched her tank top had risen up, showing off a small sliver of her midriff. He felt the heat in his cheeks and turned his head completely upwards, keeping his sight on what she was doing. Even with all his efforts, he still had to stop his eyes wandering downwards back to her exposed skin.<br/>
“Perfect, thank you. You make a wonderful assistant.” She praised, patting the top of his head, a smile brightened her face as she looked down at him.<br/>
“What’s it like finally being the tallest? Bet this is quite the experience for you.” He huffed at her, her smile faltered to one of sheepishness. She rubbed the back of her neck and giggled nervously.<br/>
“I’m actually terrified of heights. Makes my knees go all funny.” She admitted to him.<br/>
“Guess you would be if you’re so used to being so close to the floor, short stuff.” He said having to look all the way upwards to meet her eyes. Elizabeth laughed loudly again.<br/>
“Yeah, I suppose so. Bet you hate… being on the ground? I don’t know, I can’t think when I’m this high, it’s making me queasy.” She returned her drill to her belt and slowly made her way to the ground. Gust offered her a hand down and was secretly pleased when she grabbed it, jumping to the floor with a lavish flourish. Looking around her, she seemed to notice how much lower the sun was.<br/>
“I hope I’ve not kept you, Gust. Were you off to the river?” She looked only somewhat guilty, she tried to see around him as if looking for something. He looked behind him as well, following her gaze, but the only thing behind him was his blazer and tie resting on the fence.<br/>
“Uh… no. I came to see you?” He tested, gauging her reaction.<br/>
“Are you sure? You don’t sound convinced.” She grinned. He laughed awkwardly at her, putting his hands in his pockets to stop himself wringing his hands out of anxiety.<br/>
“I didn’t have any plans for the evening and I wanted to, you know, speak to you. Come see how you were.” He tried to sound confident in what he was saying, but he feared it didn’t come off that way. Her expression was hard to read, but he didn’t think it was a bad one.<br/>
“Oh.” Was all she said after a couple moments of silence.<br/>
“So you’re welcome,” He stretched his arms out, “for gracing you with my presence.”<br/>
“Yeah, what a lucky lady I am.” She batted a palm against his chest, her smile returning. They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, both seemingly unsure of what to say next.<br/>
“Oh! Well, I should be a good host at least and-” Elizabeth started, breaking the silence and moving quickly to the side as though heading back to her work table. “Oh!” She called out once more, forgetting the homemade harness down by her feet, she tripped over herself and started to fall.<br/>
Gust had, like all normal people, a normal reaction to try and catch her, but Elizabeth had, like all clumsy people, a normal reaction to reach out and try to stop her fall.<br/>
Everything, in Gust’s point of view, moved very slowly as he missed catching her by only centimetres and Elizabeth, fist full of shirt, fell heavily to the ground.<br/>
Gust didn’t hear the rather prominent tearing sound of his shirt being ripped open, or the loose buttons - now completely free of their stitching - falling to the floor. He did, however, feel the extremely cold breeze that hit his bare chest.<br/>
There wasn’t a lot he could do other than stand there with his arms slightly stretched out, dumbly cursing his foolishness for not changing his shirt that morning. Elizabeth, who was just below him in a heap on the ground, had her hand clasped tightly to her mouth, her dark eyes wide in shock and her face bright red, looking up at him and, unfortunately, his slightly naked upper half.<br/>
Gust very slowly lowered his arms, and gazed downwards to his open shirt. It was wafting in the breeze.<br/>
“Gust, oh. I’m so... “ Was all Elizabeth could manage, her tone shocked to match her expression. The sound of her voice broke him out of his stupor.<br/>
Blinding embarrassment rushed through him, clouding his vision. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and feel the heat on his face. He turned quickly, leaving Elizabeth to scramble back to her feet. He rushed to the fence where his blazer was resting. He grabbed it and his tie, clutching them to his chest.<br/>
“I have to - I’ve got to -.” He fumbled over his words, pointing back towards town as he walked backwards away from Elizabeth who was trying to sputter out apologies. He turned fully away from her, considering running the whole way home. Before he could, however, Elizabeth grasped his wrist and stopped him from going anywhere.<br/>
“Gust, wait.” She said firmly, her grip was surprisingly strong, but her hand was warm around his wrist. “You can’t seriously be considering walking home like that?” Her voice was full of concern. Gust looked down at himself again. Even if he wore the blazer it wouldn’t be enough to hide the fact that his shirt had no buttons.<br/>
“And what, pray tell, do you suggest I do instead?” Gust said through gritted teeth, adjusting his blazer to cover more of his exposed chest. Elizabeth let go of his wrist and looked at her feet, and then towards her house. There was still a faint blushing on her cheeks, the colour mixed with her freckles was charming and lovely to look at - and Gust might have appreciated it more had he not had a rather more pressing situation at hand.<br/>
“I have a sewing kit in my house. I’ve had to mend my own clothing before.” She sounded almost as embarrassed as he felt. He supposed he’d also be traumatised to have ripped her shirt open - an image he quickly expelled from his head, what was wrong with him today?<br/>
He considered his options; walk or run home in shame and avoid ever looking Elizabeth in the eye again, or accept her offer and hope things don’t get awkward while he sits in her home shirtless.<br/>
“Fine.” He grumbled, opting for the latter rather than the former. “It’s the least you can do after trying to rip my clothes off of me.” He stood to his full height and eyed her below him. Elizabeth clasped her hands to her mouth to try to - unsuccessfully - stop a laugh escaping. She giggled violently through her fingers, her eyes quickly flitting between Gust’s face and his chest. Gust couldn’t help himself; he started laughing too.<br/>
“I didn’t mean to do it!” She said when her giggles had more or less dissipated.<br/>
“Look. I get it. I’m a good looking guy. I’m just glad you grabbed my shirt and not my trousers.” He joked, still laughing. Elizabeth looked very much like she would have liked to say something more, but stopped herself. Rolling her eyes, she beckoned him to follow her into her home. </p>
<p>The inside of the hodge podge house was much more appealing to the eye than the outside. It was almost entirely open plan, with the living room being the entrance of the house and the kitchen in the back left corner. A door was just to the left as they walked in, it was slightly ajar, revealing a peek of a bed - obviously her bedroom. To the right of the kitchen was another door, most likely the bathroom. The house was all one storey, with high and beamed ceilings. A small and comfortable looking blue sofa sat to the right of the door, in front of a carved, wooden fireplace. The dark wood of the mantel was homey and simplistic. The pillars of the piece were where the real detail was; the strong pillars rose high above the ground and set into the wall, curved towards the top where it met the mantle, and carved with ornate and beautiful flowers that spread across the apron of the piece. It was one of the most beautiful fireplaces he’d ever seen. There was a small fire burner in the alcove of the tall fireplace. It was already lit and was bathing the room in soft warmth compared to the chilly outside.<br/>
“You are a good carpenter, I guess.” He said to her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.<br/>
“Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm.” She replied. She pointed to the sofa, “Sit.” She ordered. Gust did as he was told and sat down, still clutching his blazer to his chest. She disappeared into the room for a couple of minutes and returned with a pink dressing gown.<br/>
“You can wear this while I sew the buttons back on. It’s clean, I promise.” She looked slightly bemused as she offered it to him. Gust looked at the dressing gown in pure bewilderment.<br/>
“You cannot be serious.” He said.<br/>
“I really am. It’s the only thing I have that’ll fit you. It’s not my fault you’re so freakishly large.” Her tone was serious but she looked like she was only a few words from laughing.<br/>
“It’s pink! And tiny!" He said incredulously, he couldn’t fathom why she would think this was a good idea.<br/>
“You’re more than welcome to sit there topless, it really doesn’t bother me.” She smirked at him while shrugging her shoulders. Gust readjusted the blazer once again. After a moment’s debate, he reached for the robe with a sigh of defeat.<br/>
“I’ll go and collect your buttons while you change.” She really did look like it was taking all of her effort to not laugh.      </p>
<p>Once Gust was alone, he put the safety of his blazer down on the sofa next to him. He was grateful for the heat from the wood burner as he took his shirt off. Gust wasn’t a particularly vain man when it came to his body. He didn’t have a large appetite which kept him slim, but a laid back lifestyle gifted very little musculare aspects. Mixed with his height, it made him angular but not scrawny, and defined but not brawny. He’d never been ashamed of how he looked and he wasn’t going to start now. He held up the dressing gown in front of him and almost changed his mind. As muscular as Elizabeth was, she still wasn’t as broad shouldered as he was, and her proportions were wildly different to his; it would be a miracle if it even fit him.<br/>
He tried it on anyway, he barely got it to sit on his shoulders, and he certainly couldn’t close the gown all of the way; it stopped with half his chest still exposed. He feared that if he tugged it any more it might rip, so he left it. The sleeves stopped almost halfway down his forearm. His wrists had never felt so vulnerable. This is embarrassing, he thought to himself. Surely though, Elizabeth wouldn’t purposefully try to humiliate him like this? She already did that by pulling his shirt open.<br/>
He was considering just taking the damn thing off when Elizabeth popped her head back through the door.<br/>
“Are we decent?”<br/>
“There’s nothing decent about this!” He complained to her, throwing his arms outward to showcase his indecency - it only resulted in his chest being completely bare and free to the world. She managed, somehow, to keep a completely straight face. She came in and closed the door behind her with a handful of what was probably the remains of Gust’s dignity.<br/>
She placed herself delicately on top of the small coffee table, the only other piece of furniture in the corner of the room. She pulled a sewing kit out of one of her many pockets and got to work.<br/>
Gust sat awkwardly with his arms crossed against his chest - or as crossed as he could get them before the seams started to strain.<br/>
“This is a very plain coffee table.” He said in a blase tone, nudging the leg of it with his toe. She didn’t look up from the needle she was threading, and instead gazed at him through her eyelashes.<br/>
“I’ve been so busy, I haven’t had the time to start it.” She replied slowly in a distracted tone, a small smile on her lips. Gust sighed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling and the beams that stretched across it.<br/>
“Are you going to carve those as well?” He pointed to them. She did look up this time, thread placed between her teeth, and followed his gaze.<br/>
“No, they were there when I got here. I’d have to go all the way up there to do it. No thank you.”<br/>
“So you’ve built all the furniture in here, then?”<br/>
“Well it was an empty house when I arrived. I didn’t have a choice.” She muttered, still only paying some attention to what he said.<br/>
“Can you only do one thing at once?” He asked her, poking her leg with his toe this time. She looked at him through her eyelashes once again.<br/>
“I’m used to complete silence when I work.” She said pointedly.<br/>
“I’m used to keeping my clothes on.” He muttered.<br/>
“And it’s no surprise to me.” She shot back, looking up and winking at him again. Gust could feel himself starting to sweat in the fabric of the dressing gown, and Elizabeth winking at him wasn’t helping.<br/>
He huffed and turned to look to the left of him, and then to the ceiling again, and then to the right, and finally back to Elizabeth. The heat of the material and the awkwardness he felt was making him restless. She’d managed by now only one button.<br/>
He realised he’d never actually been this close to her while she worked before. He wondered absently if she’d start humming again, like she had been when she’d given him the necklace for Ginger. He watched her face while she fiddled away with lining up the next button, biting her lip slightly as she concentrated. In all the weeks they’d become closer since that night on the hill under the stars, they hadn’t been in a situation where they were this still and this quiet. She had a gentle face, he decided. It was much different in the easier light of the living room than the scarce light under the moon. Her skin was lighter in the darker months, it appeared, but her freckles remained - seemed they weren’t a product of the Portia sun afterall.<br/>
“You’re staring at me again.” She was looking at him with those deep dark eyes of hers.<br/>
“You’ve got a scar on your left cheek. I’ve never noticed it before.” he said softly. She placed a hand lightly to the scar, it sat just to the left of her mouth. It wasn’t very big, only a thin line; the remnants of a clean cut. She chuckled slightly to herself as if remembering a joke.<br/>
“I’ve been a hazard to my health my whole life.” She said softly.<br/>
“I should start calling you the Clumsy Carpenter.” He joked, his voice also soft.<br/>
“You can call me what you like so long as it’s not Miss Builder.” She chuckled. Gust debated nicknames he’d heard being used.<br/>
“What, like Liz?” Which is what Ginger had called her once, “Or Beth?” He’d put too much emphasis on Beth and he chastised himself for it as she looked up, mid stitch, with her eyebrows fully raised and an amused expression on her face.<br/>
“Oh. Jealous are we?” She mocked him. Gust’s face was burning up again.<br/>
“No. I wouldn’t ever be jealous of -” He stopped himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” If he got any warmer, he was going to start sweating.<br/>
“If it cools your nerves, everyone calls me either Liz or Beth. It seems people just decided my full name was too much of a mouthful. Or maybe it’s their way of being friendly with me. Who knows?”<br/>
“Would you rather I call you Liz, or Beth?” He asked her. She pursed her lips in thought then smiled sweetly at him again.<br/>
“No. I like it when you call me Elizabeth.” She replied quietly. She liked it, he thought. Not prefers to be called it, but likes it when he does. The thought that him referring to her by her full name would make her some form of happy made his heart beat in an unfamiliar rhythm.<br/>
“Alright then, I’ll carry on as I was.” Was all he replied, keeping his voice level. She met his gaze and smiled fully before going back to her work.<br/>
“That scar gives you a dimple when you smile.” He nudged her leg again.<br/>
“Nudge my leg one more time and you’ll be going home in a crop top.” She threatened him teasingly, making a scissor shape with her fingers. Gust put his arms up in surrender.<br/>
He could feel himself starting to sweat in the dressing gown. Elizabeth was still only on the third button.<br/>
“It’s very warm in here.” He said passively. She frowned and looked behind her at the wood burner.<br/>
“I guess. Sorry if you’re too warm. I get cold very easily.” She said. “I won’t judge you if you want to take the robe off. It’s nothing I’ve not seen before. It’s not exactly full coverage anyways.” She eyed his bare chest as she talked. “And unlike you, I don’t have a tendency to stare.” She continued, meeting his gaze once again, a cheeky grin spread across her face. “Or just put your blazer back on.” She shrugged.<br/>
“I’ll have you know what I wouldn’t stare at all if you were in my position.” Gust sulked, Elizabeth snorted but offered no comment. He gazed at her and levelled his options. After much consideration, he shimmied out of the robe and put it to the side of him. He reached for his blazer, as he did though, however, he sneaked a glance at Elizabeth. He couldn’t accuse her of staring at him, but she was definitely sneaking glances. He might have said something but the image of her midriff kept floating back into his mind, and he was starkly aware that even he couldn’t stop himself from glancing down. So he said nothing.<br/>
“I’ll keep it off, then. This blazer is, of course, very high quality. I imagine I’ll be just as warm in it as I am in your robe.” He said, making excuses to not cover himself up again. He did, however, cross his arms across his chest again.<br/>
“La-di-da. If only your shirts were the same quality.” She said quietly, a small smile on her lips. </p>
<p>They sat in relative silence for the next twenty minutes or so that it took Elizabeth to reattach the last few buttons. Gust took great pleasure in counting the times Elizabeth would look up, making eye contact with him, only for her eyes to sink downwards, focus on his chest for half a second, then back down to the button she was sewing. Gust smiled and laughed to himself every time it happened.<br/>
There!” She said proudly, holding the shirt up, all the buttons back where they belonged.<br/>
“About time, too.” Gust said, taking the shirt from her. He slipped it back on, only somewhat relieved to be covering himself up. Once he was all buttoned up again, Elizabeth stood with him and inspected the buttons herself. Gust could smell the familiar mix of oil and flowers he’d come to love. He tried to hide how deeply he breathed in while she tugged his shirt downwards, straightening out any creases caused by her repairs.<br/>
“Perfect.” She said, patting his chest. She looked up at him and flushed slightly, perhaps because she didn’t realise how close she was to him, perhaps because Gust was already looking down towards her. He huffed out a laugh at her and turned to put his blazer on. Once fully dressed, he made his way to the front door. He opened the door, and stood just before it, leaning against the door frame.<br/>
“It’ll do. Thanks, Elizabeth.” He nodded at her. “Maybe next time try to keep your hands to yourself?” He joked. She pursed her lips and shook her head at him.<br/>
“Oh you’re more than welcome. I didn’t have to do it, you know? Maybe invest in some decent clothes. Or actually catch me when I fall?” She mocked him.<br/>
“Okay, just let me know when you’re about to fall.” He winked at her, she rolled her eyes and grinned. With nothing left to say, he waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>Once outside, the cold air of the now dark night hit his cheeks, cooling the heat he hadn’t realised was there. He rubbed his hands together and put them into his blazer pockets before starting his walk home. He glanced behind him once or twice as the dark shape of Elizabeth’s house turned into a silhouette, the lights shining through the windows being only small dots of light in the distance.<br/>
It wasn’t until he got home that the whole situation hit him. Ginger asked where he’d been, given he returned home in the dark, carrying nothing to show what he’d been doing. He couldn’t bring himself to actually retell his afternoon and had to simply feign ignorance and rush upstairs to the safety and privacy of his room.<br/>
He couldn’t believe the audacity of himself. Sitting there in her living room completely topless. Why had he thought that was okay? He cringed just thinking about it. He laid down in bed and covered his eyes with his hands. If only he’d actually caught her when she fell, he could have avoided the whole situation. He batted his forehead with a balled fist as images of holding Elizabeth in his arms invaded his head. Not to mention he'd also been taking opportunities to glance at her exposed midriff. He couldn’t figure out what caused him to behave the way he did around Elizabeth. But still, he was glad he didn’t turn on his heel and run. And he was glad he was able to sit with her in relative peace and little awkwardness.<br/>
“That woman.” He mumbled to himself.<br/>
After a while, he eyed the painting from where he lay. He’d been so excited to finish just a few hours before. He decided against leaving it. He argued with himself that he couldn’t possibly justify leaving the painting for another day after the amount of time he’d spent on it already and how close he was to actually finishing it. His misadventures with Elizabeth had little and no relation to this piece of work.<br/>
Sighing, he pulled himself off the bed and retrieved his brushes from the side and returned back to work. He decided there and then, brush in hand, that he’d work until it was complete. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know how long he’d been working on it when there was a knock on the door. Gust gave command for whoever was knocking to enter and the door creaked open slightly behind him.<br/>
“Oh Gust, that’s beautiful.” Ginger whispered from behind him. He turned to his sister, she was holding a plate of food - clearly he’d been working long enough to miss dinner.<br/>
“Thank you. It’s just a pass time. Nothing special.” He muttered. Ginger gave him a doubtful look and sat on his bed.<br/>
“I wouldn’t have said that. You rarely do such detailed work.” She said, her eyes scanning the spread of the piece. Gust had just been putting the last highlighting details on the leather armour his heroine was wearing. He stepped back so Ginger had a full view. The smallest crease appeared in her brow when she saw the complete image of it. Gust sighed heavily.<br/>
“I suppose it’s obvious, isn’t it?” He said, putting his hands against his waist.<br/>
“Yes. It’s clear as day.” She replied, her tone was flat but there was a small smile creeping in the corners of her mouth. She looked towards Gust and smiled fully. “It’s lovely,” she assured him. He wasn’t sure if she meant the painting was lovely, or if she thought he was attempting to make a lovely gesture.<br/>
“Thanks.” He said softly, looking back at it.<br/>
“She’ll love it.” Ginger nodded. Gust gave her a bewildered look.<br/>
“It’s… it’s not for her.” He said, sending her a confused expression which she matched.<br/>
“It’s not?” She asked, “Then why are you painting her?”<br/>
“You can’t honestly think I’d paint her and then give it to her. That would be weird.” He was completely bewildered.<br/>
“And you think painting her and keeping it isn’t more weird?” Ginger enquired, her face still confused and unwilling to comprehend. Gust returned his gaze to the painting and considered her words. Was it weird?<br/>
“It’s just a scene. I didn’t paint it with her in mind. It just… ended up being her.” It was a bold faced lie; he knew from the beginning the woman had been modelled around Elizabeth - the whole idea had been conjured as a product of his anxiety. Ginger’s expression made it incredibly clear that she didn’t believe a word of it. Shrugging, she put the plate of food on the bed next to her and stood up again.<br/>
“I think you make a very good profession of willful ignorance and denying yourself your wants, Gust” She smiled softly and approached him. He furrowed his brow at her cryptic words.<br/>
“Eat your dinner before it gets cold.” She said softly before giving him a tight hug. She left him to his own devices and closed the door behind her. Gust frowned at the closed door, pondering his sister’s words</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all. This chapter took a lot of energy for me. Also quite some research (I'm now an expert on ladder safety - it's mostly common sense). As always, I appreciate your patience in my uploading and I only hope it's worth the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Skirting around modesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This a somewhat shorter chapter than I usually post, I know. I've got lots planned for the fic, though, and this is just getting the ball rolling!<br/>Thank you so much for your guys' support! It makes me happy to know that you're all enjoying my writing so much!<br/>Also, look who finally learned how to format her writing! I'm tempted to go back and edit all of my chapters so you guy can see where all the inflections are - might change how the dialogue is perceived, who knows! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gust was in love.<br/>
He stood back and gazed adoringly at the painting in front of him. It was really something when everything came together just the way it should. From the colour palette and the line work, down to the most subtle of brush strokes; everything was in perfect harmony. He let out an affectionate sigh, his hands clasped together in front of him. It had been a long while since he’d made something he’d been so fond of. Of course, everything he created was top of the line in quality, but this was so much different. He'd done it purely for the sake of doing it, for one.<br/>
Gust was almost upset that he’d finished it and had to return to his life pre master piece. He moved his hands to his hips and tapped one finger against his leg. The only thing to do now is hang it up. But where to hang it? Gust looked around his room, surveying for the perfect spot.<br/>
He had, of course, very little space. The wall his drawing table was against was littered with drawings, WIPs, and sloppy sketches. The wall next to his bed was taken up mostly by the large bay window, and the thin windowsill was littered with small photo frames - not that a canvas of that size would fit on any kind of windowsill. The only real option he had was on the right wall above his dresser which was next to his matching armoire. However, that spot was currently taken by a large framed copy of the first design of his that had been built. He hadn’t been far off graduating when construction had started - and the building itself had actually won a couple awards. It was his most prized possession purely because of what it meant to him, and the sense of pride he felt everytime he laid eyes on it. It reminded him of what he was capable of as both an artist and an architect.<br/>
Gust didn’t hesitate to take it down (There was another copy of it in the dining room). Lifting it with two hands, he hoisted the painting up and hung it on the wall. He stepped back and smiled, nodding once in approval. The painting immediately took centre focus of the room, the vivid colours drawing attention away from even the shrine of unfinished work he had on the far wall above his drawing table.<br/>
Satisfied, he turned to his bed. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since Ginger had left him the plate of food, but it had gone cold already. Shrugging, he sat and ate it anyways - food was food. Whilst chewing, he sat and gave thought to what Ginger had said to him. What could she mean by willful ignorance? Gust was very woefully aware of everything around him. He did, however, get a slight sinking feeling that she was referring to Elizabeth in some way. He supposed he was slightly out of his depth when it came to her, but he certainly wasn’t doing that on purpose. And denying himself his wants? He obviously didn’t - he went full throttle today, let himself into her garden and everything. He choked slightly when the image of Elizabeth eyeing him topless burst it’s way back into his mind. Shaking it out of his head, he figured Ginger just didn’t have the whole picture. He was friends with Elizabeth and that was all he wanted. A small voice in the back of his mind coughed as if about to say something, but Gust shut it down firmly. He was happy with where he was. Any more and he might start to panic again.<br/>
It was true that in the last few weeks Gust may have had several small panic attacks when thinking about Elizabeth, or just friendships in general. But through small pep talks and the slow realisation that she might actually enjoy his company, Gust was managing to get through his anxiety.<br/>
Finishing his meal, Gust took the plate downstairs and returned to his bedroom and undressed for bed. The buttons on his shirt were surprisingly well repaired. It made sense, he thought as he rubbed his thumb over one, that she would be well practised in mending clothes given her profession. Gust laughed quietly at the image of Elizabeth sat up at night with a pile of torn clothes. Getting under the covers, he reminded himself that the events that had transpired weren’t all doom and gloom and that she, at least, seemed to enjoy herself. She didn’t give any indication that she hadn’t, anyway - Gust grimaced at the idea of not being able to correctly read her body language.<br/>
“Don’t spiral.” He said out loud to the darkness that now surrounded him. He covered his eyes with his hands and tried to think of anything other than Elizabeth. For instance, He’d have to find some other place to put the framed copy of the building plans. He guessed he could take it to the office with him in the morning and find a place to put it there.<br/>
He spent the rest of his evening staring into the darkness attempting to visualise the interior of the office and the open spaces on the walls but all he could think of was the small scar-turned-dimple on her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Gust hauled the frame down to the office with him. It wasn’t heavy, but it wasn’t small either. He wasn’t exactly able to place it under his arm, he had to carry it with both hands.<br/>
He placed it on the floor next to his desk and started his work. Albert came in not long after he had. In the past few weeks he’d developed a relationship with Sonia, the waitress at The Round Table. Apparently Albert was completely smitten with her and she was the same with him. Gust had offered no opinion on the union except that he thought Sonia had terrible taste. Albert had only laughed and said that at least he was able to get a girlfriend. Gust called him juvenile and they had left the conversation there.<br/>
“Good morning, Gust! Always good to see you bright and early!” Albert sang as he put his things down on his desk. “Hopefully today won’t be as long a day as yesterday was, and we’ll be able to go home early to our respective female companions.” He grinned at Gust who only shot him an already annoyed glance.<br/>
“I have no female companions, thank you.” He replied to the man, keeping his voice level and bored.<br/>
“What tosh. You’ve spent enough of your free time with Elizabeth now to consider her a companion. Maybe not the same way Sonia and I are companions-” he wiggled his eyebrows at Gust “- but you’re definitely a lot closer to her than you were a couple months ago.” Albert sat down and reached towards a pile of paperwork, keeping his eye on his friend.<br/>
“I go to her house to visit her once and you’re already jumping to conclusions.” Gust muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Albert to hear him.<br/>
“So you did go and see her! How did it go?” Albert was excited all at once, almost standing up from where he sat. Gust’s stomach twisted at the idea of telling Albert the full story. He was sure his friend would laugh for hours if he knew what had happened.<br/>
“It was fine. Mind your own business.” He almost snapped at him, Albert’s wide grin didn’t falter, though. The man sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, still grinning.<br/>
“That well, eh? Alright, Casa Nova, keep your secrets.” Albert tapped the side of his nose with his finger and wiggled his eyebrows at Gust again. Gust groaned and rolled his eyes. He knew there was no use trying to argue with Albert, he’d only end up incriminating himself even more. </p>
<p>The rest of the day went by smoothly with little interference. Albert left for lunch with Sonia a little after noon. Gust found himself, again, completely alone in the office. He hummed slightly while he worked - an affection he’d somehow managed to pick up from Elizabeth. He had just finished up a final draft for a client, going over the final details when a hand placed itself lightly on his shoulder. Gust jumped and turned in his chair to look over his shoulder, agitation plastered across his face. There stood Ginger, smiling lightly, obviously pleased she’d managed to frighten him.<br/>
“What is it with women and sneaking up on me?” He was starting to get slightly annoyed at the now seemingly common occurrence. Ginger only giggled.<br/>
“The weather is terrible so I thought I’d come and see you.” She smiled, Gust looked down and saw she was carrying a picnic basket. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was until he saw it.<br/>
“I guess I can forgive you if you’ve brought food.” Gust said with obviously false indifference.<br/>
“Oh how gracious of you, brother.” She replied, keeping her smile small and sweet.<br/>
They set their small picnic up in the middle of the office and sat on the floor together. Gust had closed the shop temporarily while they had lunch so that they weren’t disturbed. They sat and ate whilst chatting lightly. She’d brought small sandwiches, and black coffee in one thermos and sweet tea in another. The day was bleak and dreary, perfect for her to be out and about with little fault to her health.<br/>
Ginger sat back on her hands and looked around the room.<br/>
“It’s not very often I get to come here, Gust. This place is so lovely, you’ve made a real name for yourself. Mother would be very proud.” She said to him softly. Gust thought for a moment while he finished chewing his sandwich and swallowed slowly.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m enjoying it more than I expected I would.” He said before taking a gulp of his coffee, Ginger watched him closely while he did so.<br/>
“But you want more than just this, right?” She asked him. He felt as though it was a loaded question and that Ginger was going to lecture him again.<br/>
“It’s nice the way it is. For now at least, I see no reason to try and expand.” He said slowly, Ginger was obviously studying his face trying to determine if he was being purposefully ignorant. She looked down to the sandwich in her hands and sighed.<br/>
“You’re so stubborn, Gust.” Was all she said, either not planning or not willing to lecture. She looked up once more towards his desk, seeing something, she furrowed her brow slightly. Gust turned to where she was looking but couldn’t gauge what had caught her eye.<br/>
“What’s that plan doing here? I thought it was on your wall?” She enquired, nodding her head towards the frame that he’d rested against his desk. Gust pursed his lips trying to think of a suitable answer.<br/>
“I hung my painting up where it used to be. I’m trying to find a new place for it.” He decided on the truth, shrugging his shoulders he tried his best to be blase. Ginger gave a ‘hmph’ but smiled despite it.<br/>
“So you are keeping the painting? That’s not at all unlike you.” She smiled at him as though making a joke. Gust took the effort to look taken aback.<br/>
“Of course I’m keeping it. I put a lot of effort into it.” He said defensively, “Elizabeth wouldn’t be able to look at it and appreciate the effort the same way I could.” He crossed his arms and sulked at her.<br/>
“I think you’d be surprised at what she would appreciate.” Ginger said calmly with a smile hiding in the corners of her mouth. Gust gave her an exasperated look.<br/>
“Why are you always so cryptic?” He complained. Ginger chuckled but offered no explanation which only furthered his frustration.<br/>
“I’ll never understand women.” He whispered into his coffee.<br/>
“Not if you keep refusing to try.” She said into her tea. Gust gave her a perplexed stare.<br/>
“I’m not doing this on purpose!” He argued, but Ginger only rolled her eyes at him.<br/>
“No, Gust, of course not.” Her voice dripped with playful sarcasm. He huffed in anguish and shook his head at her. Ginger giggled quietly and started packing the things away. “You’re a bone head, Gust. But I believe you’ll get there some day.” Gust decided to ignore her and helped her tidy up.<br/>
Once everything was back in order, she hugged him goodbye and he saw her to the door. He’d have liked to walk her back, but she was purely adamant she wanted to go back on her own.<br/>
“Just learn to give into yourself, Gust.” She said when she was halfway out. Gust grabbed the door and stopped her from closing it.<br/>
“Would you please stop saying riddles and just leaving after? What do you mean by that?” He asked her, desperately vexed. She only rolled her eyes again - it was beginning to get on his nerves - and told him that if he thought about it enough and figured it out then it wouldn’t be a riddle. Gust grabbed at his hair in near hysteria.<br/>
“That! That’s… that’s what a <em>riddle is</em>! That’s the definition of a riddle!” He was beginning to tire of her games and just let her leave, and she did without another word. </p>
<p>He sat back at his desk again. Albert still hadn’t come back, but he supposed it didn’t matter, if they had any customers then he could just take time away from his own work to see them.<br/>
Gust tried several times on several different pieces to get his concentration back. It felt, recently, like Ginger was just trying to annoy him rather than actually help him. He tapped his foot against the desk leg and leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. What did she mean? Give into himself? Himself how? And what could she mean by Elizabeth appreciating more than he realised? He found it very hard to believe that Elizabeth would want a painting like that - and he wasn’t willing to give it up, either. He’d painted it for himself and he was keeping it. He mused over it for a few more minutes when, like a lightbulb, the idea struck him. He sat up in his desk chair and leaned over the side of the desk where the frame was sat idly.<br/>
Without a second thought, he grabbed it and walked out, closing the shop behind him. He figured Albert likely had his key - if not then oh well. He headed towards the builder’s home holding onto his logic that this was a good idea. It was barely the middle of the afternoon and he’d never been to her home this early in the day - not when he’d been paying attention to her anyways - and he couldn’t fathom if she’d even be there.<br/>
And she wasn’t<br/>
When he approached the house he could hear the whirring of her machines but not her tinkering. And when he rounded the corner, the picture held between both hands, her yard was empty of her. He felt himself deflate slightly, but figured it would be odd for her to be home all the time, and ridiculous to expect her to be there every time he wanted to see her. With a small ounce of hope, he walked up to her front door and knocked politely. He flushed only slightly when he recalled that it had been less than twenty four hours since he’d last been here. He’d made sure this morning when he dressed that all of his clothing was in good condition and not in need of any kind of repair. No one came to answer the door and he sighed. He was unsure what to do now. He looked around as though his surroundings would hold some kind of clue as of what to do next. If he’d put any more thought into it, he might have taken it as a sign and just taken the picture back to the office. Instead, he placed it gently down against the door and pulled out his trusty notepad from his inner pocket. He took a small moment to look to the skies, and after feeling somewhat confident that there was no ensuing rain, he wrote out a note. It equated mostly as a thank you note for repairing his shirt. He wrote it and rewrote it several times before he was happy with it. Throwing caution to the wind and a small prayer that the wind wouldn’t pick up, he did his best to tuck the note between the wood of the frame and the glass panel. After much debate about whether it was a good idea or not, he left it there and hoped at least this time the message would be loud and clear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gust returned to the office for the remainder of the afternoon, Albert had returned before he had, but Gust ignored all of his questions, and instead told Albert to catch up on the work he’d missed from his long lunch. Albert did the exact opposite and instead went into detail about his date with Sonia and how much he adored her, and how she was the love of his life and so on and so forth. Gust tuned it all out and got on with his own work. No one came into the shop after that, and it was quiet for the rest of the day except for Albert’s constant jabber.<br/>
Gust’s thoughts kept returning to the picture he’d left on Elizabeth’s doorstep, praying she’d received it as he’d left it. He wondered what her reaction would have been. He didn’t go into detail about the context of what it was, only that he thought it might go nicely with her interior design - he was an architect after all. Gust’s stomach twisted at the idea that she might not like it - or that the note would have blown away. There was more than one occasion where he considered grabbing the roll of tape on his desk and walking down to the house again - if she was there then he’d know she’d gotten it, if she wasn’t then he could tape the note to the glass. But he thought better of it and had to trust that it wasn’t that windy today and that it was secure where he’d left it. He supposed it showed he learned from his mistakes given he’d left no spare thought for the note that got ruined when he’d left the money for those flowers. Gust shuddered once again at the thought. And he once again mused whether or not he’d ever confess to her that it had been him that had sent her the flowers. But he couldn’t see it ever being relevant, besides, the reason he’d sent the flowers in the first place wasn’t a conversation he was willing to relive.<br/>
The day ended with no drama, and Gust and Albert locked up together and bid their goodbyes. They went their separate ways, Albert going to see Sonia again, and Gust returning home.<br/>
Before he left, he looked once more over at the town gates in the direction of Elizabeth’s workshop. He considered going and seeing her again. He quickly shook the idea out of his head. That would be desperate, he thought to himself. And if Gust was anything, he was the opposite of desperate. He always liked to think of himself as cool, calm, and collected. He rubbed the back of his neck and headed home without looking back. </p>
<p>Once home, he quickly made his way to his sister’s room to see how she was as he normally did when he returned home from work. But when he poked his head around her door he found her asleep on her bed, soft snores were audible and he left her to it.<br/>
He went upstairs and into his own room. It looked empty and bare now that the paints and the easel had been put away. He closed the door behind him with a small click. With a sigh, he sat down heavily on his bed and leaned back against his hands. What to do now? The night seemed very far away now he had nothing to fill the rest of his day with. He clicked his tongue and looked around his room. He supposed he’d work on his next piece - he could make it into a series. He stood and made his way over to his drawing desk, deciding he could at least spend the remainder of his day spitballing ideas on what to create. Gust sat and pulled a sketchpad towards him. Sharpening a pencil, he placed tip to paper and willed his mind to work.<br/>
But nothing came.<br/>
Nothing at all.<br/>
Wracking his mind, he tried any angle to pull a new piece from. But there was no inspiration. Gust pursed his lips in frustration, mentally yelling at himself to create. It was all to no avail. He sat there frozen, his pencil hadn’t moved an inch and likely wouldn’t. Giving up, he threw the pencil down and leaned forward on his elbows, lacing his fingers together behind his neck. Clicking his tongue again, he figured he simply hadn’t struck the same inspiration he had gotten the last time. It was disappointing, really, but he wasn’t about to incite a full blown panic attack again just so he’d have something to paint. Bringing his hands forward again, he rubbed his lip with his thumb.<br/>
He stayed that way for a long time when there was a knock at the door. Gust told the person knocking to come in. It was likely Ginger coming to pick fun at him again. He remained glaring at the paper in front of him when the door creaked open and shut again.<br/>
“This is a pretty room.” A familiar voice said behind him. Gust, startled, jumped for the second time that day only this time he managed to hit his knee on the wood of the drawing table which caused a very dull but very loud 'thunk'. He yowled in pain and grasped at his knee. Still holding it, he spun around in his chair to glare at the perpetrator.<br/>
“You startled me!” He gasped accusingly at Elizabeth who had her hands clasped to her mouth, obviously laughing between her fingers. At his words, however, her face fell to a scowl and she put her hands firmly against her hips.<br/>
“Excuse me? I <em>knocked</em>.” She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. Gust could only stare at her flabbergasted. Rubbing his sore knee, he stood from where he was sat and mimicked her stance by putting his hands on his own hips.<br/>
“Yes, and I was expecting it to be Ginger, not you.” He said, standing to his full height so that, even across the room, she still had to tilt her head up very slightly to make eye contact with him.<br/>
“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Her tone was riddled with sarcasm, “It was your dad who let me in. He said I could come straight up. You’re lucky I knocked, really; I was somewhat curious to see what you do behind closed doors.” She leaned to the side to look at his drawing table. “But I guess it makes sense that it’s the exact same thing you do at work.” Her tone was bored, but the smile spread on her face said she was enjoying teasing him. Gust rolled his eyes and shook his head.<br/>
“What are you doing here?” He asked as he leaned against the back of his chair.<br/>
“Oh, so I need a reason but you don’t?” She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. Gust opened his mouth slightly, about to say something but she put her hand up to stop him. “I came to thank you for the picture. It’s nice of you to thank me with a gift.” She said sweetly, the smile she gave him was wide and showed off two rows of straight white teeth reminding Gust, for the second time, how odd it was of him to admire dental work. He gave her a small smile back and went to say something but was stopped once again by a finger held up to his face.<br/>
“And, I wanted to say that this note” -she held up the piece of paper that Gust had left earlier that day- “is the most <em>pompous</em> note I have ever received.” She waved the note in front of his face.<br/>
“What? Why is it?” He asked, bewildered. She gave him a dour look and held the note in front of her again.<br/>
“You really don’t think - and I quote - ‘Dear Elizabeth, take this as a thank you for your great effort in doing an okay job sewing my buttons back on. I thought this picture might brighten up your drab walls. Trust me, I’m an architect. You’re welcome, Gust.’ isn’t pompous? You’re unbelievable, Gust.” She looked like she was taking great effort in not laughing. He guessed when it was read out like that it did sound a bit rude, but he couldn’t understand the real problem with it.<br/>
“I thought it would match your wallpaper.” Was the only comment he made to her, he crossed his arms and sniffed. She made a ‘pfft’ noise and feigned exasperation.<br/>
“Look,” He continued, “if you don’t want the picture, then fine.” He tried to keep his tone level. Obviously if the note was pompous then he was no good as a judge about gifts; giving her something like that might be considered conceited. His stomach twisted as he studied her face. Expecting some negative expression, he was shocked when her features turned to one of confusion.<br/>
“When did I say that?” She asked, perplexed, “I said I liked the gift, didn’t I?” She scoffed when Gust shook his head ‘no’ slowly, “I just came here mostly to make fun of you for the note. You’re really anti social and it shows. Makes me wonder if you avoid people or if they avoid you.” She laughed, Gust made an annoyed noise at her causing her to giggle more. She waved the note in front of his face again. “I’m gonna hang the picture up on my drab walls and hang this up under it; like a museum label.” She teased. He groaned as she stuck her tongue out once more. Making a few choice decisions, Gust reached out suddenly to try to grab the note from her. But he was too slow for her reflexes; she whipped her arm behind her, out of his reach with a simple ‘nuh uh’ and laughed again. Gust tried a different tactic of grabbing her shoulder and pulling her towards him to stop her pulling away, she gave a small yelp of surprise, obviously not expecting it. And in her shock, he managed to grab the note from her grasp. He raised it above his head in triumph, a smug look plastered on his face as he looked down at Elizabeth.<br/>
“Very funny, Gust! Give it back!” She said, trying to jump to grab the note. Gust returned his own ‘nuh uh’ and had to stop himself from grabbing her shoulder to stop her jumping.<br/>
Elizabeth attempted several times to jump and grab the note, but to no avail. Gust figured he’d let her wear herself out before he gave it back, it was decidedly amusing to see her try to reach the height of his arm when it was fully extended.<br/>
“Bet you could use that ladder now.” He said tauntingly, a small smile on his face. He was thinking of other ways to poke fun at her height when he caught the reflection in the mirror just to the left of where they stood. Elizabeth was wearing most of her usual getup; she’d adorned her usual orange high collared bomber jacket, and her usual worn black work boots, and her hair was sat tightly against her head in a long ponytail that trailed down to her shoulder blades. However today, much to Gust’s shock, she was wearing a skirt instead of her denim combats. It was dark grey in colour with brown trimming, it came to rest halfway up her thighs, and was fastened to her waist by her usual tool belt. He might have dismissed it if it wasn’t for the fact that every time she jumped to grab for the note that he held out of her reach, the skirt would ever so slightly-<br/>
Gust’s eyes widened and he brought his hand down immediately. Elizabeth snatched it back out of his hand.<br/>
“Ah HA!” She cheered, obviously in the mindset that she’d gotten it back all on her own. Gust could feel the heat on his face, he crossed his arms and was unwilling to look her in the eyes, “Everything alright? Or are you just a sore loser?” She teased. She walked to his bed and let herself fall heavily onto the mattress. Gust cleared his throat and turned to her.<br/>
“You’re wearing a skirt.” He said passively, moving to the other side of the room and leaning against his dresser. She looked down to her thighs and made a small murmur at her attire.<br/>
“I sure am. Do you like it?” She smiled coyly at him wiggling her hips slightly, he frowned in return.<br/>
“I didn’t know you owned anything other than those trousers.” He sniffed at her, avoiding her question. Elizabeth tilted her head as though she could understand his reasoning.<br/>
“I royally ripped them this morning, couldn’t repair them myself. So I went to Carol to see if she could do anything about them and she said I was better off replacing them.” She fiddled with the hem as she spoke, “<em>But</em> she didn’t have any spare trousers to sell me so I had to dig this ol’ thing out my wardrobe.” She looked up and smiled brightly, Gust swallowed at the sight of her sat lazily on his bed with a smile plastered on her face.<br/>
Without waiting for him to reply, she sat back on her hands and looked around the room. “For such a neat freak, you sure are messy.” She said loudly. Gust spluttered at her words.<br/>
“Messy? Neat freak? I have no idea what you’re referring to.” He said, his tone stern. She scoffed again, and waved a passive hand at the wall that was covered in paper stuck to the paint. He hummed slightly at her logic. “Okay, maybe. But how am I a neat freak?” He pressed her, she used the same passive hand to point at him head to toe, she smiled lazily at his fixed expression. “This is well put together, not neat freak.” He said haughtily, waving a hand at himself with a flourish. She burst out laughing at his display, falling back onto his bed.<br/>
She sat up again and gazed at Gust who stood with his arms crossed. Her stare moved past him to the wall behind him. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes widened.<br/>
“What a beautiful painting.” She said softly, Gust looked behind him to the painting he’d finished and hung the night before. He moved out of the way so she had a full view of it.<br/>
“Thank you.” He said sheepishly. Her face moved from awe, to shock, and back to awe again. She pointed at the painting, then to him then to the painting again.<br/>
“You painted this?” Her voice was full of admiration, Gust smiled and nodded to her. She stood up and walked to the dresser to get a better look at the work, she made an odd expression that Gust couldn’t recognise when her eyes focused on the woman in the centre of the piece, but if she recognised herself, she didn’t say anything. “I gotta say, Gust, I knew you were talented. But this is next level.” She said obviously fully impressed. Gust felt his face heat up again, he had to stop himself from fully beaming, instead he kept his face straight and shrugged.<br/>
“Yes, well, I suppose it makes sense. It’s hard to see talent as refined as mine if you don’t know what you’re looking for.” Elizabeth turned and gave him a sarcastic look.<br/>
“Shame it’s hidden under all that personality you possess.” She said dryly. Gust crossed his arms and scowled at her. He was about to make what would have been a very witty and cutting remark when the door flung open.<br/>
“Gust! You won’t <em>believe<em> the letter I came home to!” Albert rushed through the door and stopped when he saw Elizabeth. “Oh”- He said slowly- “am I interrupting?” His tone was coy, and the grin that spread across his face was very assuming.<br/>
“Not at all.” Gust said flatly, taking several steps away from the small builder. Both she and Albert fixed him with questioning looks. “It’s rude to enter someone’s room without knocking, Albert.” He said sternly. Albert shrugged and held his hands out in surrender.<br/>
“In my defense, I wasn’t expecting you to have company.” Albert said, Elizabeth nodded as though agreeing with his point, “and <em>look</em>-” he waved the letter he was holding in his hand in front of Gust “- Our class reunion is next weekend in <em>Atara</em>! Now you have to go with me!” He was so excited he was practically jumping up and down in place, Gust thought he looked rather akin to a child. Gust grimaced and groaned, throwing his head back as though considering matching Albert’s childish excitement with his own childish tantrum.<br/>
“Oh, that sounds exciting. Is it a big reunion?” Elizabeth enquired, her interest obviously piqued. Albert turned his wide grin in her direction.<br/>
“It’s the five year reunion, and we haven’t seen any of our classmates since we moved here.” Albert’s tone was almost sad, “It’s only a small number, but when you study with someone for such a long time, I guess you grow close to them-” Albert grabbed Gust by the shirt and pulled him to him, throwing his arm over his shoulder “-case in point.” Albert grinned madly while Gust sighed in exasperation. Elizabeth laughed lightly at the sight of them together.<br/>
“Well it sounds wonderful. I’m sure you’ll have a good time.” She mused to the both of them, “I always forget how far back you two go. I wonder what Gust was like as a student.” she looked thoughtful and tapped her lip, Gust couldn't help but notice she possesses very full, and very rosy lips. He groaned internally to himself.<br/>
“Mostly like he is now - he’s a very dull guy, our Gust.” Albert replied shaking his head dismissively, his tone was dreary as though speaking of an older relative. He promptly ignored Gust’s snort of annoyance. “But I do have plenty of stories of him, if you have plenty of time.” Albert looked almost hopefully at her. Elizabeth shook her head sadly.<br/>
“Unfortunately, I have to get back to my workshop. Definitely another time, though.” She gave a melancholy smile to the pair of them. Albert nodded his head in understanding, Gust was mostly relieved. He and Gust bid her goodbye, and they were left on their own.<br/>
Albert pounded Gust on the chest.<br/>
“Look at you! Twice in as many days!” He teased suggestively.<br/>
“Leave me alone.” Gust scowled at his friend.<br/>
“So? What do you think? You can’t possibly say no to this.”<br/>
“You’d be surprised. No.” Gust turned from his friend and laid across his bed, he put his hands over his face and let out a long groan. “Alright, maybe.” He said after a while. Albert practically cheered and Gust rolled his eyes under his hands.<br/>
“But after this, you drop the weekend getaway ridiculousness.” He said sternly, pointing a finger from where he lay to his friend. Albert held a hand to his forehead in a salute.<br/>
“Aye, aye captain!” He went straight back to his giddiness, “Oh there’s so much planning I have to do!” Without so much as a goodbye, Albert was straight out the door, closing it behind him.

Gust sighed into the sudden silence of the empty room. Great, he thought, Albert would be dragging him all over Atara in less than a week. He blushed slightly when his thoughts quickly turned to Elizabeth in a skirt. He wasn’t one to withhold praise where it was due; she did have nice legs. He had refrained heavily from staring - that would have been rude, and woe be him if she had noticed. He groaned again and rolled onto his side. Some small voice in the back of his head piped up and reminded him harshly that that had been the first time he’d had a girl in his bedroom.<br/>
“That’s enough of that, thank you very much.” He said out loud to the silence. Sitting up again, he clutched his forehead with his hand. Maybe, he thought, going to Atara wouldn’t be such a bad idea if he let himself get some space to think about himself and maybe try and take Ginger’s words to heart. There was definitely something going off in his head between his subconscious and Elizabeth. There was just something about the woman that made him either flustered, clumsy, low key perverted, or thoughtless. He only ever realised his behaviour in the hindsight. There was never any rational thought when he was around her. Gust frowned at his bed spread, flushed, and hid his face in the sheets. There was just something… <em>fun</em> about the woman. He’d never had back and forth with anyone the way he did with her. Just the view of her smiling was enough to send his pulse. He was completely flabbergasted and entirely frustrated by it all.<br/>
“That woman.” He said under his breath.<br/>
Feeling like he was getting nowhere, he stood, stretched, and decided to spend the rest of his evening with his family.
</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Clueless? I don't know what you mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gust wasn’t left alone for the following days; Albert was in an absolute tizzy planning for their weekend away. Gust was happy to leave the planning entirely to Albert, trusting that even if he did have any kind of input, they’d just do what Albert wanted to do regardless. Gust was fairly convinced in himself that it would be a weekend to dread even if it was filled with his favourite aspects of the big city, so why sweat over the small details? He and Albert had had a very similar student experience in Atara in any case, and Albert’s pleasures were likely his guilty pleasures. But still, Albert pushed brochures, and price lists, and itinerary mock ups, and travel times, and travel guides under his nose, on his lap, in front of his eyes, and in the folds of the paperwork he set in front of him, it mattered not how many times Gust grumbled, and moaned, and complained. Albert likely thought it was Gust showing how interested he was in going and added to the fun of it.<br/>
Gust would have very easily been able to pay no mind and ignore all of Albert’s planning and overplanning; he was used to it due to all the other times over the years they’d revisited the city. This was no different and Gust was able to easily block it all out. Except this was a different trip to Atara, it wasn’t the usual business endeavours that they were used to. And Gust was starkly reminded of that the Tuesday before they were scheduled to leave.<br/>
“Who are you bringing with you?” Albert enquired in the morning, after making it plainly obvious that there were no other dark corners of their trip he could scour and plan down to the minute. Gust hummed in confusion and looked up at his friend who was stood just to his right. “Who are you taking to the reunion?” Albert clarified.<br/>
“You?” Gust tested, feeling that that definitely wasn’t the answer Albert was expecting. His thoughts were confirmed when Albert let out a small, breathy laugh.<br/>
“No, idiot-” Albert poked him on the forehead, “-who’s your plus one?” Albert then pointed to the notice board that was hung on the wall to the left of Gust, the small invitation had been stuck there (Albert’s doing, not his). Gust looked at it dumbly before reading it properly - he hadn’t bothered to actually read the thing, Albert was taking care of it all and with all the pestering, Gust wouldn’t be able to forget the date of the event if he’d tried. But there, in the small print, was the inarguable notion that both he and Albert would be expected to bring a plus one. He quickly turned back to his friend, meeting Albert’s pleased face with his annoyed one.<br/>
“Absolutely not.” was the only reply he gave him. Albert sighed loudly and dramatically.<br/>
“But <em>Gust<em>.” He whined, “Everyone will be expecting someone beautiful on your arm.” Albert slumped against the wall, looking like all of his plans were for nought, Gust returned his own - much quieter - sigh and shook his head at the man.<br/>
“I refuse to believe that any of our former classmates will be expecting me to turn up with someone.” He said. Albert couldn’t argue with him on that one, although he looked like he very much would have liked to.<br/>
“Just ask Elizabeth. There’s no harm.” Albert shrugged and blatantly tried to look as innocent and nonchalant as he possibly could, “I’ll be taking Sonia, you don’t want to be a third wheel do you?” Albert’s grin returned, he was seemingly unable to keep a straight face. Gust’s expression soured again.<br/>
“Why should I?” He retorted, “She’s a busy woman and it would be unfair to ask her to drop everything with only four days notice. Besides, what makes you think she would want to come?” Gust crossed his arms and stared at Albert who looked as though he hadn’t been expecting so much backlash from him. He scratched his head as he thought, and evidently seemed to come up with very little. Gust smiled smugly and turned back to his work.<br/>
“How can you say she won’t want to come? Surely there’s no harm in just asking her.” Albert argued but seemed defeated, Gust glanced sideways at him, but said nothing. In truth, Gust was almost grateful for the weekend away. He hadn’t been sleeping very well recently, and when he did he was having messy dreams. He wasn’t trying to avoid the builder - he didn’t want to be that obvious - but he was definitely welcome to the distraction of Atara and his old classmates. He was looking forward to being able to clear his head and actually be able to think about how he feels without being pestered by Ginger, or interrupted by the woman herself. Albert, at least, would be too distracted to offer any input.<br/>
“It’s not happening.” Gust said with an air of finality, turning back to his work he made it very clear to Albert that the conversation was over. Albert didn’t look convinced, but he just tsked and left Gust to it.<br/>
No, the idea of having her there wasn’t as appealing as he would have thought. So he was adamant, even as Albert spent the rest of the morning complaining about it, that he would be going to Atara on his own. </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>
He left the office not long after three in the afternoon, having told Albert he wanted the fresh air. Drawing materials in hand, he walked down to the river. He hadn’t managed to think of anything to paint; his imagination nor his inspiration not sparking in the slightest. He hadn’t been able to create anything worthwhile in the last few days that wasn’t a commission from work and his hands were starting to itch from it. He decided he might as well go and paint the scene of the river, being unable to think of a better alternative.<br/>
It hadn’t rained in more than a couple weeks, but the wind was still picking up every so often. The clouds rushed by above him, dappling the blue sky. It was bright and fresh when he got to the shore of the river, the wind being very slightly stronger near the water. He put his things down and sat on the grass. Crossing his legs, he placed his sketch pad on his knees and started sketching the scene in front of him.<br/>
But Gust simply had no want for the river anymore. After several attempts - the balled up pieces of paper littered in a pile next to him - he gave up and leaned back so he was supported on his elbows. He stared out at the water before him, scowling. Something had greatly upset his natural order and now even the smallest things that used to bring him joy now seemed dull in comparison. He couldn’t decide what it was in comparison to though. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes. He focused on the sound of the water and the breeze on his cheeks. The scent of autumn was in the air and he breathed it in deeply. Autumn was one of his favourite seasons, the colours, the smells, and even the weather (he was most comfortable in his suit in the autumn). Gust was just feeling as though he could easily drift off when he felt a presence behind him.<br/>
“Can I sit down?” A voice asked to his right. Gust slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden sunlight. He looked towards the voice and saw Elizabeth stood above him smiling down. He softly patted the grass next to him and her smile broadened.
"What are you up to?” She asked as she adjusted the way she sat to accommodate her skirt. Gust watched her do it mildly before he replied, still resting on his elbows.<br/>
“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked plainly, using one hand to gesture to the sketchpad, drawing materials, and also the pile of failed attempts next to him. She pursed her lips playfully as though thinking of the wittiest answer.<br/>
“Are you… doing origami?” She asked, still smiling. Gust smiled lightly back to her and shook his head. She crossed her arms thoughtfully, “Are you… slacking off?” She half laughed. Gust gave her a dry stare.<br/>
“I was trying to sketch the river, but I just can’t seem to focus on it enough to get a clear picture.” He said, the frustration clear in his voice. He moved the pad off of his lap and placed it with only some malice on the grass next to him. Elizabeth watched him do it all without a word.<br/>
“Lacking inspiration? I feel that.” She sighed. Gust glanced at her sideways, she was sat mimicking him - resting down on her elbows.<br/>
“Do you suffer from a lack of inspiration?” He asked curiously. He supposed she must - all forms of creativity stemmed from inspiration. She sighed again and shrugged.<br/>
“I guess. It’s just recently, really. I’m always happy to help people, but everything is just so… mundane.” She looked down and started picking at clumps of grass, Gust eyed her fingers as they dug into the ground, “All these commissions don’t leave me time in the morning to get to the commerce guild and stupid Higgins always gets all the big projects.” She sat up and tucked her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She placed her head on her knees so she looked sideways at him. Gust smiled softly at the sight of her cheek squished against the skin of her knee. “I don’t know. Maybe I just need a refresher.” She almost whispered, he studied her face as she spoke, he couldn’t help but notice the small bags around her eyes, and how, if not tired, then drained she looked. Gust looked back towards the river. When he didn’t reply to her, she released her knees and laid down completely on the grass, her ankles crossed and her arms folded under her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. Gust studied her frame against the green of the field. Her tank top was tucked into her skirt, the silhouette of it showed off the trimness of her waist, her arms flexed behind her head showed the definition of her arms and the broadness of her shoulders. His eyes glanced down again to her skirt and her legs. Her thighs were adequately muscled to match the rest of her body; muscled but not brutish, the skin was considerably more pale than the rest of her, showcasing her preference to trousers. Her hair, slightly darker than when they’d first met, was arranged just to the side by her right shoulder, the long ponytail spread out on the grass, the slight breeze catching the stray hairs against her forehead. She looked incredibly peaceful, laid out on the grass. Gust swallowed quietly, taking in her beauty. Because that’s what she was, he decided suddenly; she was incredibly beautiful. He wasn’t sure why he’d been denying it all this time. Picking his sketchpad back up, he grabbed his pencil and began quickly sketching her shape. He got the outline finished within only a couple minutes and was able to start on the details of her face and figure.<br/>
“When are you leaving for Atara?” She asked gently, Gust jumped slightly, fearing being caught, but when he looked to her face, her eyes were still closed.<br/>
“Friday afternoon. We’re taking a long haul bus to Sandrock and then a small dirigible ride from there to Atara.” He said, continuing his sketching only half concentrating on what he was saying. Elizabeth hummed at him, still keeping her eyes closed.<br/>
“You’re so lucky.” She breathed after another few minutes. Gust, who had been studying her face, met her eyes suddenly as she opened them. They were clear and dark, she smiled at him causing them to crease with pleasure. He wondered absently if she could see the heat he could feel on his cheeks.<br/>
“I am?” He asked her softly, confused as to what she meant. Her eyes flickered quickly to the sketchpad on his knee before meeting his eyes again. She shrugged as best she could with her arms behind her head.<br/>
“You’ve got a good excuse to leave whenever you need the space.” She said almost absently, Gust frowned at her, still not understanding. “I mean, you’ve got good reasons to just pack up and go to Atara for a weekend or even a week. I’m so jealous, I have to justify something like that to myself. Your work is so mobile.” She broke eye contact with him and looked towards the sky above them, “I’m practically chained to my workstation; I can’t just pick it up and take it with me.” She sounded sad as she looked above her. Gust could understand where she was coming from; he’d felt trapped here for a very long time, wishing he could just leave - but he wouldn’t with Ginger being so unstable health wise. He followed her gaze to the cloud speckled sky.<br/>
“I don’t know. Atara isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be.” He said in a bid to make her feel better, “It’s full of pompous gits, for one thing.” He returned to his sketch. Elizabeth looked at him again and snorted.<br/>
“No wonder you went to study there. Bet you fit right in.” She rolled over onto her side, resting her face on her hand. “Do you miss studying there?”<br/>
“Only sort of.” Gust, having finished most of the sketch, and his model having moved, put the pad back down on the grass, “It’s a nice city to study in, but not one I’d choose to live in.” He picked at the grass with two fingers as Elizabeth nodded her understanding.<br/>
“I’d still love to visit it one day. Should I ever get a day off.” She rolled back to lay flat out again and closed her eyes once more. A small strand of her hair lay over one of her outstretched arms. Gust reached over and brushed it off before he could stop himself, she didn’t make it clear if she’d felt him do it. She wasn’t wearing her jacket again and her skin, although soft, was cold to the touch. He looked downwards and noted again that she was wearing a skirt<br/>
“Don’t you ever get cold, walking around like that?” His voice came off more stern than he’d meant it to and she opened one of her eyes again, peering at him.<br/>
“Would you prefer me to cover up?” She grinned widely, showing off her canines. Gust sucked in a breath and tried to look affronted.<br/>
“It’s not my business on what you wear.” He mumbled back to her. She snorted again.<br/>
“Pretty bold thing to say to someone who’s attire you constantly mention… and look at.” The last part she said quietly as if to herself and Gust chose to pretend he hadn’t heard her say it.<br/>
“You’ll get sick. I’m sorry I got so concerned.” He muttered, feigning offence. Elizabeth gave him a sarcastic look.<br/>
Without any warning, she snatched at the sketch pad that was laid on the grass. Gust made a pitiful “Hey!” in protest but it was all in vain. She sat up, the sketch pad triumphantly in her hands and a smug look on her face.<br/>
“What have we got here, then?” She held the sketchpad out in front of her and the smug smile fell from her face. Gust’s stomach cramped, he bit his lip expecting her to be shocked and appalled that he’d be bold and audacious enough to sketch her without her permission - he especially didn’t like the idea of it repulsing her.<br/>
“I’m sor-” He started to apologise but he didn’t get half way through the sentence before Elizabeth put one finger up to silence him, still looking intently at the sketch in front of her. He sat bewildered, watching her finger in front of his face, going nearly cross eyed looking at it.<br/>
“You did this just now?” She asked him, Gust nodded slowly, still unable to gauge her reaction. She looked up at him after a few more moments gazing at it. “You’re, like, super talented, Gust.” Gust was taken aback by how excited she sounded. He mumbled out a thank you and coughed awkwardly.<br/>
“I just wanted to capture the only time you’ve ever been still for longer than a minute.” He looked away as he said it, putting on his most boorish tone of voice to try and dissipate his awkwardness. She huffed out a laugh at him before passing the sketchpad back to him.<br/>
“You’re lucky I like you so much, Gust.” She laid back on the grass and looked to the sky once more. Gust felt his face heating up again.<br/>
“You do?” Try as he might, he couldn’t stop the shock that reverberated through his voice. Elizabeth turned back to him, puzzlement pasted over her face.<br/>
“Yes, is it not obvious? Do you think I’d be like this with someone I didn’t like?” She waved a hand over herself, obviously referring to her position and her relaxed nature. Gust never really put thought to her opinion of him, but it still sounded odd when she said it outloud. Sensing he might still be slightly confused she carried on, “I’m comfortable around you more than I am most other people in this town.” He clenched his jaw at her words, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. She shrugged again, “I guess you’re just an easy guy to be around.” She laughed and punched his arm from where she lay, “Difficult as it is to believe. Guess people just need to get to know you.” Gust was very much in shock at her words. He swallowed again, Elizabeth was looking at him as though expecting some answer from him.<br/>
“Well, I keep my walls up because I don’t want to let just anyone in. Could you imagine me being friends with just anyone?” He crossed his arms and tried to look indignant. Elizabeth chuckled only once and rolled her eyes.<br/>
“Yeah, that would definitely be an experience; a sociable Gust. Speaking of which, what are you like around actual friends? People you’ve willingly known for years. Bet you’re a hoot and a half.” Gust scoffed at that. He doubted any of his classmates would call him ‘a hoot’, he was fully expecting them to be shocked that he’d even show up. In fact, he was only really going because it would be rude not to. When he voiced it to Elizabeth, she did her own scoff in return and told him to stop being an idiot.<br/>
“I know how you are around people you like.” She said matter of factly, Gust frowned at her again and she rolled her eyes. “Nuh-uh, I’m not spelling this one out for you.” And with that, she hopped up to her feet again and brushed herself off. “Thanks for the break, Gust. It’s been fun.” She tapped him once on the head and walked away, presumably towards her workshop to continue the mundane projects she’d been venting about. Gust sat where he was and watched her leave, he kept looking long after she was out of sight.<br/>
He looked down to where his sketchbook lay on the grass, still open on the sketch he’d made of Elizabeth. He sighed thinking about her lying next to him and how calm and peaceful she'd seemed. He’d never have been able to fathom himself that anyone like Elizabeth would find him enjoyable to be around. He thought back to how he used to act around her, and how he used to view her. It had barely been two months ago, and yet she seemed like such a different person - even some of the small talk they’d had together prior to their friendship seemed to mean something different now.<br/>
It was getting dark and he couldn’t sit out on the bank for much longer - Albert would be in a never ending bad mood if he got ill just before they left for Atara. He stood, brushed himself off the way Elizabeth had, picked his things up and started making his way home. He walked slowly, his mind still on the builder. It gave him an unusually warm feeling picturing her seeing him and deciding to take a break with him. It was a weird sensation realising that she might think about him when he was out of sight the same way he did with her. He flushed at the idea of him popping up randomly in her mind while going about her day. The image of her joking about with him - like when she’d grabbed the note back out of his hand - exasperated him; no one would usually dare, nor be that close to him, to do something like that. Gust had always assumed himself unapproachable, and he was alright with that. But he couldn’t deny that he always enjoyed himself with Elizabeth, whether it was holding something out of her reach, sitting topless on her couch while she repaired his shirt that she’d ripped open, or just sitting next to her while she rested. Gust had never had a friend quite like Elizabeth, and he felt blessed in her uniqueness. Gust stopped walking. He put his hand over his mouth as he thought to himself. He felt as though he was on the verge of an answer to a question he’d never asked. But he couldn’t quite figure it out. He played his thoughts over and over in his mind but couldn’t settle on a breakthrough. Eventually, he shrugged, and presumed it wasn’t something he’d figure out in the middle of a dirt road, halfway home. He carried on walking, and instead thought about what he would do with his sketch - if anything at all. When he did return home, he was told by Russo, the family’s butler, that Albert had been by and had left him a message. Gust took the small note off the man and retreated to his room.<br/>
Once he’d put all of his items away, he sat down and read the note. Apparently he’d received further correspondence from Alastiar Archer who’d organised the reunion; it was to be a black tie event. Gust groaned. He knew there was going to be some kind of catch to it all. Alastair Archer had been, by far, the most loathsome and garishly pretentious man in their class - not having to see him so often had been one of the smaller perks of graduating. Of course he would be the one to organise it all - no doubt he’d been enticed by the ability to make it posh and ostentatious. Gust didn’t keep much contact with any of their university alumni, but Albert did. Word between them all was that Archer had managed to find himself a very cushy and incredibly high paid job indeed. Gust had always found it funny how far you could get with mediocre talent and a sizable wallet. As much as Gust enjoyed dressing to the nines, he couldn’t stand the idea of being around a peacock such as Archer. Hopefully, he thought to himself, it’ll be a big enough event that he could just avoid the man.<br/>
Sighing, Gust stood and went to the large armoire to decide on an outfit. He had an abundance of suits; architecture was a gentleman’s field and it involved many fundraisers, and balls, and galas alike. He rifled through, sizing up his options. He figured it was best to go for one of his classier three piece suits.<br/>
After about ten minutes of deliberation, he settled on one of his favourites. It was a tailored fit, the dark blue suit jacket was made of wool with a matching cashmere waistcoat. The silk tie added a dash of colour with a silk brocade of royal blue and silver. He’d bought the suit on a whim a couple years ago when he’d been visiting Atara with Albert on a business endeavour, but he’d never had a real occasion to wear it. He’d even splashed out on a matching silver pocket watch and dark brown leather oxfords (he’d requested them without the heels, he didn’t need the extra height).<br/>
Gust gazed at himself in the mirror after putting on the suit. Yes, he decided, this would work nicely. At that moment, there was a small knock on the door. After a small flashback to the last time there’d been an unassuming knock on the door, Gust strode towards the door and pulled it open himself. Ginger stood alone out in the hall. She raised her eyebrows at Gust in his suit and smiled softly.<br/>
“You look very handsome. Going somewhere?” She asked him, looking down at his suit and then up to his eyes again.<br/>
“Black tie event for this reunion, I’ve got to dress nice.” He mumbled, he stepped out of the way and let his sister enter his room. She sat delicately atop his bedsheets and placed her hands onto her lap.<br/>
“Oh, how exciting. I wish I could come with you. Do you know what Elizabeth is wearing? You should try and match your outfits.” She said cheerily. Gust, who had been adjusting his tie in the mirror, met his sister’s gaze through the mirrored glass.<br/>
“Why do you assume I’m taking Elizabeth with me?” He asked her calmly. Ginger shrugged at him.<br/>
“Why wouldn’t you? Are you saying you don’t want to see her dressed as well as you are?” She said coyly. Gust considered it for only a moment. He’d absolutely want to see her in a beautiful dress. He blushed at the thought of it; one that would accentuate her figure, a dark colour that would go perfectly with her skin tone and her hair. Gust pursed his lips in thought. Although it would be a shame to have to expose her to some of the people he’d had to endure, he liked the idea of showing her the city. It was a good enough excuse for her to go, surely? And it would be good to see her in an environment where she wasn’t concentrating on her next task - just her with nothing to do but accompany he, Albert, and Sonia around the city doing what they may. He suddenly found himself very keen on the idea of seeing her out of her work clothes - and in normal clothes, he added to his train of thought before some small voice in the back of his head could pipe up. He wondered absently if she had any clothes that weren’t work clothes. The idea of taking her to a dress boutique was a very tempting idea. He turned suddenly to Ginger, who was still sat with her hands in her lap, he gave her a dubious look.<br/>
“Did you speak with Albert when he stopped by earlier?” He asked her suspiciously. Ginger did her best to look innocent.<br/>
“Only to exchange pleasantries, brother. Whatever are you getting at?” She put a hand delicately to her chest as though affronted. Gust gave her a sarcastic look and shook his head in exasperation.<br/>
“You two are very scheming when you’re together is all. And I have a small suspicion that you aren’t up here to ask me about my day.” He remarked to her. She gave him a look that made it very clear that she agreed with him.<br/>
“Well I’m right, aren’t I?” She crossed her arms, “I could see it in your eyes; you do want to see her in a nice dress. I can’t fathom why you’re so intent on being so stubborn about it all, Gust.” She shook her head at her brother almost in exasperation.<br/>
“I’m not being stubborn.” He insisted, but her expression told him she didn’t believe a word of it.<br/>
“Then why haven’t you asked her?” She demanded. Gust didn’t even have an excuse now - he knew he’d be lying if he said she was far too busy; she’d already admitted to him that she was doing mostly mundane jobs. He sighed in defeat and loosened his tie. He sat next to Ginger and didn’t say anything for a short while. Ginger continued the silence, she knew he was simply gathering his words.<br/>
“How would I even ask her? It’s far too late notice.” He thought out loud. Ginger shrugged dismissively.<br/>
“Just ask her to go with you guys. Say you want her to join you so you can show her the city.” She said, but Gust had a sneaking suspicion that Ginger was slightly out of her depth when it came to topics such as this.<br/>
“I can’t just…” He started, but couldn’t find the correct words. “I don’t know.” He felt queasy all of a sudden. What if she said no? Or laughed in his face? Or made it very clear that she wanted to go to the city by herself and not with him?<br/>
As though sensing his thoughts, Ginger put her hand lightly on his shoulder, “I think she’ll be happy to join you. You’re all she talks about.” Gust was startled. He looked at his sister, who was still sat innocently on his bed. She smiled lightly at him, as though expecting him to be shocked.<br/>
“She does?” He took the bait, curious as to what Ginger could mean.<br/>
“Oh yes,” She said coyly, “When she comes to visit me, you’re one of her favourite topics.” Ginger seemed more than happy to talk on the subject. “She told me all about why your shirt no longer needs mending as well.” She looked very much like she would have liked to laugh at her brother, but decided it was the best course of action not to. Gust felt his face heating up. He couldn’t believe that Elizabeth would talk so freely about something he’d been so embarrassed about.<br/>
“It wasn’t-” he started to try and defend himself but Ginger grinned widely at him.<br/>
“Oh I’m very sure ‘it wasn’t’ indeed.” She chimed in before he could finish his sentence. “Don’t worry though, it’s all good things. And trust me, we’re laughing with you - not at you.” Gust flushed fully at her words and bit back words of his own. He sat and thought about himself being discussed by the builder and his sister.<br/>
“What does she say?” he asked shyly after a small moment. Ginger only smiled again and tapped her nose in a cryptic manner. Gust tsked at her but didn’t press the issue. He supposed he’d be satisfied with ‘all good things’ but it did leave him somewhat curious as to what they could possibly be discussing about him.<br/>
“I’ll think about it.” He mumbled after a while in silence. It seemed to be enough for her. She stood, kissed him on the forehead, and left him alone in his room. Gust fell sideways from where he sat onto the bed. He stared blankly at the painting resting above the dresser for a couple of minutes before he stood up. He changed quickly out of his suit and returned it to the armoire. He didn’t put his usual suit back on - it was too late in the evening to do that. Instead, he took out his usual navy blue cotton pajamas.<br/>
Once redressed, he took a deep breath and exited his room. He walked downstairs into the quiet stillness of the house. Ginger was mostly a night owl, so she was still awake in her bedroom - he could see down the hall to where the light reached out from under her door. In the far corner of the living room was a large and dark oak door. There was a spreading of light from under that door too. Gust quietly made his way across the living room and knocked politely on the door.<br/>
“Come in!” The cheery voice of his father replied. Gust let himself into his father’s office.<br/>
Gale’s office wasn’t large, but was still sizable. The whole left wall was one large bookcase which was stuffed length to width with dusty tomes. Much of the right side of the office was a large window which looked out onto the street and, by proxy, the whole of the south of Portia - in the day there was a clear view of the Peach Plaza down below. There was some artwork littered across the wall, but they were mostly small pieces from local artists. There were even a few works of Gust’s. The back wall, where Gale’s desk sat had only one, very large painting. It was from his father and mother’s wedding day. Gale, a much slimmer man then, stood proudly next to a beautiful woman - Gust’s mother, Liza. Gust took greatly after his mother, from her nose, her hair, and her eyes. It was easy to see where he got his good looks from. Gale was sat at his desk with several stacks of paper in front and around him. He had a tray next to him laden with cakes and a pot of coffee. When he saw his son had entered, he put down his pen and smiled widely at the boy.<br/>
“Gust, my boy! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He threw his arms out in greeting - almost knocking over a couple files as he did so. Gust smiled softly at his father and sat in the lone chair in front of his father’s large desk. Gust wouldn’t describe his relationship with his father as particularly close - Gale had always sensed some animosity between Gust and his sister, and had several times told Gust what he thought of his behaviour, and he’d always been very slightly dubious about him since his return. But Gale had never stopped loving him as the earth and heaven of his life, as he did with Ginger. But Gust had always felt there’d been a small wall between him and his father.<br/>
“I’ve come to ask your advice on a matter.” Gust said, holding his head level and meeting his father’s eyes. He wasn’t ever afraid to ask for help from someone he knew was an expert. And if there was one thing he knew, it was that the love between Gale and Liza had been extraordinary. Gale smiled widely at the prospect of helping his only son. He moved his hand to indicate for Gust to go on. Gust cleared his throat before he spoke.<br/>
“I’ve to ask a woman to attend Atara with me this weekend. But… I’m unsure how to approach the subject with her.” Gust thought he’d started the statement rather confidently, but couldn’t help but notice his voice had faltered slightly towards the end.<br/>
Gale’s eyebrows raised dramatically as Gust spoke. He sat back in his chair and stroked his chin while he thought for a second.<br/>
“It is the builder Elizabeth, isn’t it?” He asked, Gust started at the quick deduction from his father and nodded his head slowly, Gale chuckled, “Yes, I thought so. She and Ginger are constantly discussing you. I rather think your sister fancies herself an agony aunt.” Gust opened his mouth to ask for the details but thought better of it. Gale interlaced his fingers and leaned back in his chair.<br/>
“How far into your relationship are you?” He asked, Gust felt his face flush.<br/>
“We aren’t in a relationship.” He denounced hurriedly.<br/>
“But you wish to be?” Gale pressed. Gust spluttered at his father’s words.<br/>
“No, I-” Gust started but stopped himself. His own hesitation startled him into complete silence. Gale nodded as though he understood.<br/>
“I think Elizabeth would be willing to join you on an expedition down an active volcano if you asked her, son.” Gale smiled at him. Gust could only stare dumbly at his father. “Gust, my boy, you are too blind sometimes. If you’re asking me for advice on asking this woman out, then all I can say to you is that you needn’t try too hard with her. Has she ever refused you before? Ever given you any indication she wouldn’t like your company?” Gust thought back to all of the times they’d spent together, how she always put down her tools to speak with him, how she always approached him when she saw him. A memory floated to the surface of that night on the hill those weeks ago, when he’d offered her his hand and she took it without complaint, how she’d followed him with blind faith up the hill to the bench where they looked at the stars. He supposed he’d known all along that she’d say yes. He just couldn’t imagine why he’d tried to convince himself out of it.<br/>
“You’re right.” He said to his father finally. Gale nodded wisely. He stood up and made his way around the desk so he stood next to his son. He put his hand firmly on Gust’s shoulder and squeezed it. Gust looked at his father, who made brief eye contact with him before looking up to the large portrait of his late wife.<br/>
They stared at the painting in silence for a while, neither wanting to break the peace between them. When Gust finally looked back to his father, he saw the smallest trace of a tear in his eye. Feeling his gaze, Gale looked back to Gust.<br/>
“You’re so much like her, Gust.” He said quietly, almost a whisper. Gust could feel his own eyes getting wet and quickly looked away. He stood, Gale letting go of his shoulder, and tightly hugged the man.  Gale returned the hug and Gust thought he heard the faintest of sniffles.<br/>
“Thank you, father.” Gust said when they finally let go of eachother.<br/>
“You’re more than welcome. Let me know if there’s anything else I can help you with.” Gale returned to his cheery demeanour almost instantly. He returned to his chair. Gust took that as his leave and left, bidding his father goodnight.<br/>
Gust lay in bed that night going over several things in his head. It was mostly different ways to word his invitation to Elizabeth, but some was fixation on his father’s words. He couldn’t fathom the idea that Elizabeth would be willing to drop everything for the chance to do anything with him. Would she? He supposed he’d never seen her act the way she did with him around anyone else in town, but that meant very little. Or did it? Gust put his hands to his eyes in small bouts of exasperation. He couldn’t get his head around any of it.<br/>
What baffled him the most was his own hesitation when Gale had asked him if he wanted a relationship with the woman. He didn’t even know the answer. He’d never wanted a relationship with anyone before. Obviously he’d had <em>relations<em> with people before, he had that covered. But there’d never been any kind of emotional want, just other wants. Would he even be able to recognise that kind of want? He supposed not if he’d never experienced it before - but then if he couldn’t recognise it then he also couldn’t cross it out. All he knew was that he needed to get to sleep before he drove himself insane.<br/>
But it was still a few hours after that that he did fall into a rather restless sleep.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll update the fic markers as I go, /might/ need to change it to mature for the next chapter, I haven't decided.<br/>Thanks once again for being so patient. I'm kind of going off the rails of canon, but I'm hoping the next few chapters will be worth it!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. My plan all along! Oh god... What are you doing? *Explicit chapter*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*<em>This is an explicit rated chapter! If you're not here for the smut, then that's totally fine. Feel free to read up to where the smut starts (it's fairly obvious when it starts). All the smut is entirely skippable!</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said this was going to be a Mature rated chapter but it kinda <em>really</em> got away from me... twice. My sincerest apologies if you're not here for the smut! Feel free to skip it, it won't be mentioned in detail in later chapters, (it will be referred to though, heads up).<br/>Also, smut isn't usually my area of expertise so if it's bad then I'm very sorry!<br/>Either way, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gust’s plan of action was simple: track down Elizabeth and ask her to attend Atara with them. It seemed easy enough. Admittedly he hadn’t ironed out the smaller details such as wording or collateral; he couldn’t expect her to just drop everything because he put a ‘please’ on the end of his sentence.<br/>
He spent a lot of his morning thinking of a way to truly convince her to come - it was also a bid to build the courage he needed. It was almost aggravating given the longer he left it the less time she would have to prepare, assuming she said yes. Somehow, no matter how many different ways he put it, “drop everything and come to Atara this weekend to be around people you’ve never met before” just didn’t cut it. Gust couldn’t comprehend what his father had meant when he’d said that Elizabeth would do anything with him and he only need ask. He scratched his head about it but came up blank.<br/>
Albert was certainly no help. When Gust had told him he wanted to ask Elizabeth, he about burst from excitement. He’d offered no plan of attack and had just talked and talked about how he knew he’d made the right decision to book an extra room and enough seats for four people, constantly expressing how happy he was in his foresight that he now didn’t have to redo all of the travel plans. Gust only nodded his head in agreement every time he brought it up, and every time he tried to sway Albert into the notion of giving him some kind of help, he’d become insufferable again. It wasn’t until Albert wondered aloud if he would have needed to change the hotel booking and just leave it at the two rooms that Gust stopped talking to the man completely.<br/>
He was debating just throwing caution to the wind and going and seeing her regardless, and hoping he’d know what to say when it came to it. But Albert stood suddenly from where he sat and announced he had a meeting with Gale and Mint regarding plans for building a bridge to the Eufaula Desert. Gust agreed to stay and cover the shop while he was gone. He’d promised to be back in an hour, but that had been over an hour and half ago. Gust sighed and cradled his chin in his hands as he stared out the window. The days were getting much shorter now, and the longer Albert was away, the less light he’d have to visit Elizabeth. Gust was starting to get grumpy, and considered marching across to the town hall and demanding what was taking so long.</p>
<p>It was almost the end of the day by the time Albert strolled back through the door, arms full of paperwork. Gust turned to glare at the man but stopped himself when he saw the expression on Albert’s face. It wasn’t often that Albert got stressed, but it was evident even from the way he held himself. The man walked over to his desk and dumped all of the paperwork on the table and slouched heavily onto his chair. Gust watched him do it all before getting up from his own chair to stand by the desk where his friend was sat. He rifled through some of the documents Albert had previously been holding. It seemed that there was going to be a lot more work than they’d realised.</p>
<p>“It might take us a while to decide on what type and how much material we need,” Albert said with a small sigh, “We’ve got a hefty budget though. Mint wants the best of the best for this.” Gust had known Mint for a long time, so it was no surprise to him that he’d be a perfectionist about it all. Gust leafed through more of the papers and discovered that, if the budget was anything to go by, it would take at least a couple hours before they’d finish the mock up. He looked to the window and made a small sigh of his own. By the time they finished, it would be dark outside.</p>
<p>“I take it you haven’t been out to see Elizabeth then. I’m sorry, if you want to go now then I don’t mind doing this by myself.” Albert seemed genuinely sorry, and Gust couldn’t fault him for not realising how long the meeting would have taken. Gust shook his head at his friend and pulled up his own chair.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. It will take you twice as long without me. Besides, they’re my designs; I’ll know best what materials to use.” He said to him, Albert opened his mouth to argue but Gust gave him a stare that made it very clear that there would be no arguing about it. Albert looked grateful and pulled out a pen and notebook and made a start.</p>
<p>Gust had been only a little off on his estimation of time. However, even working as quickly as they could, it was well after six by the time they finished. There was definitely a lot more material needed than they’d realised and Gust could fully appreciate why the meeting had taken so long.</p>
<p>“I’ll write up an ad for the materials to go onto the board at the Commission Guild.” Albert said once they’d put all the relevant documents away. “Hopefully a well known builder friend of ours will get there in time and pick it up before our dear friend Higgins.” He joked as he reached into one of the desk drawers to grab the pad of request forms. Gust, who had been organising his own desk, perked up suddenly. He turned to Albert slowly.</p>
<p>“We certainly don’t want Higgins doing this.” He said, testing the waters. Albert gave him a sarcastic ‘I just said that’ look before turning back to what he was doing. Gust cleared his throat, “What I’m saying is, Higgins is a buffoon with no interpersonal skills, we need this to go to a competent builder.” Albert, confused, looked up again, “We could go about making sure Higgins didn’t get this commission.” Gust toed around his point, “And make sure some other builder has a chance to get at the commission before he does.” Albert’s look of confusion turned immediately to one of disbelief.</p>
<p>“Gust. I refuse to believe that you’re actually suggesting we play favourites here.” Albert tried to sound appalled, but Gust could tell he was contemplating it.</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Gust said with little defensiveness, “All I’m saying is that Elizabeth was telling me she’s getting sick of Higgins swooping in and taking all of the best commissions. And if, on my way to post the request, I go and see her and it might slip out that I’ve got a request form in my pocket.” Gust kept his tone mild and innocent, Albert only raised his eyebrows, “Maybe then I might decide to cut out the middleman and just offer it to her knowing that - while she’s away in Atara for the weekend - there’ll be plenty more commissions up for grab.” Gust finished and let Albert debate it. After a while he sighed, ripped the request form from the pad and offered it to Gust.</p>
<p>“Gust, dear friend of mine, would you be so kind as to take this to the commission guild on your way to see our other dear friend, Elizabeth the builder?” Albert’s tone was a bored drawl. Gust, satisfied, took the form lightly from Albert’s hand and expressed that he would be most delighted to do so. Albert rolled his eyes but smiled at the man regardless.</p>
<p>“If she doesn’t come now though, because she’ll be so busy doing this, I’ll be very put out indeed.” Albert wagged a finger in warning to him.</p>
<p>“You worry too much. I have a plan.” Gust said confidently as he tapped his temple with one finger. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need to visit Elizabeth.” And with that, Gust left his friend to lock up the office.</p>
<p>It was almost completely dark when Gust made his way out of the town proper and through the large town gate onto the dirt road that led down to the river. He almost had a skip in his step at the prospect of having a good plan to make Elizabeth join them to Atara - but only almost.<br/>
However, the nearer he got to the misshapen silhouette of the builder’s house the more he worried. What if he did give her this commission and she refused to come, deeming her work more important? He tried to convince himself that she wouldn’t do that. But the anxiety only mutated into the idea that she would be offended by Gust effectively bribing her into coming. Because that’s what he was doing, wasn’t it? Telling her she could only have the job if she attended with them. Gust’s pace slowed down considerably. This was a terrible idea, he thought to himself. He looked down at the paper in his hand and his stomach twisted in guilt. What was he thinking? He turned to go back to A&amp;G Construction, to tell Albert it was a terrible idea and that it would just be the three of them going. But the thought of that made his stomach churn just as much. No, he thought, I’ll ask her regardless. Gust took a deep breath and willed the cramping in his stomach to cease. It didn’t, of course, but he carried on anyways.<br/>
He arrived at the edge of Elizabeth’s land not long after, his hands clenched and - he assumed - a guilty grimace across his face. He’d heard her machines as he approached and, he was relieved to find, she was stood tinkering in front of her work table. There was a small light attached to the side, allowing her to see what she was doing without straining her eyes in the darkness.</p>
<p>He stood at the gate for a small moment, watching her work. He couldn’t make out what she was working on, but it wasn’t very large. After building up his confidence he pushed the gate and let himself into her workyard. She heard the gate go and swung round to see who was there. The stark difference between her illuminated work table and the darkness behind her must have been too much for her eyes to adjust. She cupped her hands around her eyes in an attempt to see better.</p>
<p>“Gust?” She asked after staring for a moment. Gust lifted his hand up in greeting. She waved him over and he approached slowly.</p>
<p>“I’ve come to see how you are.” He said, his nerves returning in full force. He immediately forgot everything he’d planned to say. This close to Elizabeth, he could see the wonderful smile that spread all across her face and rested joyously in her dark eyes. His stomach flipped at the idea that just seeing him made her smile like that.</p>
<p>“Oh did you, now?” She teased, she took off her gloves and put them down on top of the tools she’d discarded moments before. “Why are you so far away? I can hardly see you.” She stepped forward slightly and grabbed at his wrist. Marvelling once again at her surprising strength, Gust let her pull him closer to the light of her work bench, and much closer to her. They were effectively tucked in together so they could share the light.<br/>
The light illuminated her face and Gust flustered. The spotlight darkened everything behind her, making her the sole focus point of his vision. The brightness of the lamp made her eyes sparkle and her skin shine, her fading freckles stark against her skin. She blinked slowly at him and gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>“So you’ve seen how I am. Satisfied?” Her smile spread larger across her face as she spoke and Gust almost missed what she’d said.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He mumbled out, breaking eye contact and looking down to her workbench, he thought mildly that she could probably see the flush across his face. She chuckled into her hand and looked down. She noticed the paper in his hands and pointed to it.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” She asked politely. Gust looked down and remembered what he’d come to do.</p>
<p>“It’s uh,” he looked for the right words, “a big project. For the Portia bridge. So we can get to the Eufaula desert.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he sounded dumb, but Elizabeth didn’t make any comment about it.</p>
<p>“Oh?” She raised one arched eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“I figured, since you’d said yesterday that you never got any of the good projects, that you might like this one.” Gust explained, Elizabeth’s face brightened and she grinned widely at him.</p>
<p>“Oh, Gust! I hope you’re not playing favourites!” She jabbed him in the arm.</p>
<p>“I am.” He said confidently, surprising even himself, “Do you want it or not?” Elizabeth, who had been taken slightly aback at his words, looked at him and said nothing for a few seconds, her face painted slightly shocked. Gust, for a moment, thought she might say no, but she reached out for it anyways. To his own surprise (not that he showed it), he pulled back the paper very slightly from her reach, much the same way she had when teasing him about the note he’d left. She looked up at his face, her expression one of puzzlement. He raised an eyebrow at her and a playful smile danced across his lips. She smiled in return and made a small and amused scoff. She went to snatch at it, but this time Gust was too quick for her, and he pulled it even further out of her reach, extending his arm backwards so she leaned forward in a bid to grasp it. When she looked up a second time, she was only inches from his face.</p>
<p>“Why, Gust. Are you toying with me?” She said it slowly and coquettishly, her voice was almost a whisper. He could feel her breath on his neck, he swallowed and tried to keep his expression.</p>
<p>“Did I not mention that there’s a small condition?” He tried to match her tone, but in doing so her eyebrows shot up and she leaned away from him slightly. Gust kicked himself at the obvious implications of his words. He panicked slightly and tried to think of ways to correct himself. “Come to Atara!” He blurted out at her. She looked still shocked, only this time more confused.</p>
<p>“Atara?” She asked dumbly. She moved away from him and leaned against the work table. Gust was at once both disappointed and relieved by the distance.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said, “I’ll give you this commission if you go to my reunion with me as a plus one.” His words were slow, but only because he didn’t want to misconstrue his meaning. She seemed to consider his words for a moment, she placed a finger to her bottom lip as if in thought.</p>
<p>“I’d love to, Gust.” She said softly, a smile swept across her lips for only a moment before she looked down at the paper again, “Wait.” she said suddenly, “You weren’t using that as a bribe to come with you, were you?” She asked, astounded. Gust gave her an awkward smile and lifted one shoulder into a shrug. Her mouth fell open in mild shock, “Gust! What do you think of me?” She looked like she was trying to seem offended and Gust almost believed it too, trying desperately to prepare an apology, but she laughed out loud, leaning further backwards onto the workbench.</p>
<p>“You try too hard, Gust. All you had to do was ask.” She gave him a smile he’d never seen before, it was so warm and genuine that it flustered Gust more than he’d ever been before and the distinct notion of butterflies crept into his stomach. And he realised that his father had been right all along and that he didn’t have to think up an elaborate plan just to get her to come along. He was partly shocked, and partly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Really? If I’d known that then I wouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.” He said, still shocked at how ready she was to agree to it. Without warning, Elizabeth snatched the request out of his hand and looked appraisingly at it.</p>
<p>“No backsies!” She said, obviously pleased with herself.</p>
<p>“No, of course not.” He said softly, and as he was thinking about it, “Do you own a black tie dress?” He blurted out. Elizabeth looked up at him and then towards her house. She pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I do. No, actually, I know I don’t. Closest thing I have to a dress is this skirt I’m wearing.” She said sheepishly, “I’m not much of a woman, I guess.” Gust wanted very much to tell her that she was entirely woman, but wisely stopped himself.</p>
<p>“I can fix that.” He told her mildly, Elizabeth gave him an expression that very much implied he’d have to explain, “I know a wonderful dress boutique in Atara, the event isn’t until Saturday night, we can go and get you a suitable one during the day.” He tried to sound only mildly disinterested but it still sent a small spark of excitement through him to picture her in an expensive gown. She didn’t try to hide her shocked expression. She started sputtering words at him that sounded both for and against the notion. Finally she calmed herself down and looked kindly at him.</p>
<p>“I suppose I don’t have a choice, do I? I can hardly embarrass you in front of your friends.” Gust had every mind to tell her that he didn’t give a damn what they thought about him.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to. If it makes you uncomfortable, then we could skip the evening altogether.” He said, Gust bit his lip when he realised exactly what he’d implied - he’d obviously made it plainly clear that he had no intention of going to the reunion if she wasn’t going. He considered his own words and decided that she probably was the only reason he was going. Elizabeth seemed to deduce the same thing and her cheeks visibly flushed.</p>
<p>“Well I wouldn’t want to keep you from your friends, so I will gladly accept your offer; I’d love to go with you as your date.” She sounded sheepish again, her flush deepened and she fiddled with one of her gloves as she spoke. Gust raised his eyebrows. Date? Yes, he thought, it probably did look that way. His stomach twisted as he thought about what his words might mean to her. He suddenly panicked at the idea that she felt obliged to think of it as a date because he was offering her a big commission for doing it.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean-” He started but couldn’t find the words, Elizabeth gave him a confused look, Gust bit his lip and forced himself to carry on, “We don’t have to treat it as a date. We can just go as friends.” He tried his best to sound at least a little bit confident but it came out stilted and awkward. Her face fell and she mumbled a small “oh”. Gust’s stomach twisted at the sight of it.</p>
<p>“Well… I don’t want you thinking I just want you there to be on my arm.” He tried - and obviously failed - to explain himself. She only looked more upset.</p>
<p>“Well, why not?” She asked quietly, Gust saw the hurt in her eyes and felt his bottom lip tremble. He couldn’t stand the sight of it and looked away. She let out a small, shuddering breath.</p>
<p>“I don’t get you, Gust.” She sounded almost angry, but mostly upset. He looked back to her face with a questioning expression. She lifted her hands up as if in defeat, “Lord knows I’ve tried. I’ve been patient, I always figured you’d come to me in your own time, I didn’t want to push you.” She leaned against her work table again, Gust could feel his heartbeat in his throat, “I was almost excited when I got those flowers,” Gust’s gasp was barely audible, but she’d obviously heard it. She gave him a severe look, “Oh please, Gust. I <em>saw</em> you writing that anonymous note, and leaving the money.” Gust was taken aback completely; she’d known this whole time that it had been him, “But you completely denied that it was you, you even told me to just forget about it all, that I was unlikely to get anymore - and then I didn’t. I get it - it’s an embarrassing thing. Especially when I got the full story from Ginger.” Elizabeth rubbed her temple as though she was very tired. Gust clenched his jaw; he made a mental note to have a very stern conversation with Ginger. He was about to say something, anything, to try to explain himself but she carried on.</p>
<p>“And then there was that night on the hill under the stars. You were so raw and open with me. And I was with you too. I thought maybe you were finally warming up to me. I was even arrogant enough to think you might have kissed me.” Elizabeth looked like she very much would have liked to cry, he could see her jaw clenched, her hands were gripping the edge of the work table so tightly that her knuckles were white and strained. “But you didn’t.” The words sounded almost painful for her to say. Gust was becoming more and more despondent. How could he have not realised how his actions affected her? The more she spoke, the more he realised how selfish he’d been the whole time. He tried once again to say something but she continued still.</p>
<p>“I was so lost on what to do, I actually went to Ginger for advice. She said you were just clueless and to give you more time.” He ached at the thought of Ginger comforting Elizabeth, apologising for her brothers mistakes and ignorance. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he’d never meant to make her feel this way.</p>
<p>“I’m almost upset with myself about how happy I was to see that painting in your room.” Gust sucked air in through his teeth, who knew he was so transparent? “And then yesterday as well, it made me giddy that you would sit and sketch me like you did. It made me feel wanted, like you might have actually been attracted to me.” A small smile flashed quickly across her lips. Gust had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her lips, begging the smile to come back. Her expression turned dark, almost longing, “And now… I thought you’d finally come to tell me what I’ve wanted to hear for so long. I’d hoped that maybe you’d gotten over whatever it is that’s been holding you back.” She sighed heavily, “I got my hopes up again and you snatched it away just as quickly.”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, I-” He started, she turned her heartbroken eyes to him and he let out his own trembling breath. He didn’t know what he could say to fix any of it. He’d been stupid and selfish all along, just how he’d always been, there was clearly no hope for him. He stopped trying to form his words together. The look in her eyes, expectant and dejected was too much to look at. She huffed out a sarcastic laugh.</p>
<p>“I know you must be attracted to me in some way. I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. I’ve given you endless leeway, plenty of rope, various clues. You seem to notice but… you just don’t seem to want to do anything about it.” She put her hands to her face and rubbed wearily at her eyes. “I’m at the end of my tether with it, Gust. I can see from your face that this is all news to you. I’m almost angry, almost <em>embarrassed</em> that I’ve clearly gone through this all on my own. I don’t know what you want from me, I don’t know how else to spell it out for you.” She looked at him again, this time not with remorse, but with set determination. “So I’ll ask you straight: do you want me the way that I want you?” Gust’s mind had been moving a hundred miles a minute. But her words forced everything to a complete halt.<br/>
The way she wanted him? <em>Wanted him</em>? And it clicked, almost at once, all of his loose thoughts lined themselves up perfectly and created a very clear picture. She wanted him</p>
<p>and perhaps had for a long time. It all made sense, even Ginger’s riddles were clear to him now.<br/>
He released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He backed away slightly and ran his hands through his hair, exasperation at himself, at her, at this whole situation he’d managed to get himself into. Life had been so much easier when he hadn’t known her. When he’d turn up to work in the morning, leave in the afternoon, paint by the river, and go for walks with his sister. It had been easy, stress free, no one expected anything from him. Now there was this ridiculously alluring woman in front of him asking him to make a decision; to come to terms with himself. He looked at her again, her face was pale and full of longing, a small tremble of her bottom lip told him she was expecting the worst. He moved towards her slightly, reaching out as if to grab her hand but stopped himself. He looked around. Her land was spacious but left much want for privacy. It was completely dark out now, the light on the work table was the only spot of illumination that could be seen.<br/>
He liked to think he’d weighed up his options, but in truth there was very little rational thought. He wanted her to know that he did want her, that she meant more to him than he could put into words. But he still had no way to actually communicate it. He was scared that the longer he stayed silent, the closer she’d get to giving up hope completely. He</p>
<p>was tired of denying himself his own wants.<br/>
He stepped towards her and she looked up expectantly at him. Taking a leap, he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her to him. There wasn’t any resistance, only a small and startled yelp escaped her lips. He looked down at her in his arms, her eyes were wide and wanting. His initial intention had only been to embrace her, to hold her tightly and try his best to convey his feelings to her. But he couldn’t help himself. He took a deep breath and lowered his face to hers, their lips meeting as he kissed her. Her lips were cold but soft and she responded immediately to his advances. Her mouth moved evenly and elegantly against his own. Gust felt his heartbeat quicken, he trembled at the taste of her, sickly sweet and intoxicating. It felt, he thought, completely right; like this was what everything had led up to and that, perhaps, this is what he’d wanted all along. He quietly cursed himself for denying himself this pure pleasure for so long. Her hands reached up and laced into his hair near the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Gust’s own hands moved of their own volition, one tracing it’s way down her back, stroking the fabric of her shirt, the other moving to trace the shape of her jaw. She leaned into his hand, the softest of moans escaping her throat, he felt the hum of it against his own lips. He felt himself going dizzy with desire.<br/>
Without warning, she broke away ever so slightly and nibbled on his lower lip enticing a small, sharp gasp from him. A slow burning fire suddenly lit inside him that, only a small part of him worried, might start to blaze out of control. Without needing much encouragement, the hand that had been previously tracing circles on her back made its way downwards towards her rear. He was wildly pleased that she still hadn’t managed to replace her work trousers; the skirt she wore offered very little protection against his migrating hands and soon he had grasp solely of skin - not that either of them were complaining. Elizabeth moaned against his lips, the sound full of want and longing, it only escalated whatever it was inside him that was threatening to take control.</p>
<p>Gust noted absently that there was a noticeable lack of material across the flesh of her backside, he smirked against her lips, picturing all the different styles of panties she could be wearing. He gripped harder digging his nails in ever so slightly, and she pulled away to gasp, proving that the skin of her posterior was very sensitive indeed. Gust smiled in satisfaction at her misty eyed expression and met her lips again. She traced her tongue over his lips and he gladly parted his, letting her in, she grazed her tongue against his before backing off somewhat so she could suck on his lower lip.</p>
<p>Her fingers, still tangled in his hair, pulled suddenly causing Gust to groan deeply against her mouth. Elizabeth broke away from him and started applying a mix of small nibbles and delicate kisses against his jaw, tracing her way up to his ear where she made a small but very effective moan right against his ear, before whispering “<em>Gust</em>” in a low and sultry voice, not because she had anything to say, but for the pure pleasure of saying his name. Gust whimpered almost helplessly in response to the shivers it sent through his entire self. Satisfied, she continued her nibbling down his throat until she got close to his collarbone at which point she lightly nuzzled him before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh there, biting down hard.</p>
<p>Adrenaline shot through him, he made a loud, strained moan and grabbed her with both hands at the base of her backside and hoisted her up. She inhaled sharply in surprise but instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved so that she was resting on her work table. She removed one had from his hair to haphazardly move things out of the way, tools and blueprints alike fell to the ground.</p>
<p>They stared into each other's eyes, both dazed and crazed and wanting more. Slowly, Elizabeth moved to press her mouth against his once again, and he reciprocated with passion. With one hand supporting both their weight against the table, and the other wrapped around her waist, he pushed his body heavily against hers. Her taste was driving him wild, he kissed her deeper, hoping for a chance to savour her more.</p>
<p>He thought absently how much tighter his trousers felt and that, given how flush against each other they were, it was likely Elizabeth was also aware of it. However neither party felt the need to clarify that it was likely Elizabeth was experiencing a similar reaction in her own way. He was, however, curious about other aspects below her waist. With his mouth still against hers, he moved the hand gripping her waist downwards so that it rested on top of her thigh. As though sensing his plans, he felt her tremble in anticipation and parted her legs ever so slightly so he could slip one finger, nail pressed against the tender skin, down the side of her inner thigh towards her crotch. He traced said finger against her panty line, trying to determine what it was she was wearing. He felt… lace? Or was it silk?</p>
<p>His interest piqued, he pulled away from her and moved himself backwards so he could get a full view. He pushed her skirt up, applying pressure as he did so using the palm of his hand. Elizabeth’s head craned back as she let out a long, low moan at the contact. Gust licked his lips slightly at the sight of her. She was mostly on her back on top of the table, her legs in the air and spread for his viewing pleasure, supported by their grip on his waist, her cheeks were flushed red and her lips were swollen, a lewd and erotic look in her dark eyes as she looked, not at him, but down towards his groin which was getting tighter by the second. He almost got distracted by the sight of it, it was entirely pornographic to him. He looked down and was pleased to discover it was both silk and lace. They rested high on her hips, making a V shape as they covered her. It was a dark material so he couldn’t see exactly how wet she was, but if her expression was anything to go by, it was likely a lot. Elizabeth was panting now as well, letting out small moans every so often. Gust, letting his desires get the better of him, leaned forward back onto her and started kissing at her neck. Feeling sudden heat, he let go of her completely and shrugged his blazer off and let it fall to the ground at his feet. His hands came back full force on their next course of action; her shirt. He wondered aloud to her whether or not her bra matched her panties and instead of replying, she helped him in untucking her shirt from her skirt. Once it was free, he resumed kissing her neck, nibbling every so often to her audible pleasure. The skin on her neck tasted sweeter somehow, and he could feel himself getting drunk off of the flavour of her. His hands, ever roaming, started at her hips and slowly worked their way up under her shirt. The heat of her skin was unreal, he could feel the intense movements of her shallow breath as she panted. Her skin was smooth and soft as he gripped at the fleshy part of her waist, moving up to the more toned portion of her torso, and finally cupping one breast in each hand. She moaned loudly as he kissed her collarbone and the top of her breasts as he pushed them up. He was only slightly disappointed to discover she wasn’t wearing a silk bra, but a sports bra. He guessed it made sense given what she did for a living.</p>
<p>Elizabeth sat up suddenly, taking him by surprise, and captured his mouth with hers once more. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, almost aggressively. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and slowly started moving her own hands downwards. He groaned into her lips when he sensed her plans. She trailed her hands down to his crotch and grabbed at the tenting that was there. Even though he expected it, he still jumped, letting go a small gasp. She kissed with even more passion as if in an attempt to catch his gasp in her mouth. Gust whimpered as she fondled him between her two hands. She moaned in, what Gust hoped was, approval at the size and gripped tighter making his eyes roll up and a long, deep moan rip out of him starting as a rumble in his throat before crashing out of his lips as he broke the kiss so he could turn his face to the dark sky above them and release the sound of pleasure loudly around them.<br/>
She seemed to take great joy in it because she moved faster, her hands massaging him over the material of his trousers. It was pleasure he hadn’t felt in years, and he had to support himself against the workbench to save himself falling over in pure carnal bliss. He swore under his breath between pants, he moaned out “<em>Oh fuck, Elizabeth</em>” as if in prayer.</p>
<p>As though making an executive decision, she leaned forward and started kissing his neck again before leaving off his groin (he whimpered pathetically in response) and worked on undoing his belt instead. He was perplexed for only half a second before he realised her intentions. The work bench was built for her, so it was slightly lower than most that he’d encountered, as such, his waist was much higher above it than it would be on any other kind of table. He’d be at just the right pelvic height to allow a deep thrusting position. She was already in a skirt, all he’d have to do was move her panties aside (or take them off completely). He felt the sudden loosening as Elizabeth finally got his belt free, he watched in dumb fascination as she expertly undid his trousers.</p>
<p>He sobered up completely and immediately as she lifted up his shirt and touched his navel, her fingers slipping down to his underwear. He swallowed painfully as she slipped her hand under the elasticated waist and -</p>
<p>He grabbed her wrist suddenly and firmly, startling her completely. She looked up to him, the erotic look in her eyes replaced entirely by panic as he pushed her hand away.</p>
<p>“Gust - I-” She started but he backed away from her quickly, he did his trousers up and tucked his shirt back in.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… we can’t just-” He tripped over his words, still breathless, “This isn’t how I- it’s not what I-” Shame overcame him suddenly, crushing him mentally. Without another word, he turned his back on her and left. He didn’t look back when she called out to him, he didn’t know if she’d chased after him or had just let him leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was out of sight he ran home, he ran from his shame, his embarrassment, his own audacity. When he got to his front door, he walked in calmly, it was later in the evening and no one was about. He retired quickly to his room and locked the door behind him. He went straight to his bathroom and locked that door too.<br/>
Stripping, he turned the shower on and stood under the downpour. He felt like crying. He was such an idiot, so stupid and selfish, putting her into a situation like that and then just… running away when he realised what he was doing. Why had he run? Why couldn’t he have just faced her like a man? Was it really so bad what they’d been doing? It wouldn’t have taken much to simply go indoors. Gust’s stomach twisted, and his lower abdomen throbbed at the thought of Elizabeth taking him by the hand, leading him inside, and then inside again. He moaned quietly as the heat of the water intensified on his bare skin.</p>
<p>He leaned against the wall of the shower and closed his eyes. His body felt hot and it wasn’t, he suspected, from the water. He couldn’t get the image of Elizabeth out of his mind. The way she’d looked at him, the heat in her eyes. He moaned at the thought of it. He hadn’t felt this way about someone in years, especially not since he’d lived in Atara. The women there were barely women, young university students with too much spare time. He’d had a few in his bed, but never more than twice. Elizabeth, however, was all woman. Gust ran his tongue over his lips, hoping for some remnant of her taste. He could feel himself getting excited again, worked up over only a memory. He ran his hand down his navel, the way she had. His neck felt hot where she’d bitten him and he wondered absently if she’d left a mark. He grabbed onto his own cock, the way she would have if he hadn’t stopped her. He squeezed it gently like she’d done through his trousers and he hissed in pleasure at the sensation. Running his thumb over his tip, he imagined it was Elizabeth, he trembled at the thought of her caressing him. He thought about her soft skin, her delicate hands. He stroked himself harder at the mental image he had of her on her back, looking at him with sheer want in her eyes. He moaned louder, his breathing quickening, he gripped himself tighter. The sound of her moaning came to him again, the way she’d moaned right into his ear, sending shivers through him, the way she’d said his name. His fist moved faster, faster. He started panting, he could feel his pleasure centering, welling up and sharpening. He was close. Gust pictured her on her back again, this time he was completely on top of her, he imagined her face as he slipped himself inside, imagined her wetness, her tightness. Everything came to a head suddenly and completely. He moaned one final time, felt the pleasure of it start in his cock before spreading upwards, vibrating in his chest, up through his throat and out his mouth loud, wild, and completely unrestrained, he spilled everywhere, Gust was vaguely grateful he was in the shower, the remnants of his orgasm already down the drain, if only it would have taken his guilt and humiliation with it. He leaned back against the wall in raw exhaustion and slid to the floor, wet and empty.</p>
<p>Gust didn’t masturbate very often, he didn’t see it as much of a necessity. Albert sometimes joked that he was so grumpy all the time because he had no outlet. But this had been different, dirtier but much more pleasurable. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his face atop.<br/>
He was almost certain he’d ruined things between them now. What could be possibly said to justify this? He couldn’t even justify it to himself. He was a lost cause and he’d managed to reject the only woman who’d ever seemed to show a genuine interest in him. She’d poured her heart out to him and he’d gotten close with the intention of never letting her down again… and then he just...</p>
<p>But he wasn’t going to give up on her. He thought back to the dazzling smile she’d given him when he’d first asked her to go to Atara and the butterflies it had given him. He wanted her in his life, not just in his bed. He’d find a way to make this up to her. He groaned at the idea that he’d have to tell Albert she wasn’t going - he imagined she was angry at him, disgusted with his behaviour. The thought of Atara now made his stomach twist.<br/>
Exhaustion settled over him and he got up from where he sat in the bathtub. He turned off the shower and dried himself off. He towelled his hair mostly dry and just braided it back. He didn’t get dressed for bed, just slipped naked under the covers.</p>
<p>He sighed deeply to the darkness surrounding him. He was an absolute imbecile, and he clearly had no thought for others, doing only what he wanted - although he supposed Elizabeth seemed to have the same amount of want as he did. But he was at least somewhat satisfied that he had a clear head on his emotions. Everything seemed so obvious now he could properly identify his longing. He groaned again though at the prospect of having to grovel to Elizabeth. But he was determined to swallow his pride.<br/>
Gust laid in bed, closed his eyes, and prayed that he didn’t dream when he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. He's just... He doesn't.... He means well, I swear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elizabeth had moved to Portia less than a year ago. She’d learned from a very young age that there was only so much she could do in Barnarock, and before she’d even fully matured she’d started making plans to leave. It had been more of a blessing than a coincidence that she’d received a letter from her father on her eighteenth birthday enclosing the deeds to the workshop in Portia. Of course, she had to finish her schooling before her aunt Kendra would let her go on any type of adventure to far off lands. She graduated not much longer after that, and it was only a matter of money holding her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five years it took her to scrimp and save; business was difficult in a place like Barnarock, she’d worked her nails to the bone on more than a few occasions. But finally, after years of hard work, she was able to move out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Portia had been everything she’d expected and more. The people were so wonderful and charming. And the commission board was a blessing - she was a hard worker, but she’d never had so much work before. She wasn’t used to this type of wealth either. She’d loved every aspect of the place immediately. She even had a small soft spot for that bastard Higgins in her own way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything, for once, was fitting perfectly in place. Elizabeth never thought she’d be happier. She had everything she needed; an adventure led life, a home of her own, friends that genuinely loved her, and a stable job where she could work as hard or as little as she liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Antoine had asked her over lunch one day if she had anyone special in her life. She’d sheepishly replied that everyone in her life was special, but it didn’t fly and the man had insisted that she knew exactly what he’d meant. It was true; there were a lot of people that she’d regretted leaving behind, but none of them were suitors or even flings. Not that she’d never had any romantic endeavours - there’d been quite a few - but it just never seemed to stick. She was very close to just casting romantic relationships off completely - they did nothing but distract and eventually depress her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then she’d met Gust. At first it had just been purely an attraction, she knew she had a distinct weakness for pretty boys. But there was just something about him. His rudeness and snobby behaviour was only ever amusing to her - she’d certainly never been offended by anything he’d said and had simply laughed it all off. At times she admitted she was guilty of baiting him just to hear what kind of snarky remark he could make back to her, and she was never disappointed nor lacking in entertainment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was all it had ever been - she’d never expected it to get any further than that. He had, of course, never showed any kind of attraction towards her, and she wasn’t disappointed or put out by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it all seemed to change over night. He seemed almost willing to speak to her - although it had still been snarky comments meant, she assumed, to offend more than anything. But it was more attention than she was used to from him and she found herself almost giddy when it ended. She often thought back to that morning she’d headed out early to the mines to get more ore and she’d spotted him down by Alice’s kiosk looking awfully suspicious. She’d almost called out to him then but figured he was too far away and either wouldn’t hear her, or wouldn’t care for a conversation that early in the morning. So she’d left him to do whatever it was he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was gobsmacked when she’d returned home just before noon to a massive bouquet of flowers with Alice looking incredibly proud of the creation she’d made. It was so unbelievable to her that Gust would do something like that that she didn’t believe it for at least a couple days. People would ask her constantly who it was from but she didn’t dare loosen her lips about it. There was always the hope in her that Gust would come forward. But… nothing. She’d gotten the distinct feeling that Gust was avoiding her, and she wasn’t willing to bring it up on her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginger had asked her to lunch with Gust and she’d agreed immediately, only to be flustered most of the time in front of him. He’d even seemed to glare at her when she’d offered him a friendly smile. It had entirely ruined her day when Ginger had asked her about the flowers and Gust had shut her down immediately. She’d wondered if maybe he’d just been toying with her the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then… he’d shown her a side to him she’d never thought she’d see. It gave her a whole new impression of the man, proving her first hunch that there was more to Gust than his sour demeanour. He was a man who obviously cared greatly for the ones he loved, even if he didn’t show it all the time. And under the moonlight, looking deeply into her eyes, he’d only looked away again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was incredibly frustrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginger had explained everything to her of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a sensitive person who’s somehow convinced himself he doesn’t deserve the things he wants. Just give him time and he’ll come around to you.” And she did. She gave Gust plenty of time, and plenty of hints. But still nothing. She took every opportunity to get as close to him as possible, sometimes she admitted, rather shamelessly. And he seemed to respond, but only in terms of blushing bright red and spluttering at her. Which, although charming and amusing to watch, gave her no real information on where he was emotionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he’d asked her to Atara, to go as his plus one. She’d been over the moon. But any hope she’d had there had been swiftly pulled from her grasp when he insisted that they go as friends. And she’d snapped. She poured her heart out to him and it was exhausting and exasperating to have to relive her let downs and her frustrations all at once to the man she wanted and he did little more than stand there like a terrified child... except until he didn’t and the situation got </span>
  <em>
    <span>very quickly</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth had been laying in bed longer than she’d meant to. The night before had been a whole lot of a lot and she feared she was still blushing. She covered her face with her hands for the upteenth time while she remembered all that had happened. Groaning, she turned on her side and looked out the window. It was mid autumn and the sun, rising later in the morning, was threatening to grace the sky. She would have to get up soon; she had a lot to do if she wanted to leave for Atara in just over a day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip. Would she still be going to Atara? The idea of it still seemed alluring to her. But she didn’t know if she could face Gust; or if she even wanted to for that matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face darkened into a scowl. She was so stupid. Why had she said all of that? Why couldn’t she have just kept her mouth closed? Embarrassment tore through her. First for her words, then for the way she’d acted when Gust had - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth pulled the covers up over her head again and curled into a ball on her sheets. She was so selfish, she shouldn’t have pushed him. But she did and he reacted like… like that. Her blush deepened at the feeling of his hands on her, of the heat of his skin against hers. But she’d tried to take it too far and it was too much. What had she been thinking? That he would go that far with her out in the open? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delusional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deluded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perverted.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned again, tears welling up in her eyes. How could he just leave like that, though? Her thoughts turned clouded as she pictured the sight of Gust, his eyes that had been filled with lust and want had quickly changed to fear and regret. And then he’d just… left. Ran like he’d been spooked. Left her confused, and hurt, and very emotionally exposed. She glared into the darkness of her covers, gripping the sheets in anger. She’d never been so embarrassed, not that anyone had been around to witness it. Still, she felt dirty and used. She wanted to slap him. No, not slap him; she wanted to grip him by the shoulders and shake him till his eyes rolled in his head.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her alarm clock went off again and she slapped it back into silence. She didn’t have time to feel sorry for herself. She sat up in her bed and hesitated for only a moment longer before throwing her feet over the side and getting up, aggravation clouding her mind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take her long to get ready. She put her work trousers back on and hung her skirt in the back of her closet where it belonged. Her stomach sank at the improper joy it had brought her to see Gust stare at her in a skirt. She’d gotten a replacement pair of work trousers the day after she’d ripped them, but kept lauding about in a skirt for her own ego. She clenched her jaw at her own audacity and brazen behaviour. Her mind slipped briefly back to the sensation of Gust’s hand running slowly up her thigh. She clenched her jaw and had to stop herself slamming her wardrobe shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked out of her bedroom and into the main, open plan portion of her house to continue her day when she spotted Gust’s blazer haphazardly thrown over her couch just a few feet from her bedroom door. In his rush to leave, he’d left it on the ground outside. Elizabeth had only picked it up because she didn’t want it to get dirty. Or, she supposed, for others to see it just laying outside her home. She moved slowly to the couch, a small frown crossing her brow. Reaching out, she picked the blazer up and looked at it. It was a mystery, really, how he wore this all year round regardless of the weather. Although the material was obviously breathable, it was also very thick. She resisted hugging it to herself, even behind closed doors it seemed like an embarrassing thing to do, no matter how tempting it was to breath his fragrance in. It was a rich scent, most likely expensive perfume, but there was a definite undertone of something stronger, she smiled to herself, musing it was likely paint. As she held it, something fluttered out of the folds. Looking down, she spotted the commission request form Gust had brought her before it all got out of hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached down and picked it up, studying the order. It really was a big order, he could get his company in trouble by going straight to her - favouritism was the reason the union had been established in the first place. She supposed he really must have wanted her to come if he was willing to make such a risk. She sucked her teeth, the embarrassment of the night before leaving a bitter taste in the back of her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Elizabeth knew one thing, it was rejection. After all, her own dad had dropped her off on the doorstep of her aunt those years ago, leaving immediately with less than a goodbye or an explanation. All the people she’d ever dated had gotten bored or distracted after a while. Why wouldn’t Gust? A small voice in the back of her head told her that she might be overreacting but she wasn’t in any kind of mood to listen to it. Feeling there was nothing left to do, she put the blazer into her bag and left for A&amp;G Construction. It was likely there’d be someone there by now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped out into the fresh autumn morning and breathed in the cool air. One thing she loved about Portia was the seasons. Barnarock was hot all year round, the only time it dropped cold was in the night. She was happy to discover that Portia, while still very warm, was nowhere near as hot at Barnarock in the Summer and she was able to enjoy working outside without having to take extra precautions to avoid overheating and sun stroke. Autumn, though, she found she actually enjoyed more than the summer. Mostly because she’d never experienced cold weather - it was entirely alien to her. She enjoyed it to the point where she’d refused to update her wardrobe for the cooler season, revelling in the chill she’d get every time she stepped out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth gazed out at her workyard. There was a lot she needed to do, but she knew that if she started on her tasks now, she wouldn’t get around to returning Gust’s blazer to him. She had a distinct feeling he might not want to come and get it himself. She looked down at her watch and grimaced when she found out just how late she’d let herself stay in bed. It was almost nine in the morning. Shaking her head in frustration at herself, she started to make her way into town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a very long walk from her home to the Peach Plaza, but she couldn’t seem to pick up her pace. Her stomach kept doing flips, and she seemed to have a permanent reserve of colour in her cheeks that even the morning air couldn’t cool. She couldn’t picture Gust’s reaction to seeing her, she wasn’t even sure if he would acknowledge her. It seemed out of character, the idea of Gust just ignoring her, but it was hard to imagine him doing anything else. After all, he’d all but ran from her the night previous. Elizabeth still couldn’t fathom why he would just turn his back and leave; she wondered if it had turned out the way he’d imagined it or if - like herself - he’d been completely lost in the moment up until she’d tried - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head again in an attempt to rid herself of the memory of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A&amp;G Construction loomed in front of her. She wasn’t sure exactly what was making her so hesitant and nervous. Surely Gust wouldn’t say something if Albert was there, but she wasn’t convinced Albert wouldn’t say something if he sensed even a little bit of awkwardness. She swallowed her fear and grabbed the handle of the door. Only allowing herself a moment more of hesitation, she pushed the door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell above the door jingled merrily as it announced her arrival. Albert looked up from his work with a concerned look which only deepened when he saw Elizabeth. His mouth was set in a thin straight line, and he seemed to be on the edge of panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Liz.” He said after abruptly getting a hold of himself, “How are you?” He smiled weakly at her but she could see that she wasn’t the one he’d wanted to walk through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well, thank you.” She replied to him after a moment's pause, “Is everything alright?” she tried her best to sound as concerned as she felt; she wasn’t accustomed to seeing him so tense. Albert sighed slightly and slouched back into his chair. He pursed his lips and looked to the alcove where Gust usually worked. Elizabeth followed his gaze, and instead of her stomach clenching at the sight of Gust, it dropped in worry to find it was completely devoid of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gust hasn’t shown up for work yet. He’s usually here twenty minutes before I am, but I’ve heard nothing from him since yesterday.” It was obvious how uncommon Gust’s absence was purely by the tone of his voice. Elizabeth suspected that Albert would be chewing nervously on his finger nails if he were given the notion to do so. She let out her own sigh, unsure whether or not she was relieved he wasn’t there or concerned that he hadn’t shown up for work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve only come by to drop this off.” She pulled the blazer out of her bag and walked to Gust’s worktable before placing it delicately on his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He left his blazer at yours?” Albert questioned her, she turned to him and found his concern had turned to curiosity, “That’s very unlike him.” He scratched his chin absently. She felt her face going red again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, he came round to give me that commission.” She stumbled over her words as she tried to divert the conversation. Albert beamed at her when she said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes… the bribe.” He sounded as though he very much would have liked to laugh, “I daresay he spent most of the day scratching his head thinking of some way to get you to come. He somehow convinced himself you wouldn’t say yes unless there was something else in it for you. A very clueless man, our Gust.” His face turned curious again, “Are you able to join us?” He asked her, picking his pen back up to continue whatever he’d been doing, clearly distracted from his worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” Elizabeth said without thinking, “I was hoping he’d ask me, to be fair.” She felt like slapping her hand over her mouth. Albert’s smile softened and he looked behind her to where Gust should have been sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured. It was silly of me to presume he’d ask you of his own accord. I don’t think it would have ever occurred to him otherwise.” He sounded almost sad, but his face changed to one of sheepishness almost immediately, “But please don’t get the wrong impression. The commission would have been yours regardless of whether or not you’d accepted his invitation. I suppose it was rather garish to use a job as leverage to persuade you to come. I should, really, have taken more effort to try and convince him otherwise.” Elizabeth shook her head at him and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think of it like that. I’m too easy going to see the bad side of things,” she laughed awkwardly, “I’d told him just the day before that I had a lot of little jobs going off, I guess it makes sense that he’d try and bribe me with one big job.” it was her turn to look sheepish; she hadn’t put that much thought into it until she’d said it just now. Albert looked at his watch and sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time did he leave yours last night? I know we left here pretty late.” He asked her, there was nothing accusatory in his tone but Elizabeth still felt herself flushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I can’t be sure. I had a lot of work to do last night, time just slips away from me. I couldn’t even tell you what time I went to bed.” She hoped her tone was as calm as she’d tried to make it. Albert just nodded in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well when he left… how was he?” Albert asked, again with no suspicion, but she still felt as though he was interrogating her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seemed… he was fine.” She said with bland intent. She felt bad for lying, and she felt bad that she couldn’t tell Albert that she felt she knew why he wasn’t at work, but the thought of telling him about everything from last night made her feel queasy. She wasn’t close enough to Albert to let him so intimately into her relationship with Gust. Albert’s eyebrow quirked very slightly, Elizabeth might have missed it if she hadn’t been studying his face for his reaction. She feared he might say something but he only nodded his head again and sighed once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope he’s not ill. I’ll be very disappointed if he can’t go to Atara.” He said it absently, but the implication behind his words were telling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been looking forward to this for a while.” It wasn’t a question, Albert looked her in the eye and gave her another one of his sad smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how long I’ve known Gust?” He asked after a short while. Elizabeth shook her head, “Since before we were men, perhaps before we were young men.” Albert sat back in his chair, his expression turned wistful but his sad smile remained, “We have very different views of the world, Gust and I. But I think that’s what makes us work so well together. He’s my best friend, and I like to think I know him almost as well as he knows himself.” Elizabeth walked over to Albert’s desk and sat in the chair opposite his, “And I can honestly say that I’ve never seen him act around anyone the way he does you.” Albert’s smile grew wider, “Which can only bring me to believe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> never seen himself act around others the way he does you.” Elizabeth had no idea where any of this was coming from, but she realised Albert must be more clued in than he lets on if he had an inkling it was something she needed to hear, “Gust gets nervous when he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Makes him jumpy-” Albert winked at her suddenly “- but he always means well… in his own way.” when Elizabeth didn’t say anything in reply, he sat back and scratched his chin, “I can think of two other young ladies that Gust was involved with…” He trailed off thoughtfully, “If you can call it ‘involved’. Gust would always just… sit back and let it happen, he’d never have to put much effort into it - never seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to put any effort in.” Albert hadn’t taken his eyes of Elizabeth the whole time, she could feel her face heating up. “I wonder, Elizabeth, does this sound similar to your situation?” She slowly shook her head, because after the night before, it was obvious he was trying to be more proactive with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gust is a confident guy when he knows what he’s doing. He’s used to wanting for nothing. So when he wants something but it doesn’t freely come to him it can make him act… reckless and stupid.” Albert crossed his arms and smiled softly again, “Gust really likes you, Elizabeth. He’s stubborn, and thoughtless --” Albert’s eyes moved swiftly to Gust’s blazer, and back to Elizabeth, “-- but he does care about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down to her hands which were clasped together in her lap and swallowed painfully. She supposed she was only seeing her side to it. She mirrored Albert’s soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Albert. That certainly makes things a little more clear.” She said quietly. Slapping her hands on her thighs, she stood up, “I have a million and one things to do today if I’m to be able to leave tomorrow morning.” she said with an air of finality. Albert nodded once more and picked his pen back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth bid the man goodbye and turned to leave. She grabbed the handle of the door but before she could even turn it, Albert called her name again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am glad you’ve decided to come to Atara with us; it’ll be a great weekend.” His smile had widened and there was a genuine happiness in his eyes. Elizabeth grinned back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely. And besides; Gust promised me a new dress.” She laughed and Albert laughed with her, shrugging at her as if to say ‘yeah, that sounds about right’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth left the office feeling much better than she had when she’d entered and, not for the first time, fully appreciated why he and Gust got on so well. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust had forgotten to unlock his door before he’d gone to bed the night before. To be fair, there’d been a lot going on and he didn’t even remember locking it in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was startled awake by desperate banging against said door. Confused, panicked, and incredibly disorientated, he all but fell out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is with that god awful banging?” He threw on a pair of pajama bottoms and stumbled to his door, he attempted to wipe the tiredness from his eyes with the palm of his hand as he fumbled with the lock. After only a couple attempts through blearly eyes, he managed to open the door to an audience of Ginger, Albert, and Russo. Still trying to blink the tiredness out of his eyes, he stared dumbly at the mass of concerned expressions in front of him. Gust was also starting to grow concerned and he listed, in a dazed manner, all that could be wrong in the world for such an odd group of people to gather outside his door (in what he thought was) very early in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked them while trying to stifle a yawn. All at once Ginger’s expression turned to one of contempt, Albert’s to one of sheer relief, and Russo, seeing that all was well, returned to passive disinterest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ginger repeated his words back to him, “It’s almost noon is what it is!” Gust was convinced that Ginger would be spitting fire if she were able to. Gust only blinked at his sister, “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gust!” she continued to spit, “You missed breakfast, you didn’t answer when I knocked on the door this morning so I assumed that you’d already left.” Gust grimaced at her tone, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But then</span>
  </em>
  <span> poor Albert turns up at the door saying you haven’t showed up to work all day! We come up here and your door </span>
  <em>
    <span>is locked</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Gust it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t on</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ginger was red in the face, Albert stood behind her looking very much like he’d like to be anywhere else. Gust was still groggy, and Gigner’s piercing tones weren’t helping. When he still didn’t reply, Ginger huffed and looked as though she was about to explode. Albert touched her lightly on the shoulder and smiled kindly at her when she whipped round to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know he’s safe at least, that was the biggest of our worries.” He said to her in a calming tone, she looked like she very much wanted to say something else but only sighed and nodded her head. Seeing he obviously wouldn’t be needed, Russo guided Ginger towards the stairs promising her a relaxing cup of tea. Albert waved them off insisting he had it all under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were out of view, he turned a hard stare to Gust, put one hand flat on his bare chest and pushed him back into his room. Albert closed the door behind them with a harsh click. He pointed to Gust’s bed, “Sit.” he said sharply. Gust obeyed wordlessly and sat with his hands clasped onto his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Gust?” Albert asked plainly as he put his hands on his hips. Gust just shrugged and looked towards his clock on his bedside table. It really was almost noon. His alarm must have not gone off.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My alarm didn’t go off.” He replied with a deliberate carelessness that only made Albert roll his eyes. Albert threw his blazer at him. Gust hadn’t even noticed Albert had been holding it the entire time. He looked down at the jacket and grimaced. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands and fell backwards onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I were to believe that, why on earth would you sleep through your entire morning? You can’t honestly think I’d be so easily fobbed off?” Albert was never one for lecturing, but something had clearly gotten under his skin. “Pray tell, Gust, why our near and dear friend Elizabeth came into the office this morning looking like she’d been slapped.” Gust peeked at the man through his fingers and didn’t reply, Albert looked almost as upset as Ginger had, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do, Gust</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gust decided very quickly that this was much worse than getting lectured by Ginger, at least he knew Ginger was easily pushed to a disgruntled mood. Albert, on the other hand, was much more laid back and comparably harder to annoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did a bad thing.” Gust whined, his voice full of self pity, “I did a bad thing and I don’t know how to fix it.” Albert sighed and pulled the chair from Gust’s drawing table and dragged it across the floor to sit in front of his bed. Albert mimicked Gust’s earlier pose and sat with his hands clasped together on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very odd to do damage control for you, Gust.” Albert said, his voice sounded strain in his effort to not laugh. Gust moaned again and Albert chuckled softly. “Maybe this will teach you to think before you act.” His words absolutely did not make Gust feel better, he only sat up slightly to give his friend a sorry glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems pretty happy to still go, though. Makes me think that maybe it’s not something that can’t be resolved.” Albert used the same calming tone he’d used on Ginger. Gust sat back up again, shock plastered across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seemed- she’s still-” He couldn’t get his words out. He didn’t know if he was happy she still wanted to go or apprehensive for how the weekend would play out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking, Gust,” Albert held up a hand at his friends stammered words, “that she really likes you. I don’t know what went off with you two-” Albert’s eyes moved towards the blazer for the second time that day, “- and I’m rueful of my deceptive nature, but believe me: I don’t want to know, it’s not my business.” Gust winced at the implications of Albert’s words. “All I know is that you’ve got some apologising to do and you ought to dip deep into your savings and buy her a damn nice dress.” Albert’s cheery tones returned and he laughed at what he obviously thought was a very funny joke. Gust sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be a fun weekend.” He said drearily, Albert voiced happily that he couldn’t agree more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had a mad couple of weeks and I'm very grateful for your patience. It didn't help that I basically made this chapter up as I went along - it's very much filler!<br/>I hope you're all staying safe, and once again: Thank you for reading!!<br/>(also 1k views, you've no idea how happy I was to see that!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Could you, perchance, make up your mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gust wasn’t used to being apprehensive. He wasn’t used to feeling nauseous about… well anything. He hadn’t slept very well that night and he felt groggy and anxious. He’d done all of his packing the night before, but he wanted to double check he had everything. He triple checked that his suit was packed and stored correctly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a light packer; he never needed much when he went away - usually anything he forgot he could just buy wherever it was he was going. And it was the same truth for this trip as well regardless of how different it was to his usual Atara endeavours with not only how long he was going for but also who was going with him. He managed to fit everything into one suitcase, excluding his garment bag which contained his evening wear for the reunion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his watch, he had ten minutes before he absolutely had to leave. He wouldn’t have ever admitted to purposefully delaying himself but he was definitely dragging his feet in terms of meeting everyone else. His stomach kept flipping at the idea of seeing Elizabeth. Their last encounter was seared into the back of his eyelids. If he wasn’t thinking about that night he was thinking about how to apologise to her. Of course, he’d had very little time to even begin to think about how to approach her let alone consider what he’d say to her, but it seemed it wasn’t something he was going to be allowed to think over. He really had terrible timing. Sighing, he picked up his suitcase and his garment bag and turned to leave his room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He descended the stairs and came into the main room of his house to find Ginger and Gale sat on the couch having tea. He’d told neither of them about the incident (for the obvious reasons). They smiled happily at him, intent on portraying their pleasure that he was - in their eyes - making great strides with the builder. He rolled his eyes at them and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both look like grinning cats.” He said dully to them. They only smiled wider at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do have a good time in Atara this weekend, my boy,” Gale said contentedly as he took a sip from his cup, “Light knows you need a good break away from the humdrum of Portia.” Ginger nodded in agreement, taking her own sip. Gust made a small, quiet sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say hello to Elizabeth for me, would you?” Ginger said, a small and smug grin hiding in the corner of her mouth. Gust threw her a dour look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I’ll also give your regards to Sonia and Albert as well.” He said with dry amusement, Ginger only sipped her tea again. “If that’s all then I’ll be going. I’ll see you after the weekend.” And without any other comment, he turned and left, headed for the bus station. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gust considered hailing a DeeDee for the journey to the bus station but figured he needed the prolonged fresh air. Breathing in said fresh air, he gave his best effort to unclench his jaw. He made his way down the road to the station but still took his time. At the pace he was going, he’d arrive only ten minutes before their bus was due to depart, he knew it was likely that he would be the last one there but it didn’t bother him as much as the idea of being alone with Elizabeth before he could smooth out a plan in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face was set in a hard grimace; Albert had said that Elizabeth hadn’t seemed all that upset when she’d left their office the morning before but he wouldn’t comment on her mood when she’d arrived. His hand tightened on the handle of his suitcase. The thought of Elizabeth looking at him with hate or loathing made him feel queasy. He groaned quietly to himself as the image of Elizabeth stood before him, eyes full of sorrow and hurt floated into his mind. He stopped walking momentarily. It was an image he’d been using the past day to torture himself. He just didn’t know how to fix this. He couldn’t count how many times he’d changed his mind about going. Deciding it would be a better weekend if he wasn’t there, he’d sit in his room sulking before changing his mind again and repacking his bag. Swallowing painfully, he forced himself to keep walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bus station wasn’t anything spectacular. It was only a small wooden ticket office attached to an even smaller wooden bus shelter. But it worked for what it was made for - an easy pick up stop at the edge of town. It was so small given it only had one service come through three times a day. There was a small queue for the afternoon route already, Gust spotted Albert and Sonia almost immediately. They were the only two passengers waiting with an inordinate amount of luggage - Gust had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the prospect of Albert finding someone who packed as much clothing as he did for only a weekend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys packing up and moving to Atara, then?” He asked with a smug smirk as he eyed their small pile of suitcases. Albert laughed at his friends wit and Sonia scoffed and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not very gentlemanly of you to arrive on your own, Gust.” Sonia crossed her arms and glared at him. He stopped only a metre away from them, confused as to what her snide remark could mean. His perplexion was obvious and Sonia only rolled her eyes again. “Where’s Elizabeth? Why haven’t you escorted her to the bus station?” her arms moved to her hips, her tone accusatory, it made Gust uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Elizabeth is a big girl. She can get here on her own.” Albert laughed awkwardly, raising an arm to caress Sonia on the arm, she only turned her glare onto him instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you assume I would be the one to chauffeur her?” Gust asked defensively. Sonia rolled her eyes a third time and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she caught sight of something behind Gust. Gust turned to look behind him, unsure as to what could have possibly saved him only to see the builder smiling widely at a distance waving at them as she dragged her own suitcase along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? She seems perfectly able to escort herself.” Albert said behind him, but Gust barely heard. It never occurred to him that Elizabeth would even have casual clothes. She approached them wearing a white t-shirt tucked into a pair of dark, tightly fitted jeans with a leather jacket. He’d never seen her with her hair down, and he was pleased to find that he’d been right in his first initial theory that her hair was likely longer than his. It fell all the way down her back in light, natural waves. It was parted more towards the side, there was no fringe cut into it, only wavy layers framed her face. It was such a starkly different look on her that the sight of it left him speechless, his mouth slightly agape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m late! It took me a lot longer to pack things away than I anticipated.” She said as she neared them, she sounded almost breathless as though she’d been running. She didn’t make eye contact with him at first, her main focus seemed to be on Sonia and Albert. Sonia pulled her into a hug immediately in greeting, and when she broke away, she was lovingly stroking at her locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always knew your hair was beautiful! It’s a crime to have it tied back all the time!” Sonia purred at her in melodramatic praise. Elizabeth let out a sheepish chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to have it tied back for my work, it gets in the way otherwise.” She smiled at Sonia who nodded her head in grave understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gust! Her hair is longer than yours! You’ve got some competition.” Sonia turned her head slyly to Gust, a large smile plastered on her face. He was unsure about what Sonia was up to but he stopped caring when Elizabeth finally turned her attention to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure on what to expect from her - but her expression was unreadable. A small smile graced her lips, but didn’t reach her eyes. He felt as though she were merely looking in his general direction rather than looking directly at him, suffice to say she wasn’t making eye contact with him. Mixed emotions ran through him; relief that she wasn’t directly glaring at him, and despair that she wasn’t doing anything directly at him. He slowly came to the realisation that he was expected to say something on the matter of her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…” he started, not really knowing how to finish, he’d have liked very much to say all he thought about her hair, but he was also very aware of Albert and Sonia watching and listening, “it makes you look shorter.” he finished lamely, he wasn’t technically wrong; the abrupt difference from her hair being up to being down her back, trailing over her shoulders in silky waves did dwarf her slightly, however he was fully aware that that wasn’t the best comment to make. Sonia huffed in annoyance and Albert made a small “oop” sound. He gave Elizabeth an uneasy smile, she stared at him with her same masked expression and didn’t say a word in reply for seconds that felt like hours. He was greatly considering swallowing his pride and showering her with pretty words before her face cracked and the large grin he loved so much spread across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s as close to a compliment as I’ll ever get from you, Gust.” she pretended to pout at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all stood in close proximity to each other for the following minutes before the long haul bus eventually arrived. Albert fished about in his bag and pulled out four bus passes; the first leg of their journey. He gave two of them to Sonia and Elizabeth, assuring them that he’d booked assigned seats but it was best if they got on the bus first just in case while he and Gust loaded the bags into the luggage hold. The two women agreed and took their respective tickets. Albert grabbed Gust meaningfully by the arm and dragged him away from the retreating women. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smooth words, casa nova.” Albert hissed at him. Gust feigned ignorance and only deigned to start rounding up the various bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was only making an observation.” He said lightly. Albert groaned behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a damn nuisance to yourself and your cause.” He muttered almost under his breath. Gust turned back to his friend at his words. His cause? He huffed and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve no cause. I intend to live my life with as little drama as is necessary.” He replied with haughty tones. Albert gave him a dour look that said very much that he disagreed with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet look at all of this drama.” Albert threw his hands out, however his reach only encompassed the empty air around them making the feat of it much less impressive and his point much weaker. Gust gave Albert a dumb look, and Albert replied back to him with only a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no drama. Everything seems fine enough.” Gust told the man without fully believing it himself. Albert only sighed as he loaded the luggage away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened, but obviously you were both very affected by it. The last thing I want, Gust, is for your willful ignorance to ruin something you both want.” Albert sounded genuinely sad, it stabbed Gust with a feeling he couldn’t name. It was likely the only part of the night he’d tried his best to block out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want me the way I want you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words rang through his head and it made him feel sick and guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s stopping you, Gust?” Albert brought him out of his abstraction. He breathed in slowly and thought about his friend’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t fathom what you’re on about.” was all Gust replied. Albert scoffed and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They boarded the bus and took their seats. Albert had managed to book two adjacent rows, Sonia was sat on the left and Elizabeth on the right. Sonia waved Albert over and he took his seat next to her, leaving Gust to sit next to the builder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left you the window seat, hope that’s okay.” She smiled at him, but it was the same smile that only showed on her mouth and wouldn’t reach her eyes. Gust sighed silently at the sight of it before nodding  - it wasn’t like he had a choice, and he wouldn’t have argued regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The journey from Portia to Sandrock was less than three hours but it felt like an eternity. He’d never felt so isolated, pushed against the window of the bus while Elizabeth, Albert, and Sonia chatted happily away. He watched the lush greenness of the Portia countryside give way to the harsh climate of Sandrock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every so often Albert would make a comment and ask Gust’s opinion on it, obviously keen to keep his friend in the conversation, but Gust would only answer in small grunts or small sentences before returning his gaze to the window. Every so often he felt Elizabeth lean very slightly into him but he was sure it was just his imagination. Except when she deliberately jabbed her elbow into his side, causing him to jump out of his thoughts with a small yelp. He turned his attention to the petite builder, who gave him a small smile, Gust felt a tiny wave of wistfulness when he noticed the small scar on her cheek that made a dimple when she smiled. The sight of it would probably always make him smile regardless of his mood.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear me?” She asked him softly, he clicked back to reality at the sound of her voice, meeting her eyes once again. He shook his head softly and she rolled her eyes, “I asked you if you were going to drink at the reunion. I’d be excited to meet drunk Gust.” a small portion of him wanted to nod and let her know that he’d deck an entire bottle of tequila if it would make her smile, but he had vivid memories of his youth in Atara after having too much to drink and figured some embarrassment would always be figurative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t drink.” He said matter-of-factly, giving her a small frown. She huffed out a breath of air and called him a spoil sport but grinned regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, not anymore. He was a party animal when we were younger.” Albert grinned and winked at them. Elizabeth laughed and insisted that Albert elaborate, clearly the idea of Gust getting drunk and making a fool of himself was the newest topic of conversation and he gladly joined in if only to intently deny the truth of Albert’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the journey was slightly more comfortable for him. He said a small prayer to the heavens for Elizabeth’s lack of loathing towards him. At least she was talking to him and laughing with him - or maybe she was laughing at him. But some small part of it made him uneasy; why was she so easy going about it all? Perhaps she simply didn’t want to act off around Sonia and Albert. Perhaps he didn’t know her enough to be able to gauge how she’d react to situations. It nagged him for the rest of the journey and he wished he’d just sit and enjoy her company and the taste of normality it brought after his staggering mistake from the day before.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bus station at Sandrock was far more impressive than the one at Portia (it wasn’t all that difficult, in fairness). It was a large, brick building lacking very much in architectural design. Gust assumed it had likely been thrown up with little disregard for the appearance, likely it was built out of need rather than aesthetic purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women stepped off the bus together and looked appraisingly around them. Neither had been to Sandrock - Sonia had even never left Portia before. Albert and Gust left them to their musings about the hotter but still cooler temperature while they went and got the bags. When they came back, they’d seemingly noticed the building around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This building makes my house look interesting.” Elizabeth nudged Gust with her shoulder, mimicking his thoughts on the blandness of the station. He scoffed and gave her a sardonic look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one would ever accuse your house of being boring.” He responded to her with a raised eyebrow, “Hodge Podge, maybe.” Elizabeth snorted at him, “misshapen, likely.” he skillfully dodged a jab to the ribs, “lacking in architectural opinion? Absolutely.” Elizabeth gasped and feigned offense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh trust me, it has </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of architectural opinion.” she sneered teasingly at him, Gust returned her sneer with a look of disdain that only made her laugh again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come on, guys, less flirting more DeeDee hailing.” Sonia mocked them, both Gust and Elizabeth blushed red immediately and turned to their luggage. Gust tried to catch her eyes again but she didn’t seem keen on returning his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They loaded their luggage across two DeeDee’s, mostly because of the amount Sonia and Albert brought together, and set off for the Dirigible station which was on the other side of Sandrock. Sonia and Elizabeth took one, chatting away happily, and Albert sat heavily next to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better? She’s not mad at you.” Albert muttered to him, Gust shot him an annoyed look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could we talk about anything other than Elizabeth and her oddly carefree nature?” Gust almost hissed to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have thought you’d be happy; you’re always looking for ways to ignore your problems.” he chided back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you actually believe she’s okay with what happened?” Gust asked, intentionally ignoring his friend’s remark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends; it’s hard to gauge without knowing the details. What actually happened?” Albert turned a curious eye to his friend. Gust shuddered at the idea of telling another living soul even the smallest detail. Albert saw it and nodded his head in understanding, “If it was that bad then perhaps she’d merely be civil with you - but she’s bantering with you like she always has.” Albert scratched his chin in thought, Gust fiddled mildly with the armrest of the DeeDee in silence as Albert thought, “Do you know the obvious solution?” Albert looked at his friend who gazed hopefully back but didn’t reply, Albert was obviously expecting him to know and not be told, he rolled his eyes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>talk to her about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Albert looked like he wanted to shake Gust by the shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to!” Gust burst out, Albert raised his eyes, obviously not believing it, “Eventually!” Gust added, crossing his arms in sulk. He sighed, “It’s just difficult for me to articulate this kind of stuff. She told me she wanted me.” Gust breathed out, peeking sideways at his friend’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Albert said as if it was the clearest part of their conversation, “But I have to agree, you are terrible at getting your point across, Gust.” Albert rubbed his eyes as if he were tired, “I’m sure whatever you did wasn’t so terrible that she’d stop being enamoured by you so suddenly. Maybe she’s just giving you a chance to show her that you feel the same way.” Albert mused out loud, “You do, don’t you?” He added, fixing his friend with a hard stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. Well… yes- maybe! I don’t know.” Gust ran a hand through his hair and turned his gaze to the quickly moving environment around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think you don’t?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing… nothing does.” He said almost in defeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only one holding yourself back here.” Albert said with an air of finality. He wasn’t wrong, but images of the night told Gust he wasn’t exactly right either. He certainly hadn’t held himself back then. Gust sighed heavily but didn’t say anything else about it for the rest of the journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dirigible station was much larger than the bus station, it was a wide space of ground at the edge of the city. Three different dirigibles were grounded, four more were tethered farther in the sky above them, it was likely an easier way to store them. The dirigibles themselves were large wooden compartments shaped like large ships strapped to the bottom of a large oval shaped balloon attached to propellers. The ships themselves looked like they’d been modelled from a fantasy novel, the hull of the ship was crafted from dark wood, the rest of the ship a much richer mahogany. The figurehead was a winged woman, arms and wings stretched out before her. There were no sails, given there was no need for them, the masts were anchored to the balloon.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dirigibles were a relatively new form of travel. So, of course, it was deemed a much more luxurious way to get to where you were going. It was a common occurrence for both Gust and Albert, but, of course, the closest Sonia or Elizabeth had seen to such an impressive structure was a hot air balloon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!” Elizabeth said, her eyes bright, “Look at that structure! That design! The pure craftsmanship of it all! I’d love to get my hands on the blueprints!” she looked and sounded like she was in love. Gust chuckled and led her gently by the arm to the ticket booth to board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imagine how much detail you’ll be able to view on board the boat?” he coaxed her when she seemed reluctant to take her eyes off of the dirigible. She nodded enthusiastically and practically skipped to the boarding ramp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were booked into their flight and boarded onto the dirigible, they explored the massive airship on a self guided tour. Sonia and Albert walked ahead, arm in arm. Gust fell back to walk next to Elizabeth who was going at a much slower pace, looking around in pure wonderment. The scene of her eyes bright, dazzling like stars made him smile softly and adoringly at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself; he didn’t even know what he’d say. It was the most privacy they’d had since… well since the last time they’d seen each other, and Albert and Sonia were still well within earshot. He rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. Noticing, she turned her face to him with a mixture of curiosity and hesitation. He tried several times to say something but nothing more than pathetic sounds left his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going onto the deck!” Sonia exclaimed excitedly; although the journey was shorter than the bus journey, the deck was still open for open air strolling (it was just greatly recommended that hair is tied back), it was the main attraction that made the form of transportation so luxurious. An unasked question hung in the air and Sonia and Albert stood patiently waiting for the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust turned to Elizabeth to enquire whether she’d want to join them but her face had paled significantly and there was a distinct look of panic on her features that Gust never thought he’d experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heights?” was all that he had to whisper to her, she turned her gaze back to him, her expression reminiscent of a deer in headlights. She nodded slowly and quickly looked to the floor as though to reassure herself she was still on solid ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ll retire to the bar. I don’t want to mess my hair up.” He said loudly to the couple, Sonia snorted but didn’t argue, when Albert met Gust’s eyes he grinned softly in understanding and waved them off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even drink.” Gust heard her mumble as they made their way to the deck of the aircraft. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bar, suitably dubbed “The Air Suite” was at the very front of the craft. It was a large open space with a vast and extensive bar at the back, the front held the seating and a large floor to ceiling window showcasing the immense beauty of the sky around them and the ground below. It was, in Gust’s opinion, much more impressive than the open deck (and less windy). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held open the dark wood of the door for Elizabeth and she smiled as she entered. They approached the bar and ordered their drinks. Neither of them ordered alcohol, Gust still wasn’t sure whether she drank or not and he was hesitant to ask her, so he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat silently with their drinks for a few minutes, both wanting to speak, but neither wanting to be the first to say something. He still wasn’t sure how to apologise to her. He considered blurting it all out at once but it seemed crude and insincere, but he was paranoid that the longer he left it the worse he’d make the situation. Everytime he thought of a wording, his anxiety would immediately shut it down. So they sat in silence. She sat there with one hand on her lap, the other crading the glass of soda she’d ordered, her face was unreadable, her mouth a thin line across her face. He never imagined he’d want to see someone smile the way he did now, it took all the strength he could muster to not reach out and stroke her soft lips with his finger. He knew without even having to think and over think it in his head how bad an idea it would be to touch her right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took small chances to gaze at her as she sat so close to him. He winced when he remembered that the last time they’d been alone together, they’d been much closer, much more open, and much more- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook the thought from his head and took a deep drink from his glass. This close to her he could pick up her scent of oil and flowers. He had an aching feeling that in any other context the smell would make his mouth water. He felt guilty and lewd as he thought of how close he’d been to her neck, to her body, to all of her. He glanced sideways at her once again, the woman sitting next to him seemed like an entirely different person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel under dressed.” she said it quietly, but it almost made him jump. He looked deliriously at her as though she’d slapped herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, you look lovely.” He said into his drink, she frowned at him and made an obvious scan of the room and all the other passengers. It was true that where luxury went, snobby well dressed people would follow. The room, although not entirely busy, was filled with men and women all dressed to the nines. It, admittedly, made ‘well dressed’ look ‘business casual’. Gust huffed and shook his head. “Never took you for the kind of person to feel self conscious.” He smiled at her in a bid to cheer her up but her frown only deepened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone has their limits. I’m well out of my comfort zone here.” she grimaced and looked down into her glass. It made Gust feel uneasy the stark difference in her mood from when they'd boarded to now, sitting together in the bar. Part of his anxiety and guilt wanted to blame himself and his actions for it, another part of him thought it was egotistic to assume all of her problems would be rooted in him and his behaviour. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, not knowing how to react or what to say to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this my fault?” He asked as quietly as she had, scared of her answer but wanting to know achingly. Elizabeth turned a confused look towards him and didn’t reply for a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have told me how fancy this was going to be. I’m only a young woman from Barnarock, how could I have anticipated this?” there was a small notion of bitterness in her voice and he couldn’t decide if she’d purposely misinterpreted him or not. Gust rolled his eyes at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a luxury craft, the fancy is implied.” He smirked at her, she shot him an annoyed look but smiled nonetheless, it was only a small smile but Gust felt himself sigh internally at the sight of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t assume. I’ll know for the flight back, I guess.” She took a long drink from her glass and looked very much like she would have liked it to be a stronger drink. He looked back to his own drink and, probably for the first time in a long time, wished he was elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the flight was spent mostly in silence, with Gust not knowing what to say, and Elizabeth not willing to give him any pointers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally landed in Atara, Sonia and Albert joined them on the boarding ramp. They both looked relatively pleased with their journey, both were very pink in the face and Albert’s hair was noticeably windswept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was just setting in the sky as they disembarked and the air was getting colder. If Elizabeth felt the chill then she didn’t show it. Gust thought back to the Sunday he’d sat under the stars with her and how he’d offered her his jacket when she’d started shivering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not far from here.” Albert said cheerily, completely oblivious to the awkwardness between his friend and the builder. They hailed two DeeDee’s once again. Gust secretly hoped to sit with Albert again but the man went straight to Sonia without so much as a glance backwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth and Gust sat awkwardly together in the small enclosed space of the DeeDee. Neither seemed interested in conversation, they both looked out at the street as they soundlessly enjoyed the sights of Atara at dusk. Gust would every so often glace sideways towards her but she never returned his gaze. She practically had her head hanging out of the DeeDee as though she was scared of missing even one small piece of detail as the city flew by her. A wave of melancholia swept over him when he remembered being told how much she’d love to see Atara. And now here they were together. This should have been a happy and fun experience for the both of them, and yet as they sat so close together, they felt worlds away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ride, as Albert had promised, was short and they were eventually dropped off outside the hotel. They’d been fortunate enough to book the same hotel that the reunion would be at the following evening. It was the Atara Elite Hotel, one of the grandest hotels in the city. Gust had shook his head when Albert told them it was the one booked for the reunion. Alastair Archer really knew how to show his colours as the biggest git in Atara. Albert agreed that it was definitely a show of class and prestige more than it was a comfortable reunion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Atara Elite Hotel stood on a corner block, the grand entrance being on the curved corner of the building itself. It stood thirty stories high, with lit balconies on each floor. It was built mostly of white stone, the moulding was embossed with gold. The lights attached to the white stone on each storey illuminated a golden elegance to the whole building. Gust himself admitted it was an impressive building, if not a bit muted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Looking up at the building now, however, Gust felt a sense of dread rather than spite at the grandness of the establishment. He thought back to the moments of Elizabeth’s self consciousness. He prayed she wasn’t getting in her head about the extravagance of the building before her. Stealing yet another glance at the woman, his fears were confirmed. She stood with her hands in her pockets, looking apprehensively up at the hotel as she chewed her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Albert sighed, almost as though he was dreading the luxury for his own reasons. He and Gust went to grab the bags as they were unloaded from the DeeDee’s but a young bellboy dressed in red approached them from the entrance pulling a luggage cart with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you part of the Archer party?” he asked politely, looking them all up and down. Gust very much would have liked to say that they were in no way affiliated with Alastair Archer and how dare he even ask? But Albert got to him first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re here for the reunion.” Albert replied politely as he helped the young man load their luggage onto the cart. Gust shot Albert a murderous look while they followed the bellboy through the golden revolving doors and to the reception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lobby was equally grand, decked ceiling to floor in marble, accented with gold and silver. There was a large water feature in the middle of the large room offering ambient white noise. It was nearly silent except for the muted voices of the staff at the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert approached a woman dressed smartly in red from the dress she was wearing to the thin scarf wrapped elegantly around her neck, to the small, neat cap perched on her dark, perfectly curled locks. She politely and smoothly asked for their details, and repeated “Ah, of the Archer party” the same way the bellhop had. Gust grunted in annoyance from the sidelines but offered no opinion. Elizabeth shot him only a mildly intrigued look but didn’t ask for him to elaborate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman handed them their room keys, three rooms for the four of them. Sonia looked quizzically between the three keys, Albert, Gust, and Elizabeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three rooms?” She voiced her question to Albert, “Why would we need three rooms?” Gust was unsure whether she was joking or not. Albert gave a small, awkward chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because there’s only one couple here. It would be presumptuous to expect Gust and Elizabeth to share a room, would it not?” he sounded almost embarrassed, as though he were making excuses. Sonia only looked more confused before it seemingly clicked for her, her mouth opened into an ‘o’ shape and she nodded solemnly towards Elizabeth and Gust. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. But the implication of Sonia’s presumptions made him feel uneasy. If she was assuming he and Elizabeth were a couple then who else did? The idea of his love life being the centre of mass debate shot his already deteriorating mood even lower levels. Glaring at the space around him, he made it very clear that he’d like to get to his room as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you retire to your rooms, I’ve been told to invite you and your guests to an evening in the Elite Lounge. I believe Mr Archer is hosting an evening there tonight. He’s booked the entire lounge.” The woman behind the desk preened with a certain amount of praise and awe. Gust huffed out angrily, Albert looked as though he was about to politely answer but Gust was quicker, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he seethed at the woman who raised her eyebrows and looked at him as though he’d spat in her face. Turning, Gust stormed off in the direction of the elevators, the bellhop nervously following behind him. Albert apologised profusely before he and the two women followed in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their rooms were on the twentieth floor. Albert handed Gust and Elizabeth the keys to the two rooms right next to each other, allocating the room across the hall to him and Sonia. Albert didn’t say anything to Gust, only giving him a mild look of disdain before entering his own room. Gust rolled his eyes, but his anger still hadn’t dissipated and he couldn’t bring himself to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unlocked his own room and had to stop himself forcefully shutting the door behind him. He didn’t even know why he was so upset. Was it really that much of a shock that Archer would hold an extravagant party, booking out an entire lounge of one of the most expensive hotels in the city? And if so, why would it make him so angry? Gust huffed and sat on the plush mattress of the bed, he sank slowly backwards and glared hopelessly at the trayed ceiling above him.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I so on edge?” He whispered quietly to himself. Feeling he wouldn’t get an answer, he stood again and decided to inspect his room. He’d never stayed at this hotel before; successful and affluent as he and Albert were, they’d never felt the need to splash the gols on needless luxury like this. Why on earth Albert had chosen to this time escaped him, but if he had to bet, he’d have guessed it would be to do with the ‘Archer party’ mentioned earlier. The room was large, much larger than any hotel room he’d been in before. The bed also followed the large theme being easily a double despite it being a single room. It was placed against the left wall facing the (also) large, carved oak dresser that he was suitably convinced Elizabeth would go mad for. There was a matching wardrobe right next to it where he hung his garment bag and threw his suitcase to the bottom. The decor was slightly less rich than the rest of the hotel, leaning more towards clean than fancy. The ceiling was trayed with the centre painted a light gold and adorned with a fancy ceiling fan in the middle. He rolled his eyes at the pretentiousness of it all. Why would he need a ceiling fan in a hotel that obviously had an aircon? The walls were a simple off white, the curtains that hung against the large window (a brilliant view of course) were a light gold that matched the paint on the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the bathroom was just to the left as he walked into the room. With two fingers, he pushed the door slightly ajar and peaked his head in. It was dazzling in its cleanliness. The white marble counters sparkled and shined. It had both a large walk in shower and a corner whirlpool bath. It matched the pompous and overblown style of the rest of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he turned and found another door adjacent to the bathroom door. He looked around the room and couldn’t fathom what could be behind the door. He mused it could be a walk in wardrobe and would have been convinced it would be if there wasn’t already a stand alone wardrobe. He reached towards the handle to open it but just as his fingers grazed the brass handle it swung open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth stood before him, a confused look that likely had matched his was quickly replaced with one of shock and sheepishness. Adjoined rooms. He couldn’t decide if this was a blessing or just bad karma. What possible need could there be for adjoining rooms?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” they both said at the same time before also giving similar awkward laughs. Elizabeth stood there with the door open for a small moment, looking down and not at Gust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your room?” He asked her for lack of anything better to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ridiculously and needlessly extravagant.” She snorted, she poked her head into his room only slightly, her eyes quickly scanning all that he had, “I see that your room is much the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Gust rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, she gave him a small and puzzled look, “I should have known how rich this place would be. I’m sorry you’re so out of your comfort zone.” A look of guilt flashed momentarily across her face at his words and she looked back down to the floor as though she were ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry I was so off with you. None of this is your fault. It’s just that…” she trailed off, either not having the words to finish, or simply not wanting to finish. She stood silently for a few moments, her hand on the handle of the door tightened, her face flushed, and her expression unreadable. Gust’s mouth was dry as a difficult silence fell between them. He longed more than anything for the looks that she used to give him, when it was easy to make her laugh, and when he’d stayed in his place and had kept his hands to himself. But at the same time, some small part of him was delighted if not entirely satisfied to know what she tasted like, to know that she’d kissed him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate how awkward it is between us.” the words left his mouth quietly and without his permission. Her face darkened slightly and she scoffed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wonder why it is so awkward.” she said flatly, “I have to get ready for dinner.” and without another word, she softly closed the door in his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please excuse me for my delays in writing! Work has been mad and most of my free time these days is spent sleeping haha.<br/>It was incredibly difficult to not go for the whole "and there was only one bed!" scenario but I do have some plans for the next couple chapters so please bear with. My intention was to include the dinner scene in this chapter, but I got to the end and figured it made sense to leave it where I had.<br/>Once again, your patience is very much appreciated!<br/>Hope it was worth the wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I might be annoying, but at least I'm not that guy. You're welcome.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elizabeth sighed heavily as she leaned her forehead on the cold wood of the door. She couldn’t decide if Gust was utterly infuriating or incredibly charming. She glared at the door and considered it was highly possible that he was both. In fact, she was sure it was both. She wanted so badly to be mad at him, or upset, or exasperated. But when he looked at her like that, like any kind of way, she forgot how to be angry. She hadn’t known what to expect seeing him for the first time after what had happened. She’d wanted badly to yell at him, to pull him to one side and demand why he thought it was okay to treat anyone that way, to ask him why he had to be such a coward. But as soon as she’d seen him, she didn’t feel like doing anything. She just wanted things back the way they had been. But something like that was incredibly difficult to just move on from. There had to be some kind of discussion, even if it was only one in passing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had any opportunity. Why hadn’t he said anything about it? She groaned and resisted the urge to lightly hit her head against the door.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her back on said door and tried her best to push all things Gust out of her mind. Her attention went quickly to their dinner arrangements. She’d never heard of the restaurant they were going to, ‘The Orange Maple’ and she couldn’t decide if it was fancy or not. One thing she did know: she was getting greatly fatigued with extravagance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure whether or not to change, she unpacked her clothes anyways. She bit her lip as she contemplated her choices; another pair of jeans, three shirts similar to the one she was wearing already, just in different colours, and her usual skirt. It was slim pickings and she considered just staying in what she was already wearing. Her only other option was the strappy dress she’d bought from Carol the day before. It was black with a brightly contrasting pattern of flowers. It had faux buttons down the front down to the waist with a low v-neckline. She’d tried it on already and it had fit her like a glove; form fitting on her waist and flowy down to just above her knees. She’d loved it the moment Carol had shown it to her. Buying it was a small, desperate back up plan in case Gust had backed out of his promise to buy her a dress. But looking at it now, especially with the hotel room as a backdrop, it looked cheap in comparison to what she would be expected to wear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach flipped again when she thought once more about the event tomorrow night. She’d been deluded to ever think someone like her would be up to par with Gust’s ilk. He might be charmed by her rough background, but she knew all too well what rich people could be like. Not for the first time, she considered telling them that she wasn’t going to attend. Maybe she could spend her evening strolling around Atara. She chewed on her lip again thinking about disappointing Gust, but she soon scoffed at herself and pushed the thought out of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dress was very lovely and she hated the idea of packing it and not wearing it. Truth be told, by the look on Gust’s face for most of the time she’d been around him, she very much doubted he’d back out on buying her a dress. Heck, she was almost sure that he’d buy her ten dresses if she asked. Not that she ever would, obviously. It made her feel just as sad as it did mad to see him look so put out and nervous, she never thought she’d miss his haughty, holier-than-thou looks of contempt so much, and she especially never thought she’d ever be the reason a guy like Gust would look so somber. Considering she had nothing to lose, she crossed the room to the giant window with the gorgeous view and pulled the curtains closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mere minutes later she was changed into the dress. The bathroom had a full length mirror, and she’d never openly admit to it, but she twirled a couple times out of delight and love for how she looked. She half wished she had fancy shoes to match it, but she was just as happy with her black leather boots, besides, it made her leather jacket match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacket in hand, she left the bathroom, grabbed her small handbag, checked she had everything  - it consisted of her wallet, her hair brush, and her perfume, and her room key - and she hastily opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicked shut softly behind her, eliminating all chances of privacy from the other guests of the hotel. Thankfully, she was alone in the hallway. Somewhat puzzled, she checked her watch; she was usually late for most things - her many friends could attest to her showing up at least ten minutes late for most playdates - but she wasn’t that far off the thirty minute time limit they’d set before agreeing to meet for dinner. Sighing quietly, she debated whether to go back into her room and wait or to just start knocking on doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could make a decision however, Gust’s door swung open and he appeared in his usual clothes, albeit his hair was slightly tidier and he’d forgone his tie, instead leaving his top two buttons open. He seemed startled to see her standing there on her own. He smiled awkwardly at her and looked her up and down, she noticed only his eyes widening slightly as he appraised her dress. He quickly turned away and coughed into his fist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look nice.” was the only comment he offered her. She breathed out a small laugh, the look on his face reminded her fondly of the first time he’d seen her in a skirt, in his room. He’d given her the same expression then, and had tried (and failed) numerous times to keep his eyes off her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. You don’t think it makes me look short?” she asked teasingly, swaying her hips flirtatiously. His face tinged a slight red and he seemed to be making an effort to maintain eye contact with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It- you look… it’s a lovely dress.” he stammered out at her. She rolled her eyes; making fun of him was a lot more enjoyable than being mad at him and she was almost upset at how easily he distracted her whether he meant to or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s taking them so long?” he frowned and nodded to the door adjacent to them. Elizabeth shrugged and leaned against her own door. Sighing, he stepped forward and rapped impatiently against the door with his knuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After only a short half minute, the door opened slightly and Albert’s head peaked out, “We’re running behind just a few minutes, we’ll be ready shortly. Go down to the bar and wait. I hear they’ve just renovated it.” he said cheerily, obviously without any intention to hurry up. Gust scoffed at Albert’s retreating head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Gust asked, his voice strained and hesitant. She weighed up her options and nodded her head. Gust nodded his head once in response, turned on his heel and made his way to the elevators. Before Elizabeth followed suit, she banged her open palm on Sonia and Albert’s door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t keep us waiting!” she yelled to them. Whether they heard her or not she was unsure, but it left Gust with a reasonably startled look on his face, “what?” she asked innocently before following him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bar of the hotel was just as overblown as would be expected. It made the bar in the dirigible look like a hole in the wall. The bar was twice the size and three times as stocked. They couldn’t sit at the bar and it was table service only, but they were seated straight away almost right next to the bar. Someone came and ordered their drinks immediately, apologising for the wait, no doubt trained to say that regardless of whether there’d been a wait or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She restrained from ordering an alcoholic beverage, she was of the strictest policy that she only drank when others were drinking with her. Gust’s order of black coffee was no surprise to her and she ordered tea to match. The drinks came out within minutes with another apology for having to wait. Left alone with only soft purrs of music from a live band in the background, they sipped their drinks in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth was a lover of silence; she enjoyed being comfortable enough with someone to be able to enjoy their company and not feel like every moment had to be filled with sound. But this… this was just uncomfortable. Gust looked like he was going to be sick, he stared off in the direction of the bar, his finger tracing the rim of his mug absentmindedly. She wondered what he was thinking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of curiosity, she followed his gaze and made sudden eye contact with him in the mirror that lined the back wall of the bar. She blushed red at the discovery that he’d been looking at her via the mirror. Realising he’d been found out, he flushed profusely and looked instead into his coffee. She giggled quietly despite herself, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was just something about him that made it very difficult for her to be mad at him. But that didn’t change the fact that she needed answers. Feeling enough was enough, she opened her mouth ready to start the conversation but she was ruefully put to silence before she even made a sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say! Is that you, Gust?” a melodic voice said to their left. Gust’s face turned from one of bashfulness to dread. They both turned to the sound of the voice and there stood one of the most handsome men she’d ever seen. He stood only a few metres away in a clearly expensive scarlet suit that matched his auburn hair which was stylishly cut short at the sides and long and wavy at the top. She couldn’t decide really if he was actually handsome, or if his obvious wealth translated to good looks. She glanced at Gust, a question in her eyes, he answered only by rolling his and trying his best to hide an obvious sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t changed a bit! Those boyish good looks haven’t failed you yet.” The man sauntered over to their table and leaned arrogantly over one of the chairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alistair, how nice it is to see you. And so soon before I have to.” Gust said, ignoring the man’s comments, his voice sickly sweet with sarcasm. The man named Alistair gave a deep and cocky chuckle in reply. Seeming to only just notice her, he stood up and straightened himself before flashing her a sweet and obviously well rehearsed smile of straight too-white teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, what a pretty little thing you are. And with Gust of all people.” He purred smoothly to her, Elizabeth tried her best to not look offended by his comments, she opened her mouth to bite back before Gust interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my good friend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Alistair Archer. He’s the one who organised this whole thing.” Gust’s voice was quick as though he knew she was going to bare her teeth at the man, “And if you will exercise some manners, Alistair, she is not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she is a very talented carpenter.” Gust’s voice was bitter and he sipped his coffee as though stopping himself from saying anything more. Elizabeth was taken only slightly aback at Gust standing up for her, she smiled softly at him but he didn’t seem keen on making eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness, my apologies Miss Elizabeth.” Alistair looked honestly shocked and maybe even a little bit ashamed, he reached out his hand as though to shake hers, but when she offered her own hand, he grabbed it lightly in soft fingers and kissed it once, delicately, before letting it slide out of his grip. She was rather charmed despite herself, “I had no idea you were a craftsman like myself.” His voice was silky smooth as he spoke, and he gazed kindly at her as though he were seeing someone completely different to the person he’d just berated. Gust scoffed lightly, if Alistair had heard it then he didn’t show it, “You see, I am in trade myself. Art trade, I create beautiful designs for the world and the world builds them out of gratitude.” He said musically. It reminded Elizabeth of a play she’d once seen about a poet and a donkey. She nodded as though she understood and sipped at her tea to hide her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sit on the city of Atara’s Council of Architecture. I’m very renowned for my designs, very popular indeed.” seeming to please himself, he slid lavishly into the seat he’d been leaning on, clearly intent on getting comfortable while he talked about himself, “I was a prodigy in school, and I’m a master now. I’ve got three young pupils following my every whim. Lovely, young chaps. Very full of potential, much like I was - well, still am.” He leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm as he spoke, his expression was dreamy as though he were in love with his role, but Elizabeth guessed he was more in love with himself. She looked around Archer to Gust who was slowly shaking his head at her as though this was exactly what he was expecting from the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any pupils?” He asked her suddenly, she looked at him with wide eyes, taken off guard by his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no. I’m not experienced enough to take on… uh, pupils.” she said awkwardly, Gust met her gaze and rolled his eyes, a small apology in the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, maybe one day.” He nodded his head at her as though he pitied her and felt she needed consoling, she shot him an irate look that he definitely ignored. He turned to Gust and clapped him on the back, “Are you enjoying the hotel? It was my special gift to all of my classmates for this reunion, rooms for all attending. I’m a very good friend of the owner, you see. Designed his new holiday home.” Elizabeth could see that his original question was entirely rhetorical, and that he had no intention of stopping to hear their opinions - he barely seemed to want to stop for breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust had a very pained look on his face, Elizabeth was in pure disbelief that anyone could obviously love themselves the way Alistair Archer did. She suddenly understood Gust’s outburst earlier when they’d been invited to the man’s evening event. She’d been secretly relieved at the time that she wouldn’t have to go to something that was obviously high class, now she was over the moon that this would likely be the most interaction she’d have with the man all night - assuming he didn’t insist on joining them at dinner for the sake of gushing about his extraordinary life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As though on cue, Albert and Sonia appeared. Albert looked much the same except for a small top hat perched on top of his head, Sonia had changed into a red wrap dress with a busy pattern, they looked nice but not as though they were going to an extravagant restaurant and it made her feel somewhat better about her own outfit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alistair! How wonderful to see you again!” Albert said in a cheery greeting. Pulled from his reverie of his personal achievements, Archer turned in his seat and threw another dazzling smile towards the approaching pair. Elizabeth noticed Sonia’s blush at the sight of the man as well as her appraising eyes looking the man up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albert! Finally, the interesting one of the pair!” Archer said as he stood. Elizabeth scoffed in disbelief; she may have been upset with Gust but she wasn’t going to let him be insulted without her saying something about it. She opened her mouth fully intent on letting this Archer guy have her two cents worth, but she felt a hand suddenly on hers. Gust had seen her intentions and had reached over and grasped her hand to stop her, his expression was strained but there was a small, soft look in his eyes. He gave her one short shake of the head and she closed her mouth again. As he slowly slid his fingers from hers, she felt the sharp coldness where the warmth of his skin had been. Taking a sip of her tea to hide her agitation she turned her glare to the carpet near her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re only saying that because you and Gust never got along.” Albert said through gritted teeth, he looked very much like he had other choice words but shook the man’s hand instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well, there’s just no getting through to some people.” Archer chided with another winning smile. Gust stood suddenly and drained the rest of his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve dinner plans, Archer, if you would be so kind as to let us leave.” His tone was the obvious business man drone mixed with an air of exhaustion that Elizabeth guessed came naturally when having to deal with this man. Albert agreed quietly, a small look of relief on his face that it was Gust who suggested they move on and not him. His relief seemed to be well based when Archer turned to Gust with an expression of very obvious agitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Please excuse my rudeness.” he seemed to stop himself from sneering. Seeing the conversation hadn’t been put completely to a halt, Elizabeth threw her cards in by also standing suddenly, grabbing her handbag and making a show of throwing it over her shoulder. She could have rolled her eyes at the sight of both Gust and Archer simultaneously looking her up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth’s show of leave painted a smug smile on Archer’s face, “So sorry you couldn’t attend my evening party tonight. I did put so much effort into planning it.” he said, obviously trying his best to sound genuinely upset, “I did hear that Albert managed to book The Orange Maple.” he turned to Albert and smiled sickeningly, “Of course I had put a word in myself to make sure you got the best seats in the house, I do own the place of course.” He turned back to Gust and arched a perfect, smug eyebrow. Gust didn’t reply or bite back to him for a small moment and Elizabeth wondered if he was simply choosing to ignore the man. But soon enough, a large and satisfied grin spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We actually changed our minds earlier this evening. I called and booked a table at The Jazz Hound.” was all he said, Elizabeth turned to Albert who caught her eye as she looked at him, his expression was as confused as hers and he merely raised one shoulder in a shrug at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right that we’d considered The Orange Maple. These two lovely ladies have never been to Atara before, and Albert and I are gentleman enough to know how to treat women,” Gust straightened the cuffs on his sleeve as he spoke as though it were more important than making eye contact with Archer, “but I find The Orange Maple too full of pompous gits to be any kind of enjoyable.” although Gust’s words were biting, his tone was entirely nonchalant, as though he were bored with the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always a pleasure to speak with you, Alistair. Have a good rest of your evening.” Gust finished fiddling with his cuffs, looked Archer in the face once before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of Gols which he placed on the table. Archer held an expression of calculated calmness, but Elizabeth noted a tightening at the corners of his mouth which she suspected were only a few crisp words away from a sneer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust made quick eye contact with her and she felt her cheeks warming when he shot her a small smile and a quick wink as though she’d been in on some kind of joke with him. He tilted his head and pointed his chin towards the lobby before walking away from the table and the irritating man. Smiling lightly despite herself, she followed him out into the lobby leaving Archer to simmer in bitterness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really change our booking?” Albert asked Gust quietly once they were outside in the cool air of the Atara evening. Gust gave one, stiff nod in response but didn’t reply immediately. A young valet stood at the bottom of the steps, Gust waved him over and requested he hail two DeeDees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Jazz Hound is an old favourite of ours, Albert.” Gust put his hands in his pocket, Elizabeth stood slightly off to the side with Sonia who looked rather put out over the news that they wouldn’t be attending a fancy restaurant, “Are you really telling me that you’d rather go to the Maple rather than the Hound?” Gust raised an eyebrow at his friend. By Albert’s expression, Elizabeth deduced that it was an entirely rhetorical question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The DeeDees arrived and, sensing there was to be no more arguments, he gave the address to the two drivers. Elizabeth, unsurprisingly, found herself hoping Gust would choose to join her in the DeeDee rather than share one with Albert. He looked over to her with only a small trace of apprehensiveness on his face, a stark difference to the expression he had when dealing with Archer. She allowed herself a small smile when he sat down next to her to match the timid one he gave her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small breeze graced her face and she caught herself breathing in deeply when the scent of his cologne filled her senses. Candid memories forced their way back into her mind and she bit her lip at the memory of his taste on her tongue and the silkiness of his hair between her fingers. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her face flush. A sudden and sincere need fell like a blunt weight into her stomach and the want that had risen abruptly those nights ago was starting to rear it’s impatient head once more. She scolded herself before quickly turning away and to  watch the cityscape fly past her instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d travelled for the better part of ten minutes in silence. Elizabeth spent most of it trying to see as much of the city as she was able to. Atara was so large, she was almost upset that she didn’t take the time to view it from above when they’d been on the dirigible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The city at night was enchanting. The colours from the many buildings mixed with the streetlights as they whizzed past on their transport, painting the scene in an ethereal prism of colour against the midnight blue of the night sky. Most of the buildings that she could glance at looked new and modern - a large contrast between the old and classic shapes of Portia. Elizabeth had never been to such a modernised area before. Much like Portia, Barnarock had remnants of the old world; stoic reminders of days, civilisations, societies of the past. There was none of that in Atara. She suspected any remnants had been torn down long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was ridiculously aware of how close she was to Gust. The DeeDee wasn’t that large and she could feel his shoulder against hers every time he shifted. She told herself she could move over, that there was enough room on the seat for her to sit comfortably away from him. But she knew she’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t already comfortable pressed up against him. Besides, Gust had just as much room to the side of him to move over, but he didn’t either. She half suspected, from how often he shifted, that he was aware of how easy it would be for her to move over, and likely noticed that she’d also decided not to. So they both sat there, quietly and secretly enjoying the proximity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth sighed happily as they continued down the avenues of the city. Gust, seemingly interpreting her sigh as one of impatience, cleared his throat awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t realise how far away The Jazz Hound was. It’s been a while since I’ve been in that part of the city.” he turned burdened eyes towards her which she returned with a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m enjoying the sites.” she replied as she gestured outwards to the transient buildings around them. Gust didn’t skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I.” he whispered but without any gesture, just gazing into her eyes. She swallowed and hoped he couldn’t see her blush at his words, she almost wanted to roll her eyes at his cheesiness. Taking the opportunity, she held his gaze. Since she met him the first time, she’d been almost enchanted by his emerald eyes; she’d never seen anything as dazzling, she was almost upset that she never had many reasons to stare endlessly into them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for having my back with that Archer guy, by the way.” she said quietly, a small ounce of surprise passed over his features when she said it. He coughed sheepishly and gave her one of his shy smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing. He really is a very rude man.” Gust slumped back into his seat, “I used to think when we were younger that he was just a bit oblivious to how he spoke to people; I was raised in a wealthy household the way he was, I could relate on some levels. But now I believe he’s just willfully ignorant.” Gust sighed as he played with the armrest of the DeeDee. He didn’t say anything for a short while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interacting with him like that makes me worried that, if I’d stayed in Atara, I might have turned out just like him.” He turned a worried gaze back towards her as he spoke, “I know I can be a bit prickly, but I like to think I’ve never been like that.” Elizabeth knew just from his expression that he wasn’t saying it just to cover his back, that it was a genuine fear of his. Part of her wanted to laugh at him and tell him that there were worse things in life to contest with, but she was very aware of the difference in their upbringing and, from the limited exposure she’d had to his type, it said a lot that he tried to be so self aware. She looked down to where his hand rested on his thigh. With a small ounce of tentativeness, she reached over and grasped it with her own hand. She felt him tense at her touch, but he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he stared down at it, a look of confusion and wonder spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thoughtless, Gust. But you mean well.” She whispered soothingly to him, squeezing his fingers. She meant what she said in many ways, she just hoped that she’d be able to get some kind of message through to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a small moment and swallowed. When he opened them again, he threw her a lopsided, uneasy smile. Her heart swelled at the sight of it and she once again felt a longing rising inside her. She needed answers from him. He'd never actually answered her question the night before, and she still wasn't sure of his answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust looked like he might have finally built up the courage to say something. He opened his mouth to speak when the DeeDee came to a sudden halt. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust was becoming very aware of how often he was being interrupted. He’d been so engrossed by Elizabeth’s touch, he hadn’t realised how close they’d been to their destination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. We’re here.” he frowned. Elizabeth let go of his hand and gathered herself to get out of the DeeDee. He was disappointed but didn’t have the time to pout about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They joined Sonia and Albert on the pavement. Gust looked around at the familiar scene around him. They’d been dropped off on the street just outside where they needed to be. They were in downtown Atara near the University quarter. Groups of young men and women filtered around them, the air full of laughter and general lightheartedness. It was an aura that Gust always found himself missing on the bleaker days in Portia. Being back inside the atmosphere of it now filled him with a nostalgic bliss. The city around them was lit up like a large circus of colour, the faces of the people around them was a spectrum of reflected light from the many different coloured paper lanterns that were lit in lieu of actual streetlights. It was truly breathtaking and Gust remembered the first time he’d visited this highstreet when he was younger; he’d had very low expectations having been dragged out by a younger Albert, but he’d been blown away by the loveliness curated by the masters who’d designed it. He was delighted to see the wonder on Elizabeth’s face as she looked around the same as he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her smile to him and he tilted his head to indicate the small, well lit alley just to the right of them. There was a beautifully painted sign above the brick entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Hurts Yard.” Elizabeth whispered under her breath, her voice full of admiration. Sonia and Albert started down the alley, arm in arm. “This is an old haunt for you? I can’t imagine someone like you spending time here and actually having a good time.” She grinned at him, he frowned back to her. Someone like him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I can be very… entertaining when I’m in the mood for it.” He managed to say it with only a small ounce of defensiveness leaking through. Elizabeth continued grinning as she walked down the alley. It was getting colder, and the bars that littered the alley did very little to shield them from the harsher winds that whipped through the enclosed lane. Elizabeth shuddered a particularly chilly breeze and wrapped her leather jacket closer around her shoulders as the skirt of her dress whipped around her legs. Gust did his best to avoid ogling at her, but seeing her in a dress made it slightly difficult. He wondered absently at what point he’d become such a pervert. Gust did his best to stop himself reaching out and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to give her some of his warmth. He daydreamed idly what their relationship would have been like if he hadn’t greatly embarrassed himself. He figured it would be useless to contemplate; he was a lover of embarrassment when it came to the petite builder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is so pretty.” she said admiringly; the alley was less of an alley and more of a very small side street. It was filled with small, unique bars and night time cafes that held a variety of customers, all of whom were enjoying the Friday night life. Seeing them filled him once again with a happy nostalgia of memories of carrying drunken friends (usually Albert) down the very stones they were walking on. The feeling shifted to one of joy when he compared those nights to this one, walking down Hurts Yard with people he loved in different ways. The look in Elizabeth’s eyes as she looked around her made his heart swell and he realised, without much shock, how much he wanted to kiss her again, to elevate his joy to higher levels. But he was just as quickly deflated to know he couldn’t. He instead gave her a bittersweet smile and nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust sobered slightly from his reverie when Elizabeth made a small and alarmed “oh!” noise. Hurts Yard was a somewhat steep downward stroll, the path made up of cobbled stone. It was uneven and bumpy. Given the chill of the night, Gust wouldn’t be surprised if there was frost on the ground. He instinctively threw his arm out and wrapped it around her waist, catching her as her foot slid out from under her. She, in turn, wrapped her arm around his shoulder, catching herself in his lopsided embrace. There was more force in her stumble than he anticipated, the unexpected weight of her almost causing him to stumble as well. Once she’d righted herself, she turned her gaze to him, their noses just inches apart. Gust’s heartbeat quickened, Elizabeth’s cheeks visibly blushed. He couldn’t stop his eyes wandering quickly down to her lips - lips that were so close to his. She seemed to notice the proximity herself, he watched as she swallowed hastily. He thought maybe she might be inclined, but he was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” They both jumped at Albert’s voice, he and Sonia had stopped when they’d heard Elizabeth exclaim. They looked at the two of them with mixed bemused expressions. Elizabeth cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away, letting go of his shoulder, he dropped his hand (which had been sitting comfortably on her hip) from her waist. She told the pair ahead of them that she was fine, they both nodded and carried on their way, leaving the two together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, thank you.” she turned and smiled at him, “You actually caught me this time, well done.” her grin was wonderful to behold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t rip my shirt off me this time, and I thank you for it. I’m without a spare and you’re without your sewing kit.” They laughed at the memory together. Gust went to carry on walking, but she unexpectedly reached out and took her arm in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in case I slip again.” She said shyly, he smiled softly at her and nodded his head. They set off walking again, Elizabeth tightening her grip on his arm.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked arm in arm down the rest of the path, smiling at passersby. Sonia, who had been chatting happily with Albert, looked behind her once again - perhaps still worried about her friend. Seeing them arm in arm spread a large, satisfied grin across her face and Gust was shocked to see her turn back to Albert, continuing their conversation without so much as a word or comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust thought they probably looked like a couple, the thought beat a now familiar rhythm in his chest and his small smile grew wider at the image of it being a common occurrence one day - he and Elizabeth strolling together, arm in arm, maybe even hand in hand. He looked over to the small builder who had a dreamy look on her face as well, he even noticed a small redness to the spattering of freckles across her nose. He never wanted to stop looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden appearance of soft jazz music broke his concentration from the woman clinging softly to his arm. The end of Hurts Yard pooled outwards into a small courtyard that was lit with strings of fairy lights. The brightness from the surrounding restaurant windows added a late night glow to the built up space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just in front of them was the base of most of Gust’s midnight memories of his studies in Atara; The Jazz Hound. It was built of classic red and brown brick, although the majority of the front of the building was covered in large, rectangular windows showing the homey interior of the restaurant. There were a few wrought iron tables laid with red and white chequered table cloths and small vases of flowers littered outside the door with people crowded around each other, either smoking or talking to people who were smoking. The second level of the building was covered in moss with large white letters, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Jazz Hound</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ standing in a stark comparison. It wasn’t the best design Gust had ever seen but it was one of those places he’d enjoy no matter what it looked like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert smiled fondly at Gust and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and shook him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gust! This was a good call.” the man exclaimed happily. Gust shrugged Albert off his shoulder and corrected his suit where he’d ruffled it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’ll be easier to relax here than at the Orange Maple.” Gust said with a forced nonchalance. He’d thought about it while getting ready for dinner. He’d been to the Orange Maple once for a business meeting and when he wasn’t talking planning, he sat adjusting his posture, feeling as though everyone was judging how he chewed his food. No, it wasn’t a place Elizabeth would have enjoyed. So when they’d changed for dinner, he’d called ahead and booked the table. It was just pure luck that he got a dig in at Archer. Albert agreed wholeheartedly, clapping Gust once on the back he led the four of them inside the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth, letting her arm slip somewhat, trailed a finger down his arm, her hand brushed his slightly and he stopped himself grabbing onto it. She turned towards him as she walked into the restaurant, a smile gracing her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This might actually be a good night, he thought to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Hurts Yard is an actual Alleyway in the city of Nottingham that has a wonderful collection of cute little bars, including my favourite tequila bar 400 Rabbits! And although it isn't cobbled, I can still attest to the steepness and unevenness of the path given that one fateful (drunken) December evening when I thought I'd broken my ankle)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Oh. OH.*Explicit Chapter*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>*This is an explicit rated chapter! If you're not here for the smut, then that's totally fine. Feel free to read up to the point of the smut (it's fairly obvious when it starts) all smut is entirely skippable!*</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you again for reading my story! I'm sorry my posts are updating as regularly as usual! Hopefully an 11k chapter will make up for it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was much warmer inside the restaurant than outside, Gust found he didn’t envy those who had decided to stand in the cold. The inside of the restaurant was very homey. It leaned towards darker and neutral palettes. The walls, which were a dark beige were all covered in photographs of groups of friends, old bands, and old pictures of what the restaurant had looked like through the years. The beamed ceiling was painted a dark brown and lit with hanging lamps of all different shapes and styles. There were different styles of furniture across the restaurant floor, it gave off a relaxed slapdash design to the place.</p>
<p>It’s name being its calling card, there was a band in the corner playing smooth and relaxing jazz music to the crowd of diners. </p>
<p>Gust smiled to himself; this place was the exact same as the first time he’d walked into it all those years ago. The ambiance of the place buzzed with music and laughter. The Jazz Hound was a place for friends and family, for regulars, and for wonderful memories. He patted himself on the back knowing that they would all have a much better time here than at any other place in the city. </p>
<p>A woman approached them as they stood near a ‘please wait to be seated’ sign. She held a clipboard to her chest and smiled widely at them. </p>
<p>“Welcome to The Jazz Hound! Table for four? Or have you booked?” she asked sweetly, Gust informed her that he had indeed booked. The woman looked down at her clipboard and smiled brightly. </p>
<p>“This way, please.” she swept a hand outwards towards the eating area behind her and led them away. </p>
<p>She brought them to a small alcove near the back of the restaurant. It was a circular booth set into the wall. It was close enough to the band to still be able to hear the music clearly, but far away enough that it wasn’t all that could be heard, and conversation could be spoken naturally. </p>
<p>Albert sat comfortably in the booth as though it was his own personal space. </p>
<p>“How often would you come here?” Sonia asked as she shrugged off her coat and slid in next to him. Gust sat next to Albert on his right, and Elizabeth sat to Sonia’s left. </p>
<p>“Everytime we came out.” Gust replied to her with a fixed monotone. </p>
<p>“And how often was that?” Elizabeth grinned across from him. </p>
<p>“Almost every weekend.” Albert said happily as he picked up his menu. Elizabeth’s eyes turned dubious as she fixed her gaze on Gust. </p>
<p>“I didn’t join them every weekend.” He cleared his throat, Albert only rolled his eyes at his friend’s answer. </p>
<p>“Not at first. But once he got a taste for Atara’s nightlife, we couldn’t keep him in.” Albert beamed and waggled his eyebrows as he nudged Gust in the side with his elbow.</p>
<p>“That sounds almost unbelievable.” Sonia commented as she flicked through her own menu. </p>
<p>“I think I could believe it; I’m a lot different when I’m drunk.” Elizabeth mused to the group. Gust sighed heavily as they all chuckled between themselves. Albert smirked and pushed the drinks menu to Elizabeth who, in turn, pushed it to Gust. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” he grumbled as he gave her a dry look. She shrugged and pouted at him, but didn’t push the matter any further. They chatted happily amongst themselves until their waitress came and took their orders. Albert, Sonia, and Elizabeth all ordered cocktails. Gust, not feeling like embarrassing himself, asked only for water. Albert and Sonia booed him when the waitress left. </p>
<p>“What? I can’t remember the last time I drank. If I drank anything now, I’d be catatonic.” He glared at them. </p>
<p>“All the more reason! Let loose, Gust! When was the last time we were in Atara on anything other than a business trip?” Albert whined and Gust predicted he’d be spending a lot of the evening rolling his eyes. He was grateful that Elizabeth wasn’t adding into the discussion; he feared she was the only one who could convince him to give into peer pressure. He turned his gaze towards her and noticed she wasn’t making eye contact, but a small smirk in the corner of her mouth showed she was decidedly aware of her possible impact. </p>
<p>“He just needs a bit of food in his belly. That’ll take the edge of his grump.” Albert chortled. Sonia made it plainly clear what she thought he needed to take the edge off, her words punctuated by her sideways look at Elizabeth. Gust scoffed but offered no comment. He snuck another glance at the builder and noticed a faint blush across her features. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long after that that the food and drink was brought out to them. They all ate and drank happily in relative peace, chatting about their plans for the weekend - Albert had booked a carriage ride and tour of Atara during the day for he and Sonia, assuming that Gust and Elizabeth would be able to occupy themselves until the middle of the afternoon wherein they’d meet for the reunion in the evening. Gust thought it was sneaky but opportune, given he had a dress to buy. Elizabeth decided not to comment, but nodded happily at Gust’s proposal to visit the boutique shortly after breakfast. </p>
<p>Once they’d finished their meals - Gust had to admit that it wasn’t necessarily the food that had always brought him back to the Jazz Hound - they all agreed (without the need of Gust’s consent) to spend the rest of their evening drinking and getting merry. </p>
<p>“So!” Elizabeth slapped her hand on the table, making only Gust jump, “We should share embarrassing drunk stories.” She beamed at the three around her. She was very slightly tipsy after more than a few rounds. Gust, who had been convinced to have at least one alcoholic beverage, sipped his drink nervously; with Albert in the state he was in (woozy and loose lipped), sharing drunk stories could be a very dangerous game. </p>
<p>“I’ll go first!” Sonia shot her hand up in the air before sitting back and screwing up her face in thought, “Oh! There was the time Django allowed me to have the Sunday off to join in the party. I got absolutely <em> wasted </em>. Emily tried to convince me that she was a better swimmer than I was. So we went out into the Peach Plaza and tried doing laps in the fountain!” Sonia stopped to allow everyone their giggles and laughter, Gust had heard this story before, and smiled into his glass despite himself, “little did drunk me know, I can’t actually swim. I thought I was drowning and poor Arlo had to drag me out!” She stopped to laugh at herself, Elizabeth was practically belly laughing at the image of it.</p>
<p>“Apparently I’d tried to convince Arlo I needed mouth to mouth!” She hiccuped slightly and announced she needed another drink. Elizabeth, still laughing, let her out of the booth and sat back down. </p>
<p>“You next then, Liz.” Albert smiled at her. Elizabeth grinned and mimicked the expression Sonia had. Gust wasn’t sure if she was trying to remember a funny story, or was trying to decide on the best one. Either way, Sonia came back before she started her story with another round of drinks and shots to match. Gust groaned out loud but took his regardless. </p>
<p>“Never thought I’d see the day!” Sonia exclaimed happily after they’d toasted, Gust grimaced at the bitter and biting flavour of the shot and the burning sensation that spread down his throat and into his chest, but was happy that at least they might get off his back now. </p>
<p>“I know which story to tell!” Elizabeth declared happily, “I’d been drinking with some old friends. They’d left Barnarock for some time and they’d come back to visit, you know how it goes,” she waved a hand dismissively, “anyways, we were talking about old times and we realised that we hadn’t played batball in literal <em> years </em>.” she sat back and laughed at the memory. </p>
<p>“Luckily - in some measure of the word - we were drinking right near the Barnarock batball park. So, naturally, we went and broke into the place,” the nonchalance in her voice was somewhat startling to Gust, and he supposed there was a lot he didn’t know about her, such as her seemingly relaxed disregard to crime while drunk, “we nabbed a bunch of their kit to play with - I still think it was odd the lack of security they had on that park. But we got down to playing. Rodney used to play for the team when he’d lived in Barnarock, and his partner Alex is a batball fanatic, so they were still pretty on their feet with the game even while drunk.” it was cute, in a way, the amount of needless information she added to her stories without even realising it. </p>
<p>“I was catcher in the field, Rodney was pitcher, Darcy was on base, and Alex was batting. Anyways, Rodney throws a fantastic ball, Alex knocks it out the park - well not quite. I go to catch it but miss, alcohol and hand eye coordination don’t mix. So I’m running after this ball, back turned to my friends, right? Well when I do finally get the ball, I’m running as fast as I can to throw it back, and I can see Alex getting to third base, and Darcy running to me, hands in the air wanting the ball.” Elizabeth was cracking the whole table up with her intonations and exaggerated hand gestures, “I absolutely wallop the ball back to Darcy, but again, hand eye coordination. I miss Darcy and hit Alex right in the face!” At this point, Albert was laughing loudly and Sonia was hiding her face behind her menu, her shoulders shaking heavily. </p>
<p>“Except,” she was speaking through her own laughter at this point, “It wasn’t Alex I hit in the face with the ball. <em> It was the security guard </em>. I broke his nose!” she threw her head back and laughed roarously with the rest of them, “I spent the night in the cell and was banned from the ballpark.” she finished, wheezing. Albert wiped tears from his eyes, Gust wasn’t sure when he’d laughed so hard before. </p>
<p>“That’s quite the story.” Albert said once he’d regained control of himself. Elizabeth grinned widely at him. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to have such a strong throwing arm, but a shame to be so slow on my feet. I was the only one that got caught, the other three bailed.” </p>
<p>“Some friends.” Gust said into his drink. </p>
<p>“Speaking of ‘some friends’, it’s my turn!” Albert cheered to the three of them and downed his drink. He wiped his mouth sloppily on his sleeve before starting, “So it was our second year at the University, and we’d been invited to a party at a student house,” Gust blew out an impatient breath; the amount of times he’d heard this story told, “and I was lovesick! The girl I’d been chasing for the last month was there right in front of me!” He sunk forward, leaning on his hands, looking dreamily into the distance, “I couldn’t help myself-” </p>
<p>“You could have if you hadn’t had so many shots of tequila-” Gust cut in, eyebrows raised towards his friend, Albert gave him a playful glare and shrugged. </p>
<p>“It couldn’t be helped, I get nervous when I’m around women I like-” snorts were heard across the table, “-and alcohol just helps me smooth things out. It wasn’t my fault that I couldn’t remember all the words to the soliloquies.” </p>
<p>“Didn’t stop you reciting them loudly in front of her and her friends.” Gust said, he tried to hide the small smile that held the corners of his mouth hostage. Albert chuckled at the memory. </p>
<p>“Did she fall into your arms?” Elizabeth asked, not bothering to hide her smirk. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not! But I’ve never been a quitter!” Albert beamed proudly, “When my numerous love poems weren’t the ticket, I opted to serenade her,” Sonia spat out her drink and followed with copious giggles. Gust was unsure if she was laughing at the image, or at a memory - both were equally plausible, “I sang a rather off tune rendition of ‘Be my Sunflower’. I think I might have had a shot if her boyfriend hadn’t showed up.” Albert shook his head in obvious disappointment, “Gust and I had to hightail it after that.”</p>
<p>“Both you and Gust?” Elizabeth asked, an obviously shocked look spread across her features. </p>
<p>“I only went with him because he was so legless that I had to half carry him away.” Gust said with small tones of defensiveness. </p>
<p>“And I’m very grateful; the guy was very large and would have beaten me to a pulp.” Albert punched Gust playfully on the arm, Gust only replied with an indignant look. </p>
<p>“Good to know you haven’t changed in your old age, Albert.” Elizabeth chortled as she sipped her drink.</p>
<p>“Speaking of really big men that would beat us to a pulp.” Albert attempted a segway, Gust turned a very real, very upset glare at his friend, “It’s Gust’s turn to tell a story! But I think I’ll do the honours; he never tells it right, likely because he can’t remember a lot of it.” </p>
<p>“That bad?” Sonia asked, a smile creeping onto her face. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think it’s necessary to hear this.” Gust crossed his arms, still glaring at Albert. </p>
<p>“Oh don’t be a downer!” Albert whined, “There’s no other good stories besides that one!” </p>
<p>“Yes, because I’ve never gotten that drunk since.” Gust spat back. </p>
<p>“Now I really want to know what happened.” Elizabeth grinned, Gust grimaced at the thought of her hearing such an embarrassing tale; his dignity may never recover, “But first, more drinks.” She stood and made her way to the bar, Sonia followed suit, the both of them walking arm in arm, swaying to the music as they did. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.” Gust hissed at his friend. </p>
<p>“Oh come on, Gust. It’s not that bad, we all have stories like it.” </p>
<p>“Not like that one, I’ve never been so unaware of myself before.” </p>
<p>“Just think about how much more comfortable Liz will be around you when she has something you can laugh about together; you laughed with her at her story, didn’t you?” Albert tried to reason with Gust, but Gust only huffed and downed the last dregs of his drink.</p>
<p>The two women returned only minutes later with a tray of drinks. Elizabeth passed out drinks: a dark rum to Albert, a bright orange cocktail for Sonia, a bottle of beer for herself, and she slid a tall glass of clear, carbonated liquid across the table to Gust. Winking at him, she sat down. Wary of the drink in front of him, he sipped lightly and was delighted to find it wasn’t alcoholic but simply lemonade. He tried to catch her eye to smile appreciatively at her but her attention was fixed on Albert who was readying himself for the story of the night that Gust had never been able to live down. </p>
<p>“So,” he started, “It was one of the first times I’d managed to drag Gust out with us, and likely one of the first times he’d ever been drunk.” Albert turned to Gust, “Do you remember who was there with us?” </p>
<p>“I thought you said I don’t remember much of the night?” He replied pettily as he sipped his lemonade. </p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Anyways, Archer was there. You both remember Archer from earlier this evening?” annoyed murmurs met his question, “I believe he was waffling endlessly about his drinking prowess, and Gust - sweet summer child that he was - reckoned he could out drink the boy.” Sonia and Elizabeth both grinned in obvious amusement. </p>
<p>“It was, I think, about five tequila shots, three shots of whiskey neat, and two double vodka and cranberries later that Archer passed out on the table.” Albert looked thoughtfully as if the glory was in the details, the two women hummed impressed noises at Gust who was feeling sicker and sicker by the second, it didn’t help that - to this day - the simple mention of vodka made him feel ill. </p>
<p>“Archer may have passed out, but Gust was still kicking. And by kicking I mean walking into bathroom doors.” Albert’s face twisted into a grimace of held back laughter, clearly knowing that if he started laughing at the memory then he wouldn’t be able to tell the rest of the story, “except, he took great offense to the door being in his way and he started picking a fight with the door.” the creases on his face deepened, threatening to crack, “He was yelling at this door, comparing it’s mother to the fishmonger's wife - I’d never heard a rich boy swear before, it was very eye opening.” Gust held his face in his hands, shaking his head slowly, Elizabeth and Sonia were both giggling between themselves. </p>
<p>“It would be nice to say that we escorted him out of the bar at that point but unfortunately a rather large man who was seated next to the bathroom door came under a regrettable misunderstanding and thought Gust was making these remarks at him.”</p>
<p>“An easy mistake, of course. We’ve all been there before.” Elizabeth nodded her head in solemn understanding.  </p>
<p>“Yes, except this guy was, perhaps, twice the size of Gust.” Albert grinned slyly, “And he very much did <em> not </em> appreciate the Gust’s opinions on his mother.” Gust sat back and exhaled heavily. </p>
<p>“Didn’t stop Gust carrying on though!” Albert nudged Gust in the ribs, “We had to drag him away before he got pummelled. Gust tried to throw a <em> chair </em> at the guy.” Elizabeth let out a breath of shocked, airy laughter. </p>
<p>“Safe to say we were banned from the bar.” Albert sighed heavily but shrugged regardless, “No bother it wasn’t that good of a bar in the first place.” </p>
<p>“And that’s it. That’s the end of the story.” Gust crossed his arms defensively. </p>
<p>“I have a feeling it isn’t.” Elizabeth smirked playfully. </p>
<p>“It’s not actually, Gust’s antics went on for the rest of the night.” Albert smiled as though he knew, regardless of what happened next, he’d be happy. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t <em> matter </em> what happened after that. You told the part of the story that you wanted to, leave it there.” Gust hissed at him. Elizabeth made a noise of disdain and pouted. </p>
<p>“But we’re <em> bonding </em>, Gust. I want to hear more of you making a fool of yourself.” She whined to him. Gust was almost exasperated. How could he say no when she looked at him like that? With a “harumph”, Gust sat back in his seat and scowled at the table in front of him - he felt rather like a toddler. </p>
<p>“So!” Albert took that as his cue to continue, “We wanted to get him back to the dorm - he was utterly wasted - but he insisted that he wanted to stay out. Obviously us being of more sound mind than him, we knew that no where would let him in in the state that he was in, but he was adamant. Four bars-” Albert held up four fingers to punctuate his statement, “-<em> four bars </em> we went to, and four bars turned us away. We were practically carrying him between the three of us at that point.” Albert stopped for a second to take a sip of his drink, a wry smile slowly growing on his face, “He was completely done for, and we knew as soon as he started throwing up everywhere.” Elizabeth and Sonia both grimaced, “He got a lot of it down himself, and - do you know the river going through Atara? Yeah, Gust desecrated it with his innards.” Albert grinned wildly, “To be fair, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen someone throw up as much as he did. He was <em> very </em>ill.” </p>
<p>“Yes, ill enough to never want to drink that much again.” Gust groaned. </p>
<p>“We eventually got him back to the dorm, I had to carry him up three flights of stairs because he was almost comatose.” Albert carried on, “We tried to get him undressed for bed but he was having none of it whatsoever. We eventually left him in the bathtub and we rotated checks on him. It wasn’t even midnight at this point.” Albert sat back, satisfied with himself. Gust made a mental note to siphon as much paperwork as he could to the man when they got back to Portia. </p>
<p>“Wow that was quite the tale. You win, Gust. We are not worthy.” Elizabeth feigned bowing to him over the table. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I’m suitably embarrassed - can we change the subject now?” Gust said with a sigh of irritation. </p>
<p>“I agree, we’ve all taken part in some form of embarrassment - some more than others; I’m fairly certain Liz just wanted to brag about her throwing arm.” Sonia teased. Elizabeth shrugged and smiled. </p>
<p>“What can I say? I don’t embarrass easily and my throwing and aim is surprisingly unflinching regardless of how inebriated I am.” Her tone was entirely boastful. </p>
<p>They spent the rest of their evening chatting happily. Gust was happy, at the very least, that they’d moved away from conversations of him making a fool of himself - Light knew he’d be facing it enough the next evening. </p>
<p>He and Elizabeth were the only ones not drinking in the end; she opted for fizzy drinks same as he did. He was unsure whether it was an odd form of solidarity, or if she simply had no intention of getting too drunk. He wasn’t inclined to flatter himself - especially given he was still unsure on her feelings towards him. He kicked himself once again when he thought again about how he’d said barely a word to her about his colossal blunder. Looking up at her, he was suddenly trapped once more in her dark eyes. She smiled lightly at him and he sent her a confused frown in return before mimicking her smile. </p>
<p>“My goodness, look at the time!” Albert proclaimed suddenly, “We need to head back to the hotel before they call a search party out for us.” He joked as he stood. There were small murmurs of agreement around the table as everyone gathered themselves to leave. </p>
<p>Gust wasn’t all that surprised when Elizabeth insisted on paying her half. He’d sheepishly offered to pay for her, feeling he’d rather be told off for offering, than to not offer at all.</p>
<p>“It’s not like it’s a date or anything.” Her tone was light, but her face was hardset. He swallowed painfully at her words and only nodded his head at her. </p>
<p>They left The Jazz Hound in good spirits, Sonia and Elizabeth joking and poking fun at Albert who was threatening to start serenading again. </p>
<p>Gust fell back slightly just before he left the building. Looking, he managed to spot the old photograph of he, Albert, and a few of their other friends hanging on the wall near the door next to various other snapshots of friends. He smiled lightly, remembering the exact night the photo had been taken. A younger and very inebriated Albert had his arm around a younger Gust who looked very put upon. A small, warm feeling rose in his chest when he thought back to the memories he had here with friends. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he hadn’t realised how long he’d been standing there. </p>
<p>“Albert and Sonia have gone on ahead.” Gust started at the sound of the builder's voice. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. I was just reminiscing.” He muttered, putting a hand to the back of his neck in a subtle act of self consciousness. He wasn’t sure if she’d even heard his answer; she was looking at the photo. </p>
<p>“It’s weird to see you so young.” She whispered. </p>
<p>“Well we all were at some point, I guess.” He frowned at her. She shrugged and smiled at him. </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right. But you’re such an old man that I can’t fathom you as a young-” she squinted at the photo, “-mildly put out but working through it, boy-man.” she joked with him. </p>
<p>“Boy-man? And I’m barely older than you are.” He grumbled.</p>
<p>“There’s no ‘barely’ about it.” she crossed her arms, “You’re what… almost thirty?” she looked like she was entirely guessing. Gust had to stop himself from clicking his tongue at her. </p>
<p>“I’m twenty six.” he retorted sharply, putting his hands on his hips. Her eyebrows shot up and she clapped a hand to her mouth as though trying to stop herself from laughing.</p>
<p>“<em> Twenty six </em>? There’s no way you’re twenty six.” she said incredulously. </p>
<p>“What’s so hard to believe about that?” he asked, he could feel a slight blush across his face. She only shrugged at him and smiled in an abashed manner. </p>
<p>“Come on, they’re waiting for us at the top of the road.” Without another word to sink herself into a deeper hole, she turned and walked out towards the courtyard of Hurts Yard. </p>
<p>He followed her and was secretly pleased when she asked for his arm again. </p>
<p>“Just in case.” She reasoned, not that Gust would ever need a reason to hold her arm in his. </p>
<p>They walked in silence up the path towards the street. Elizabeth was watching the people about their drunken business outside the various bars, Gust was doing all he could to hide his blush</p>
<p>Sonia and Albert were just getting into their own DeeDee as they arrived. </p>
<p>“We thought maybe you’d decided to stay out longer.” Albert grinned at them. Elizabeth laughed and smiled, Gust frowned and scoffed. </p>
<p>“We’ll wait for you at the hotel!” Sonia said as their transport departed. Gust huffed at the departing DeeDee. </p>
<p>“Can’t find the friends these days,” he said gruffly. Elizabeth giggled and nudged him in the side. </p>
<p>“Don’t be an ass, Gust.” </p>
<p>Another DeeDee arrived not long after, Gust helped Elizabeth into it before sitting next to her. </p>
<p>Unlike their previous DeeDee ride, Gust made an effort to sit closer to the edge of his seat, away from her. He sighed silently as the city flew past him; even in the dark of midnight, the city was nostalgically beautiful to him. Deep in his thoughts, he was surprised when Elizabeth shuffled closer to him. He turned inconspicuously to look at her, but he caught her attention regardless. </p>
<p>“I’m cold.” she said quietly. The DeeDee’s were quick and cheap, but not the best form of transport. They were open air, and, on such a cold night, weren’t exactly suitable for cold weather. </p>
<p>Timidly, Gust raised his arm, a silent suggestion on his face. After a breath of thought, Elizabeth accepted his offer and moved closer to him, pushing herself up against his chest. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He could feel her shivering under her own coat. </p>
<p>“Do you not take well to the cold?” He breathed the question to her. She shook her head and huffed out a laugh.</p>
<p>“I grew up in Barnarock. Nothing but hot desert out there.” She mumbled. He looked down towards her face. Her eyes were closed, she looked peaceful and comfortable as she rested against him. </p>
<p>“Right, of course. I should have offered you my coat.” He chided to himself. Elizabeth chuckled. </p>
<p>“No. I like this better.” she sighed as she said it, the sound of her words made Gust flush completely and he feared she could feel his heartbeat against his chest. </p>
<p>He was unsure of how best to reply, so he stayed silent. They sat together that way for the rest of the journey, Elizabeth with her eyes closed in quiet content, and with Gust watching the rest of the world go by as they travelled the city in the DeeDee, enveloped in her scent of oil and flowers even this far from her workshop. Every so often he would glance back down at her, at one point he suspected she might have dozed off, but a fluttering of her eyelashes told him differently. </p>
<p>It was a peaceful ride back until they rounded the corner, the hotel only just in view. They could see Sonia and Albert departing their own DeeDee. Elizabeth sat up suddenly, pulling herself out of Gust’s semi embrace, and shuffled hurriedly to the other side of the DeeDee. He furrowed his brow at her, but asked no question and received no answer. </p>
<p>“Ah! Gust, Liz! Good evening!” Albert waved at them as they pulled up. His tone and smile showcasing how little the night air had done for his intoxicated state. Elizabeth smiled at him as Gust helped her out of the DeeDee. </p>
<p>"We’ve decided on the way here that it’s such a waste of a perfect night.” Sonia beamed at them, “So we’re going to sit in the hotel bar for a few more drinks. Are you going to join us?” She looked at them as though she already knew the answer to her question. </p>
<p>“No, thank you. I’m pretty tired and we’ve got a lot to do tomorrow so I’m going to call it a night.” Elizabeth stretched as she spoke as though to reinforce her point. </p>
<p>“I’ve no interest in carrying on this evening any further. I’ll also be retiring.” Gust said blandly. Albert sighed and smiled, knowing full well that he could offer Gust a brand new desert hopper skin sketch book and he would still prefer to be in bed. </p>
<p>The two of them shrugged, bid their good nights, and retreated arm in arm to the bar. </p>
<p>Gust turned to speak to Elizabeth but she was already on her way towards the elevators. Frowning at her change of behaviour, he followed her. </p>
<p>They travelled upwards in complete silence. Gust was unsure of what to say to her, and decided it was best to say nothing at all. </p>
<p>They exited the elevators less than five painful minutes later and walked to their rooms in the same agonising silence. Gust took a chance and peeked at her face. Her expression was unreadable as she chewed on her bottom lip. </p>
<p>Not wanting to be rude, he turned to her as he reached his room to bid her goodnight. She turned her unknowable expression to him, but didn’t say anything in reply for a few moments. It looked very much like she was mulling something over. Not wanting to stand there like an idiot, he unlocked his own door. </p>
<p>He felt her hand on his as he grasped the door handle. Startled, he looked to her, her expression had changed to one of set determination. She flung the door open and pushed him inside, kicking the door shut behind them with her foot.</p>
<p>Gust could do no more than let out a frightened yelp. She herded him towards the bed before placing both hands on his chest and pushing him roughly down onto said bed. </p>
<p>“Stay.” she ordered him firmly. Gust was too shocked and (not that he’d admit it) vaguely aroused to do much more than she commanded. Turning her back on him, she returned to his door and locked it. She then walked over to the door connecting their rooms and locked that one also. After only a quick moment of contemplation, she took the chair from the corner of the room and heaved it under the handle of the bathroom door. <br/>
Gust lay on the bed watching her do it all with mixed interest, apprehension, and excitement. He had literally no idea what her plans were, but he was vividly aware that they’d been drinking earlier. </p>
<p>“Uh… Elizabeth I-” He started but was quickly cut off by the woman approaching him, her expression the unchanging look of conviction. She crawled onto the bed and Gust sat up on his elbows, fully ready to confront her off behaviour. But any words he had stilled in his throat when she climbed over him and sat herself heavily down on top of him, eliciting a small “ooft” instead. <br/>
She put her hands once more on his chest, pushing him down so he was lying flat on the bed. He reached up and grasped her wrists; as much as he very much enjoyed the view of her above him, he wasn’t sure this was where he wanted the night to lead. </p>
<p>“Elizabeth,” he tried again, “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“You can’t run away this time, Gust.” She said softly, “We need to talk.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” He asked, genuinely confused. She rolled her eyes as though he was being purposefully clueless. </p>
<p>“Are you, though? You don’t always act like you’re sorry.” She glared at him. He shot her an indignant look. </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that I’m a great deal sorry about a lot of things as of late.” He huffed out at her. Her face fell slightly at his words, she shuffled in a restless and self conscious manner causing Gust to tighten his grip on her wrists and swallow nervously; the way she was straddling him was putting him in a rather awkward position. </p>
<p>“Are you… regretful of a lot of things?” She enquired with a calculated apprehension. Gust sighed and closed his eyes as he thought. He kept hold of her wrists as he did so, fearful that they might wander down to her waist otherwise.</p>
<p>“No.” He said after a short while, he opened his eyes to look into hers as she bit her lip fussily, “I regret nothing at all.” He said it gently and watched as her face softened, a small hint of a smile in the corners of her mouth. He was pretty sure he could sit and stare at her for the rest of the evening. However there was a much more <em> pressing </em> matter at hand. </p>
<p>“Could… um.” He started, his face heating up as his focus went dangerously to the weight of her on top of him, “Could you maybe not sit on me? I promise I won’t go anywhere. This is <em> my </em>room after all.” He tried his best to sound nonchalant but feared it came off strained. </p>
<p>Seeming to remember herself, Elizabeth made a small “oh” before levering herself off of him and sitting awkwardly near the head of the bed. <br/>
Relieved, he sat up and joined her, leaning back against his pillows. </p>
<p>“I’m upset, Gust.” She told him straight, he sighed and nodded his head. </p>
<p>“I know, I wouldn’t expect anything else.” he admitted to her. Elizabeth sat up and hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. </p>
<p>“Why did you run away?” she asked him in a low voice. It was a question he’d been asking himself for the past few days, and he’d had less than no luck in finding an answer. </p>
<p>“I… I don’t know.” he felt lame giving her such a terrible answer, “But I shouldn’t have.” He breathed out slowly, resting his head heavily against the headboard of the bed. She nodded slowly in agreement, looking only straight ahead. He looked at her as she was, a small note of memory whispered bittersweet reminders of the last time he’d seen her sitting hugging her knees. The blissful evening spent together sat on the grass, how happy and joyful she’d been. It was a painful comparison to see the hurt look currently in her eyes.</p>
<p>“And I’m sorry for it too. I’m sorry that I didn’t come and talk to you immediately. I’m sorry that I haven’t brought it up since. And I’m sorry that you felt you had to literally pin me down to get some kind of answer out of me.” He laughed quietly at his last apology, Elizabeth joined him with her own, small chuckle. </p>
<p>“You’re an infuriating man, Gust.” She said dryly, “But it’s so difficult to stay mad at you.” </p>
<p>“My experience in life tells me very differently.” They both laughed together again, “Are you mad at me right now?” He felt almost timid asking her, as though his entire mood was decided on her response. </p>
<p>Elizabeth looked at him finally, her features soft and thoughtful. She pursed her lips as she contemplated. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so.” She looked away again, still hugging her knees, she fiddled with the hem of her dress. “But I would like an actual answer to my question.”</p>
<p>Gust supposed he owed it to her to give her a more direct answer then and there. So he sat and reflected on himself, and questioned himself; <em> why had he run </em>? </p>
<p>After a long moment of thought, he turned to her, “If I had to guess? I’d guess that all I’m really good at is running away from emotions I don’t understand.” Gust sighed heavily, “I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”</p>
<p>“What kind of way?” Her tone was curious, but her expression was guarded. </p>
<p>“I can’t figure it out; I thought I was close to some kind of answer. But now I’m just…-” he waved his hand around him vaguely, “- <em> confused </em>.” he finished, but he wasn’t entirely sure ‘confused’ was the word he was looking for. </p>
<p>“So this is my fault?” She asked defensively, a small, tormented look on her face.</p>
<p>“No!” he exclaimed, but after a moment’s thought, “Yes? I’m not sure.” he sighed and ran an exasperated hand through his hair. Elizabeth went back to looking down at her knees. A small lock of her hair fell into her eyes, creating a curtain between them. <br/>
Hesitantly, he brushed the hair back from her face and behind her ear. With a tentative finger, he stroked her jawline, the action of it brought her full attention back to him. </p>
<p>“I hate this.” Her voice was full of dejection, “I shouldn’t have said what I said. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” She sounded almost like she wanted to cry. Gust immediately put his arm around her, holding her close.</p>
<p>“I certainly didn’t help the situation.” He admitted guiltily, a comment that was met with a vaguely sniffly giggle from Elizabeth. </p>
<p>“I almost wish we could go back to how it had been before.” She sighed, the comment alone made his stomach twist. It reminded him about how he’d felt not long ago; how he felt that he’d be happier if everything went back to how it was before he’d gotten to know the feisty little builder that lived in her misshapen home. But he also knew that the life he’d had before was filled with dull shades of grey in comparison to the full spectrum of bright colour she’d brought into his life. <br/>
Gust reached over and cupped her chin in his hand, she allowed him to turn her gaze towards him. Leaning in so he was barely inches from her he lowered his voice.  </p>
<p>“Maybe. But <em> only </em> almost.” She looked at him with eyes full of mixed emotions; of trepidation, of affection, of tenderness. No one had ever looked at him like that before. Her deep, dark eyes were, perhaps, the very opposite of his. They were a devastatingly endless chasm that he knew he was falling helplessly into. But. Was it entirely against his will? He knew the answer before he’d asked the question.  </p>
<p>His lips met delicately with hers, fearful of a rejection that didn’t come. She returned his kiss fully, her hand going instinctively to the nape of his neck. <br/>
Sighing into her, he cupped her face with his hand. Stroking her cheek with his thumb as he kissed her, he felt as though they were the only two people in the world. The only thing that mattered was the there and then, him and her together. </p>
<p>Impatient, she deepened the kiss, pushing harder against his lips. He could feel his pulse pick up and his breathing quicken in reaction to her want. There was a delicious delight in remembering her hair was down and around her shoulders. He ran his fingers greedily through her hair, tugging and pulling softly the way she had with his mere nights ago. She pulled away from their kiss to moan lightly and he took the chance of her arched neck to apply small kisses down her throat. Light whimpers were met with every brush of his lips against her smooth skin.</p>
<p>He trailed his mouth down to her collarbone, kissing along it, moving the leather of her jacket out of the way as he did so. He moved away from her slightly, her disappointment evident in her groan, but quickly forgiven when he tested in tugging the collar of her jacket away from her shoulders. In mutual understanding, she first assisted him in taking her jacket off before making it clear it was a quid pro quo situation and slipped his blazer off of his shoulders. Once both garments were discarded to the floor, he wasted no time in returning to his adoration. </p>
<p>She breathed out heavily as he dragged his lips further south to the top of her bust. Her hand left the nape of his neck and tangled itself in his hair. He groaned and leaned forward onto her, one hand on the small of her back, the other trailing down her neck to the strap of her dress. Gust breathed heavily against her skin as he moved the strap away from her shoulder, pulling the dress down to reveal the top of her left breast. Elizabeth panted and moaned as he placed a mixture of kisses and nibbles on the delicate skin there. </p>
<p>She gripped harder at his hair, willing him to go further. Needing very little convincing, he massaged her breast over the material eliciting a low moan from her. There was an unrestrained delight in the discovery that she was without a bra. He ran his thumb over her nipple, thrilled at the realisation through her pleasure filled noises that it was intensely sensitive even through the fabric of her dress. <br/>
All of a sudden, she pulled him back up to her and caught his mouth with hers, kissing him eagerly. She moaned against him, her hands both resting on his chest, grabbing at the material of his shirt. Gust was only somewhat put out, given he didn’t get to finish what he’d started. </p>
<p>Her kisses changed almost immediately, from hungry and keen to slow and tender, as though she were savouring him. Gust matched her energy, his hand leaving her breast and returning to cup her cheek, he used his other hand to trace small circles in her back. <br/>
Elizabeth sighed happily into him before pushing on his chest, nudging him backwards. He obliged, the bed creaking with them as he let himself fall so he was lying once more on his back and she was once more on top of him. She swung her leg over so she straddled him. </p>
<p>Pulling back, she sat up and looked down at him. Her face was flushed and her expression was another he couldn’t read; he’d lay the world at her feet just to know what she was thinking.</p>
<p>“You never answered my original question, Gust.” She said, Gust didn’t reply, he furrowed his brows in confusion. </p>
<p>“Do you want me the way that I want you?” Her voice trembled as she spoke, and Gust understood her expression immediately. She was scared but was still allowing herself to be vulnerable. His original thought was that he obviously wanted her the way she wanted him - just sitting atop him likely made that fact <em> abundantly </em> clear. However, it was a very sudden realisation that her question went deeper than that. That what she wanted was more than physical, more than hungry kisses and roaming hands. He’d been startled the first time she’d asked him; he hadn’t fully understood the weight of what she was asking, and it had ended in disaster. But now there would be no hesitation. </p>
<p>“Yes.” He said it with finality and conviction, “Yes, I want you completely, Elizabeth. As much as you want me and everything after.” She looked at him as though he’d gifted her the stars. </p>
<p>She leaned back down to him and kissed him in a way he’d never been kissed before. It felt like all of herself in one kiss, and he couldn’t get enough of the taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her. <br/>
He moaned softly into her lips and she felt her smile against him. Grabbing his shirt once again, she rocked her hips into him, he gasped at the weight of her on top of him, the weight she was driving down into him. She did it again and again, long and laboriously, every slow thrust was a wave of want against him, each movement evoking a powerful, rumbling moan from his chest. <br/>
His hands went to her hips, pushing her skirt out of the way so he was holding only the soft, warm skin of her thighs, he helped her move against him, he sighed at the sensation of it, feeling himself start to tremble at the pleasure she was bringing. </p>
<p>He wanted badly to return the favour. Gust reached up towards her bodice, tugging on the other strap, he pulled her dress down completely revealing both breasts. She hissed slightly at the coldness of the room around her but didn’t stop in her thrusting upon him. He panted at the sight of her half naked atop him, his thoughts and reason fogging completely with desire. He sat up, hitching her against him so she didn’t fall off, and met her lips once more. </p>
<p>They kissed with a hungry passion for each other, as though they were trying to best each other. One hand caressed her ribcage, his thumb stroking the bottom of her breast while the other tangled itself in her soft waves, making the most out of it being down and around her shoulders and back. His hand roamed upwards, grasping the whole breast. She jumped at the contact and pulled away from him with an amused look on her face. </p>
<p>“Your hands are really cold.” She teased him, he laughed out an apology before rubbing his hands together. Elizabeth leaned back in, kissing him softly, and laughing into his lips at his effort to warm his hands up for her. <br/>
Pulling away from her, he gently moved tresses of hair away from her shoulder and pressed his lips against her neck. She moaned softly at the contact as she leaned into him. Trying again, he took her breast in his hand. She chuckled into his ear. </p>
<p>“Much better,” She sighed, he moaned into her neck and continued where he’d left off. He massaged her, her moans deepened when he grasped her harder, but quickly changed to gasps and pleasure filled giggles when he rubbed her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She’d since stopped her own movements against him, and was merely enjoying his caress. He grabbed her thigh with one hand, eliciting more intense moans from her. </p>
<p>Smiling into her neck, he grabbed her taut nipple and twisted it as he dug his nails into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, he bit down into her neck as well for added effect. The result was utterly delicious. Elizabeth screamed with pleasure as she threw her head back, arching herself backwards. She pushed him back down onto his back, panting and crazed. Seemingly without much forethought, she grabbed at his shirt with both hands. With incredible force, she ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere, his chest exposed. There was no remorse, only satisfaction in her eyes. Gust might have been upset about it, but he was having a hard time caring when she was on top of him the way she was. Not missing a beat, she leaned over him and sunk her teeth into the soft spot between his neck and his shoulder. He hissed in mixed pain and pleasure. That one, he knew, would leave a mark. </p>
<p>She put one finger into the centre of his chest, pressing her nail into the skin as she gazed into his eyes. Leaning in close again, she kissed him roughly, pulling back to bite and suck on his lower lip. Gust groaned deeply, and continued groaning as she started dragging her finger down. Down past his ribcage, down his stomach, she placed her palm down on his lower abdomen, just above the tenting on his trousers. Pulling back from him, she grinned wickedly. He could tell what she was up to again, and this time he had no intentions of stopping her. His breathing was unsteady, and he could feel his whole body tremble in anticipation. He closed his eyes, ready for her next move. But it never came. </p>
<p>Opening one eye, he saw the look of apprehension on her face. Of course: this is how they’d been the last time before he’d… well, run away. He sighed and grasped her wrist gently.</p>
<p>“I want this, Elizabeth.” He said softly to her, her grin reappeared almost immediately. </p>
<p>“Promise?” She asked, he laughed and nodded his head before indicating downwards.</p>
<p>“Does it look like I’m not enjoying myself?” He matched her grin and she arched an eyebrow at him. He grabbed the fabric of her dress and pulled her down to him again. They kissed softly, tenderly, her hand traced back upwards towards his chest. She kissed him with raw passion as she pinched his nipple, twisting it roughly the way he had hers. Hissing at the sensation, he laughed gruffly into her and whimpered when she stopped. <br/>
Using her nail, she retraced her way down his torso, landing once again at his lower abdomen. She didn’t stop this time, though. She undid his belt and trousers with all the same determination and speed as she had done before, but took her time unzipping him. Gust returned his hands to her hips, the fabric still pushed back, he grabbed hold of her skin, he massaged the soft, plump skin of her backside. She didn’t seem to notice, her attention set on her own task. </p>
<p>Still kissing him, she grabbed at the exposed tenting of his boxers. He jumped the same as he had the time before and she was ready for it, grinning into his mouth. Elizabeth pulled back somewhat and dragged her tongue across his lower lip. He moaned, the sensation of her simply holding onto him was threatening to drive him insane. </p>
<p>He panted as she let go of him, a small groan strangling itself in his throat. She pulled back completely, sitting up straight. Slowly, infuriatingly, she traced the waistband of his boxers with her finger. He shifted in uncomfortable anticipation, a look she seemed to take great pleasure in if the wicked grin spread across her face was anything to go by. </p>
<p>“You’re terrible.” He groaned out at her through panting breaths. She only shrugged at him and licked her lips as she grinned playfully. Seeming to get impatient herself, she pulled his boxers down, his cock stood completely to attention between them. She moaned wonderfully at the sight of it. Leaning over him, she brought her lips to his ear. </p>
<p>“Have you any idea,” she whispered coquettishly, “how <em> long </em> I’ve been waiting for this?” Gust closed his eyes and shuddered at her question, the implication of her words sending a shiver through him. He thought embarrassingly back to that night, of him in the shower, gripping himself, imagining it was Elizabeth. Just the idea that she might have done the same at one point made him groan wildly. <br/>
Of course, he didn’t get to answer, she grabbed hold of his cock, her soft hand and the pressure she offered taking him completely off guard. He groaned loudly and bucked his hips in a violent loss of self. Elizabeth, who obviously hadn’t been expecting it, yelped slightly in surprise at the force of the movement and had to steady herself on top of him with her other hand.  </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, “s-sensitive.” She grinned wickedly at his words and tightened her grip on his shaft making him gasp and buck slightly again. </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to enjoy this.” she purred. Gust sighed wonderfully when she started stroking him up and down, squeezing his base and twisting ever so slightly. His breathing was unsteady, and he was starting to feel light headed. His hands, still massaging her thighs, went limp and fell to either side of her. <br/>
She ran her thumb over his tip, causing a deep, guttural groan from him. He wanted her to move faster, he bucked his hips impatiently at her and she squeezed him harder in response but kept her slow pace. Gust opened his eyes again and met her dark ones. He could tell simply from the self satisfied look on her face that she knew exactly the effect she was having.</p>
<p>Feeling a frustration building, he growled at her, grabbed the soft tresses of her hair and used them to pull her down to him again. He wanted to at least taste her again. He kissed her roughly, her moans of delight vibrating into his throat. <br/>
But it wasn’t enough; he wanted more. He kissed her deeper, savouring her sweet taste, but it still wasn’t enough. Frustration building, her strokes still ridiculously slow, he tried to sit up. She tried to push him back down, but he resisted. </p>
<p>He knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. He grabbed onto her waist and sat up completely. She had no choice but to let go of him, her arms draping around his neck instead, her moans a mixture of confusion and intoxication. He moved up further and she slid off of him so they were both on their knees. He continued kissing her deeply, keeping her occupied. His hands tugged at her dress.</p>
<p>It was too fitted to be pulled down, and too fitted to be pulled up. </p>
<p>Groaning into her, he fiddled with the buttons on the front only to discover they were only there for decoration. Starting to get more and more frustrated, his hands went to the back of the dress in search of a zipper but there wasn’t one there either. Cursing in exasperation, he pulled away from her. </p>
<p>“How do you get this bloody thing off?” He whined at her. </p>
<p>“I’ll take it off if you take yours off first.” She leaned forward and spoke into his lips, pulling his already ruined shirt off as she said it. Gust didn’t need a lot of convincing, he kicked his shoes off and pulled his trousers down and discarded them in the same direction of the jackets. </p>
<p>Elizabeth watched him do it hungrily. Once she was satisfied, she raised her right arm, revealing a small, hidden zip. Gust rolled his eyes at the sight of it, <em> womens clothes </em> , he sighed inwardly. <br/>
The view of her in front of him quickly pulled him back from his thoughts. Her dress and boots thrown behind her, she sat back on her knees before him, a soft and vulnerable smile across her face, the confidence and teasing she’d possessed before all but gone. She hugged herself as though she were self conscious. Gust grabbed her hands and softly pulled her arms away from herself. Her blush deepened down to her chest as she watched him look her up and down. He realised as he gazed at her that he hadn't managed to see her fully that night before, between the sparse light, and only being able to pull her clothing up and away from her. </p>
<p>She was devastatingly gorgeous; her skin - where it wasn’t tanned from the sun - was surprisingly pale but was spotted with freckles up and down her torso. Her stomach was toned to match the rest of her body; an effortless muscle that came from her craft. Her long, maple hair fell splendidly around her shoulders. She wore black silk panties that sat high on her hips, creating the same V shape as before, they were trimmed with white silk and were, perhaps, the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. <br/>
He knew just by looking at her that he’d never been attracted to anyone the way he was to her. She was the most wonderfully beautiful woman he’d ever met. His whole world revolved around her, around them. </p>
<p>“Wow.” He breathed out to her and she chuckled nervously in response. Leaning down, he kissed her lightly at the nape of her neck, trailing kisses up her throat until he got to her lips once more. Tasting her again reminded him of his mission. He’d been distracted briefly by her beauty, but he was determined not to be sidetracked completely. He kissed her deeply as his hands roamed to her back, he pulled her closer to him. She responded fully, her hands tracing his bare arms up and down before trailing upwards into his hair. </p>
<p>Gently, he guided her down again so she was on her back. He pulled back to look at her; her face still flushed, her hair spread out on the bed sheets around her, he was convinced he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life. She smiled softly at him, her expression mildly intrigued. He leaned down again and kissed her once on each cheek, she giggled wonderfully reaching up to stroke his face. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling at the soft skin there, breathing in her scent. She sighed happily at his embrace, her hands went to his back, caressing his shoulders. </p>
<p>Gust kissed the length of her collarbone before moving south to her bust. He kissed her exposed bosom, revelling in the sweet moans she made when his teeth grazed her skin. He went down further, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, he sucked softly. He felt her tense with pleasure, her moans were music to his ears. </p>
<p>He trailed further down, kissing each small freckle on her stomach. Seeming to sense his intentions, she quivered under him and her breathing staggered. Gust kissed down her abdomen and felt her start slightly when he got to the sensitive skin just above her panty line. Smiling, he traced the tip of his tongue across the delicate skin making her wriggle beneath him. He stroked the soft silk of her underwear with one finger, feeling the satisfaction of seeing her abdomen muscles tighten, but her legs open further in an invitation.<br/>
Not willing to wait any longer, he pulled her pants down, exposing her completely. She let out a shuddering breath, her blush blossoming further down her chest. He stared transfixed at her underneath him. Not wanting to push boundaries, he looked back at her to gauge her reaction, her eyes were lustful, anticipating, and - he thought - rather frustrated at him taking his sweet time. </p>
<p>Moving down even further until his shoulders were level with her hips, he kissed her inner thigh. She whimpered weakly at the sensation, her grip tightening in his hair. He could feel the harshness of her breathing even when he was so far south. Feeling bolder, he gently nibbled at her sensitive flesh, ripping a long and loud gasp from her chest. </p>
<p>Feeling he could get a better response, he pressed his thumb tenderly against her clit. Her groan was louder than his had been, and her own buck just as violent. Her breathing hitched and she curled her legs upwards towards herself. </p>
<p>“Sensitive?” He teased her, matching the wicked grin she’d given him, she didn’t say anything in reply, only nodded her head, her mouth open in a small moan. </p>
<p>Still unsatisfied, he traced small circles on her clit, making her moan loudly, her hips gyrating in rhythm with his movements. Elizabeth was panting heavily, her chest heaving up and down, her moans becoming continuously louder and more crazed, her grip on his hair was almost painful at this point. </p>
<p>“<em> Gust. </em>” she moaned out, the frustration clear in her voice, her body starting to convulse underneath him. </p>
<p>“Yes, Elizabeth? How can I help?” He asked her teasingly, she turned an annoyed look his way as if to curse him out, but before she could he pressed harder on her clit, drowning out anything she was about to say with another long, loud moan. Without another word, he went back to her inner thigh, sinking his teeth into her. She screamed again, filling the room with the sound of her pleasure. </p>
<p>“I didn’t tease you like this, Gust.” She whimpered, “You’re not-” she moaned again as he made another small circle, “-you’re not being <em> fair. </em>” He supposed she was right. </p>
<p>Giving in, he lowered his mouth to her. Her taste was intoxicating, more powerful than kissing her a hundred times over. She moaned deliciously, bucking her hips again but he held her down. He flicked his tongue over her clit, enticing a cry of pleasure, he felt her arch her back, her knees up against her chest. Gust felt an increasing throbbing sensation in his own lower abdomen; the knowledge that he could make her squirm the way she was, adding to her taste, was enough without stimulation. </p>
<p>He backed away from her clit, moving himself down to her opening, he slipped his tongue inside her. She was warm and wet, he moaned into her, the taste close to driving him wild. She sighed in response to him, deep and sultry. Her panting ceased somewhat, and she seemed to get some of her breath back. She loosened her intense grip on his hair and instead stroked his head. <br/>
He felt a small ounce of dissatisfaction and, wanting to hear her moan loudly again, he returned to her clit. He sucked lightly on it, feeling her whole body tremble in response. Her panting quickly resumed, her hands gripping his hair again, her back arching once more. He wrapped one arm around her leg, holding her down, while the other hand pleasured her further. He slid two fingers deep inside her, curling them upwards in search of her sweet spot. He grinned into her, knowing he’d found it when she jolted violently, her mouth open in a silent scream, barely a raspy moan escaping her lips. He held her pinned to the bed and continued his stroking, his tongue tracing wet patterns over her clit. She whimpered helplessly, jerking with every movement of his fingers. </p>
<p>Soon she was thrusting her hips in rhythm with his fingers and against his mouth, impatient with his slow movements. Her whimpers progressed into intense moans as he picked up his own pace. He could feel her wetness dripping down his wrist, and down his chin. </p>
<p>He could sense her building up, her moans blossoming into gasping pants, her entire body tense and trembling. Gust let his teeth lightly graze her clit as he pushed his fingers even deeper inside her. </p>
<p>It sent her over the edge. </p>
<p>She screamed loudly, he could feel her tighten around his fingers, pulsating as wave after wave of orgasm hit her. Her back arched completely and she pushed his face further into her. He didn’t stop pleasuring her, lavishing his tongue against her until she was completely and utterly spent. </p>
<p>Her breathing slowed as her climax finished. </p>
<p>“That was… intense,” she breathed out, she ran her hands through her hair and giggled breathlessly. Gust pushed himself up and sat back on his knees. He wiped his mouth with his hand and grinned at her. She looked captivating laying naked in front of him, her face flushed, and her lust satisfied. She locked eyes with him and smiled her gorgeous smile at him, he’d never been more satisfied by any sexual experience and it hadn’t even been his own climax.<br/>
She held her hand out to him, he took it and she pulled him towards her. He went happily, laying down next to her on the pillows. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. </p>
<p>She tried to wiggle out of his embrace, confused he loosened his grip around her. She pushed him onto his back and sat atop him. Leaning down slowly, she kissed him deeply. He moaned when she nibbled his bottom lip, her hand tracing his torso once again. </p>
<p>He grabbed her wrist just before she grasped his cock, and pulled away from their kiss. He reached down and pulled his boxers back up, covering himself once again. She eyed him with a confused look across her face. <br/>
Gust shook his head silently at her before grabbing her by the waist and turning them both over onto their side. She made a small protest but he wrapped both arms around her in a hug, burying his face in her hair. </p>
<p>“It’s your turn, Gust.” she said, her tone was confused as her cheek pressed against his chest. Gust hummed in agreement, he was confused himself, but he knew all he wanted to do now was fall asleep with her in his arms. </p>
<p>“I don’t need it. Yours was intense enough for the both of us.” he whispered into her hair. He felt her sigh against him. </p>
<p>“This isn’t some kind of self punishment, is it?” she asked, he could hear her rolling her eyes. He laughed and shook his head. </p>
<p>“You’ll just have to owe me.” he teased gently, she scoffed lightly and for a second he feared she assumed there wouldn’t be a second time. </p>
<p>“Okay, deal.” she mumbled into his chest, “I am pretty tired.” Elizabeth stifled a yawn, relaxing against him, she sighed happily. He pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in deeply. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she was breathing softly against him, fast asleep. Gust loosened his hold on her slightly, even asleep, she shivered at the stark coldness of the room. He sat up, trying his best not to wake her, and attempted to lift her with one arm to at least get the covers out from underneath her. It took a lot of shuffling and some small cut off swear words, but he finally managed it. He tucked himself back in next to her, lying on his side with her cuddled into his chest. There was a small smile on her face as he pulled the covers over her small frame. He wondered if she’d been awake the whole time, and had simply decided to let him struggle - it did strike him as something she would do. She sighed happily, and he decided he didn’t care either way. Leaning down, he brushed a small tress of hair away from her face before he kissed her cheek delicately. </p>
<p> Gust wasn’t sure how long he laid awake staring at her, all he knew was that this was something he’d be happy to do forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Morning After Fill(er)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ray of sunlight peeked through the heavy curtains, landing directly on Gust’s face. He groaned, turning away from the window he pulled the covers over himself to block out the light. It was too late, however; he was already awake.<br/>
           </p>
<p>He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. What time was it? The question swam through his head, the grogginess refusing to leave. He looked around for a way to gauge the time but couldn’t even find his watch. He looked over the edge of the bed in search for it. The sight of his ripped shirt brought the night before into the forefront of his mind. He gasped, retreating back into the plushness of the bed. He cursed under his breath, running his hand through his dishevelled hair.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust swallowed thickly. Slowly, he looked to his right. His stomach churned at the sight of the empty sheets next to him. A seed of disappointment settled in his stomach. Looking back across the dimly lit room, he could see it was only his clothes scattered on the carpet.<br/>
           </p>
<p>He thought that maybe it had all been a dream. Reality, however, whispered that it had all been very real. That all he’d said last night, all he’d done, had not been wishful thinking but something that had occurred between himself and Elizabeth. And now, she was gone.<br/>
          </p>
<p>  Gust wondered at what time she’d left; he couldn’t even remember stirring in the night. He covered his face with his hands, falling back in bed he groaned. He could feel the heat in his cheeks through his fingers.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Over one hill only to be at the foot of another. How would he broach the subject of this one? He certainly hadn’t expected this kind of outcome yesterday. Gust had visions of shutting himself up in his room back in Portia, avoiding the thought of Atara for the whole weekend had he known he’d be where he was right now.<br/>
</p>
<p><em> That’s a lie</em>, something mumbled inside his head. Gust crawled back under the covers at the thought. It didn’t matter in the end how he would have reacted had he known prior, because it had still happened. But He couldn’t deny it; last night, the meal – and everything after – had gone smoother than he’d ever imagined it would, for several different reasons.<br/>
           </p>
<p>The only thing that made him feel better was the knowledge that Elizabeth, at least, had enjoyed herself. Gust flushed deeper at the memory of it. He quickly pushed it out of his mind. He had far too many things to do today, too many obstacles to overcome. The first one being looking Elizabeth in the eye.<br/>
           </p>
<p>He was contemplating ways to start a conversation when the door to the bathroom opened. Gust stared at the trickle of light that came from the cracked door. Elizabeth stepped nimbly into the room. She closed the door behind her, her movements slow until there was a soft <em>click</em>. Gust watched in dumb awe as Elizabeth walked towards the bed, each step an exaggerated tiptoe as she lifted her foot well off the floor before making sure it was delicately and safely back down before she lifted the other.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust laid in bed staring at her. Her care to keep quiet was, perhaps, one of the funniest things he’d ever seen her do. It was even more amusing to know that she was doing this, as far as she was aware, without an audience. He smiled to himself, her candid personality was even more charming than he’d have imagined.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Without being able to help it, the small sound of a laugh left his lips. Uttered into the silent air, it was louder than it should have been. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, a single foot half-way off the ground. His eyes being adjusted to the low light, he was able to see a smile stretch across her face.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“How long have you been awake?” She asked, her voice was light, the amusement played against her lips.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Long enough,” he said. He tried to keep his voice steady, hiding the remnants of fear from mere moments before. Gust pulled back the covers on her side of the bed, inviting her in.<br/>
           </p>
<p>She joined him under the sheets and the warmth of the bed.<br/>
           </p>
<p>It wasn’t until she was next to him, sat smiling, that he realised he’d never been in this situation before. Gust shifted awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself. The small flings he’d had in his student years usually started in the evening and ended in the early hours of the morning. They were with women who offered effortless pursuit, with the silent agreement that they would go back to being strangers as early as daybreak.<br/>
           </p>
<p><em>This</em>, however, was something he’d never experienced before. He wasn’t sure how the next part was supposed to go. Different options reeled through his head, and he soon found himself back where he’d started: thinking of ways to speak to her.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Her voice cut through his musings, he pulled his gaze away from his hands, turning to meet her eyes. She had a soft smile across her lips, but there was a hint of worry in her expression that belied her own nervousness. He felt better only because of their shared apprehension, however even that didn’t ease his stomach. Something caught his attention. His line of sight wandered downwards, and her question was forgotten in an instant.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“You’re wearing clothes,” he said before he could stop himself. Elizabeth followed his gaze; she was wearing a loose top and a pair of shorts. She huffed out a laugh.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Yeah, these are my jammies,” she said, pulling the shirt taut so Gust could see the faded logo of the Barnarock Carpenter’s Guild. After a moment, she giggled nervously, “should I not be wearing clothes?” Gust’s eyes snapped back to her face, there was a small flush to her features, and he felt his own cheeks reddening.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“No. I just…” he started, but wished he’d at least mapped out what he wanted to say before opening his mouth. “You weren’t wearing them after – I mean, when we went to bed.” He stumbled his way through the sentence. Elizabeth frowned and looked back down at what she was wearing.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Yes well…” she said, but Gust didn’t hear what she’d said after that. He was too busy chasing the thought of Elizabeth in her night clothes around his head. She had woken up in the middle of the night, left his bed, gotten changed into her pyjamas and had… come back to bed. He replayed it to himself over and over, he felt he was on the verge of a breakthrough on the emotion that was weighing on his chest but… he couldn’t quite grasp it.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Anyways… it’s getting on in the morning and we have things to do today. Should we get up?” Elizabeth’s question pulled him from his own questioning.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“No,” he said it before he could stop himself. Elizabeth’s eyebrows raised at his reply. “That is… I mean,” he stumbled over his words yet again, trying to figure out what he meant, “you came all the way out here to relax for a weekend… and here you are rushing out of bed already. Why don’t you chill for a bit longer?” Gust could barely keep track of the words as they left his mouth. Elizabeth didn’t say anything for a little while. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought about it. Gust felt as though she weren’t looking at him but through him, deep in thought.  After a short while that felt like an age she giggled, shaking her head in exasperation.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“You, Gust, are a bad influence,” she said as she laid down next to him. He felt a sense of relief pass over him as she did. He’d been concerned for only a mere moment that she would reprimand him and tell him that she didn’t want to lie in bed with him, that she had things to do that day and that staying in bed would be a waste of her time.<br/>
           </p>
<p>She shuffled closer to him under the covers. Gust instinctively lifted his arm up and she laid against his side. Her head rested on his chest and her arm draped across his stomach, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He relished the contact, his skin tingled where her skin touched his. He allowed himself to wish she were bare for only the smallest moment before pushing the thought to the back of his mind.<br/>
           </p>
<p>They laid together for a little while, saying nothing, only enjoying the company and the silence. Or Gust hoped she was enjoying it. He traced circles on the softness of her shoulder with his thumb. He turned his head to the side, slowly, and rested his lips against her forehead. He could feel Elizabeth smile against his chest. It was a small smile, but he felt it none the less. She hummed a low, soft tune, her breath tickling his skin.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“This is nice,” she said, “but we have to get up or we’ll miss breakfast,” she moved away from him, and he fought the temptation to pull her close. There was a coldness to his chest from where she been.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust begrudged her logic but agreed to meet her in the corridor in half an hour.</p>
<p>He closed the door behind her with a <em>click</em> and turned to face the room. From the events of the night before, he’d been expecting it to be much messier than it was. His recollection, of course, translated differently onto the scene before him. The only real debris were the many buttons and the ripped shirt that lay across the floor. He went to tidy it up but thought better of it. He had no desire to focus on anything that would bring back memories. He left the clothes on the floor and went to the bathroom. A hot shower would refresh him.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust turned his attention to the large mirror that took up most of the wall. The bright light of the bathroom paled his skin. His eyes went to the bruise that spread across his neck. His hand went to it immediately as he leaned in to get a better look. Flashbacks flooded his mind. Most prominent was an image of Elizabeth sinking her teeth into the soft skin between his shoulder and his throat. Gust’s knees felt weak. He forced the images out of his head. He stepped into the shower and turned it on. The cold spray of water sent a shiver through his body, calming him down. The lingering thoughts dissolved into the cool water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One cold shower later and he was back in the room, towelling himself dry. Thoughts swam through his head as he opened the wardrobe. What would he wear? He considered just putting on a new shirt and wearing his blazer again. But the thought didn’t sit right with him. He found himself wanting to look… nice. He sucked his teeth as he looked at the clothes that he’d brought with him. He’d always been more of a practical packer than an excessive packer, he chided himself for not allowing a range of clothing. He spotted the dark turtleneck sweater Ginger had bought for him a few years ago. He’d told her once, absentmindedly, that Atara was windy in the winter and she’d always insisted he take it with him whenever he went. He picked it up and considered it.<br/>
           </p>
<p>He shook his head and dropped it back into the suitcase. He was putting too much thought into it. Why shouldn’t he go in his normal clothes? It wasn’t as though Elizabeth was expecting him to dress up. Gust reached for one of his white shirts but paused as his fingers grazed the soft material. <em>But what if she is</em>, a little voice murmured in the back of his head. He was definitely overthinking this. He sighed heavily but grabbed the turtleneck regardless.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Once dressed, he turned to the mess of his torn shirt and scattered buttons. It was best to tidy them up, a shudder ran down his back at the idea of Housekeeping having to clean up the remains of his shirt. His thoughts returned to Elizabeth, memories of the night before growing with every button he picked up.<br/>
           </p>
<p>His mind went back to all that he’d said to her. He reached down to grab another button but froze. <em>All that he’d said to her</em>. It was, he supposed, a weight off his chest. She knew how he felt about her now, even though she’d found out how he actually felt the same time he had.<br/>
           </p>
<p>He sat on the bed, playing with the buttons in his hand as he thought. He felt as though he’d had a massive epiphany. As though things had finally clicked into place. Of course, this only opened the door for different issues. He’d never certainly never experienced a morning after, but he at least had <em>some</em> kind of idea on how to navigate that kind of thing. Now, however, he was going to have to <em>pursue</em> someone, and that was something he never thought he’d have to do. Did Elizabeth confessing her feelings for him make it easier? Maybe. Has his experience of life made it clear to him how difficult he always makes things? Absolutely.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust sighed and fell backwards onto the bed.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Is nothing easy?” he asked the air around him.<br/>
           </p>
<p>A light knock on the door startled him from his distraction. He stood up quickly, checked himself in the mirror – he noticed with some relief that the turtleneck managed to cover up the unfortunate bruise on his neck. He cleared his throat and approached the door. Swinging it open, there stood Elizabeth.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“I know being pretty is a lot of upkeep but it’s rude to keep people waiting,” she said with a grin, Gust let out a low laugh and gave her a small apology. She looked him up and down, her grin still set against her face.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Oh! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a turtleneck before,” she said. Her eyes settled around his shoulders, a small flutter of realisation passed over her face, gone as soon as it had appeared, but the flush remained in her cheeks.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Ready?” she asked after clearing her throat. He nodded and closed the door behind him.<br/>
           </p>
<p>They made their way silently to the elevator. Gust noticed the quietness between them was different today than it was yesterday. There was something… calmer about it. A warm feeling spread through his chest at the recognition of it. There was no tension between them anymore. He glanced sideways at her, she had the same smile across her lips as he did, the view of it made the feeling in his chest spread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their plans for a relaxed breakfast to start their day was ruined before it began. Elizabeth sucked her teeth and Gust clicked his tongue; they’d missed the cut off for breakfast by ten minutes.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“What are the chances?” Elizabeth asked, her laugh was breathy but hid mild disappointment.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“It’s not hard to miss… who stops serving breakfast at half nine in the morning?” Gust raised his voice as he spoke, getting the attention of the maître d who only gave him a scornful look. Elizabeth frowned for only a small second before her smile returned.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Half nine,” she said, “I’ve usually finished half my morning tasks by now. I can’t remember the last time I slept in so late.” She laughed at her own perceived laziness. Gust’s mind returned to the day before last when he’d slept in till almost noon.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Yeah… me neither,” he mumbled.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“We’ll just have to go out and get breakfast, then,” she said. Gust nodded his agreement – it was clear there was nothing to be done here.<br/>
           </p>
<p>           </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue sky greeted them as they stepped outside. The day was mild, better than it had been during the night. Elizabeth remarked once again that she wasn’t used to starting her day so late. Gust opened his mouth, set on telling her that she was too much of a workaholic, but the smile she gave him set butterflies alight in his stomach making him forget any words he may have had.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust got one of the valets to hire him a DeeDee, but when the boy asked him where he was headed, he hesitated. It had been so long since he’d been to Atara for anything other than business endeavours, he couldn’t think of anywhere to go. He looked to Elizabeth as he thought. She smiled expectantly at him and it was all the inspiration he needed. He told the boy the destination and helped Elizabeth into the DeeDee.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Not wanting to push any boundaries, Gust left room between he and Elizabeth. He sat awkwardly with his hands in his lap, allowing for her to make the first move. He didn’t hide his delight from himself when she shifted closer, their shoulders touching. She commented mildly on the coldness of the day and he lifted his arm in response, offering her some of his warmth. She slid closer to him, and he happily put his arm around her shoulder. His heart was pounding, and he prayed she couldn’t feel it.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“So where are we going?” Elizabeth asked after a few minutes of silence. Gust rubbed the back of his neck, looking for the right words.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“It’s a café near where we were last night,” he said. “I don’t know the area around here as well.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but he didn’t want her knowing that he was taking her so far away from the hotel just for one particular café.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Sounds like fun,” she said, “that high street looked super interesting.” She’d said it with an air of nonchalance, but Gust felt as though there was a hidden meaning to her words. He hummed an agreement and made a mental note.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust couldn’t help sneaking glances at Elizabeth as she watched the city fly by. He squeezed her shoulder without realising it. she turned her attention back to him, their faces inches away. His gaze wandered down to her lips and up to her eyes again. He never knew he’d have such an urge to kiss someone the way he wanted to kiss Elizabeth. He debated whether or not to do it. What if he leaned in and she leaned away? Gust’s heartbeat picked up, but before he could decide, the DeeDee came to a stop. He breathed out and hummed a low tune of disappointment.<br/>
           </p>
<p>He alighted the vehicle and offered his hand to Elizabeth. He noticed a light flush across her cheeks as she stepped out onto the pavement.<br/>
           </p>
<p>The street was busy, hurried shoppers walked quickly around them. Gust grabbed Elizabeth’s arm and pulled her close before she was swept away with the crowd. He knew, realistically, that she was more than capable of standing her ground, however – from what she’d told him – he was aware that a place this crowded wasn’t something she was used to. Elizabeth looked up at him, a small smile on her face. He returned the smile before pointing just ahead of them, indicating their destination.<br/>
           </p>
<p>The café, to Gust’s delight, was entirely unchanged. The old building, older than the city was used to seeing, was whitewashed, and covered in ivy. It was small, but the outdoor seating spread out like welcoming hands onto the pavement. Sandwiched between a small grocer and a butcher, it took up all the outdoor space it could. It wasn’t surprising, that people were sat outside enjoying the bright, clear – albeit chilly – weather.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“The ‘<em>Thanks a Latte</em>’ tearoom,” Elizabeth said, looking at Gust with a smirk, “not the type of place I’d have expected you to frequent.”<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Just give it a minute,” he replied as he opened the door for her. The interior had bright walls and high ceilings. A buzzing murmur filled the place with a calming ambiance, the clinking of cups and silverware dissolved into a peaceful white noise. Elizabeth looked around the café before looking back to Gust.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” she said, “I can see the appeal.” Gust smiled and raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>They approached the counter to order their breakfast. Gust, who had been a regular in his younger days, ordered his usual black coffee and croissant. Elizabeth looked as though she were debating something small or something more substantial. Gust made a small remark that their omelette was particularly good. She smiled, thanked him for the suggestion, and ordered it.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust noticed one of the tables next to the large window facing the street was available. He smiled to himself before leading them to it. But once he got closer, he realised he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to pull Elizabeth’s chair out for her. Did people still do that kind of thing? He’d only ever known it to happen in the novels he used to read. Was it too cheesy? Would it be rude not to? Gust’s hesitation proved the better of him, he reached out for the chair only half a second after Elizabeth. She got there first, his fingers grazing her knuckles. They both let out an awkward “oh” at the same time, smiling and letting out small chuckles. Gust backed off, letting her pull out her own chair. He kicked himself inwardly, always, <em>always</em> pull the chair out. It was becoming wildly clear to him how little experience he had with this kind of thing. Gust tried to think of the last time he’d been on a date. He wondered, really, if he’d ever <em>been</em> on a date. He pondered over it when the drinks arrived and thought about it more as he stirred his coffee. Surely there was no way he’d never been on a date before? He frowned at the table before him, scouring his memories for even one evening but none came to mind. He bit his lip. <em>Oh no</em>, he thought. What was worse than having little experience? No experience at all.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Gust?” Elizabeth’s voice startled him from his mild panic. A ripple of fear shot through him at the idea that she’d said something which he’d completely ignored. But instead of staring at him, waiting expectantly for an answer, she was looking out the window across the street. He followed her gaze to the building sat opposite the café. He let out a breathy laugh. She looked back at him, a small knowing smile in the corners of her mouth.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Is that the building from the design you gifted me?” she asked, pointing to it. The smile spread across her features. “Why Gust, you haven’t brought me here to <em>boast</em>, have you?” He couldn’t help the sheepish grin that burst through his resolve.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“No, of course not,” he said, a small note of relief slipped into his voice, “I just remember you saying you wanted to see Atara. I thought I’d show you my favourite places.” Elizabeth’s smile softened for only a mere moment before returning with a vengeance.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“And the first place you show me is a building you designed. What a power move,” she said, laughter in her voice. Gust smiled and huffed out his own laugh. A small hint of joy bloomed in his stomach at the idea that she was able to recognise the building without prompt and purely from the design.  <br/>
           </p>
<p>“If we’re being pedantic, and with you I’m sure we always are,” he said, Elizabeth winked as she sipped her tea, “the first place I showed you was The Jazz Hound.” She tilted her head before nodding in agreement.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“And besides,” he continued, “It was the café I wanted to show you as well. These two places go hand in hand.” Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, a sign for him to carry on.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“That building,” he pointed to it, “is the result of a competition I entered at the start of my course. It was open for all of the students, of any year. I didn’t think I’d have a chance. But I won,” Gust paused, reliving the joy and the euphoria of it, “I won over everyone else and <em>that</em> was the moment I knew I was on the right path.” Elizabeth’s smile changed, it was a smile that spread slowly across her face, reaching her eyes, filling them with adoration. Gust lost track of what he was saying for a moment as he looked at her.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“And the café?” she asked, her voice soft. Gust cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Well, I spent an entire summer in this café watching my design being brought to life,” he said. Elizabeth’s expression didn’t change, he cleared his throat again, pulling at the collar of the sweater.<br/>
          </p>
<p>  A waitress set their food in front of them. They went quiet as they tucked into their long-awaited breakfast.<br/>
          </p>
<p>  “Do you miss Atara?” she asked after a few moments. Gust sat and thought about it. Perhaps a few months ago he might have said that, yes, he did miss Atara. Now, however, he supposed he missed his student days more than anything.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Sometimes,” he said, “but it’s mostly nostalgic over anything else.” Elizabeth nodded her understanding. “Besides,” he continued, “I’ve got the best part of Atara with me in Portia. Albert and I had originally planned to set up shop here, but when Ginger fell ill,  it was he who suggested we move to Portia instead.”<br/>
           </p>
<p>“You guys seem really close,” she said, “it’s nice to see such good friends.” Gust scoffed at her. She furrowed her eyebrows at his reaction and he quickly tried to explain himself.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“We hated each other when we first met,” he said, “well… hated is a strong word. And it was all on my side. Albert was my roommate in the dorms. He was similar to me; left home to study away from the place he’d spent his whole life. But we were polar opposites. He came from a big family where they always got on – most of the time – he had a good relationship with his siblings. He came to Atara to better himself for the sake of his family. I came to Atara to escape mine.” Gust looked out the window as he spoke, watching the people walking past. He saw Elizabeth shuffle in his peripherals and felt the warmth of her hand on his. He sighed, turned to her, and smiled.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“He grew on me, though,” Gust said, “and now he’s my closest friend. I don’t think anyone knows me quite the way he does.”<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Yeah, he does seem very keyed into you,” Elizabeth said. Something about it struck him as odd. He frowned and sat back in his seat.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“He does?” Gust asked. Elizabeth, who had been in the middle of taking a bite, froze. She slowly returned her fork to her plate, and smiled awkwardly.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Yeah… just, y’know, an odd conversation here and there…” she said, avoiding eye contact as she drank from her mug. Gust decidedly did <em>not</em> like the idea of Albert and Elizabeth speaking about him behind his back. He was sure it wasn’t anything bad… he <em>hoped </em>it wasn’t anything bad. A sudden flashback of Albert verbally slapping him in his room and the mention of ‘damage control’ swam through his vision. A chill chased down his spine at the thought of it.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Do you miss Barnarock?” He asked her in a bid to change the subject and focus on something else. Elizabeth looked almost as relieved as he did to be asked something other than what she and Albert had been talking about.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Yeah, sometimes,” she said, “but only really specific things. Like my aunt and my cousins. I miss the heat more than I thought I would. I miss old man Blackwell; he was a friend of my aunt’s who would give me spare pieces of wood to work with. He’s actually one of the reasons I got so good at carpentry.” There was a soft sadness to her smile as she spoke.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Would you ever move back?” he asked.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“No way,” she said it without an ounce of hesitation, “I moved to get away from Barnarock. For every good thing I had going there, there were at least three things making me want to leave.” Gust felt a small amount of guilt from the relief he felt.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Besides,” she continued, “I think I’ve made some lifelong friends already in the time I’ve been in Portia.” Another wisp of a memory floated into Gust’s head of starry skies and a night on top of the hill.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“So, you’re not worried now about people only seeing you as a builder?” he asked. She rested her chin one hand and traced the rim of her mug with the other, a small smile danced across her lips.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Light, that night seems like months ago,” she said, “but no, I like to think people have warmed up to me now. I’d even wager that if I were to move away from Portia, I’d be remembered, not as Elizabeth the builder, but just plain Elizabeth.” The feeling of apprehension returned tenfold to Gust’s stomach.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“You’re thinking of moving away already?” he asked her, he laughed lightly but there was an awkward tremble to it that gave away his anxiety. She pulled a bemused face before laughing.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“I’ve only just moved to Portia,” she said, “let me settle down a little more before you start pushing me onto someone else.” Gust felt stupid. Of course, she wouldn’t be leaving so soon, he was letting his nerves get in the way of his logic. Although he did note that she’d managed to avoid the question completely.<br/>
           </p>
<p>He sighed inwardly to himself, he still wasn’t sure what to make of any of this. Her words from the night before swam through his head, echoing in cavernous melodies. But now what? He hated that he didn’t know how this next part was supposed to go.<br/>
           </p>
<p>Gust didn’t say any reply, he only studied Elizabeth’s face as they sat in a comfortable silence. She watched the people walking by on the street outside, her mug in hand, a small smile gracing her lips. She looked so happy. He wondered what she was thinking about. Just seeing her as she was brought a wave of peace over him. He wanted to sit and look at her all day. Gust decided that, actually, maybe he didn’t need to know about dating, this was easy enough.<strong><br/>
</strong>           </p>
<p>Elizabeth made eye contact with him, her smile spread, revealing the small, dimpled scar on her cheek. He couldn’t help but smile back at her.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“So,” she said, “what are these other places you’re going to show me?” Gust almost didn’t catch what she’d said. He looked down at his watch and sucked his teeth at the time. It was almost half eleven. He stood quickly, almost jumping out of his seat.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“That’ll have to wait,” he said, “We have to get on or we won’t have the time to find a dress and get it fitted.” Elizabeth made a small “oh” sound and stood as well, grabbing her bag.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“fitted? How fancy,” she said with a grin. Gust smiled and shook his head.<br/>
           </p>
<p>“Only the best,” he replied with a wink before motioning her out towards the street. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to thank everyone for their patience! Finally decided that I was done with sticking to a two hour a day writing schedule, and finished all my editing in one go. <br/>(it also helped that I've had this week of uni, allowing me to focus on it)<br/>And a massive thank you to Kurumi_tan for reading it all through for me and reassuring me it's not as bland and boring as I thought it was. <br/>Hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long gap!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Oh, you thought this was going to be easy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The street was even busier than it had been when they’d first arrived. People pushed past, busy with their own day. Gust stood in the doorway of the café and looked out into the crowd. Elizabeth stood next to him, the expression on her face was hard to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So many people,” she said, barely louder than a whisper. Gust figured this was likely more people than she’d expected to see. He was used to these numbers, these crowds. He’d battled with them for most of his early twenties. But he still remembered how daunting it had been the first time. He offered her his arm and she looked down at it with an expression he feared was apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look like it’s icy, but just in case,” he said to her. It was an obvious lie, he supposed, given that the clear skies and autumn sun would make ice hard to come by, but it seemed to work. She rolled her eyes and took his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let you fall, don’t worry,” she teased him. Gust breathed out a laugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too late, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in pleasant silence down the road. Gust couldn’t bring himself to rush them to the boutique. It was Elizabeth’s first time in Atara, he didn’t think it would be fair to make her hurry. The crowds were thicker than he’d expected. It was lucky, really, that he was so tall; he was able to easily clear a path for them both. He tensed the arm Elizabeth was holding, looking down at her as she gazed at all the shops as they passed them. Feeling the tension, she looked up at him, smiled, and squeezed his arm in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it always this busy?” she asked, her attention returning to the ocean of people around her. Gust looked around, trying to figure out the source of all the people. Turning his gaze skywards, he realised the cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be the weather,” he said, “Atara usually gets a lot of rain before it gets snow. This must be one of the only good days they’ve had for a while. That’ll be why there're so many people about.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Elizabeth said, her tone dreamy. Gust guessed that, raised in Barnarock, she’d likely never seen snow before. Gust didn’t have much of an opinion on the stuff. The slush made his shoes dirty.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a shame we weren’t here for the snow,” Elizabeth continued, her gaze to the sky, “but I guess I’ll see plenty of it in Portia,” she sounded almost disappointed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… we could come back for the snow,” Gust said, he cleared his throat, “Portia is beautiful in the snow, but Atara is its own kind of magic.” He wasn’t wrong, in the winter months – which would be upon them in a matter of weeks – the Atara council decked the city in numerous lights due to the shortening of the days and to celebrate the end of the year. It was one of the few things he used to like about winter in Atara – although winter itself was a difficult season for him to get through, it was nice to have small things to enjoy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that very much,” she said, her face lighting up with joy at the idea of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They resumed their walk in silence once again. The highstreet they walked down offered rows of large, big name shops, ranging from jewellers to department stores. It wasn’t Atara’s biggest shopping district – not even Gust, who used to revel in the ability to be lost among the crowds, dared to go there – but the university quarter still built up its retail to match the interests of the, usually, deep pocketed students. The large windows were all matching in their autumn colours, advertising the best of their products with the beautiful coppers, golds, and auburns of the season.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Elizabeth looked around at the shops they passed, Gust couldn’t help but notice the people around them. Every direction he looked, there seemed to be couples in abundance. He figured there was a chance he was only noticing them now because of recent… developments. He eyed their easy happiness with only some envy. Surely now that they were both aware that their feelings were reciprocated, it would be easier for them to act as a couple would. Even if nothing towards a relationship had been mentioned between them – although there hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a conversation the night before. Gust wondered how he would make the step forward from where they were. If he knew anything about himself, it was that something like that wouldn’t be obvious to him. Light knows nothing else was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth pulled him from his thoughts, quite literally by dragging him to a shop window. She dropped her arm from his as she got a closer look at the display. He felt a shock of cold from her skin as her hand brushed his. Gust looked to see what had grabbed her attention and had to stop himself from laughing – of course it would be a furniture shop. Her nose was noticeably red from the cold, her breath trailing from her lips in misty drifts. She had one hand against the glass of the window, the other rested down at her hip. Gust reached out hesitant fingers, careful not to seem too desperate. He stroked the back of her free hand with his thumb. Elizabeth tensed at the contact but didn’t pull her hand away. She turned to look at him, her lips parted slightly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I thought,” Gust said, “your hands are freezing.” Lightly, delicately, he took her icy hand and reached out for the other. She gave it to him, and he clasped her small hands in his. Bringing his hands to his mouth, he blew hot air onto her fingers, rubbing them to give them some warmth. She watched him do it, if she was blushing, then her face was already too red to tell.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you bring any gloves?” he asked her, doing his best to sound only somewhat teasing. She lifted an eyebrow in response.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she shot back. Gust let out one breathy laugh before shaking his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, unfortunately not,” he said, she made a ‘humph’ sound at him, “I’ll just have to warm them up for you.” Gust could feel the heat on his face – and not from the hot air. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact with her. After he felt he’d given her sufficient heat, he released her hands. Elizabeth muttered a thank you, her own face just as heated as his. He coughed awkwardly, secretly pleased with the contact. Turning back to the street, he offered his arm to her again. Elizabeth looked at it for half a second before reaching for his hand instead.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands are so warm, I might as well take advantage of that,” she said. Gust laughed, it suited him just fine.</span>
</p>
<p><span>They strolled together, hand in hand, for the rest of the walk to the boutique. Elizabeth pointed to various shops along the street, making comments on which ones she’d like to visit. Gust felt lighter than he’d felt in months – no, in years. He listened happily to Elizabeth chattering away, he held onto every word of her stream of consciousness as they made their way from the busier parts of the shopping district to the smaller and more remote areas. These streets were filled with small businesses, with more artisan stores and trades. Elizabeth looked around at them all in wonderment. Gust had always been more enchanted by these shops than the high end retailers.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Gust stopped them outside a small shop. It had the look that it had been there for a long time. It didn’t look like the typical boutiques that were scattered around Atara, with the bright displays and the polished shop fronts. Those boutiques oozed expensiveness, and decadence, and most other things that were attributed to Atara’s highlife. Gust despised those boutiques; they’d always had an air of uppity to him. This one, however, was subtle in its beauty. The front was painted a light blue with lilac detailing. The door needed repainting, but of course, the worn and chipped white paint didn’t detract from the appeal but added to it. The window, and the part of the shop that caught the eye, was lined with dresses. Neither one the same as the other, they all showed a varying display of intricacy and detail. Elizabeth made a small noise of approval, Gust smiled to himself, happy that she seemed to  be impressed by the place.</span><span><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidden Elegance,” she said, reading the name from the painted wooden sign above the door, “I can’t say I ever expected you to have a go-to boutique. You’re a man of mystery, Gust.” He rolled his eyes and explained that this was where he got all of Ginger’s dresses.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been coming here for years,” he said as he pushed the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the boutique was just as pretty as the outside. It wasn’t a large space, but it was comfortable. Dresses lined every wall, with rows of dressed mannequins stood on platforms. They hadn’t been in the shop for more than a minute when a familiar voice sounded from the far end of the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gust! What a surprise!” Penny, the owner of the boutique, approached them with her arms open wide. She looked the same as she always had: her bushy and greying hair shoved back into a messy bun, her brightly coloured and ever-present apron tied around her, the pockets filled with pin cushions, measuring tapes, and scissors. She beamed at them, her eyes creasing from the size of her smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for not sending word, I was rather busy,” Gust greeted her, humouring her with her customary kiss on the cheek, “Elizabeth this is Penny. Penny this is Elizabeth my…” Gust faltered, searching for the right word but none came. Penny didn’t skip a beat, she pulled Elizabeth in for a hug, kissing her on the cheek as well.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elizabeth! What a pleasure it is to meet you,” she said, a soft and motherly smile on her lips, Gust wasn’t sure if she had sensed his hesitation or had simply not bothered to wait for him to finish. He suspected it had been the former.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gust never brings me anyone to actually play with. All he gives me is measurements and good faith in my skill,” Penny said, she winked at Elizabeth who laughed pleasantly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what could a beautiful couple like you two need from a dreary old dressmaker like me?” she asked them, reaching into one of her many pockets and pulling out a notepad and pencil. Gust explained the situation and the event to her, he felt sheepish to request that the fitting be done in time for the event that very night. Penny feigned shock and dismay at the request but smiled and agreed regardless.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have done with you here first thing this morning,” she said, Gust and Elizabeth glanced momentarily at each other, “but I think I’m up to the challenge. Right, off we pop, love. Let’s get you measured up before we do anything.” Without an option for debate, Penny grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her towards the back of the shop. Elizabeth looked back behind her as she was carted off, a small look of panic on her face. Gust waved them off, only vaguely happy that it was her and not him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gust looked around him, now alone in the boutique, he took the opportunity to look at the dresses. The room was arranged by style, with the less frilly, more everyday dresses to the left, and the more showy and flamboyant moving to the right. He strolled towards the fancier dresses, trailing his fingers across the soft silks and cottons of dresses hung on racks. He looked at all the gowns, ones he thought Elizabeth might pick herself, ones he thought she would laugh at. He locked eyes with a cream gown, it was covered neck to hem in overzealous frills, the shoulders were covered in bows and ribbons, and the flare of the skirt was atrociously wide – how anyone would walk in it without tripping over the excess material was beyond him. It had to be one of the most ridiculous dresses he’d ever seen. The thought of Elizabeth in it jumped into his mind and he had to repress a laugh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say it only because I mean it, my dear!” Gust heard Penny’s elevated tones from across the room. Turning, he saw she and Elizabeth coming out from behind the fitting room curtain. Elizabeth looked very slightly worse for wear. Gust raised his hand to attract their attention. Elizabeth made her way back to him, perhaps a touch faster than she normally walked, with Penny in tow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just telling your lovely friend here that she was a truly wonderful figure,” Penny said to Gust, which he guessed was likely the reason for Elizabeth’s stricken face, “not that that’s something you’d need telling, I’m sure,” Penny winked when she said it. Gust was so taken aback by the comment he could do no more than chuckle awkwardly, while Elizabeth made a sound that was either a small gasp or a small laugh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Penny continued, seeming to sense her joke hadn’t landed the way she’d expected, “I know it’s an evening occasion, but what kind of dress are you looking for? Have you started to look for some inspiration, Gust?” Penny smiled kindly at him, looking around at all the dresses. Elizabeth looked as well before spotting the monstrosity Gust was standing near to. He had half a mind to suggest she try it on purely from her expression, but thought against it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think, as it won’t be me wearing the dress, my opinion will be useless. It’s Elizabeth’s dress, she should be the one to choose it,” Gust said. Penny agreed and they both looked to Elizabeth who had an expression of unease.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to admit,” she said, chewing on her bottom lip, “I’m a bit out of my comfort zone here, this isn’t anything close to what I’ve done before. The closest I have to a dress is a work skirt.” Gust remembered the skirt with a great fondness but the idea that she was out of her comfort zone once again caused a certain amount of guilt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that dress you were wearing the other night? Doesn’t that count?” he asked but she only gave him a straight-faced look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve owned that dress for two days,” she said with a noticeable lack of humour in her voice. Gust made a small ‘ah’ noise, feeling more guilty than he had before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span>“No worries, Elizabeth. This is what I’m here for,” Penny said, touching her arm reassuringly, “We’ll find the perfect dress for you, I’m sure of it.” Penny waved over a small shopgirl and they started on their way. </span><span>They made a small tour of the boutique, Penny pulling out dresses and showing them to Elizabeth to gauge her reaction. Elizabeth would often shake her head slowly, the more dresses they looked at the more despondent she seemed. Penny took her time and soon seemed to sense the issue they were facing. She took her to a smaller section of gowns near the back of the shop. They were, perhaps, plainer than Penny would have liked if Gust knew anything about the older woman’s style. But Elizabeth seemed to perk up, less intimidated by the lack of frills and lace. She picked up dress after dress, evaluating them on first glance and either putting them down immediately, or spending more time before adding them to the growing pile of dresses she wanted to try on. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Not long after, with the shop girl loaded with dress and Gust carrying the extras that she couldn’t hold, Elizabeth seemed happy with the selection. Penny ushered them to the back of the shop where the fitting room was.</span><span><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>It was a round room with a smaller cubicle in the back. The shop girl handed the dresses to Penny as she herded Gust and Elizabeth into the space. There was a heavy, dark blue curtain that separated the room from the rest of the shop. Gust reached up and pulled it shut behind them all. He had been in the fitting room once before, and that was when he’d commissioned the very suit which he was going to wear that night. Elizabeth and Penny disappeared into the small changing booth together. There were some small murmurings from the two of them, no doubt as to what would need to be taken in, or what would need to be let out. </span>
  <span>After only a few minutes, Penny peeked her head out from behind the curtain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Gust?” she asked, winking at him. The wording gave Gust a repulsive sense that he was at some kind of peep show, but the feeling was outweighed by his curiosity. He gave a curt nod to Penny’s retreating face. </span>
  <span>It wasn’t a moment later that Elizabeth peeked her own head round the curtain, her face bright red. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me,” she said, seeming to refuse to make eye contact with him. Gust’s stomach twisted at the very thought of her embarrassment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never,” he said, it sounded more defensive than he’d meant it to. She breathed out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. Seeming to psyche herself up, she came fully into his view. Gust’s breathing hitched. She was more beautiful than he’d imagined. She stood before him in a floor-length sky-blue dress. It wasn’t a dress he ever thought he’d see her in; he’d been sceptical when she’d picked it out but was seeing the appeal of it as it hugged her skin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span>“I don’t like it,” she’d said. Penny seemed to let go a sigh of relief, nodding her head. Gust couldn’t see anything wrong with it, he thought it was a perfectly fine dress. He opened his mouth to ask her what she didn’t like about it, but she was already being led back into the dressing room by Penny. Gust was left on his own once again.</span><span><br/></span> <span>It was another few minutes before Elizabeth peeked her head round the curtain once more.</span><span><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about asking me not to laugh,” he shot to her before she could even speak. She gave him a dour look, but Gust had a feeling she might have repeated herself had he not said anything. She pulled the curtain open and stepped out, this time she was in a pale green dress of a similar design to the last, only the collar was somewhat higher. He smiled at her in it, but before he could make any comments, she had already turned to the large mirror that stood to the left. The mere look on her face was enough to know that she wasn’t happy with it; the smallest of frowns sat in the corner of her mouth, her brow was furrowed as she gazed at the dress in the mirror. Penny stood and watched her do it, an expert eye appraised Elizabeth, noting her discontent. Penny ushered her back into the dressing room reassuring her that there were plenty other dresses for her to try on and that she needn’t worry, she wouldn’t let her leave until she had the perfect dress. Elizabeth made a small, somewhat unconvinced murmur before the curtain was pulled shut again, leaving him, for the third time, alone in the small room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth tried on several different dresses, and found something she disliked in all of them. Gust still didn’t seem privy to the information, nor to her thought process. He felt, at one point, that he perhaps could have left her to it. Although it wasn’t a thought he humoured for long, the idea of leaving her alone somewhere she wasn’t familiar with, let alone a large city such as Atara, wasn’t something he’d ever consider. Besides, he had no idea what he’d do other than wander around aimlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth sighed as she stood in front of the mirror, the expression on her face made Gust’s stomach cramp. This dress, like all the others, looked wonderful on her. It wasn’t too different from what she’d tried on before, but the theme of despair seemed to extend to this dress as well. She rubbed the material between her fingers as she gazed at herself. Her lips were pursed and she seemed deep in thought.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve still got more dresses to try on, my dear. Don’t fret,” Penny said, her tone had that well practised soothing quality. Elizabeth frowned at her through the mirror. Gust could see from where he was that she looked tired. It wasn’t a fatigued tired, it was an exhaustion he’d seen hints of before. A sort of sadness that laid hidden in the crease of her forehead and the weariness of her eyes. It was likely that, even with the amount of dresses she’d chosen, if she didn’t find the one she liked soon, then she wouldn’t have the energy to go and look for more.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span>Penny caught his eye, her expression was one of mild annoyance. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth between him and Elizabeth, as though she were trying to tell him something. Gust sent her a look of confusion, unsure what she meant. Penny rolled her eyes at him in clear frustration before mouthing something. But the distance between them made it difficult to discern what she was trying to say. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what she wanted from him. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Elizabeth turned on her heel, grabbed the skirt of the dress in both hands and marched herself back into the dressing room, pulling the curtain closed behind her. Penny shot a glare at Gust as though he’d booed her off stage. He half expected her to clap him round the head. But she only shook her head at him and disappeared behind the curtain after Elizabeth. Gust wondered absently what he could be doing wrong - he knew from Ginger how unhelpful it was to simply say he liked each dress, because he did like each dress. That aside, it wasn’t as though Elizabeth was giving him any opportunity to say anything - as soon as she came out of the dressing room she’d decided whether or not she liked it, it seemed as though his opinion didn’t count. Gust was the type of guy to let people wear what they wanted, and Elizabeth was the type of woman who didn’t care what people thought of her. Or at least, that was what he thought. Gust leaned against the wall. Was she like that? The image of her being uncomfortable in that bar on the dirigible floated into his head. In any normal situation she wouldn’t care, but this wasn’t any normal situation; she was, in her own words, completely out of her comfort zone. Gust sucked his teeth; he was such an idiot. </span><span><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>The curtain opened again and this time Gust was going to make an effort to tell her he liked the dress before she had the chance to fully make her mind up about it. But when he saw her in the dress, he couldn’t do any more than gawk at her. The dress was a dark, midnight blue. It sat just off her shoulders, the bodice was tight to her torso with the skirt lying in a more loose design from her hips to the floor. Gust looked her up and down more than a couple times. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like this one?” she asked. The change in her tone caught him off guard, he met her eyes, her expression was one of greater confidence than he’d seen all day. She spread her arms out and did a slow twirl in the dress. The movement revealed a split seam in the dress, showing off one, toned thigh.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span>“It’s…” he started, </span><em><span>beautiful, radiant, dazzling</span></em><span>, the voice in his head reeled several different options for him none of which he seemed to be able to voice “...nice,” was all he was able to muster.</span> <span>She laughed once, it was short and breathy, a laugh he was used to and welcomed. Penny - who had been standing behind Elizabeth - looked, not relieved, but at least less likely to wrap her measuring tape around his neck. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Elizabeth spun on her heel and admired herself in the mirror.</span><span><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s more of a reaction than I’ve had from you since we got here,” she smirked at him through the mirror.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This from the girl who’d already made up her mind before she even left the changing room,” he shot back to her. She scoffed and feigned insult. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you, I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she placed her hand delicately to her chest as she said it. Gust stopped himself from immediately agreeing with her, he knew first hand how much of a woman she was, instead he coughed lightly into his hand and looked away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this the one then?” Penny asked, looking between the two of them. Elizabeth smiled brightly and nodded, twirling in the dress once more. Penny clapped with excitement and practically skipped to Elizabeth. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” she said, her expression one of pure enthusiasm, “the finer details. I’m thinking…” she trailed off as she gazed at her with an expert eye. After a moment, she grabbed handfuls of Elizabeth’s hair and loosely pinned it up with her fingers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a hair up kind of dress,” Penny said softly. With her hair above her head, Elizabeth’s slender neck and defined shoulders were more prominent than ever. He found himself staring at the nape of her neck, and the soft shadows cast by her collarbones. He felt, quite suddenly, very warm. Uncomfortably so. He pulled at the collar of his turtleneck, suddenly resenting his decision to wear it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And a necklace too, I think. Something delicate,” Penny carried on, the two women in front of him were oblivious to his discomfort, “There is a rather nice jeweler across the street, they’ll have a lovely selection. If you tell Bernard that I -”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s okay,” Elizabeth politely interrupted, “I’ve got something I can wear.” Penny smiled in understanding and nodded. She stepped back and let Elizabeth’s hair cascade down her back, the waves catching the light. Gust remembered absently the softness of her hair as he’d ran his fingers through it the night before. Why was the shop so damn hot? It was barely the beginning of winter. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And shoes. What shoes?” Penny said, Gust was only half listening, “Gust, be a dear and fetch Adalaide for me, would you?” Gust snapped out of his reverie, he looked first to Penny who was already working on what would need pinning and adjusting, and then looked to Elizabeth, meeting her dark eyes through the mirror. She had a small and bemused smile in the corner of her mouth. Gust cleared his throat and did as he was told.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Adalaide, it turned out, was the small shop girl who had assisted before. She entered the fitting room after Gust. Penny, through a mouthful of pins, reeled a list of shoes to her to bring to the fitting room. Gust, who feared that he was on the verge of sweating, offered to help her carry them. </span><span><br/></span> <span>On return, Gust felt he’d gotten the fresh air he’d needed - or as fresh as could be acquired in a boutique. They reentered the fitting room to the scene of Elizabeth and Penny locked in a heated debate. </span><span><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I just think it would bring the whole look together,” Penny said, her tone close to pleading. Elizabeth shook her head profusely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, Penny,” Elizabeth said, “my centre of gravity is terrible. I trip over everything. Put me in heels and I’ll break my ankle.” Penny looked displeased, she shook her own head in response</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This dress has a split seam, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show off your shoes. A flat heel simply won’t cut it,” Penny said, she looked, it seemed, to be standing her ground. As soon as he came in, the two women turned to him, demanding his opinion on the matter. Gust had visions of Elizabeth in a pair of heels, and as tempting as that image was, he also had more than a few memories of her stumbling, falling, and general clumsiness. Elizabeth was a woman who was firmly set on being only as tall as she needed to be - if only for her own safety. He was on Elizabeth’s side with this one. Penny seemed a little before frustration at being outnumbered. But she seemed to have another trick up her sleeve. She sent Adalaide away once again, much to the small girl’s well hidden annoyance. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you won’t settle on a high heel, then I must insist at least on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>smaller</span>
  </em>
  <span> heel,” Penny put a hand up to silence Elizabeth’s protests before they could start, “it’ll suit the dress better than a flat shoe. You’ll be barely an extra two inches off the floor.” Penny seemed to take a moment to assess Elizabeth’s reaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the off chance that you do stumble, I’m sure Gust here will be more than willing to catch you,” she preened in an attempt to chip away at her defences. Gust and Elizabeth shared a look, both reliving the same memory. Elizabeth sighed heavily before giving in. Penny clapped excitedly once again, just as Adelaide returned with a single pair of shoes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span>“These should do nicely,” Penny said as she pulled them from the box. They were a plain silver but the detail was delicate, with an ankle strap with lace designs. The heel, although thin, was short - Elizabeth seemed less hesitant at the sight of them. Gust looked at them over Penny’s shoulder, he had to stop himself from snorting. Elizabeth, being dainty herself, had dainty feet. They were </span><em><span>tiny</span></em><span>. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Elizabeth sat on a ruffled and well used pouf as Penny helped her get into them . Gust offered his hand to help her stand. Once she was back on her feet, she turned to examine herself in the mirror once again.</span><span><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>“And look,” Penny said, a small amount of smugness in her voice, “now that you’re standing a little bit taller, the length won’t need altering. Everything happens for a reason.” Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes at Penny.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” Elizabeth said, “I guess you were right.” Penny spoke happily about her years and years of experience. Gust, who felt he could fall seamlessly into the background, let the women chat idly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny?” a different shop girl stuck her head round the curtain, “your one o’clock appointment is here.” Penny made a small ‘oh’ noise before nodding and telling the girl she would be out shortly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re all set here. Go get changed, my dear, I’ve already pinned everything - you’ll mind those pins as you get out the dress? Good girl,” Penny said. As Elizabeth closed the curtain behind her, Penny turned to Gust.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make this my next priority,” she winked at him, “It shouldn’t take me too long, if you leave the details of where you’re staying I’ll have it sent over to you.” Gust nodded his head in appreciation. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Once Elizabeth was dressed again, Penny took the shoes to the counter and the dress to a back room. </span><span><br/></span> <span>They said their thanks and goodbyes to Penny, and were left at the register with Adalaide. Elizabeth politely looked at the dresses nearby as Gust paid. He had the stark feeling that she wanted to offer to put some money towards it. He was prepared to fight her on the subject, but she never brought it up. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Gust asked to use their phone to see if he had any messages back at the hotel. He discovered that Albert, apparently, had realised that they would need to eat dinner before the event - Gust had made a small remark to himself about how, even when being extravagant, Archer only spent as much money as he needed - Albert recommended eating at the hotel’s restaurant, but he and Sonia would wait and see what Gust and Elizabeth wanted to do, either way they were wanting to eat at about five.  </span></p>
<p>
  <span>They exited the boutique, the frosty wind kissing their cheeks. Gust breathed in the fresh air, happy to be out in the open once more. The temperature had dropped a little, Elizabeth pulled her coat closer around her shoulders. He watched her do so out of the corner of his eye. He wanted badly to wrap an arm around her shoulder, to share his warmth. But he couldn’t seem to gain the confidence to do it. He cleared his throat and looked around him, it was busy even in these lesser known streets. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like to do now?” he asked Elizabeth, she turned to him suddenly, as though she’d been lost in thought and his voice had pulled her from reverie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could take me back to that highstreet, I’ve got some shops in mind that I’d love to look at,” she tapped her forehead and winked at him. Gust nodded once, they turned to start the walk back towards the busier part of the shopping district. Elizabeth’s thumb grazed the back of his hand. Without looking down, he reached and grabbed hers, squeezing her cold hand in his. They walked quietly hand in hand up the street. Gust peeked a glance at Elizabeth, she was smiling lightly as she looked at the scenery around her. she was absent-mindedly swinging the arm she gripped his hand with, the light movement keeping in rhythm with their pace. Meanwhile, Gust could feel the heat in his cheeks and the timidness in his stomach. He glared at the sidewalk, he refused to believe he was envious of her nonchalance. He was becoming incredibly aware that the timidness in his stomach was feeling more and more like self consciousness, but there was something… off about it. He couldn’t put his finger on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about it as he followed Elizabeth into different shops, as she chatted excitedly to him over different things, as they walked from place to place hand in hand, as he carried her things even when she insisted she could handle it herself. He turned it over in his head as they looked for somewhere to sit and rest. The feeling in his stomach only deepend throughout the early afternoon and he wanted more than anything to know what possible hurdle he would have to face now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they were having a hot drink in a small bistro that he came upon the answer. He’d been looking out the window, lost once again in thought, when Elizabeth placed her hand delicately on his. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked. He tried to hide how startled he’d been by her contact, and that was when his epiphany had struck: he wasn’t okay. He was entirely out of his comfort zone here in Atara. That small notion of unease in his stomach had been the blossoming realisation that, now he and Elizabeth were on the same level, there would be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expectation</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him, and it wasn't that he wasn’t willing to meet up to those expectations, it was that everyone would </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After all, how long had he spent making people believe he was devoid of emotions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>incapable</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being nice. Years of building up this wall - a wall he had been fairly proud of - broken down within mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gust stood suddenly, startling Elizabeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be getting back, I don’t want to be late meeting Albert and Sonia,” he said. Elizabeth’s look of surprise didn’t subside as he helped her up, as he grabbed her things, and as they got into a DeeDee headed for the hotel. He didn’t take much notice, however, the only thing on his mind was the awful realization that he needed Albert’s help. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally managed to get the time to do this. Although I admit it took me a while to get through the dress scene because it's hard to put into words how incredibly useless the "yeah, looks nice" comment is but from the commenter's POV. <br/>Also 100k words! I'm actually pretty proud of myself for this, but can we appreciate that I've been rambling for 100k and Gust is still on his bullsh*t. <br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And once again, thank you for reading and I hope you're staying safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>